El Juego del Amor
by Irina Monteith
Summary: Rachel es escritora, marcada por un terrible pasado, huye con sus amigas a España en busca de una vida mejor. Finn es un futbolista Español, acostumbrado a una vida de lujo y diversión, una mujer le dará vuelta a su mundo.
1. Cap 1 Infierno

**Hola!**

**De nuevo yo por aquí, pero esta vez no vengo sola, mi amiga querida Taty, es mi socia.**

**Esperamos que les guste esta historia.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

><p><strong>EL JUEGO DEL AMOR<strong>

**CAP 1 – INFIERNO**  
><strong>POV RACHEL<strong>

- Buenos días señorita Berry – me saludo la aeromoza

- _Buenos días señorita Berry – dijo mi nuevo compañero de reparto – Jesse St James – extendió su mano y yo la tome, él de manera muy caballerosa se inclino para besar mi mano, como todo un príncipe azul_  
>- <em>Puedes decirme Rachel – pedí sonrojada ante su gesto<em>  
>- <em>Rachel – musito con una sonrisa en sus labios – entonces Rachel – dijo con cordialidad guiándome a los camerinos – quieres que te ayude a ensayar tu líneas – se ofreció<em>  
>- <em>Me harías un gran favor – acepte encantada, era mi primer estelar en Broadway y quería hacerlo perfecto, no cualquiera le daban su primer papel en Funny Girl, yo debía brillar<em>  
>- <em>Perfecto – llegamos a mi camerino y es gigantesco, con un tocador precioso y un sillón a un lado, sobre una de las mesa habían unas flores, me acerque y leí la tarjeta<em>

**_Porque jamás encontraras_**  
><strong><em>A alguien mejor que yo<em>**  
><strong><em>De tu Coestrella<em>**  
><strong><em>Jesse St James<em>**

_Sonreí y me voltee a mirarlo divertida, él hizo una reverencia – vuelvo en un momento – se retiro y poco después apareció una mujer morena, con un vestido plateado despampanante_

- _Mercedes Jones – me saludo amable – soy tu estilista personal – agrego feliz – te vistes así siempre? – pregunto mirándome de pies a cabeza, yo estaba usando unas pantis rojas y zapatos y vestido en color negro_  
>- <em>Si amo esta ropa – ella resoplo un poco incomoda <em>  
>- <em>Me darás mucho trabajo, niña – negó con una sonrisa – pasando a otros temas – dijo guiándome a la silla del tocador – acaso acabo de ver saliendo de aquí al magnífico Jesse St James – su voz tomo un tono de ironía<em>  
>- <em>Si, es realmente encantador – nunca había conocido a alguien tan cálido<em>  
>- <em>Cuídate – dijo mirándome directo a los ojos –se rumorea que enamora a todas sus coestrellas – Mercedes hizo una mueca de asco – además no sé porque hay algo en el que me da mala espina – agrego con mirada perdida<em>  
>- <em>Ya volví – Jesse entro con 2 cafés – para ti – dijo mientras me entregaba uno y me regalaba una sonrisa encantadora – y tu – señalo a mi estilista – podrías dejarnos solos – le ordeno manteniendo su sonrisa y ella salió sin decir una<em>_  
><em>_palabra __  
><em>  
><em>Dos semanas después Jesse y yo ya estábamos saliendo, él me llevaba a cenar a los más bellos restaurantes, además cada mañana no faltaban las rosas y chocolates en mi camerino por parte de él. <em>

_Mis mejores amigas iban a verme cada vez que podían y yo aceptaba cenar con ellas cuando Jesse estaba ocupado. _

_No paso mucho tiempo para que Jesse y yo formalizáramos nuestra relación y nos fuéramos a vivir juntos, en unos bellos departamentos en el centro de la ciudad, aun cada mañana encuentro en mi camerino, rosas departe de mi amoroso, encantador, apuesto y caballeroso novio. Jesse me explico que debía cuidar mi peso y que por eso dejo de obsequiarme chocolates, ya que últimamente le costaba más trabajo cargarme en el escenario. _

_La noche en que se darían a conocer los nominados a los American Theatre Wing para los premios Tony, Jesse me pidió que saliéramos a cenar – Amor realmente no es de importancia estar al pendiente de una cosa tan banal como esa – él tenía razón, la verdad es que con el cariño de mis fans y la cantidad de buenas críticas que yo recibía constantemente me daba por bien servida_

- _Vas a ir vestida así? – pregunto mi novio muy serio al ver el ajustado vestido negro que Mercedes había elegido para mí – Rachel no me parece que vayas vestida así a un lugar tan refinado – me mire al espejo y la verdad es que este vestido me encantaba, pero tal vez para la ocasión no era el adecuado_  
>- <em>Amor tienes razón – reconocí - me veo un poco vulgar – él escogió un vestido verde oscuro, que combinaba con su camisa – gracias amor, que haría sin ti – agradecí besándolo en la mejilla<em>

_La cena en el restaurante estuvo magnifica, comida deliciosa, compañía perfecta, que más se podía pedir. Al salir del lugar muchos fotógrafos nos rodearon – Señorita Berry mire a la cámara – me grito uno de ellos – que se siente que en su primer estelar sea nominada al Tony – grito otro_

_Me sentí completamente feliz al escuchar eso, por fin mis tantas horas de ensayos extra y dedicación habían sido reconocidas por todo lo alto, le sonreí ampliamente a los camarógrafos – Señor St James, que se siente que su novia sea más famosa que usted – Jess se volteo a encarar al muchacho y lo tomo por la polera_

- _Ella no es más famosa que yo – le grito furioso – lo entendiste? – el chico asintió y Jesse lo soltó enfadado_

_El valet le entrego a Jesse las llaves del auto, el camino fue silencioso, yo estaba en un estado de shock debido a la nominación y la reacción de Jess que me dejo completamente desconcertada. Cuando llegamos a la casa el buzón de voz estaba llego de mensajes de felicitación_

- _No puedo creer que tú con menos de un año en el teatro ya tengas una nominación – dijo al fin mi novio – yo llevo 3 años aquí – Jesse estaba sentado en el sillón con la cabeza entre las manos, me acerque a él y le bese los cabellos_  
>- <em>Amor lamento tanto que ellos no puedan ver lo talentoso que eres – le dije triste, imaginaba lo frustrado que se debía sentir<em>

_En ese momento el teléfono volvió a timbrar, pero no me quise apartar de Jesse, por lo que la contestadora se activo – Quienes tienen una amiga nominada a mejor actriz de un musical – gritaron mis amigas unisonó – amiga esto hay que celebrarlo a lo grande – grito Santana – salida de chicas mañana por la noche – chillo Quinn – te queremos – agrego Brittany antes de colgar_

- _Amor – dijo Jesse visiblemente más tranquilo, de nuevo tenia pintada su sonrisa encantadora – no me gusta tu amistad con esas chicas – yo lo mire extrañada, teníamos años siendo grandes amigas, nos conocimos en la secundaria y fuimos juntas a la universidad. __  
><em>  
><em>Santana y Quinn estudiaron leyes y se graduaron con honores, ahora son el dúo dinámico de las cortes de justicia, no han perdido ni un solo caso. Britt por su parte estudio Gastronomía Internacional, aunque aun no lo ejerce ya que se está dedicando a las pasarelas y le va muy bien, acaba de firmar un jugoso contrato con Victoria Secret.<em>

- _A que te refieres? – le pregunte sin terminar de entender_  
>- <em>Ellas parecen meretrices, amor – yo lo mire sin dar crédito a sus palabras – Rach – dijo tomándome por los brazos – ellas podrían arruinar tu imagen – lo pensé por un minuto, Santana es una gran abogada pero eso no le quita que se acuesta con cuanto hombre encuentra, Britt no se queda muy atrás y también está el embarazo adolecente de Quinn, pero a pesar de todo eso son mis amigas y las amo<em>  
>- <em>Tú crees que sea lo mejor? – le pregunte indecisa<em>  
>- <em>Claro que si amor – yo asentí y Jesse me sonrió y me abrazo fuerte <em>_  
><em>  
><em>A la mañana siguiente Mercedes apareció en mi camerino con un armario de vestidos para la premiación, me hizo probarme cada uno y nos decidimos por un perfecto Oscar de la Renta color azul marino, con volantes estilo flamenco y escote corazón<em>

- _Rachel Berry eres mi patito feo transformado en cisne – Mercedes daba saltitos de felicidad, llamaron a la puerta y ella se apresuro abrirla_  
>- <em>Hola Jesse – saludo sin ganas<em>  
>- <em>Mira amor, el vestido que usare para la gala – me gire para que él lo apreciara bien<em>  
>- <em>Ese era el más bonito? – pregunto arrugando la cara<em>  
>- <em>Ese fue el que nos gusto – dijo Mercedes enfadada, Jesse no le contesto y camino a la montaña de vestidos, tomo un vestido Prada color blanco con un lazo al frente<em>  
>- <em>Que tal este? – yo asentí y fui a medírmelo por segunda vez<em>  
>- <em>Qué te parece? – pregunte modelándoselo<em>  
>- <em>Te ves preciosa – sonreí feliz, mientras Mercedes bufo fuerte<em>  
>- <em>Adiós al cisne – susurro mi estilista<em>

_La gala por fin llego y Jesse se vistió con un smoking negro y yo con el vestido Prada, desfilamos por la alfombra roja y luego tomamos nuestros lugares en el teatro, cuando llegaron a mi categoría, el actor Hugh Jackman apareció sobre el escenario y solo pude escucharlo decir "las nominadas son"_

_Minutos después solo sentía los abrazos de las personas que me rodeaban y una chica me susurro "sube al escenario", le hice caso y el señor Jackman me ayudo a subir y me entrego la estatuilla, no estoy muy segura de las cosas que dije, me sentía tan nerviosa y emocionada que me quede en blanco __  
><em>  
><em>Cuando la entrega termino Jesse me pidió que nos fuéramos a casa ya que se sentía muy cansado. Al llegar puse la estatuilla sobre un estante y nos fuimos a la cama. A la mañana siguiente desperté a primera hora, pero Jesse ya no estaba, así que me fui a mi computador para revisar las noticias<em>

_En moda fui terriblemente criticada, Mercedes estaría furiosa cuando lo viera, muchos titulares decían "Gano la favorita" y mis fans llenaron mis sitios web con felicitaciones. Luego de eso busque el video de mi discurso de agradecimiento "Woow no esperaba esto – dije con los ojos húmedos – emm no sé por dónde empezar… Gracias – dije al fin – gracias a mis fans que siempre me envían preciosos presentes, gracias a mis padres, por inscribirme en clases de ballet, actuación, canto, merecumbe cuanta cosa se me ocurría – esboce una pequeña sonrisa – gracias a mis amigas, por apoyarme siempre, gracias a todas las personas que no se ven el escenario, pero que están ahí y sin ellos nada sería posible – hice una pausa para recomponerme – gracias a todos mis compañeros de la obra – guarde silencio y el público empezó a aplaudir"_

_Me quede más tranquila al ver que había mencionado a todas las personas importantes en mi vida, si bien no dije el nombre de Jesse el estaba incluido en "mis compañeros de la obra". Sonreí y baje a la cocina para preparar desayuno_

_La estatuilla ya no estaba donde la deje y por un momento me asuste al pensar que fueran ladrones, pero descarte la idea porque el resto de la casa estaba en perfectas condiciones – seguro Jesse le busco un lugar especial – pensé_

- _Hola amor – grite desde la cocina cuando escuche la puerta abrirse_  
>- <em>Ya está el desayuno? – me pregunto dándome un tierno beso y yo asentí. Puse la mesa y nos sentamos a desayunar<em>  
>- <em>Amor donde pusiste mi Tony? – le pregunte después de un rato. El de inmediato se puso de pie y arrojo la servilleta sobre la mesa<em>  
>- <em>Es que ni desayunando vas a dejar de restregarme tu premiecito en la cara – grito irritado<em>  
>- <em>No es eso – me disculpe acercándome a el – es solo que quería saber donde está – dije pasando mis manos por su rostro<em>  
>- <em>Lo regale – yo lo mire con los ojos abiertos como platos <em>  
>- <em>Tú qué? – yo estaba hiperventilando<em>  
>- <em>Si Rachel no iba a permitir que un premio nos separara, así que me deshice de el – me costo trabajo hacerme a la idea de que el hubiera regalado mi estatuilla, pero si eso iba a provocar mas peleas entre nosotros lo mejor fue que desapareciera <em>_  
><em>  
><em>Una semana después tenía como 15 propuestas para nuevos papeles, me dedique a leer los nombres de las obras y mis posibles compañeros de reparto, la que mas fuerte sonaba era Spring Awakening, al lado del ganador del Tony – Hola Amor – salude a Jesse cuando volvió, había salido a primera hora para realizar 2 audiciones.<em>

- _Yo tengo que realizar audiciones – dijo cruzándose de brazos – y a ti te llegan los papeles a la casa – empezó a ojear los libretos y se detuvo en Spring – ni se te ocurra que vas hacer este papel – lanzo el libreto al suelo_  
>- <em>Jesse pero la paga será muy buena y es al lado de…<em>  
>- <em>Lo que quieres es desnudarte todas las noches – yo lo mire asustada – te gusta ser una cualquiera<em>  
>- <em>No entiendo a que te refieres? – cuando Jesse se enfadaba me hacía sentir temerosa e incomoda<em>  
>- <em>Ya leíste los libretos? – yo negué – ese papel implica un desnudo – al fin entendí a lo que se refería y porque estaba tan enfadado – Rachel hasta que no aprendas a elegir bien tus estelares lo mejor sería que dejaras de actuar – yo asentí.<em>

_No podía creer que me hubiera comportado de manera tan irresponsable, considerando aceptar un papel en el que debía estar como viene al mundo, todo por guiarme por mis coestrellas. A los días mi representante organizo una conferencia de prensa en la que anuncie mi retiro temporal de los escenarios._

_Desde que deje de actuar, las cosas entre mi novio y yo iban viento en popa, yo me dedicaba a las labores del hogar y Jesse tomaba todos los papeles secundarios que le ofrecían. Ser actor secundario no lo hacía feliz pero aun así lo mantenía en los escenarios_

- _Bye amor – Jess me dio un corto beso en los labios y se marcho a su firma de autógrafos. Yo me quede un rato más en la mesa disfrutando de mi delicioso café. El teléfono sonó y me apresure a contestar_

- _Hola?_  
>- <em>Amiga te extrañamos – dijo Quinn al otro lado<em>  
>- <em>Sera que la princesa nos honra con su presencia hoy – se burlo Santana<em>  
>- <em>Si Rach por favor – suplico Brittany<em>  
>- <em>Donde nos vemos? – pregunte feliz, yo también las extrañaba muchísimo<em>  
>- <em>En una hora en nuestro restaurante favorito – nos despedimos y yo corrí a darme una ducha, me puse uno de mis antiguos vestidos color azul, con pequeños círculos en blanco<em>

_Llegue y las chicas ya estaban ahí, nos dimos un fuerte abrazo – un Martini para celebrar tu Tony – ofreció Santana y yo asentí feliz, empezamos a platicar y las chicas me pusieron al día con las novedades en sus vidas. __  
><em>  
><em>Britt acababa de firmar un contrato para irse a modelar a Europa y Quinn y Santana estaban pensando seriamente acompañarla – te imaginas las 4 por las calles europeas – soñó Britt<em>

- _Ahí viven los futbolistas más guapos del mundo – agrego Quinn con la mirada perdida_  
>- <em>Chicas saben que yo no puedo ir – parecía como si con un alfiler hubiera reventado el globo de sus sueños. Todas me miraron serias<em>  
>- <em>Vamos Berry – pidió Santana – ni siquiera estas actuando – se quejo<em>  
>- <em>Si pero tengo novio – no planeaba dejar por nada a Jesse<em>  
>- <em>Un novio que te aleja de nosotras – renegó Quinn<em>  
>- <em>En realidad la aleja de todo – aclaro Brittany<em>  
>- <em>El no me aleja de nada – le explique – mis decisiones las tomo yo – las 3 rodaron los ojos<em>

_Las chicas dejaron el tema del viaje y mi novio por la paz y seguimos con otros temas – ya es muy tarde – dije poniéndome de pie al ver que el reloj marcaba mas de las 7pm. Mis amigas resoplaron, pero no hicieron ningún reclamo. Me despedí de ellas y tome un taxi a la casa_

_Subí corriendo a nuestro piso, entre y Jesse estaba sentado en el sillón y frente a él en la mesa de té, había una botella de Brandy y mi Tony – donde estabas? – pregunto mirándome de arriba a abajo_

- _Salí con mis amigas – conteste acercándome para besarlo, pero él me aparto_  
>- <em>Desde que hora? Los platos del desayuno aun están sin lavar – abrí la boca para contestarle – crees que la cena se hace sola – me interrumpió y se puso de pie mientras tomaba mi premio en sus manos<em>  
>- <em>Me dijiste que lo habías regalado – dije señalando el Tony – devuélvemelo – le exigí y el rio fuerte<em>  
>- <em>Esta donde pertenece – lo apretó contra su pecho – en mis manos – su voz y su aspecto estaban muy afectadas por el alcohol<em>  
>- <em>Pero es mío – me queje acercándome a él para quitárselo, Jesse me tomo del cabello y yo grite de dolor<em>  
>- <em>Tu solo lo ganaste porque de seguro te acostaste con los jurados – las lagrimas brotaron debido a sus hirientes palabras<em>  
>- <em>Suéltame Jesse por favor – le suplique <em>  
>- <em>Yo no quiero hacerlo, pero tú me obligas – dijo empujándome contra la pared, cuando me iba a volver para tratar de tranquilizarlo, sentí un fuerte impacto en el costado de mi cabeza<em>

_Caí al piso y me voltee a mirar a Jesse, que ahora sostenía el Tony bañado en sangre, automáticamente me lleve las manos a la cabeza y sentí el liquido caliente correr – Jesse por favor cálmate – le rogué con voz apenas audible, Jesse ignoro mi suplica y me empezó a patear, sentí como las fuerzas me fallaban y empecé a escupir sangre._

_Trate de levantarme pero Jesse me dio un puñetazo en el rostro; a como pude me arrastre buscando la puerta, con Jesse siguiéndome mientras continuaba golpeándome, cuando estaba a punto de llegar. Jesse me levanto con ambas manos, en ese movimiento yo tome un jarrón del__  
><em>_estante y se lo estalle en la cabeza, varios de los vidrios se clavaron en mi mano._

_Un aturdido Jesse cayó al suelo profiriendo todos los improperios que se sabía. Yo aproveche esto y corrí a la puerta, el camino se fue volviendo borroso, alcance a llegar a la casa de una de mis vecinas y llamar a la puerta – Rachel – dijo en un susurro __  
><em>

- Rachel – me grito Quinn que se encontraba sentada a mi lado en el avión.  
>- Qué ocurre? – musite<br>- Ya casi llegamos – yo asentí y suspire. Mi vida al lado de Jesse había sido un infierno y justo ahora lo entendía

Después de ese día no he vuelto a ver a Jesse St James, el logro escapar del lugar y ahora la policía lo busca por todo el país. Santana y Quinn se encargaron de todos los trámites de la demanda, mientras yo pase quince días internada en el hospital y 3 días inconsciente.

Cuando desperté tenía la cabeza y la mano derecha vendadas, el dolor en las costillas no me dejaba respirar y mi rostro estaba lleno de raspones y golpes. Mis amigas me contaron que alcance a llegar a la casa de una de mis vecinas, ella llamo a la ambulancia y a la policía

Con Jesse suelto por el país, las chicas me convencieron de irnos a vivir juntas a Europa, el contrato de Britt no especificaba en cual país de Europa debía vivir, así que después de mucha insistencia de Quinn todas accedimos a mudarnos a España. Santana se encargo de elegir la casa, bastante lujosa debo agregar.

Una vez en el aeropuerto las chicas me obligaron a sentarme en una de las salas de espera mientras ellas iban por el equipaje. Para aligerar la espera empecé a ver la TV, el titular decía "Real Madrid pierde la copa española por terrible error del portero" pasaron el video y la cara del chico me dio muchísima pena.

Por fin llegamos al que sería nuestro nuevo hogar y sin esperar más tiempo le pedí a Brittany que me acompañara donde un estilista, mis amigas con la ayuda de Mercedes se encargaron de deshacerse de mi ropa aniñada y me dieron un guardarropa a la moda, sexy y colorido. Ahora yo quería cambiar mi imagen

- Por favor córtelo por los hombros – le dije a la mujer mientras rociaba mi cabello con agua, Britt se llevo las manos a la boca  
>- Esta segura señorita? – pregunto la estilista alisando mi cabello<br>- Muy segura – suspire – quiero dejar todo mi pasado atrás – la mujer asintió y corto de golpe mas de la mitad de mi cabello.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció el primer capitulo?<strong>

**Taty y yo planeamos todas las ideas juntas y luego yo las escribo, ojala les guste. **

**Esperamos sus comentarios para saber que opinan**

**Saludos**  
><strong>Iri y Taty<strong>


	2. Cap 2 Difícil

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 2 – DIFICIL <strong>

**POV FINN**

-Vamos Finn amigo anímate – pidió Sam golpeándome en el hombro  
>-Si donde esta mi compañero cazador – dijo Puck tratando de animarme – que pasa si encuentro a 2 chicas, quien se quedara con la otra – yo seguía sentado en una de las bancas con el uniforme puesto<br>-Es que no entiendo como paso – acabábamos de disputar el partido de la final de la liga Española y perdimos por mi culpa.

_El medio campista del Barcelona, remato fuera del área, un balón sencillo – mía – grite a mis compañeros, no entiendo como cuando me agache para tomarla se me resbalo y paso entre mis manos, en medio de mis piernas y fue a dar dentro de mi portería.__  
><em>

-Vamos Finn a todos nos pasan esas cosas – apunto Mike que acababa de llegar – dime cuantas veces alguno de nosotros a fallado un penal y a ti te toca atajar el siguiente para que no perdamos  
>-Y no contestes cuantas – me amenazo Blaine desde las duchas<br>-Mañana seré una burla en todos los periódicos del mundo – metí la cabeza entre mis manos frustrado  
>-Bueno al menos serás burla por algo de futbol – Blaine venia con una toalla envuelta a la cadera – yo fui noticia por cosas personales – él se declaro gay hace como 6 meses y desde eso mantiene una relación con mi hermano Kurt, pero fue duramente criticado por mucha gente y de hecho muchos "compañeros" del equipo lo apartan<br>-Vas a seguir llorando como niña Hudson? – se burlo Dave, defensa de mi equipo – la próxima vez quítale la mantequilla a los guantes – me levante dispuesto a golpearlo pero mis amigos me detuvieron

Después de un rato más de autocompasión, decidí hacerles caso a mis amigos, Mike tenía razón, no sería el primero ni el último que le pasara una cosa como esas. Me di una ducha me vestí con unos jeans, una camisa negra, mi jacket de cuero negra y tome mi mochila y salí del edificio dispuesto alcanzar a mis amigos en el bar.

Llegue al estacionamiento y sonreí al ver mi mas reciente adquisición, una motocicleta Ducati modelo del año en color blanco. Me coloque el casco y salí a toda velocidad del estadio – Al fin llegas – grito Puck a verme entrar – ves a la morena de allá – dijo señalándome a una chica baja de cabello largo – se que te gustan las morenas, así que su rubia amiga es mía – agrego palmeándome la espalda

La chica morena volteo a verme y me guiño el ojo de manera coqueta y yo le sonreí de medio lado, lo que hizo que obviamente se derritiera – Hudson – me saludo Artie el dueño del bar – hoy vas a tocar? – después de cada partido acostumbrábamos venir al bar y yo toco la guitarra

-No Artie hoy no – me disculpe  
>-De despedida – suplico y yo levante la ceja sin entender – vendí el bar a un chico estadunidense<br>-Cómo? Cuando? – pregunto Sam  
>-Bueno el se vino a vivir aquí, hace poco y le gusto este lugar – señalo su establecimiento – y me lo compro, pasara a sus manos en un mes – agrego melancólico<br>-Bueno entonces te prometo tocar cada fin de semana hasta que te vayas – me ofrecí y el asintió feliz  
>-A partir de hoy – yo negué – no te hagas de rogar – me pidió<br>-La verdad es que no ando mi guitarra – le explique – compre una motocicleta  
>-Ok ok la próxima será – dijo mientras se retiraba en su silla de ruedas<br>-Y yo podre dar una vuelta en tu nueva motocicleta – me gire para encontrar a la morena comiéndome con la mirada  
>-Claro preciosa – dije besándola en la mejilla – Finn Hudson – ella sonrió<br>-Se quién eres – movió su cabello al estilo de un anuncio de TV – soy Carrie – después de un par de tragos ya iba con la chica rumbo a mi casa

Como lo predije tuve una semana entera de duras críticas y burlas, muchos cuestionaban mi convocatoria a la selección nacional para la Eurocopa. Aun así el director técnico se mantuvo firme y me coloco como el portero titular y capitán durante todos los partidos y en agradecimiento no permití que nos anotaran ni un solo gol.

Después de volver a nuestro país con el trofeo de nuevo todo volvió a la normalidad, de nuevo era el jugador más respetado del Real Madrid. Karofsky y su sequito obedecía de nuevo mis órdenes sin chistar y de nuevo contaba con el apoyo de mi entrenador.

Desperté con varios de mis músculos entumecidos debido a la extrema actividad física de la noche anterior – Al fin despiertas – dijo la chica pelirroja que estaba en mi cama – llevo horas admirándote dormir – me senté en la cama para estirarme

-Qué hora es? – pregunte aun con voz pastosa  
>-Son las ocho – me hice lanzado de la cama – desayunaremos juntos? – pregunto cubriéndose con la sabana<br>-No, ya se me hizo tarde – le conteste mientras subía mis pantalones y tomaba una tshirt blanca de mi guardarropa – hay café en la cocina – le di un rápido beso y corrí a la puerta  
>-Nos veremos de nuevo? – grito y yo ni siquiera me moleste en contestar, no quería hacerle falsas esperanzas<p>

La ventaja de tener una motocicleta es que no pierdo tiempo en los embotellamientos, a la mitad del camino me di cuenta que me queda muy poca gasolina así que decidí pasar a una estación antes – Maldición – musite al ver la fila de carros en el lugar, resople fuerte y no tenía otra opción me cole en la fila y me coloque delante de un Volvo XC60 color negro – Hola Hudson – me saludo el encargado

-Hola – respondí – me podrías llenar el tanque es que voy tarde – el muchacho asintió  
>-Hey idiota – grito una chica y de inmediato sentí un manotazo en la espalda, me quite el casco y me puse mis ray ban, mientras me giraba pase las manos mi cabello para acomodarlo – yo estaba primero – grito viéndose sensualmente enojada<br>-Perdona preciosa – la chica era mucho más baja que yo, con el cabello lacio hasta los hombros, linda, pensé. Traia una enagua de la ajustada de la cadera a la rodilla y una blusa cafe  
>-Señor ya esta – dijo el chico y yo sin perder tiempo saque el dinero y pague<br>-No sé cómo te educo tu mamá pero la… - me apresure a besarla en la mejilla  
>-Juro que te lo compensare – arranque la moto y salí como bólido del lugar<p>

Llegue justo a tiempo al entrenamiento, el médico nos realizo varias pruebas físicas y todos salimos en perfectas condiciones – Puckerman – le grite a mi imitación de amigo y roommate – porque no me despertaste? – vamos vivíamos juntos no podía tocarme la puerta

-Disculpa pero no quería interrumpir – dijo entre risas – creí que tenias tu mañanero – yo rodee los ojos  
>-La próxima toca la puerta – le pedí – prefiero ser interrumpido que llegar tarde – Puck levanto los hombros<br>-Lo que digas Casanova – me lance sobre él y le di unos coscorrones  
>-Solo porque tu ahora eres un monje con cinturón de castidad te quejas – mi ex compañero de cacería ahora sale con una chica y al parecer lo ha reformado<p>

Puck fue a ver a su nueva novia y yo fui directo al apartamento, llegue a mi habitación y encendí la cámara de video – Hola soy Finn Hudson – salude con la mano – hoy es 26 de febrero – resople y hace meses que no hacia esto – hoy conocí a una chica preciosa, no sé cómo se llama, no sé de donde es, pero ella será mía – tome la guitarra y cante Hello I love you, al terminar mi video memoria, apague la cámara y salí rumbo al gimnasio.

**POV RACHEL**

Todas mis heridas físicas por fin sanaron y pero internamente soy puras ruinas, haber permitido que Jesse me manejara a su antojo y terminara casi matándome, solo me comprobaba lo que mi psicóloga alguna vez me dijo, aun no amo lo que soy.

La única parte de mi que realmente me hacia inmensamente feliz era estar en Broadway, cumplir mi sueño ser una estrella, ganar un Tony, fue para lo que siempre luche y de la nada lo perdí.

Como cada tarde estoy en la casa sola haciendo el recuento de los daños, pero hoy algo cambio, decidí empezar a escribir una historia con personajes ficticios, el personaje principal es una mujer de unos 30 años llamada Emma, ella está casada con Carl un dentista el cual cada vez llega a su casa la maltrata y pisotea. Las chicas la leyeron y les pareció magnifica, lo que jamás imagine es que la robaran y la llevaran a una editorial.

Y ahora un año después no solo soy Rachel Berry ex actriz de Broadway, sino también Bárbara Blanco, más conocida como BB, escritora de "Ciega" el libro más leído en España, parte de Latinoamérica y los Estados Unidos. El pseudónimo es porque trato de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el anonimato y para mantenerlo así no he hecho ninguna firma de autógrafos y mi fotografía no aparece en el libro.

A pesar de que escribir también me gusta, al contrario de mis amigas yo no logro adaptarme a la vida aquí. Britt viaja constantemente y hay semanas en las que no la vemos debido a su trabajo, Santana y Quinn ya empezaron a llevar casos por lo que solo llegan en la noche y aquí estoy yo frente al televisor viendo mi maratón de musicales

-Ay no tu de nuevo viendo eso – se quejo Santana mientras ponía las llaves sobre la mesa  
>-Rachel Berry no me digas que no te duchaste – me regaño Quinn viendo los harapos que traía puestos y yo negué levemente<br>-Estoy harta de que solo pases viendo esas cosas – Tana me apago la TV y se sentó a mi lado – no sabes que la vida es más que musicales – se recostó en sillón y cruzo la pierna  
>-Más como qué? – pregunte poniéndome de pie – como tú que vives de sexo – le grite enfadada, Quinn abrió los ojos como platos, pero la aludida ni siquiera se inmuto<br>-Bueno yo al menos me relaciono con otras personas y me doy duchas – contesto tranquila  
>-Te crees mejor que yo? – mi enfado subía mas al ver que ella no le importaban mis palabras – yo no soy una adicta como tu – solté con desprecio<br>-Chicas creo que deberíamos dejar esto así – pidió Quinn metiéndose en medio cuando Santana estaba por contestarme  
>-No nada de eso Quinn – dijo Tana poniéndose de pie – te aseguro que no lo podrías dejar – me reto con un brillo de superioridad en los ojos<br>-Que quieres apostar? – pregunte convencida de ganar  
>-Tu nuevo guardarropa – contesto dando saltos de alegría<br>-Y tú que harás? – le pregunto Quinn que ahora al parecer estaba de acuerdo  
>-Tu no tendrás sexo – me apresure a decir señalando a Santana – la que caiga primero en la tentación perderá su guardarropa – a mi competidora se le cayó la quijada<br>-El reto era para ti – bufo cruzándose de brazos  
>-Es más divertida una competencia – ahora yo era la que estaba feliz – o tienes miedo a perder? – ella sonrió y negó<br>-Muy bien que comience la competencia – saco su teléfono y marco un numero – Hola Carlos – dijo a la persona con la que hablaba – de eso quería hablarte – hizo una mueca de dolor – no podre ir – Quinn y yo estallamos en risas y ella colgó – es mejor eliminar la tentación.  
>-Quinn – la llame y ella se volteo – podrías esconder todos mis DVD`s – ahora ellas eran las que reían – es mejor eliminar la tentación – repetí – y Santana – ella me miro aun riéndose – perdón por lo que te dije – me disculpe muy apenada<br>-Te quiero Berry – dijo mientras me abrazaba – pero ya báñate – suplico apartándome y tapándose la nariz y todas volvimos a reír

Vivir sin musicales era lo peor que me podía pasar, daba vueltas de un lado a otro por toda la casa que ahora brilla como un palacio ya que mi nuevo pasatiempo estas semanas ha sido limpiar, lavar, sacudir, cocinar, lo que sea que me aleje de salir corriendo a una tienda a comprar videos.

-Como sabes si Santy está cumpliendo su parte? – pregunto Britt a la hora de la cena y yo voltee a verla seria  
>-Que sabes tú que yo no – dije a Britt y ella solo levanto los hombros<br>-Como sabe Santy que tu no estás haciendo trampa? – interrogo de nuevo  
>-Confían en la palabra de cada una – le aclaro Quinn y nosotras asentimos – por cierto Rach – dijo ella mientras se servía mas pollo – te quería invitar mañana a cenar conmigo y Puck – yo la mire con los ojos abiertos<br>-Al fin lo presentaras? – pregunto Santana y ella asintió  
>-Claro que quiero ir – Quinn llevaba un par de meses saliendo con él y aun ninguna de nosotras lo conoce – a qué hora? – ahora que por fin se decidió a presentarlo yo debía conocerlo, estoy segura que reconoceré si tiene algún indicio de lunático como Jesse<br>-A las 8 – yo asentí y continuamos cenando, mientras Britt no paraba de decir que en pocos meses seria su cumpleaños.

El domingo a eso de las 4pm me metí al baño, salí y me aplique mis cremas para el cuerpo, me puse una pijama y luego las cremas de la cara, me empecé aplanchar el cabello y en eso Quinn entro a mi habitación – te falta mucho? – Ya ella estaba lista – son las 7.45pm – yo rodee los ojos

-Solo me falta maquillarme – ella resoplo  
>-Antes eras la primera en estar lista – la mire de reojo – te espero abajo<p>

Yo continúe con mi cabello y luego pase al maquillaje, cuando termine observe un par de veces mi armario y por fin me decidí por un vestido en azul y unos zapatos cerrado con un tacón muy alto – Al fin – chillo Quinn al verme bajar las escaleras

Llegamos a Pent-house en el que vive Noah el novio de Quinn faltando unos minutos para las 9pm – Crees que Noah se enfade porque llegamos tan tarde – pregunte mientras subimos al sexto piso del edificio

-Primero le gusta que lo llamen Puck - el elevador se abrió y un chico alto de cabello marrón y ojos oscuros apareció, Noah sonrió y abrazo a mi amiga para luego empezar a besarla.

-Mmm mm – emití un sonido para atraer su atención y dio resultado porque los 2 voltearon a verme  
>-Mucho gusto, Puck – se presento extendiendo la mano<br>-Rachel – conteste respondiendo el saludo  
>-Pasen – Noah se hizo a un lado y mis ojos no paraban de admirar el lugar, que era casi tan lujoso y grande como nuestra casa<br>-Este es el estudio – el nos iba guiando por el lugar – la biblioteca y la cocina – ahí había una mesa grande como para 12 personas y en un extremo estaban 3 platos ya listos – siéntense nos indico el muchacho corriendo las sillas y luego desapareció  
>-Y? – me pregunto Quinn levantando la ceja<br>-Por ahora va bien – susurre. Noah apareció con 2 cacerolas. Empezamos a cenar en silencio – y vives solo aquí? – el negó y trago lo que tenía en la boca  
>-Vivo con un compañero del equipo – contesto limpiándose con una servilleta<br>-Como es Finn? – pregunto Quinn – es cierto lo que dicen de él – mi amiga ama el futbol, así que creo que ha leído la vida de todos los jugadores  
>-Bueno si llegan un poco antes lo hubieran encontrado – mi amiga me miro con reprocho – hablas de la vida difícil? – le pregunto y ella asintió<br>-Vida difícil – repetí en voz baja  
>-Si bueno el papá de Finn murió cuando el tenia 10 años – emití un grito ahogado – Finn empezó a trabajar en lo que puedas imaginar para sacar adelante a su mamá y su hermano menor – mi amiga y yo suspiramos tristes<br>-Como llego al futbol? – pregunte más interesada de lo normal  
>-Bueno el papá de Finn le ayudaba a practicar y él lo siguió haciendo, en el día trabajaba y en la noche entrenaba – yo asentí – un cazatalentos lo vio en una partido que hacían donde vivía…<br>-Dicen que no le fue fácil llegar a la titularidad – interrumpió Quinn  
>-Si de hecho el casi siempre hace dobles entrenamientos – a eso se le llama luchar por tus sueños, sonreí al pensar lo interesante que podía ser Finn – cuando alcanzo lo que tiene ahora – agrego Noah – lo primero que hizo fue comprarle una casa cerca de aquí a su mamá – definitivamente quiero conocerlo – podrías ir a vernos al estadio uno de estos días – dijo el chico como leyendo mi mente y yo asentí feliz<p>

Conocer a alguien como él sería muy agradable, luchador, bondadoso, que no olvida de donde viene, al parecer buen amigo y talentoso. Salimos de la casa de Finn y Noah a eso de las 12mn, pero el chico aun no volvía, así que para conocerlo tendría que ir a un partido

El lunes desperté y ya las chicas se habían ido a sus trabajos, me prepare un saludable desayuno y luego me empecé a preparar para ir a ver a mi editora. Como 3 horas después salí de la casa, subí a mi auto y como a los 300mts me di cuenta que no tenía suficiente gasolina – Brittany – grite enfadada, ella siempre olvidaba cual era su carro y usa el mío porque es del mismo color

La fila en la estación era gigantesca, perdí como media hora ahí, pero al fin llegue, baje la ventanilla para indicarle al muchacho, cuando un tipo en moto se coloco delante de mí. Ya iba 2 horas tarde a mi reunión y un descarado se me cola de esa manera.

Baje del auto ardiendo en furia, y me enfurecí aun mas al ver que el dependiente no le importo que el tipo no hiciera la fila – Hey idiota – le grite golpeándolo en la espalda, no me importo que fuera mucho más alto, el se giro creyéndose la última gota de agua del desierto – yo estaba primero – si fuera más bajo seguro le enseño lo que aprendí en mis clases de defensa personal

-Perdona preciosa – cuando me llamo así juro que empecé a echar humo, me estaba tratando como un objeto  
>-Señor ya esta – le dijo el de la estación<br>-No sé cómo te educo tu mamá pero la… - empecé a decir dispuesta a enseñarle a tratar a las mujeres  
>-Juro que te lo compensare – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho<br>-Señorita le lleno el tanque? – pregunto el muchacho cuando yo iba a empezar a patalear furiosa  
>-Lo que sea – le conteste antes de volver a subir al auto<p>

Llegue a la reunión como 4 horas tarde y la verdad no me gusto nada la noticia que me dieron, hoy no es mi día, pensé. Querían que escribiera la secuela de "Ciega", pero que le diera un giro a la historia para que ella encontrara el amor.

Como diablos pretendían que hiciera eso, cuando de nuevo empezaba a pensar que había hombres que valían la pena, aparece el idiota de la moto e inclina la balanza del lado de los hombres apestan. No sé cómo voy a lograr escribir algo así.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! <strong>

**Primero pedir disculpas, si han leido mis fics anteriores sabran que cada vez que me dan un review acostumbro contestarles el mensaje. No se porque motivo la pagina no me deja hacerlo.**

**Clauverry: Mil gracias Clau! Mi compatriota de nuevo leyendome, GRACIAS!**

**Karenth: Me alegra que te gustara, espero seguirte viendo. Pues si las chicas se van a España! A ver como les va**

**Isperfectcory: Muchisisimas Gracias x el mensaje! **

**Cherryz Swan: Hola que bueno tenerte aqui! Jesse es un desgraciado, pero lo pagara, no como en mi niña, pero pagara. Saludos!**

**Cecy: Que lindo verte de nuevo. Si Rachel sufrio mucho, pero ya veras que le ira mejor. Mil gracias!**

**Mil gracias a todas de parte de Taty y mia, ojala les guste este capi. Cuentenos que piensan**

**Saludos Iri!**


	3. Cap 3 Diferente

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP <strong>**3 – DIFERENTE**

**POV ****QUINN**

Salí de la oficina sintiéndome sumamente afectada, sabía que esa niña era inocente, pero no sería nada fácil demostrarlo y su madre lo sabía, el llanto de la señora por poco provoca que yo también llore. Santana y yo reaccionamos diferente ante casos así, yo me prefiero apartarme de todos para pensar y ella por el contrario busca compañía.

Camine sola varias cuadras, hasta que llegue a la cafetería a la que habitualmente Tana y yo vamos a media tarde en busca de un relajante café – Un latte – dijo el encargado que ya conocía mi orden de memoria, yo asentí y saque mi tarjeta de crédito para cancelarlo y él me la rechazo – el hombre de aquella mesa la invita hoy – voltee a ver quién era y para mi sorpresa me encontré con Noah Puckerman

El es defensa del Real Madrid y la Selección de España, además es realmente guapo, musculoso y masculino, los periodistas lo llaman "El Príncipe del Campo" por su técnica, bueno también lo llaman "Casanova" por sus incontables conquistas.

Le agradecí levantando un poco mi taza de café y fui la mesa en la que Tana y yo nos sentábamos siempre – Hola – mire de reojo y era él, lo que reafirmaba que me quería como la siguiente en su larga lista.

- Hola – salude con una sonrisa y él me devolvió otra

- Mucho gusto Puck – se acerco para darme un beso en mejilla, yo de enseguida retrocedí y el asintió con una sonrisa

- Quinn Fabray – extendí la mano y el la tomo

Desde ese día Puck me empezó a esperarme cada tarde en la cafetería, el tiempo pasaba volando a su lado, muchas tardes ni siquiera volvía al despacho. Puck primero se convirtió en mi amigo, me invitaba a sus partidos y luego de eso nos íbamos a cenar o bailar.

No puedo negar que varias veces trato de besarme pero yo siempre me negué y el aceptaba tranquilo mi decisión. Lo que me parecía muy extraño es que a pesar de mis constantes rechazos el siguiera llamándome y comportándose como todo un caballero.

- Quinn tengo algo importante que decirte – grito Puck tomándome la mano en medio de la pista de baile, ese día fui a verlo jugar y luego a bailar a un club

- Si dime – me acerque a él para que no tuviera que gritar

- Qué pasa si te digo que estoy enamorado de ti? – su mirada era lo más tierno que he visto en mi vida, así que me adelante y lo bese

- Te diría que eres correspondido – conteste cuando nos separamos, no podía resistirme mas

Al parecer "Casanova" ha cambiado, desde que salimos juntos, no corren los chismes de él en los periódicos – Puck ella es una de tus chicas – le pregunto un reportero cuando salíamos del lugar, Noah volteo a verme y sonrió

- No, ella es mi novia – le contesto y me dio un beso en la mejilla. A la mañana siguiente muchos periódicos tenían una foto nuestra y un titular que decía " Finalmente el Príncipe tiene novia"

Así que oficialmente salgo con un futbolista, y soy muy feliz a su lado. Las cosas van geniales y los 2 estamos haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por hacer las cosas bien y tener una relación linda y larga. Unos meses después por fin me decidí a presentarlo con mis amigas, primero Rach y luego lleve a Santy y Britt a uno de sus juegos.

- Por favor Rachel acompáñame hoy al juego – suplique por quincuagésima vez a mi mejor amiga – no seas malita, Puck te invito hace semanas – Rach seguía negando con la cabeza

- En cuantos idiomas quieres que te diga que no – dijo mientras resoplaba

- Por favor – pedí uniendo mis manos a manera de suplica – además así podrás conocer a Finn – no soy ciega note su actitud cuando hablamos de él en el pent-house y después de conocerlo estoy segura de que a Rach le va a gustar

- Quien te dijo que quiero conocerlo – contesto rápidamente

- Bueno a ver dime como planeas escribir tu segunda historia, si te la pasas aquí encerrada? – ella dudo por un momento

- Muy bien iré – gracias al cielo ya Rach estaba maquillada y peinada, porque sino no llego a ver ni el segundo tiempo.

- Tomamos un taxi al estadio e hicimos la fila, que no era muy larga. Llegamos a nuestros lugares – mira ahí esta Noah – señalo Rach al ver a mi novio y yo sonreí

- Ok mira te explico un poco – Rachel me miro con atención – este juego consiste en meter el balón en esos rectángulos que hay a cada lado – Rach asintió – se llaman marcos o porterías y cuando la bola ingresa, se grita GOL – esperaba que mi amiga no me hiciera pasar una vergüenza, por su nulo conocimiento de este deporte

- Ok – Rach seguía atenta, le explique de tiros de esquina, saques de banda y de puerta, tiros libres, penales, faltas, tarjetas y posiciones

- Ese que miras es Finn Hudson – ella de inmediato desvió la mirada

- No miraba a nadie en especial – contesto seria

- Bueno el es Finn, es el portero y no debe dejar que los balones entren en el marco – dije mientras lo señalaba – ese es Sam – le mostré al rubio – es delantero, junto con Mike y los llaman la "Combinación Dorada" – Rach seguía con la mirada a cada jugador – y el es Blaine es mediocampista y…

- Y mi novio – agrego Kurt, que venía llegando, me puse de pie y le di un fuerte abrazo

- El es Kurt el hermano de Finn – le dije a Rach – y ella es…

- Rachel Berry – chillo Kurt y se sentó junto a ella – Dios no puedo creer que tenga el honor de conocerte – él era una de las pocas personas aquí que sabe quién es Rachel

- Un gusto – le contesto ella feliz

El partido inicio y Finn recibió el primer gol del partido al minuto 15 de la primera parte, luego de eso debido a una fuerte llamada de atención por parte del capitán todos se pusieron más atentos y anotaron 2 goles para lograr la victoria – nos vas acompañar al bar? – le pregunto Kurt a Rachel y ella asintió tímidamente.

Entramos al lugar, fuimos guiadas a la zona VIP y pedimos de tomar, poco después apareció Puck seguido de sus compañeros, Blaine corrió abrazar a Kurt y él de inmediato le presento a su ídolo, Rachel Barbara Berry.

- Rachel – dijo Puck llamando su atención – te presento a Mike – se dieron la mano amables – Sam – ellos se miraron por un momento y luego él se adelanto y la beso en la mejilla – y Finn – el estaba de espaldas hablando con una de las meseras y Rachel sonreía como boba, supongo que recordando toda la historia de él – Finn – repitió Puck jalándolo del brazo y él se giro con su típica sonrisa pintada. Al verse los 2 abrieron los ojos como platos

- Tú – dijeron en un susurro

- La linda malhumorada – articulo Finn

- El idiota de la gasolinera –chillo Rach y todos estallaron en risas

- El es el idiota? – me voltee a preguntarle a mi amiga y ella asintió. Rach nos conto hace unas semanas de un tipo pedante que se coló en la fila de la gasolinera

- Woow vaya que te deje una buena impresión – dijo con auges de súper galán

**POV FINN**

Entre al campo con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, como si hoy las cosas fueran diferentes, no sé por qué motivo pero me sentía feliz. El partido inicio y el Villareal nos ataco con todo lo que tenia y cuando me di cuenta ya tenía un gol en mi haber, lo que me arrebato la felicidad que sentía.

Tome el balón furioso y camine para encontrarme con Puck y los demás defensores – Que pasa con ustedes? – les grite enfadado – parece que estoy defendiendo solo – todos asintieron y Puck transmitió mi mensaje a los demás – Karofsky a tu derecha – grite para que el cortara el avance de un rival.

Nuestra "Combinación dorada" dio resultado en una seguidilla de pases que se materializo en el empate. En el segundo tiempo cometieron una falta sobre Blaine y él mismo se encargo de cobrar el tiro libre y anotar.

Fuimos a los vestidores y la entrenadora Beiste, primer mujer en dirigir un equipo de futbol, nos felicito por el desempeño – Finn nos vemos en el bar – me dijo Mike que ya se había cambiado. Obvio que iría al bar después de mi actuación de hoy, esta noche yo seré la miel y todas las mujeres serán mis abejitas.

Entre al lugar y varias chicas me dedicaron una sonrisa deseo, mientras otras me devoraban con la mirada. Le cerré el ojo a las que podrían ser "la elegida" y me fui directo a la barra – Una cerveza Finny? – me pregunto Alicia mi siempre dispuesta mesera de cabello castaño.

- Si nena tú sabes lo que me gusta – le susurre tan cerca que mi respiración rebotaba en sus rostro

- Finn – me grito Puck tomándome del brazo, le di una sonrisa a Alicia y me voltee. Y ahí estaba ella, me sorprendió lo fácil que la encontré. Traía unos jeans y un suéter holgado color gris

- Tú – dijimos unisonó – la linda malhumorada – afirme feliz

- El idiota de la gasolinera –dijo en contestación, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo cara de desagrado, eso me pareció mucho mejor, me gusta más luchar por las cosas

- Él es el idiota? – le pregunto Quinn y la chica afirmo

- Woow vaya que te deje una buena impresión – ambas rodaron los ojos, di un paso para besarla en la mejilla y presentarme como es debido, pero Sam se me adelanto y la jalo a una mesa, los seguí

- Que haces aquí? – le pregunto él como si la conociera de años, ella dudo un momento y sus ojos se entristecieron

- Mmm – tartamudeo y luego respiro hondo, mi corazón se acelero – tuve unos problemas – dijo con un hilo de voz, Sam asintió – que quieres? – me pregunto con tono hostil

- Vine acompañarlos – conteste tomando asiento y Sam se rio – además porque tan hostil? – ella me miro seria – tu quieres engañar a todos fingiendo que me odias, pero yo sé que me deseas – acerque mi mano a ella pero se alejo y abrió la boca para decir algo

- Finn creo que Alicia te busca – dijo Sam interrumpiéndola

- Tal vez te busca a ti – le recrimine

- Rachel vi en una revista que conociste a Patti Lupone – le dijo a ella ignorándome, _Rachel_, pensé así se llama

- Si fue grandioso, es que no sabes… – sus ojos tomaron un brillo que no les había visto

- Quien es él? – pregunte y ambos estallaron en risas

- Es ella – contesto Rachel conteniendo las carcajadas – es una actriz y cantante

- Como sea –me levante enojado y fui por otra cerveza para que se me pasara

- Finny no me quieres acompañar al cuarto de limpieza? – me pregunto Alicia, como lo dije siempre dispuesta.

- No ahora no – camine de vuelta a la mesa con Rachel y Sam, aunque él supiera quién era esa, como sea que se llame, yo no permitiré que me gane a mi chica

- Estoy seguro que este año le darán el título de mejor portero del mundo – le afirmo Sam, me quede a un lado para escuchar que mas decían de mi

- Yo no creo que sea muy buen portero que digamos – como se atrevía a decir eso – hoy le anotaron un gol y hace un año perdieron un partido importante por su culpa – me acerque a ellos echando humo

- Así que hablando de mi – Rachel se sobresalto y Sam afirmo

- Rachel no cree que seas el mejor del mundo – yo asentí

- Sometámoslo a votación – ella se rio con superioridad – Chicos – grite llamando a mis amigos del equipo y todos se acercaron – quien de ustedes votaría por mí para mejor portero del mundo – todos me miraron raro, normalmente no hacia ese tipo de preguntas, me gusta demostrar mi habilidad más que fanfarronear sobre ella

- Son tus amigos obvio votaran por ti – soltó Rachel

- Bueno – dijo Puck – la verdad es que Finn fue el único portero que no recibió goles en la Euro – todos levantaron la mano

- Si definitivamente el mejor – afirmo Blaine

- Lo ves – la mire y ella hizo una mueca de no te creo nada – a ver tu en que se supone que eres buena? – le pregunte molesto con su actitud

- Rachel es una gran cantante – se apresuro a decir mi hermano

- Y actriz – agrego Sam

- Pues si fueras tan buena serias famosa – ella tenía cara ofendida

- Sometámoslo a votación – se puso de pie – yo canto una canción y todos ustedes me califican de 1 a 10 – señalo a los presentes – veras que soy perfecta – me reto con una sonrisa muy sensual

Kurt rápidamente llamo a Alicia y le pidió 7 hojas y lapiceros. Además de obviamente pedir el escenario, Rachel subió se quito el abrigo y abajo tenía una ajustada blusa color azul que permitía apreciar su perfecta figura, hablo con el DJ y luego tomo el micrófono, la canción empezó a sonar

(Rachel)

_Everybody look at me, me  
>I walk in the door you start screaming<br>Come on everybody what you here for?  
>Move your body around like a nympho<br>Everybody get your necks to crack around  
>All you crazy people come on jump around<br>I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
>You either want to be with me, or be me!<br>_

Se oía perfecta y se movía como una Diosa, yo la miraba con la boca abierta, mientras ella bailoteaba sus caderas de un lado al otro. La gente en el lugar gritaba y los hombres le chiflaban, quise golpear a un par de ellos por la manera lasciva en que la miraban

_Maneater, make you work hard  
>Make you spend hard<br>Make you want all, of her love  
>She's a maneater<br>make you buy cars  
>make you cut cards<br>make you fall, real hard in love  
>She's a Maneater, make you work hard<br>Make you spend hard  
>Make you want all, of her love<br>She's a maneater  
>make you buy cars<br>make you cut cards  
>Wish you never ever met her at all!<em>

Rachel termino, todos le aplaudimos y luego escribimos las calificaciones – te dije que soy perfecta – voltee a ver a mis amigos y todos le habían dado un 10.

- Porque le dieron 10? – les dije enfadado

- De que hablas, tú también le diste 10 – bufo Quinn, mire mi papel y ella tenía razón. Rachel ya había bajado del escenario y estaba junto a mi

- Yo solo te di un 10 por tu baile sexy – ella se puso seria, miro el vacio y su respiración se acelero – Rach estas bien? – pregunte acercándome a ella preocupado y le puse la mano en el hombro, de inmediato ella lanzo un manotazo que fue a dar directo a mi nariz – estás loca – le grite llevando las manos directo al golpe

- Rachel – Quinn corrió a su lado y la abrazo, debió abrazarme a mí, yo fui él herido

Después de ese golpe, subí al balcón un rato para despejarme, hoy había sido un día agotador, miles de emociones han pasado por mí, y aun no logro entender la mayoría de ellas. Y también está la imagen de esta nueva chica, con sus movimientos enloquecedores, su carita triste, ausente, odiosa, tierna, no sé qué pensar de ella. No se parece a ninguna chica que haya conocido antes, es muy diferente

Baje aun con la cabeza llena de dudas, pero dispuesto a conquistar a Rachel. Sam no se veía por ningún lado y ella estaba sentada sola en la mesa, pude ver como un tipo se acercaba a ella como león atacando a su presa.

Él le susurro algo y Rachel de inmediato se tenso, camine hacia ellos, ya con Sam tenía suficiente competencia como para añadir uno más – la verdad no sé bailar – le contesto ella escondiendo el rostro entre su cabello

- Qué pasa? – grite empujando al tipo a un lado y Rachel de inmediato se lanzo sobre mi y se acurruco en mi pecho y yo la abrace con uno de mis brazos – deja a mi novia en paz – dije apartándolo más

- Disculpa no sabía que es tu novia – contesto el chico bajando la cabeza

- Estas bien? - le pregunte a Rachel que estaba temblando en mis brazos, la tome por los costados para analizar su expresión

- Si gracias – agradeció aun con la cabeza baja y se separo de manera abrupta

- Y ya que te salve de ese idiota – dije atrayendo su atención – en agradecimiento te vas conmigo a la noche más inolvidable de tu vida? – le pregunte y ella se rio mientras negaba

- En tus sueños – contesto de manera pausada pero firme

- Ayyy ni q estuvieras tan buena – Rachel tomo su copa de vino y me la lanzo encima, salió corriendo a donde Quinn y las vi marcharse con Puck

Las personas a mí alrededor no me quitaban los ojos de encima, yo tenía el cabello, la cara y la camisa llenos de vino tinto. Ok está bien tal vez lo merecía, pero demonios esta chica saca lo peor de mí, me fui del lugar directo a la casa, me di una ducha y luego a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**De nuevo como no puedo contestarles el Review, pero muchisimaaaasss gracias a: Clauverry, Alia76, Karenth, Diva`funny, Cecy, Isperfectcory y desesperada**

**Cuentennos que les parece su primer encuentro? Y Finn mujeriego? Rach y su dificil pasado? Quick?**

**Saludos Iri y Taty!**


	4. Cap 4 Beneficencia

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP <strong>**4 – BENEFICENCIA**

**POV ****SANTANA**

- Hola Santana – me saludo Carlos, el chico que tenia semanas evitando. Sabía que no debía haber venido sola a este restaurante

- Hola – respondí seria, él es un estorbo en mi meta de ganar el guardarropa de Rachel

- Que haces aquí sola? – pregunto seductor y sus deliciosos y carnosos labios quedaron medios abiertos

- Vine a cenar – le conteste restándole importancia

- Puedo acompañarte – no lo podía rechazar ya que es hijo del dueño de una de las empresas para las que Quinn y yo trabajamos

- Me encantaría – conteste fingiendo estar muy complacida con su presencia

La cena se nos paso entre una aburrida platica y fugaces coqueteos, Carlos era como yo solo que en versión masculina, solo buscaba sexo, supongo que eso es lo que más me gusta de él, que ninguno estaba interesado en mas que una noche de desenfreno y obviamente lo que aun mantiene su atención en mi es que lo he rechazado constantemente.

- Viniste en tu auto? – me pregunto mientras salíamos del lugar

- No en un taxi – le aclare y él me miro confundido – lleve mi carro al mecánico – Carlos asintió

- Te llevo – ofreció cuando el valet apareció con su automóvil

- Gracias – dije, me abrió la puerta del acompañante

Carlos detuvo el auto unas cuadras antes de llegar a la casa, me voltee a verlo para preguntarle qué ocurría, pero él no me dio tiempo ni de abrir la boca cuando ya estaba sobre mí besándome. Rápidamente tiro de mi blusa jalándome sobre el al asiento del conductor y provocando que varios botones se reventarán

Sus manos se deslizaban por mis muslos y con cada movimiento subía mi falda, nuestros labios seguían unidos y yo mantenía mis manos en su cuello para profundizar el beso, al fin llego a mi centro y lo acaricio por encima de las bragas y sentí un ardor dentro de mí

- Debo irme – dije tratando de separarme en ese pequeño espacio, el solo paso sus labios de mi boca a mi cuello – debo irme – repetí y abrí la puerta del auto. Tenía que escapar o perdería la apuesta

Baje del auto sin un zapato – Santana vuelve al auto – me exigió Carlos y yo negué – estás loca – me grito y cerró la puerta de un portazo. No sé como mi falda se quedo atrapada en la puerta y cuando él acelero me quede en ropa interior

Camine las cuadras que faltaban para llegar a la casa y la gente no dejaba de verme, estaba despeinada, con la blusa desgarrada, en calzones y con solo un zapato. Entre a la casa completamente avergonzada y Quinn y Rachel ya habían llegado y me miraban de arriba abajo con la boca abierta

- Que te paso? – me pregunto Quinn

- No quieres saberlo Fabray – le dije amenazante y las 2 estallaron en risas

- Bueno a mi si me interesa saber – me aseguro Rach – Parece como que ya gane la apuesta – grito feliz dando saltitos

- Pues no – conteste llena de orgullo – casi la ganas – ella resoplo – y a ustedes como les fue? – Quinn sonrió y Rachel hizo cara de asco

- Rachel tiene 2 admiradores – contesto Q abrazando a Berry

- No te creo – abrí la boca sorprendida

- Mentira – grito Rach, separándose de Quinn

- Claro que si Sam y Finn no te quitaban los ojos de encima – replico Quinn

- Sam es solo amigo – aclaro – Finn es un bruto en busca de sexo – pude imaginar toda la escena como si hubiera estado ahí. A Finn ya lo conocí y no me pareció para nada como lo describió Rachel y Sam definitivamente debía ser gay

- A Finn manténganlo alejado de mi – dije en broma para acabar con la tensión

- Me voy a dormir – Rachel se dio la vuelta y camino con la cabeza en alto hasta su habitación

- Creo que a ella le gusta Finn – me comento Quinn antes de alejarse también a la cama

Después de esa noche Carlos no volvió a llamarme, de hecho ahora su hermano se encargaba de todos los tramites que tienen que ver con el bufet – Hola Britt – le di un fuerte abrazo a mi mejor amiga que tenia semanas sin ver

Primero casi no la veía por su trabajo y ahora también sale con un chico, así que es hablar con ella es misión imposible – Santy – chillo y me jalo hasta su cama – cuéntame como estas? – pregunto sentándose a mi lado

- Bien – le conteste con una sonrisa

- Quien te cree eso? – me miro seria – tener sexo con cualquiera acallaba tus demonios – yo suspire frustrada – que haces ahora para vivir? – sentí muchas ganas de ponerme a llorar en ese momento, mi amiga lo noto y me abrazo fuerte – Llora amiga – me susurro Britt

_- Llora amiga – me dijo Rach cuando logro alcanzarme, yo me tire en el césped rendida y un segundo después Brittany y Quinn estaban con nosotras._

_- Yo lloraba desesperada con la cabeza hundida entre las piernas de Rachel y sentía las manos de mis amigas acariciándome la espalda y los cabellos. La carta de Wes se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza – sáquenme de aquí – les suplique a mis amigas._

_Quinn corrió por el auto y Britt y Rach subieron conmigo a la parte trasera, lo que menos quería es que alguien además de ellas me viera en este estado. Quinn condujo a toda velocidad a las afueras de la ciudad y a como pude yo me deshice de mi vestido. Tome de nuevo la carta y la leí_

_**Sexy:**_

_**Perdóname por hacerte esto, pero no estoy preparado para casarme.**_

_**Amo mi vida de soltero, no quiero dejarla y estoy seguro que tu tampoco.**_

_**Fuimos estúpidos al pensar en casarnos. **_

_**Lo lamento**_

_**Que seas feliz**_

_**Wes…**_

_- Que hice mal, para que me dejaran plantada en el altar? – les pregunte y lo único que todas hicieron fue abrazarme _

_- Los hombres son los de la culpa – me contesto finalmente Quinn – no es tu culpa nena – bajamos del auto y tomamos aire_

_Tome las llaves del carro, fui a la cajuela saque una blusa roja y un jeans, me vestí, me limpie las lagrimas y subí de nuevo al auto – estas bien? – pregunto Berry sentándose junto a mi_

_- Perfecta – si Wes me hizo daño fue únicamente mi culpa, por entregarle mi corazón_

_- Santy – susurro Quinn abrazándome_

- Santy – dijo Britt al verme tan callada

- Pues me concentro en el trabajo – le conteste con una sonrisa

Desde mi fallido intento con el amor, decidí no volver a involucrar el corazón nunca más y la verdad es que lo disfruto, me encanta ver que sufren por mí y yo no sufrir por ninguno de ellos.

- Chicas – grito Quinn desde la parte baja de la casa – vengan – grito de nuevo, me puse de pie y Britt me abrazo

Bajamos a la sala y Rach ya estaba sentada en uno de los sillones mientras Quinn caminaba de un lado a otro, Brittany y yo nos sentamos junto a Rachel – Esta semana habrá una subasta/pasarela de beneficencia – todas la miramos expectantes – tengo entradas para las 4 – Britt y yo aplaudimos felices – cuestan $1000 – asentimos

- Te doy los $1000 – Rach sacando su chequera y Quinn sonrió de manera malévola

- Ahí está el problema, en este evento solo puedes hacer efectivas tus donaciones si participas de la actividad – ya vi por donde iba, Britt y yo nos miramos con complicidad – es que la fundación de – hizo una pausa – el club de Puck y una fundación lo organizan

- Artie ira? – pregunto Britt feliz y Quinn asintió

- Yo no pienso volver a encontrarme con el idiota de Finn Hudson – contesto Rachel poniéndose de pie

- Rach no seas así – dije yo atajándola – son niños pobres, no podrías sacrificarte por una buena causa? – ella rodo los ojos dándome la razón

- Muy bien es un evento de gala así que saquen sus mejores vestidos – Britt, Quinn y yo planeamos una salida de compras y Rach dijo que ella usaría un vestido que tenía guardado

El día del evento llego y como siempre desde que vivimos aquí, todas estamos listas menos Berry – Que son esos vestidos – grito Rachel al vernos, Quinn tenía un vestido largo holgado, color rojo con cuello V, Britt un vestido corto ajustado, color negro con la espalda descubierta y yo un vestido rosa strapless a la rodilla.

Nuestros vestido eran de coctel, porque no queríamos ir muy formal, por el contrario el de Rach es un elegante y magnifico vestido color azul marino, con volantes y escote corazón – Me voy a cambiar – dijo girándose

- No – gritamos unisonó

- Te ves preciosa – afirmo Britt

- Dijiste que era un evento de gala – lloriqueo Rachel

- Lo es solo que nosotras – trato de explicarle – ya sabes cómo somos – Rachel resoplo

- No iré así – dijo subiendo un escalón y yo corrí para alcanzarla

- O si si iras Berry – la jale del brazo – te espere 2 horas, ahora debes ir – el camino al lugar fue bastante incomodo porque Rachel iba sentada con los brazos cruzados y su cara de berrinche.

Al llegar como toda buena actriz cambio su cara amargada y puso una gran sonrisa, entregamos la invitación y los cheques para cancelar la entrada – Que subastaran? – pregunto Britt mientras nos sentábamos en primera fila

- Hombres – chillo Quinn feliz y las 3 la miramos sorprendidas - ustedes me deben ayudar a que ninguna vieja me gane a Puck

- Ni a Mike – dijo una chica asiática atrás de nosotros, en ese momento se oyeron gritos y era Rachel abrazada a un tipo

- Chicas él es Kurt – presento Rachel y él nos dio un beso

- Y ella Tina – Quinn señalo a la chica

- Y a mí me ayudan con Blaine – dijo el chico

- Pero cómo? – pregunto Britt confundida

- Nosotros decimos un monto y ustedes un poquitín mas y así ganaremos – explico Tina y todos asentimos

- Tú vas a pujar por mi hermano o por Sam? – le pregunto Kurt a Rachel y ella se puso roja como un tomate, en ese momento las luces se apagaron y se ilumino la pasarela

El presentador salió y se coloco a un lado – Bienvenidos señoras y señores a la beneficencia anual de FundaHuNi y el Real Madrid – todos los presentes aplaudimos – iniciamos la noche con el desfile de presentación del nuevo uniforme oficial del equipo – se oyeron gritos de parte de varias mujeres – Primero nuestra "combinación dorada" nos muestra los uniformes de calentamiento – un rubio extremadamente sexy y un asiático caminaron por la pasarela

- Sam y Mike – susurro Rachel para sí misma

Luego de ellos fueron saliendo uno a uno los jugadores modelando diferentes prendas – por ultimo los porteros – en ese momento se oyeron gritos de varias mujeres en estado de histeria y Rachel hizo cara de asco, pero cuando Finn salió a la pasarela no le quito el ojo de encima

Codee a Quinn para que la viera y ella asintió divertida, Finn se detuvo frente a nosotras y le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa de medio lado y ella volteo la cara y de nuevo se puso en plan de berrinche – Por favor todos pasen al gran salón que en un momento daremos inicio a la subasta.

En la entrada del salón habían meseros con copas de vino, cada una tomo la copa y fuimos a un lado del salón – estos zapatos me van a matar si tenemos que estar de pie – se quejo Rachel

- Ni se te ocurra quitártelos – la amenazo Kurt – antes muerta que sencilla

El presentador salió nuevamente unos 10 minutos después – Les explico la mecánica – dijo atrayendo la atención – todas las pujas iniciaran con una oferta inicial de $1000 cuando yo diga vendido, la persona ganadora subirá aquí y firmara un vale, como siempre la donación se hará efectiva después de la cita – muchas chicas se veían realmente emocionadas – además recuerden que no podrán obtener más de un premio – agrego el hombre

- Hola – saludo Artie y Britt corrió a su lado y se sentó en su regazo

- Oye Berry – le susurre – si te cansas te podrías sentar sobre el novio de Britt – Rachel se mordió los labios para no estallar en risas

- Tana me acompañas al baño – me pidió Quinn y yo asentí – tenemos que hacer que Rach gane la puja de Finn – dijo rápidamente y yo asentí

La subasta dio inicio y el primero fue un tal Dave algo raro, no dieron mucho por él, luego siguió Sam que ya se había cambiado y ahora lucía un traje de gala y Rachel gano y subió feliz a llenar su vale por $7.500 – ahora que hacemos? – le pregunte preocupada a Quinn

- No te preocupes – supongo que sabía lo que hacia

- Noah Puckerman – dijo el presentador, no había terminado de decirlo cuando una castaña tenia la mano en alto

- Mil – grito la chica

- Tres mil – grito Britt y yo la pellizqué

- No ofrezcas tanto – le pedí al oído

Finalmente Quinn gano y debía pagar $8.000 por una cena con su propio novio, Kurt también gano a Blaine y Tina con la ayuda de Britt se gano a su esposo – por último el fundador de FundaHuNi – Finn salió al escenario y la quijada de Rachel fue a dar al suelo. El lucia un smoking gris – mil – grito una chica al fondo

- Quien da más? – pregunto el presentador

- Quince mil – dijo una pelirroja, Finn no dejaba de ver hacia donde nosotras estábamos, aunque estaba lejos podría jurar que su mirada estaba en Rach

- Diecisiete mil – dijo una morena

- Diecisiete mil a la una…. Diecisiete mil a las dos – el hombre levanto su martillo

- Ahora – me grito Quinn, ahora qué?

- Veinticinco mil – grito Quinn y yo pellizque a Rachel en el brazo y ella de inmediato lo alzo

- Veinticinco mil a la una…. a las 2 … y vendido – dijo el hombre golpeando con su martillo, Finn sonrió ampliamente y Rachel empezó a hiperventilar – señorita venga por su premio – la empujamos para que caminara al escenario

- Nos va a matar – aseguro Quinn y yo asentí. Cuando llego a las escaleras Finn le extendió la mano para ayudarla a subir pero ella lo hizo sola

- Ella pujo por Sam Evans – grito nuevamente la pelirroja y Quinn me dio un empujón para que ayudara a Rachel

- Disculpe – grite acercándome a toda velocidad – yo le puedo explicar

- Señor Evans, venga aquí – pidió el presentador. Sam llego justo al mismo tiempo que yo y me ayudo a subir

- Yo pago los $25.000 que ella ofreció – agrego la pelirroja

- No es necesario – dije fulminándola con la mirada – la verdad es que yo le pedí a mi amiga que pujara por Sam en mi nombre – Rachel me retorcía los ojos y yo evitaba con todas mis fuerzas estallar en risas

- Muy bien entonces solo cambiemos los nombres – dijo Finn y el presentador asintió

**POV ****FINN**

- Tu novia y sus amigas van a venir? – le pregunte a Puck mientras nos maquillaban para salir a la pasarela

- Lo que él quiere decir – interrumpió Blaine acercándose a nosotros – es si Rachel Berry va a venir? – yo lo mire y él se rio

- Mucho interés en ella – apunto Sam metiéndose en nuestra conversación

- Y eso que siempre anda diciendo que es una enana refunfuñona – aclaro Mike

- Ustedes... – empecé a decir

- Quinn vendrá con todas sus amigas – dijo Puck poniendo su mano en mi hombro

Todos fueron saliendo – tu turno Casanova – dijo Puck empujándome, las mujeres gritaron, yo les sonreí ampliamente y no sé porque empecé a buscar a Quinn, que fue muy fácil de localizarla ya que tenía un vestido rojo.

Atrás de ella Kurt casi daba saltos y me señalaba a la chica delante de él, la mire y ella me observaba con la boca abierta, vamos yo sabía que la enana era linda, pero hoy traía el cabello con las puntas hacia afuera y un poco alocado, con un maquillaje leve y un vestido que la hacía lucir como la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Llegue al final de la pasarela y los camarógrafos hicieron sus tomas, me gire y cuando estuve justo frente a Rachel me detuve, le cerré el ojo y le sonreí para que quedara completamente derretida, salí de escena – a cambiarse – grito mi madre, ella es la organizadora de estos eventos

Me puse el traje que Kurt me eligió y salí de los vestidores, tenía unos 30 minutos en lo que subastaban a mis compañeros, porque mi subasta siempre es la última – a dónde vas? – pregunto mi madre tomándome del brazo.

- A tomar aire ma – ella asintió

- Te ves precioso – me acerque a ella y la bese en la frente

- Tú te ves como una reina – le asegure y ella me sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos

Subí a la azotea, deseaba bajar e ir a ver a la enana, pero no entiendo porque tanto interés, además la actitud de Kurt, como si creyera que yo la estaba buscando. Si, ella es bonita, podría perfectamente ser una de las chicas que llevo a mi cama, pero algo en ella no encaja.

Sentía el estomago y la cabeza revueltos, no aguante mas y baje, me metí por detrás de las cortinas que decoraban el salón, llegue solo por curiosidad hasta donde estaban ellas, Santana se acerco a Rachel y ella hizo una linda mueca para contener una risa

En ese momento Sam subió al escenario y la sonrisa de la enana se amplio, se notaba que moría por él, Rachel peleo en la puja por Sam hasta que lo gano, pero que tiene ese rubio que no tenga yo?, mi celular empezó a sonar, así que salí antes de que alguien notara mi presencia.

- Diga – dije furioso cuando logre salir, de pronto ya no quería estar aquí

- Finn ya casi es tu turno – me regaño mi madre – ven aquí ahora – exigió

- Para allá voy – colgué y volví a escabullirme sin que nadie me viera, cuando por fin llegue mi madre me empujo a la tarima

- Por último el fundador de FundaHuNi – atravesé el telón y salí con una gran sonrisa

Busque de nuevo a las amigas de Quinn, el presentador ni siquiera había dado el banderazo de inicio y una chica con vestido negro grito "mil", como es debido Sergio pregunto si alguien daba más.

- Quince mil – voltee a ver y era la ganadora de los 2 últimos años, que aburrido, si ella gana de nuevo ya sé lo que me espera, cena en un hotel y luego a una de las habitaciones. De nuevo mire a mi derecha y Rachel observaba sus uñas sin ánimo de ofrecer ni un dólar por mi

- Diecisiete mil – grito una morena, bueno al menos esta es nueva y morena.

- Diecisiete mil a la una…. Diecisiete mil a las dos – mire de nuevo a Rachel esperando a que dijera algo pero ella seguía distraída

- Veinticinco mil – gritaron y Rachel levanto la mano, pero ella no fue quien hablo estoy seguro

- Veinticinco mil a la una…. a las 2… y vendido – la chica tenía los ojos abiertos como platos – señorita venga por su premio – Rachel camino de manera automática y yo me acerque a la orilla para verla mejor y ayudarla a subir. Haciéndole honor a lo agrio de su carácter, subió por su cuenta

- Ella pujo por Sam Evans – grito la pelirroja del bicampeonato, no sabrá que estoy arto de ella

- Disculpe – Santana casi corría hacia nosotros – yo le puedo explicar – no sé porque, pero parece que me están ayudando, creo que mi cita con Miss antipatía se la deberé a Santana y Quinn

- Señor Evans, venga aquí – le dijo Sergio, bonita la hora en que se me ocurrió poner la regla que una mujer no podía ganar más de una vez. Mi amigo se coloco junto a mi

- Yo pago los $25.000 que ella ofreció – de nuevo esa chica, si no se callaba, estaba a punto de pedirle a seguridad que la sacara

- No es necesario – dijo Santana colocándose junto a Sam – la verdad es que yo le pedí a mi amiga que pujara por Sam en mi nombre – Rachel le dio una mirada asesina, lo que me confirmaba que ella no ofreció nada por mi

- Muy bien entonces solo cambiemos los nombres – me apresure decir, no me importaba si Rachel había hecho la puja por mí, iba a disfrutar esta cita como nunca

- Muy bien entonces ahora las parejas se pueden reunir para fijar las fechas de sus citas – finalizo Sergio y vi como Rachel se bajaba a toda velocidad

- Hey espera – dije corriendo tras ella – no escuchaste que debemos ponernos de acuerdo – Rachel se volteo agresiva

- No pienso salir contigo

- Hola soy Carole – se presento mi mamá – la mamá de Finn – se acerco y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y luego la abrazo, la mire extrañado, mi mamá nunca hace esas cosas y a Rachel le sorprendió mas, porque se quedo tiesa

- Soy Rachel Berry – contesto de manera pausada

- Me agrada que ella ganara – me dijo mi madre – y ustedes salen? – le pregunto a Rachel

- Oh no no nunca – le contesto moviendo los brazos

- Nunca digas nunca – empezó mi mamá

- Porque nunca sabes lo que te depara el destino – termine de manera automática

- Exacto – dijo mi madre con una sonrisa – que bello vestido, te ves muy linda – la piropeo

- Preciosa – musite y Rachel se puso roja y mi madre sonrió

- Bueno los dejo – dijo retrocediendo – un gusto Rachel – grito mientras se alejaba

- Entonces el próximo viernes te parece bien – Rachel resoplo fuerte

- Te dije que no saldré contigo – dijo arrastrando las palabras con los dientes apretados

- Ok entonces llamare a mi madre para que quite los $25.000 de los ingresos de esta noche – dije divertido caminando hacia donde mi mamá se había ido

- Dije que no saldría contigo, no que no donaría – grito alcanzándome y yo me gire haciendo que quedáramos muy cerca

- Las donaciones se hacen efectivas después de las citas – no sé cómo se me ocurrió esa regla, pero en este momento es mi favorita – entonces si no sales conmigo no hay donación – hice un puchero y ella pisoteo

- El viernes a las ocho – dijo aun seria y yo sonreí mientras asentía

- Chicos – grito Puck – vamos a ir a bailar, ya todos salieron – explico – ustedes van?

- Por supuesto – me apresure a decir

- No yo no gracias Puck – contesto Rachel – yo ya quiero irme a la casa – Puck asintió

- Bueno entonces se van con nosotros, vamos a dejarte – le dijo a Rachel – y luego a bailar

Me despedí de mi mamá y alcance a los chicos en el estacionamiento, subí a la parte trasera del auto. Puck conducía, Quinn estaba en el asiento del acompañante y Rachel junto a mi cruzada de brazos. Adelante Quinn y Puck se besaban en cada semáforo en rojo y yo me concentraba en mis manos o en la ventana.

Mire a Rachel de reojo y ella también miraba por la ventana, que le podría haber pasado a una chica como ella para que estuviera tan amargada? – Oye Rachel – dije acercándome y ella de inmediato se pego a la ventana – me vas a dar tu teléfono? – pregunte divertido

- En tus sueños – como siempre hostil

- Y como terminaremos de fijar los detalles de nuestra cita? – sonreí enseñándole todos mis dientes

- Ya verás donde vivo y ya quedamos en que el viernes a las 8pm, no necesitas mi teléfono – dijo rodando los ojos

- Te puedo decir algo y me juras que no te enojaras – ella me miro sin responder, esperando lo que le diría – esta noche, con ese vestido, te ves indescriptiblemente bella – nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca

- Llegamos – dijo Quinn y Rachel bajo a toda prisa

- Nos vemos el viernes preciosa – le grite cuando Puck arranco, la vi voltearse y gritar moviendo las manos – Puck déjame en la casa – le pedí

- Pero no vas a ir – me pregunto su novia y yo negué

- Estoy cansado

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Mil gracias por todos los review nos hacen muyyy felices. Un millon de gracias a: Alia76, Isperfectcory, Karenth, Clauverry, Luuuuly de chuck bass, LOL, Goldstar y Cecy.**

**Que tal el pasado de Santana? y la subasta? Como creen que les ira en la cita?**

**Saludos Iri y Taty!**


	5. Cap 5 Fingir

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP <strong>**5 – FINGIR**

**POV ****RACHEL**

Entre a trompicones en la casa, subí a mi habitación y llene la tina, puse algunas esencias en el agua y prendí las velas relajantes – odio a ese tipo – grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras trataba de bajar el zipper del vestido que se había atorado, empecé a temblar del enfado, así que me baje el vestido por la fuerza.

Entre al agua y empecé a tararear Maneater, me detuve en seco, estaba harta de tener más de 2 semanas cantando lo mismo, yo tengo más repertorio que un Ipod y ese día en el bar y ahora no tengo otra canción. Me recosté y cerré los ojos recordando nuevamente ese día.

_- Sometámoslo a votación – le dije a Finn que me tenia cansada de sus auges de grandeza – yo canto una canción y todos ustedes me califican de 1 a 10 – Kurt aplaudió feliz – veras que soy perfecta – ni yo misma creía que fuera perfecta, pero no soportaba que él se creyera mejor_

_- Maneater – le dije al DJ y el asintió divertido _

_Baile lo más sexy que podía, finalmente las clases de baile que me dio Santana servían de algo. Finn no apartaba los ojos de mí y me sentía bien. Cuando termine todos me aplaudían y varios tipos me cerraban el ojo o me tiraban besos._

_Baje rápidamente porque no me gusto lo que hacían esos hombres, mire a todos los amigos de Finn y Quinn y todos me dieron 10 – te dije que soy perfecta – le dije a Finn dando saltitos. _

Trague saliva, había hecho toda esa escena, no para demostrarle a Finn lo bien que cantaba, sino lo sexy y buena que podía ser sobre el escenario. Si hubiera querido demostrar mi habilidad vocal habría elegido otra canción. Es que ese tipo es el hombre más engreído, prepotente, egocéntrico, mujeriego e idiota que ha pisado la faz de la tierra, pero tiene cosas que al parecer su mamá le enseño bien

_- Qué pasa? – Finn le grito al tipo que me estaba molestando y lo empujo alejándolo de mi. Yo rápidamente busque refugio y él me abrazo – deja a mi novia en paz – cerré los ojos y me concentre en el latido de su corazón que iba tan rápido como el mío_

_- Estas bien? - él me alejo y me miro preocupado _

_- Si gracias – conteste alejándome_

Es la única vez que actuó de manera medianamente decente, después de eso tan solo recordarlo me da nauseas, como camina creyéndose mejor que los demás y su sonrisa de medio lado, no quiero ni imaginar cuantas ilusas caen es sus trucos de caja de cereal.

Salí de la tina, me seque, me puse la pijama y me fui a la cama, di vueltas de un lado a otro y escuche cuando las chicas volvieron, eran las 4 de la mañana y yo aun no había pegado un ojo. Salir con Finn Idiota Hudson me tenía al borde de la locura.

No entiendo, él es como un rompecabezas de 5000 piezas y ninguna calza, su mamá y su hermano son lindas personas, ni parecidas a él. Luego porque alguien tan egocéntrico crearía una Fundación, bueno aunque tal vez la creó para hacer las subastas, mantener la atención y que las chicas se peleen por él.

Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida hasta que el ruido de música a todo volumen me despertó, me lave los dientes y baje a la cocina, Tana y Quinny no podían ocultar la cara de resaca – como les fue anoche? – las 2 contestaron en un balbuceo mientras bebían su café – y Britt? – Quinn señaló al patio.

- Por favor cállala – suplico a punto de llorar – mi cabeza va a explotar

- Yo no sé que le hace Artie – dijo Santy – sus piernas ni siquiera funcionan

- Santana – le regañamos a coro y ellas arrugaron la cara ante el grito

- Cuando saldrán tú y Sam? – le pregunte a Tana mientras me servía café

- El lunes – me contesto

_- El lunes – le dije a Mercedes_

_- Esta guapo verdad – aseguro levantando las cejas – el domingo cuando lo vi por tercera vez en primera fila – se mordió el labio con una sonrisa – Rachel Berry si no te lo ligas estás loca – reímos y yo camine a la puerta para que nadie nos escuchara_

_- Primero si es guapo – ella asintió – segundo no me lo ligare porque estoy con Jesse y lo amo – Mercedes hizo cara de asco – y tercero él solo es un admirador_

_- Y tú eres aburrida – chillo tirándose en el sillón – se nota que le gustas_

_El lunes Sam llego muy puntual para llevarme a almorzar – Hola – lo salude con un beso en la mejilla. Pasamos un almuerzo realmente divertido, Sam admiraba mi talento y yo estaba interesada en escuchar del deporte que él practica._

_- Rachel te gustaría que volviéramos a salir? antes de que yo vuelva a España – me pregunto cuando llegamos a mi departamento_

_- Te puedo preguntar algo – dije desconfiada y el asintió – mi estilista cree que yo te gusto…_

_- Y quieres saber si es cierto – me interrumpió y yo asentí tímidamente – me pareces una mujer muy bella, inteligente y talentosa – hizo una pausa – pero siempre he creído que cuando conozca a la mujer que amare, voy a sentir una conexión inexplicable y contigo siento…_

_- Una fuerte amistad – Sam asintió dándome la razón, nos abrazamos y él se marcho una semana después de vuelta a España, no sin que antes saliéramos por segunda vez_

El martes Britt nos invito a almorzar porque se iría toda la semana de viaje – Rachel ya estas lista – me grito Quinn y yo baje terminando de meter las cosas en mi bolso. Nos fuimos en mi auto y las 4 íbamos cantando a todo pulmón.

Entramos al restaurante y le pedí a Santana que me eligiera algo rico – Y Santy – dijo Quinn cuando estábamos terminando el postre – como te fue ayer con Sammy Evans? – ella levanto los hombros

- Bien, es muy caballeroso – contesto restándole importancia

- Y de casualidad no acabaron en la habitación de un hotel? – le cuestiono Britt

- No – gritamos Quinn y yo al mismo tiempo

- Tu porque dices que no? – le pregunte a Quinn

- Puck dice que Sam es un virgen que sueña con casarse, perder su virginidad, tener hijos y envejecer al lado de una sola mujer – Quinn sonrió – la mujer por la que sienta…

- Una conexión inexplicable – la interrumpí

- Woow – exclamo Britt y todas asentimos

- Tu como conoces a Sam? – me pregunto Santana

- Hace unos años él fue de vacaciones New York y me lo encontré en un restaurante – no me gustaba mentirle a mis amigas, pero le prometí a Sam que no le diría a nadie como nos conocimos.

Sam no quería que se crearan rumores sobre su sexualidad, él sueña con su alma gemela, le gustan los musicales y es virgen, eso era como dinamita para la prensa amarillista. Si alguien se enteraba podrían hacerlo pedazos a punta de comentarios malintencionados.

- Tengo algo que decirles – ya habíamos llegado a la casa y estábamos ayudando a Britt con el equipaje – estoy enfadada con ustedes por lo que me hicieron el sábado – dije furiosa – y quiero una explicación de su comportamiento ahora mismo – exigí

- De que hablas? – pregunto Britt metiendo unas blusas a la valija

- No te hagas – le recrimine

- Britt no hizo nada – me aseguro Quinn – fuimos nosotras – señaló a Santana y luego se señaló

- No sabemos porque es solo que…

- Te juro que si te arrepientes de esa salida viviremos para compensarte – dijo Quinn

El jueves llegue al cuarto de Quinn y ella estaba con sus anteojos concentradísima en su computadora – Quinny – salude y ella se giro – puedo pasar – asintió mientras se quitaba los anteojos – podrías llamar a Puck? – ella arrugo las cejas – o llamar a Finn, si es que tienes su número – Quinn me miro sorprendida

- Para qué? – dijo sacando su celular

- Es que Finn Idiota Hudson no me dijo a donde me llevara mañana – resople – y no sé qué ropa ponerme – Quinn me paso el teléfono – no habla tu – pedí devolviéndoselo

- Hola Finn – saludo – soy Quinn – ella sonrió – bien gracias y tú? – asintió – es que Rachel quería sab…– se volteo a mirarme – quiere hablarte

- No quiero, pregúntale tu – suplique

- Quiere saber qué ropa deb... – de nuevo tapo el teléfono – él insiste en hablarte – le arrebate el teléfono de las manos

- No quiero hablarte idiota – le grite – solo contéstale a Quinn – le devolví el celular y Quinn estallo en risas, mientras yo ardía en furia

- Bien Finn gracias – termino la llamada – que maleducada eres – me regaño

- Que te dijo? – pregunte disgustada

- Que uses algo formal pero no mucho – yo asentí y salí echando humo

Estaba terminando de cepillarme el cabello para mi despreciable cita – Rachel llego tu cita – me grito Tana, me asome a la ventana y vi una moto frente a la casa

- Santana si ese idiota vino en su motocicleta – grite esperando que él me escuchara – dile que se puede ir por donde vino

- Rachel no seas cruel – respondió

- Entonces iremos en mi auto – volví a gritar

- Britt se lo llevo – por poco me da un infarto cuando la escuche decir eso – es tu culpa por comprar un auto del mismo color – respire hondo para tranquilizarme

Mi amiga nunca subió a decirme la contestación, así que baje, él estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala con las manos entrelazadas – Hola – me saludo con una discreta sonrisa

- No pienso subirme a tu motocicleta – le aclare antes de que empezara con sus balbuceos, pero él solo asintió

- Si quieres podemos ir en tu auto – ofreció y yo recordé las palabras de Santy

- Brittany se lo llevo – conteste enfadada

- Bueno, podríamos llamar un taxi – no entendía que bicho lo había picado – pero creo que no llegaríamos a tiempo – se cruzo de brazos

- A que te refieres? – le pregunte

- Es que reserve una mesa en un lindo lugar, pero si no llegamos antes de las 9pm la perdemos – me explico

- Está bien – no me quedaba de otra – iremos en moto

**POV ****FINN**

Finalmente el viernes llego y yo estaba en la casa de mi mamá cambiándome para ir por Rachel – estás seguro que no es muy formal? – le pregunte a Kurt que había elegido un pantalón de vestir negro, faja y zapatos en el mismo color y con una camisa azul

- Es perfecto – aseguro – pero podrías abrocharte ese botón – yo deje un par de botones sueltos en la camisa

- No, ni lo sueñes – le conteste mientras me enrollaba las mangas

- Chicos no peleen – suplico mi madre entrando a la sala – te ves muy bien – me acomodo el cuello de la camisa – trátala bien – me repitió por decima vez en esta semana, yo asentí – es una linda chica – me dio un beso en la mejilla – ya vete que un caballero nunca llega tarde – le di un beso en la frente a mi mamá y abrace a mi hermano.

Mi mamá paso toda la semana diciéndome que recordara como me enseño de niño a tratar a una mujer y que Rachel era una buena chica, además que haría una donación muy grande, que lo mínimo que yo podía hacer para agradecer su generosidad es comportarme como ella me educo.

Llegue a la casa de Rachel y Santana me abrió la puerta, se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar – yo que tu quito esa sonrisa – me susurro, la mire sin entender a lo que se refería – Rachel te vio llegar en tu motocicleta y esta a segundos de asesinarte – no se me ocurrió que eso la enfadaría – voy a la cocina, siéntete como en casa – Santana se retiro rápidamente

Me senté en el sillón y un rato después Rachel apareció en las escaleras con un lindo vestido azul, que le llegaba a la rodilla, me puse serio, mi mamá me pidió que la tratara bien y eso planeaba hacer – Hola – le dije y ella respiro hondo.

- No pienso subirme a tu motocicleta – dijo en contestación a mi saludo y yo asentí

- Si quieres podemos ir en tu auto – ella hizo cara aun mas enfadada

- Brittany se lo llevo – dijo furiosa

- Bueno – mire el reloj – podríamos llamar un taxi – Rachel se relajo un poco – pero creo que no llegaríamos a tiempo

- A que te refieres? – cuestiono

- Es que reserve una mesa en un lindo lugar, pero si no llegamos antes de las 9pm la perdemos – me costó mucho conseguir la reservación y la verdad no me hacía nada de gracia perderla

- Está bien – respiro hondo – iremos en moto – yo le sonreí, caminamos en silencio hasta mi medio de transporte

- Yo subiré primero – ella asintió – luego te apoyas en mi para subir – asintió de nuevo, tome el casco y trate de colocárselo pero ella retrocedió – no te preocupes aun así te veras hermosa – se lo coloque – te lo dije – asegure con una sonrisa y subí a la moto

- Y el tuyo? – pregunto mientas subía

- Arruinaría mi peinado – conteste sin mirarla y ella me dio un golpe en la espalda – Rachel ahora debes sujetarte de aquí – señale mis costillas y poco después ella deslizo lentamente sus pequeñas manos y las apretó en mi estomago.

Acelere y podía sentir como Rachel se escondía en mi espalda, llegamos al restaurante y aun faltaban 10 minutos para las nueve – Rachel ya puedes soltarme – ella estaba casi adherida a mi espalda, se separo rápidamente y bajo. La seguí y caminamos al restaurante

- Buenas noches – saludo el mesero – reservación? – yo asentí – nombre?

- Hudson /Berry – él busco en la lista y nos hizo un ademan para que lo siguiéramos

- Esta es su mesa – estábamos en el balcón y teníamos una vista a toda la ciudad, corrí la silla de Rachel y ella arrugo el entrecejo, pero se sentó sin decir nada

- En un momento vendrán su mesero para atenderlos – el hombre se retiro y nosotros permanecimos en silencio

- Buenas noches mi nombre es José y seré su mesero esta noche – el chico no quitaba los ojos de Rachel – aquí tienen los menú – nos entrego uno a cada uno, Rachel continuaba viendo el panorama – los dejo para que elijan y en un momento regreso – cuando el chico se fue Rachel se acomodo en su silla

- Odio que hagan eso – dijo entre dientes

- Que hagan qué? – le pregunte inclinándome hacia ella, lo que hizo se sobresaltara

- Que me miren como tú lo haces – levante la ceja sin entender – como un pedazo de carne – aclaro

- Lamento hacerlo y tratare de evitarlo – le dije sincero

- Donde está el idiota de la gasolinera? – pregunto mirando a todos lados – deja de fingir, si crees que por cambiar de táctica voy a caer en tus redes, estas equivocado – exclamo molesta

- No estoy fingiendo – ella negó – pero si prefieres podríamos comportarnos como conocidos amables – ella resoplo y asintió – que quieres cenar? – le pregunte al ver que ni siquiera había tomado su menú. Rachel abrió los ojos como platos – que ocurre? – ella parpadeo varias veces mirando en todas direcciones

- Mi – guardo silencio – ex – yo solo asentí – él elegía por mi – tomo el menú y lo ojeo

- Si quieres te puedo recomendar algo – le ofrecí, yo ya había visto unos cuantos platillos deliciosos

- Por favor – dijo en un susurro

- De entrada podría ser una salsa de espárragos o jamón serrano o un plato de quesos variado – Rachel me miraba atenta – de plato fuerte puede ser un entrecot a la mostaza o merluza a la marinera acompañado de vino – ella asintió

- Que desean ordenar? – pregunto José el mesero

- Yo quisiera de entrada un plato de quesos variado – una buena elección pensé – y merluza a la marinera con vino blanco – Rachel tenia la vista clavada en el menú

- Y usted señor? – pregunto volteándose a mí por primera vez en toda la noche

- Yo quisiera Jamón serrano con un entrecot a la mostaza y coca cola – el tipo se retiro

- Coca cola? – me pregunto Rachel

- Debo conducir – conteste restándole importancia

- Te he visto beber aunque tengas que conducir

- Si pero hoy no solo conduzco para mí – me miro tratando de leer mi mente

- Entiendo – contesto sin más y poco después apareció el mesero con los primeros platillos

- Rachel te puedo preguntar algo – ella respiro hondo y luego asintió – Kurt y Sam dicen que tú eres la mejor actriz y cantante que hayan visto – ella hizo una mueca de tristeza – porque dejaste Broadway? – Rachel miro su plato

- Tuve problemas con mi ex novio – su respiración se agito – tuve que dejar todo – quise preguntar mas pero sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, por lo que se podía notar el tipo era un machista que le hizo mucho daño.

- Finn – grito un niño como de unos 7 años que corría hacia nosotros, José el mesero lo detuvo – por favor quiero ver a Finn – yo me levante y tome al mesero por el hombro

- Está bien – le asegure, el tipo lo soltó y el niño extendió su mano y yo la tome – mucho gusto – le dije

- Disculpe la molestia – me dijo el padre del niño

- No se preocupe – ambos sonrieron

- Puedo tomarme una foto con él? – le pregunto el niño a su papá, el hombre me miro y yo asentí, él saco su celular y nos tomo unas fotos, luego de eso el chico me abrazo y se marcharon de vuelta a su mesa y yo a la mía, donde Rachel me miraba con cara de nada

- Que fue todo eso?

- Un niño que quería una foto – le explique

- Eso si lo sé, pero tu tan amable? – dijo mientras negaba – no va con tu porte de súper galán – yo sonreí ampliamente y en ese momento el mesero trajo los platos fuertes y retiro lo anterior

- Como te dije antes hoy no estoy fingiendo – ella le dio un sorbo a su vino

- Entonces porque si se supone que no eres un idiota, actúas como tal? – pregunto mientras partía el pescado, lo pensé mientras comía un poco

- Creo que solo actuó así con las mujeres – Rachel rodo los ojos

- Ni que te fueran a picar – se burlo con una risita, yo seguí comiendo – porque te dan miedo las mujeres? – musito acercándose a mí, no entendía porque piensa que me dan miedo

- Nada importante – le conteste levantando los hombros

- Creo que hoy es cuando fijes – aseguro mientras se erguía en su asiento – no puedes siquiera responder con sinceridad – la verdad era que no me gustaba tocar ese tema, pero ya que insistía, me incline hacia ella

- No quiero hacer sufrir a una mujer – Rachel se rio de manera sonora y luego se llevo sus manos a la boca

- Tomarlas y dejarlas, también las hace sufrir – yo sabía que ella tenía razón

- Lo que no quiero es – hice una pausa – el amor –confesé y luego me arrepentí, pero ella me miro esperando que continuara – mira mi padre murió hace 18 años – trate de explicar

- Lo sé – yo sonreí

- Así que entonces has investigado de mi – dije de manera picara

- Deja al idiota y sigue con la historia – respire y luego bote el aire

- Bueno hasta hace como 5 años, para el cumpleaños de mi papá, navidad, día del padre y san valentín, mi madre sufría depresión, al punto que terminaba hospitalizada – sentía ganas de llorar de solo recordarla en ese estado – yo no quiero enamorarme de una mujer y que ella se enamore de mí, porque si eso pasa – José el mesero volvió aparecer

- Desean un postre? – Rachel negó

- No gracias – conteste – tráigame la cuenta – él se retiro

- Continua – me pidió Rachel – quedaste en… porque si eso pasa

- Si pasa, existe la posibilidad de que yo haga sufrir a la mujer que amo, lo mismo que sufrió mi mamá – ella negó

- Tu futura esposa podría morir primero que tu – explico como si yo no lo supiera – además no puedes evitar al amor – yo sonreí

- Llevo 18 años evitándolo con éxito – el mesero nos trajo la cuenta, pague y salimos del restaurante – quieres un helado? – Rachel asintió – hay una buena heladería como a una cuadra

- Vamos caminando – propuso, le indique el camino – como se recupero tu mamá? – pregunto de pronto

- Bueno empezó ayudar a una familia y note que eso le hacía bien, entonces fue cuando hice los trámites para crear FundaHuNi, Kurt me ayudo a montar casi todo, yo solo puse la idea inicial y el capital, la fundación ayuda a niños de familias en las que el padre murió o abandono el hogar

- Familias como la tuya – susurro Rachel y yo asentí

- Buenas noches – saludo la dependiente – que desean ordenar?

- Un helado de uva en cono azucarado – la mujer asintió y se volteo a mirarme

- Lo mismo pero con helado de fresa – preparo los conos y nos los entrego, pague y salimos a sentarnos en una mesita – Que te ha parecido nuestra cita? – Rachel sonrió

- No eres tan idiota como yo pensaba – ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me llamo así en el transcurso de la noche

- Y que te parece, si para agradecer a este idiota, me acompañas a mi casa – le hice un guiño y ella medio sonrió

- Qué te parece si te agradezco así – se acerco lentamente a mí, cerré los ojos para besarla, pero lo siguiente que sentí fue un frio cremoso en mi cara y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con Rachel sonriendo de oreja a oreja

- Muy graciosa – le recrimine

- Tú te lo buscaste – contesto levantando los hombros

- Tienes razón, discúlpame – pedí, ella asintió y miro a las personas que estaban entrando a la heladería, aproveche que estaba distraída y le embarre con el dedo un poco de helado en la mejilla.

- Como te … – tenia la boca abierta y ahora yo era el que sonreía

- Discúlpame – le pedí nuevamente y me acerque con la servilleta para ayudarla a limpiarse

De nuevo sentí el frio pero esta vez en mi cabeza, voltee a ver a Rachel y sonreía, así que me mire en la ventana y tenía todo el cono pegado en mi cabello – parezco un unicornio – ella estallo en risas y no pude resistirme acompañarla

- Ni siquiera lo saboree – dijo con un puchero mirando mi cabeza

- Quieres uno nuevo? – ella negó – Quieres de este? – le acerque mi helado casi hasta su nariz, ella saco su lengua y lo chupeteo rápidamente

- Era más rico el mío – volvió a reír cuando un poco del helado en mi cabeza resbalo hasta mi nariz – no piensas quitártelo? – yo negué

- Tómame una foto – ella saco su celular y yo pose para la fotografía, la tomo y luego me la mostro – quede bien – asegure sonriendo, una pareja salió de la heladería – disculpe – los llame – nos podrían fotografiar? – el hombre se acerco y tomo el celular de Rachel. Le di mi helado y ella poso como si lo estuviera comiendo y yo sonreí mirándola

- Gracias – dijimos unisonó cuando nos entrego el teléfono.

Rachel me envió las 2 fotos para que yo también las tuviera, luego de eso volvimos por la motocicleta y nos fuimos rumbo a la casa de Rachel – Gracias – me dijo cuando la acompañe hasta la puerta. Me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella retrocedió y me extendió la mano, la tome y Rachel sonrió

- Que descanses – le dije

- Tú igual – Rachel entro a la casa y yo me marche rumbo a la mía.

Puck aun no llegaba entonces me fui a mi habitación y encendí la video cámara – Hola soy Finn Hudson – salude serio – hoy es 13 de mayo, últimamente tengo muchas cosas que decir – me aclare la garganta – salí con Rachel Berry y la verdad no es una enana refunfuñona, ella es – hice una pausa mientras pensaba – es tímida, hermosa, talentosa, divertida, rebelde, inteligente no lo sé – me acerque a la cámara para decir un secreto – ella es cautivadora – sonreí y apague la cámara.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Mil gracias por todos los review, verdad que esta cosa no me deja contestarles asi que lo seguire haciendo aqui:**

**Karen: Muchas gracias, si Finn se la pasa tratando, pero siempre lo arruina. Que te parecio el viernes? jajaja**

**Clau: Si al parecer las amigas de Rach estan apoyando a Finn. Sip bueno Santy debe encontrar el amor. Gracias nena!**

**Cecy: Mil gracias. Que te parecio como se comporto Finn? Gracias x leer tamb este fic**

**Gaby: Lo lamento normalmente publicamos solo los domingos (politicas internas). Gracias cada personaje tiene su pasado. Ojala te gustara este**

**Estrellita20: Muchas gracias! ojala sigas leyendo!**

**Que les parecio este capi, fingen vien estos chicos verdad!**

**Saludos Iri y Taty!**


	6. Cap 6 Panico

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP <strong>**6 – PANICO**

**POV ****BRITTANY**

- Hola chicas – grite al entrar a la casa – miren quien volvió antes – ninguna contesto y empecé a retroceder, no me gusta estar sola en la casa, si todas salieron lo mejor sería que pasara la noche en la casa de mi novio.

- Britt – grito Santy saliendo de la cocina y nos abrazamos

- Que hacías ahí? – cuestione extrañada, es muy tarde como para que estuviera cenando

- Preparaba galletas – la mire sin creer lo que escuchaba, puse mi mano en su frente

- Estas enferma? – le pregunte preocupada – quieres que te lleve al hospital? – Tana rodo los ojos

- No tontita, quería darles una sorpresa – yo olfatee

- Amiga creo que se te quemo la sorpresa – Santy abrió los ojos y corrió de vuelta a la cocina, la seguí, solo para confirmar que las galletas se habían rostizado, a Tana se le pusieron los ojos llorosos – si quieres te ayudo hacerlas – ella asintió, preparamos la mezcla y las colocamos en las bandejas, 30 minutos después ya estaban listas.

Llevamos algunas a la sala y en ese momento Rach entro a la casa – Hey que tal estuvo tu cita con Finn? – le pregunto Santy antes de darle una mordida a su galleta – Britt nos quedaron deliciosas – me susurro y yo asentí

- Galletas – grito Rach, pero yo fui más rápida y las aparte – dame una – suplico

- Primero contesta la pregunta – le dije con una sonrisa

- No estuvo mal – aseguro arrugando la cara y yo le pase una galleta

- Mmmm Britt te quedaron deliciosas – felicito con satisfacción

- Las hizo Tana, no yo – le aclare y Rachel la miro sin creer mis palabras y Santy negó enfadada

- Quieres ver una película con nosotras – Rach asintió, se metió en medio y me quito el plato de galletas, a la mitad de la película apareció Quinn con cara de plenitud, pusimos pausa a la peli

- A ti ni te preguntamos cómo te fue – le asegure y todas empezamos a reír

- Eso son galletas – salto sobre nosotras

- Son mías – grito Rach aplastando el plato contra su pecho

- Rachel Barbara Berry dame una – exigió Quinn

- Estás loca las hizo Santana – le dijo Rach y Quinn también miro a Santy extrañada – agradece que te salvo la vida – Santy le dio un golpe en el brazo

- Bien que casi te las comiste todas – le dijo a Rach y luego se volteo a Quinn – en la cocina hay más – la recién llegada se fue corriendo a la cocina y volvió con una taza llena de galletas y se sentó con nosotras a seguir viendo la película.

- Están riquísimas – aseguro Quinn con la boca llena y Rachel la apoyo con un balbuceo

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar y las 4 nos removimos incomodas en sillón – Hola – conteste en medio de un bostezo, las chicas empezaron a emitir quejas incoherentes – Hola – repetí saliendo de la sala

- Hola Nena – me saludo mi novio

- Art – chille feliz

- Te desperté? – pregunto extrañado – no deberían ser como las 11 de la mañana? – me di un golpe en la frente, por hornear galletas me olvide de avisarle que volví antes.

- Es que volví anoche – aclare – perdón por no avisarte

- No te preocupes PYT – amo que me llame así – como estuvo tu vuelo? – él me llama todas las noches para saber cómo estuvo mi día, no importaba el país en el que yo estuviera Artie siempre me llama

- Hubo mucha turbulencia – le conste triste

- Odio la turbulencia – afirmo

_- Odio la turbulencia – le dije a un chico en silla de ruedas que estaba junto a mí en la sala de abordaje_

_- Yo también la odio – me aseguro con una sonrisa – Soy Artie – se presento_

_- Brittany – conteste tomando su mano – vas a España de vacaciones? – me gustaba tener con quien conversar en el aeropuerto_

_- Vivo en España – dijo sonriendo – y tú? _

_- Me mude a Madrid hace como un año – el sonrió ampliamente_

_- Vivimos en la misma cuidad – yo también sonreí_

_- Quizás podamos salir algún día – el asintió. En ese momento hicieron el primer llamado para abordar nuestro vuelo_

_- Artie se inclino tratando de tomar su valija que estaba sobre el suelo – permíteme – le pedí y la tome, le solicite a la aeromoza que me consiguiera un asiento junto a él. Nos pasamos todo el vuelo conversando._

- Nena vas a ir mañana al juego del Real Madrid? – me pregunto Artie regresándome al presente

- Por supuesto – conteste feliz – paso por ti?

- Claro – exclamo – te amo PYT

- Y yo a ti Art – terminamos la llamada y volví con las chicas que aun dormían en el sillón. Me acurruque de nuevo y volví a dormir

Unas horas después me despertó un delicioso olor a hot cakes, salte del sillón y Rach estaba dándole los toques finales a nuestro desayuno – justo a tiempo – aseguro Santy apenas me vio – dile a tu novio que llame a horas decentes – me regaño Tana cruzándose de brazos

- Artie dijo que si iríamos mañana al partido – le comenté, Santy y Quinn asintieron

- Conmigo no cuenten – dijo como siempre Rachel

- Tranquilas yo sé cómo convencerla – nos susurro Santana cuando Rach se volteo para ir por la miel

No tengo idea de cómo Santy convenció a Rachel de ir, pero el domingo a las 2pm ellas salieron en el auto de Santana rumbo al estadio, mientras yo me fui en el mío a la casa de Artie. Cuando llegamos las chicas ya estaban conversando animadamente con Tina y Kurt

Artie y yo nos estábamos divirtiendo jugando gato en su celular, nos distraíamos únicamente cuando el publico gritaba "Gol" y nosotros nos uníamos a los gritos, cuando el partido termino – andando – dijo Kurt – debemos celebrar – aseguro y todos lo seguimos

- Y Rach? – pregunto Santy mirando a todo lado

Mire hacia atrás y la vi aun mirando el campo de juego, me devolví por ella – Rachel vámonos ya – pero ni siquiera se inmuto. Vi a Finn sin camisa en el terreno y supe que eso era lo que distraía a mi amiga – lindo verdad – le susurre al oído, Rach dio un salto y camino a donde estaban los demás sin decir una palabra. Fuimos al parqueo ya que como todo el tiempo nos iríamos al bar – como quedo el partido? – les pregunte y Rachel estallo en risas

- Y a ustedes les da miedo que yo las avergüence – dijo con la voz cortada por las risas

- 3 a 0 – me contesto Quinn conteniendo una carcajada

Llegamos al lugar, había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve ahí, ahora de las paredes colgaban cuadros con los mejores musicales de Broadway. Rachel no cabía de la emoción y miraba de un lado a otro. Nos sentamos todos en una de las mesas cercanas al escenario, un poco después los chicos llegaron y Sam se fue con Rachel a hablar en una mesa aparte. Santy les dedico una rápida mirada, mientras que Finn se puso a coquetearle a cuanta chica lo mirara

- Buenas noches a todos hoy es domingo de Karaoke – dijo el DJ y los presentes aplaudieron – hoy solo se cantaran canciones de hombres latinos – se escucharon silbidos de emoción – pueden ser grupos o solistas

**POV ****FINN**

El día después de mi salida con Rachel, varios periódicos publicaron fotografías y una reseña de lo que creían que había pasado – Finn escuchaste lo que te dije – pregunto la entrenadora Beiste y yo asentí. La verdad es que mi cabeza estaba en esos periódicos, en mi cena del viernes de la cual aun podía recordar cada detalle.

El partido finalizo y nos fuimos al bar, no habíamos terminado ni de acomodarnos en la mesa del bar cuando Rachel y Sam se fueron solitos, ella ni siquiera me saludo. Yo me había comportado bien el viernes y aun así para ella yo seguía siendo un cero a la izquierda.

Decidí ignorarla el resto de la noche y me concentre en las muchas otras mujeres que me miraban – Finn – me dijo Puck de manera discreta – me ayudarías a cantarle una canción a Quinn – yo asentí – te aviso cuando tengamos que cantar – dio la vuelta y se marcho feliz

- Hola Finny – saludo Alicia pegando su cuerpo a mi costado – te traigo lo mismo de siempre? – me susurro al oído

- Como siempre – le conteste cerrándole el ojo, ella se fue por mi cerveza – como lo he dicho siempre dispuesta – le asegure a Kurt y Blaine que estaban junto a mi

- Ella no estaría siempre dispuesta – me voltee para encontrarme de frente con Rachel – si tu no le dieras alas – refuto cruzada de brazos

- Y tu estas celosa – le asegure

- Sigue soñando Hudson – soltó y se sentó junto a mi hermano, los 2 se pusieron a conversar sobre lo perfecto que se veía el lugar con la nueva decoración

- Es hora – me susurro Puck. El DJ nos anuncio y nosotros subimos – Esta canción es para mi novia Quinn – ella le sonrió – todo cambio – dijo y la canción empezó a sonar

(Finn)

_Todo cambió  
>cuando te vi<br>De blanco y negro a color  
>me convertí<br>_

Mire a Rachel y ella me miraba sin parpadear, nuestras miradas se conectaron y yo le sonreí. En ese momento Rachel bajo la mirada.

(Puck)  
><em>Y fue tan fácil<br>Quererte tanto  
>Algo que no imaginaba<br>Fue entregarte mi amor  
>con una mirada…<br>_

Mire a Quinn y ella estaba casi frente a nosotros con los ojos llorosos mirando a mi amigo como hipnotizada.

(Juntos)

…_Antes que pase  
>más tiempo contigo amor<br>Tengo que decir  
>que eres el amor de mi vida<br>Antes que te ame más  
>Escucha por favor<br>Déjame decir que todo te di  
>Y no hay como explicar<br>Pero menos notar  
>Simplemente así lo sentí<br>Cuando te vi_

_Todo cambió_  
><em>Cuando te vi<em>

Bajamos y Quinn se lanzo sobre mi amigo a besarlo, los mire atento pensando, que se sentirá ser amado? – pervertido – chillo Rachel en mi oído interrumpiéndome – ni si te ocurra quererte ligar a mi amiga – me amenazo y yo resople

- Ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablas – le dije enfadado y me fui directo al balcón. Patee unas sillas y luego me senté en una esquina. Sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar de la furia, trate de respirar el aire frio, pero ni eso me ayudaba

Me puse de pie y camine de un lado a otro, apoye las manos contra el barandal; a mí que me importaba lo que esa enana pensara y aun peor que me importa lo que se sienta ser amado. Lo tengo todo justo ahora; fama, dinero y mujeres, lo que cualquiera soñaría

Baje ya más tranquilo y en ese momento Rachel estaba subiendo al escenario. No había notado que hoy traía una coleta, unas zapatillas, un jeans y una blusa celeste muy sencilla, que la hacía lucir realmente bella – No sé porque – susurro en el micrófono

(Rachel)

… _El cielo gris se va cerrando, los días de llorar se cansan,_

_la risa se me está apagando, lo mismo que las esperanzas._

Ella me miro en ese momento

_Y tú donde andarás ahora, quizás estés enamorado,_

_sufriendo por qué no te aman, desesperado como yo._

Le sonreí al pensar que quizás la canción decía perfectamente lo que me está pasando.

_¿Por qué se me ocurrió quererte?_

_¿Por qué tuve que conocerte?_

_Quisiera ser como la luz y desaparecerme._

_¿Por qué el amor es incurable?_

_¿Por qué el dolor es indoma…_

Rachel miro con los ojos abiertos hacia el lado derecho del bar y poco a poco su voz se apago, en tanto su cara se llenaba de terror. Ella bajo corriendo del escenario, mientras yo y sus amigas la seguíamos. Se oculto en uno de los agujeros de la barra del bar – Rachel que pasa? – le dijo Quinn agachándose junto a ella y Rachel lloraba como una niña

- Él está ahí – contesto con la voz cortada por el llanto desesperado

- Ella miraba hacia allá – les explique y Santana se subió sobre una mesa, mientras Quinn y Brittany salieron corriendo hacia la dirección que les indique. Rachel seguía llorando desconsolada presa del pánico

- No es él – afirmo Santana bajando de la mesa – Rachel tranquilízate, no es él – le aseguro pero Rach seguía llorando

- Rachel sal de ahí – le exigió Quinn – Ese no es Jesse

- Quien es Jesse? – le pregunte a Brittany

- El ex de Rachel – me explico

Quinn se levanto para darse la vuelta y dejar a Rachel ahí – que haces? – como se iba así de tranquila dejando a su amiga en ese estado. Rachel se tapaba la boca con las manos y sollozaba – no pensaras dejarla ahí? – le grite

- Mira Finn te agradezco que te preocupes por Rachel – dijo seria – pero todas hemos pasado por cosas difíciles – Santana asintió

- Y tenemos tratos que debemos cumplir – agrego Brittany

- Rachel nos pidió que si volvía a tener una crisis de estas, la dejáramos controlarse sola – dijo Quinn

- Ya le han pasado estas cosas? – pregunte mirando a Rachel que no lograba dejar de llorar

- Antes muy seguido – contesto Santana

- Bueno yo no hice ningún trato – dije volteándome hacia Rachel que seguía llorando

- No – gritaron unisonó – Ella se enfadara contigo – aseguro Brittany

- Ya me odia – conteste levantando los hombros – y ustedes no van a impedir que la ayude – les dije serio – así que si se creen tan amigas déjenme en paz – me agache junto a Rachel – Rach soy yo… Finn – su pecho se sobresaltaba por el llanto – él no está aquí – le asegure y las lagrimas volvieron a bajar

- Es él, yo sé que es él – dijo con voz apenas audible

- Rachel mírame – dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos – te voy a sacar de aquí – ella asintió levemente y yo la tome de las manos para ayudarla a salir. La abrace por mi costado y empezamos a caminar lentamente entre la gente

Cuando pasamos por donde estaban las supuestas amigas de Rachel, les dedique una mirada de odio y luego al pasar por donde Rachel creyó ver a ese desgraciado se encogió más y la sentí apretar mi camisa. Logramos salir y ella aun estaba llorando – mierda – grite al ver mi motocicleta – Rachel andas tu carro? – le pregunte y ella negó

- Mierda – exclame – debemos llamar un taxi

- Esa no es tu moto? – pregunto en un susurro

- Si pero no te…

- Sácame de aquí ahora – me suplico, le coloque el casco y subimos

- Sujétate – ella apretó sus manos en mi estomago, pero como a la mitad del camino empezó aflojar el agarre, así que me detuve – estas bien? – voltee para tratar de verla, Rachel no me contesto

A como pude baje de la moto y luego volví a subir pero sentándome de frente a Rachel que tenía la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados. Me acerque lentamente a ella y pase mis manos por su cintura hasta que logre abrazarla.

Rachel aferro sus brazos a mi cuello y de nuevo estallo en llanto, yo solo podía pasar mis manos por su espalda y su cabello tratando de que eso la reconfortara. Ella se separo y sus ojos, su nariz y su boca estaban hinchados de tanto llorar – llévame a casa – me pidió y yo asentí

- Pero sujétate bien – ella de nuevo apretó sus manos en mi estomago y clavo su cabeza en mi espalda.

Llegamos a su casa, yo baje y luego le ayude. Rachel trato de buscar las llaves en su bolso pero su pulso estaba completamente errático. Le quite con cuidado el bolso, saque las llaves y abrí la puerta – quieres que te prepare un té? – le pregunte cuando entramos y ella asintió. Rachel se veía tan débil y frágil como si estuviera a punto de romperse en mil pedazos

- Voy a quitarme el maquillaje – dijo mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras

- Espera – ella se volteo a verme – no sé donde están las cosas para hacerte el té – Rach me acompaño a la cocina y me alcanzo lo que necesitaba – Rachel dime que te hizo ese tipo – le suplique tomándola del brazo

Ella automáticamente se llevo la mano al costado izquierdo de su cabeza – él era un machista – eso no era nuevo para mí – me hizo alejarme de todo lo que yo amaba; amigas, fans, los escenarios – una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla – él elegía mi comida, mi ropa – Rachel trataba de contener el llanto – una noche cuando volví de ver a mis amigas, Jesse estaba ebrio y me golpeo

- Maldito – musite apretando los puños

- Estuvo a poco de matarme a golpes – una lagrima broto de mis ojos y me apresure a limpiarla – ahora solo tengo marcas de lo que viví a su lado – Rachel me mostro su mano derecha que tenía varias cicatrices de cortaduras

Luego se giro un poco y con su mano levanto su cabello del lado izquierdo, dejándome ver una parte de su cabeza que no tenía pelo, por culpa de una gran cicatriz. No aguante más y me acerque a ella y le bese la cicatriz de la cabeza – perdóname por no haber estado ahí – le implore sintiendo como las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos

- Voy a cambiarme – me susurro y se fue. Yo empecé a llorar en cuanto salió de la cocina, me sentía tan impotente, deseaba matar a ese tipo, deseaba proteger a Rachel y no podía hacer ninguna de las dos

Cuando me tranquilice prepare el té y subí a buscarla – Rachel, Rachel – empecé a llamarla en susurros pero ella no me contestaba. Vi una luz encendida así que fui hacia ahí y la encontré mirándose al espejo ya con su pijama, pero con la cara aun manchada de maquillaje

- Aquí está tu té – ella asintió pero seguía viendo el espejo, tenía en su mano una toallita desmaquilladora – quieres que te ayude? – Rachel volvió asentir, tome la toalla

Ella cerró los ojos y yo puse mi mano en su cuello, pase la toalla suavemente por sus ojos, luego tome una nueva y la pase por su frente y sus pómulos – listo – dije tratando de sonar animado. La mire y justo en este momento se veía más bella que las veces anteriores, en ninguno de sus lindos vestidos azules se veía tan hermosa como ahora

Rachel tomo lentamente una crema y de nuevo se quedo mirándose al espejo, yo le quite la crema y se la aplique en el rostro. Al terminar la acompañe a su cama, ella se acostó del lado derecho y yo la arrope – Finn si quieres te puedes ir – dijo en un susurro

- Estas segura? – le pregunte sin querer separarme de su lado y ella negó.

Entonces me fui a sentar del lado izquierdo de la cama, Rachel se volvió dándome la espalda y rápidamente mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar así que me recosté un poco más en la cama. Me sobresalte al sentir un cosquilleo y al abrir los ojos tenía a Rachel acostada junto a mí

- Lo siento es que creí, que si me acercaba – explico mirando sus manos – me contagiarías las ganas de dormir – yo le sonreí

- Si quieres – estire mi brazo haciéndole campo para que se acurrucara. Ella me miro, trago saliva y lentamente se fue acercando hasta que coloco su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Mi corazón se acelero y sentí como un retorcijón en el estomago. Espere un rato pero su respiración seguía normal – no puedes dormir? – Rachel negó – te digo un secreto –le susurre

- Si – musito

- Cuando estoy nervioso y no puedo dormir – ella emitió un sonido – mi mamá me canta una canción – Rachel rio suavemente – la semana pasada lo hizo – le asegure – podría cantártela en versión femenina – asintió y yo empecé a cantar bajito

(Finn)

_Estás ángel así, buscando ser feliz_

_y emprendiste tu vuelo y ahora tu anhelo es dejar de ser niña y vivir._

_Estás ángel así, buscando ser feliz,_

_da un descanso a tu afán y duerme ya, estoy aquí._

Yo acariciaba su cabello, tratando de ayudarla a dormir y si fuera posible ayudarla a olvidar

_Duérmete! mi niña mimada,_

_duérmete! boquita de miel,_

_que tus ojos lindos se cierren,_

_pues el sol ya los cerró también._

Sonreí y Rachel se removió y coloco su mano sobre mi pecho junto a su rostro.

_Duérmete! mi niña preciosa…_

…_y otro cuento yo te contaré,_

_para que la luna junto a las estrellas_

_se duerman contigo, duérmete!_

Gracias – susurro Rachel y poco a poco su respiración se volvió acompasada

_Duérmete! niña junto a mí,_

_aunque yo junto a ti no esté_

_pues mi mente has robado_

_y ahora está a tu lado_

_acurrucadita también..._

_...Estas ángel así buscando ser feliz_

_Dá un descanso a tu afán y duerme ya, estoy aquí._

_Buenas noches_

La bese en la frente y poco después yo también me quede dormido, aspirando el delicioso aroma de su cabello.

- Finn – dijo Quinn despertándome – es hora de que te vayas – me zafe despacio del agarre de Rachel y salí de la habitación

- Lo mínimo que podrían hacer por ella es quedarse a su lado el resto de la noche – les refute, ellas asintieron y yo me fui de su casa rumbo a la mía.

Entre a la casa y Puck se andaba paseando con un vaso de leche – Hey amigo ya te le declaraste a Rachel – se burlo poniendo su mano en mi hombro mientras se reía.

- A esa enana no la soporto – le grite, camine a mi cuarto y pude escuchar como Puck seguía riéndose. Cerré la puerta de golpe y me fui directo a la video cámara – Hoy es 15 de mayo – solté sin mucho preámbulo sintiendo como las lagrimas se acumulaban, luego dije cada una de las cosas que sentí esta noche y después me fui a la cama.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**No tenemos palabras para agradecer todos los lindos review, gracias a:**

**Karen: Gracias, el idiota de Finn se comporto jajaja y si pues la escena de los helados es hermosa jajaja**

**Clau: Si Finn es un cosiiii hermoso. Gracias nena!**

**Hannita: Muchas gracias por leer nuestro fic  
><strong>

**Cecy: Hola Ami, que bueno que te gusto, Finn esta cambiando. Y en este capi cambio un poco mas :D**

**Gaby: Parece que todo se arregla entre ellos :D. Graciaaaasss!  
><strong>

**Angeles18: Ame tu frase jajajajaja esta en mi 3 Gracias, espero que sigas por aca**

**Que les parecio este capi, En mi perfil de subire unos montajes del capi  
><strong>

**Saludos Iri y Taty!**


	7. Cap 7 Conexion

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 7 – CONEXION<strong>

**POV SAM**

Santana y yo nos fuimos a bailar con los chicos, íbamos en el auto con Artie y Brittany, al llegar me entere que Finn y mi amiga decidieron no venir. Buscamos una mesa y cada quien se sentó junto a su pareja por lo que a mi me sentaron junto a Santana.

Yo normalmente le habría hecho conversación, pero no tenía ni la menor idea sobre que decirle, entonces me puse a mirar la decoración del lugar. Cuando el mesero nos pregunto la orden, todos menos los choferes designados pedimos alguna bebida que contuviera alcohol.

En la tercera ronda todos se fueron a la pista, menos Santana y yo que parecía, no nos sentíamos cómodos con la situación. Mientras ellos bailaban, ella y yo nos bebimos unas 5 rodas más. De pronto Santana se empezó a poner muy pálida y se levanto de golpe, para salir corriendo rumbo a los sanitarios.

Fui a la barra por un vaso con hielo y luego la seguí – Santana – llame, pero no me contesto, podía escucharla devolviendo las bebidas – Santana, estas bien? – pregunte, pero igual no dijo nada. Me anime abrir la puerta y la vi hincada con la cabeza casi hundida en la taza.

Me agache junto a ella y le sostuve el cabello mientras continuaba vomitando – Gracias – dijo con un hilo de voz apenas se detuvo, le pase uno de los cubitos de hielo y ella me miro sin entender

- Chúpalo te hará bien – le asegure y ella lo puso en su boca, tomo otro del vaso e hizo lo mismo – te sientes mejor? – le pregunte después de un rato y ella asintió levemente – toma – dije entregándole un chicle – te ayudara con el mal sabor – suspiro y lo empezó a mascar  
>- Donde estaban? – nos pregunto Quinn cuando volvimos a la mesa y Santana se puso roja como un tomate<br>- Salimos a tomar aire – le conteste y la chica a mi lado solo asintió

El lunes a la hora fijada pase por Santana, le propuse ir al cine y ella acepto, hicimos la fila y varias personas se me acercaron para pedirme autógrafos o fotografiarse, compre unas palomitas saladas para Santana y unas dulces para mí. Entramos a ver "Amigos con Derecho" y a mi sinceramente me pareció bastante tonta su relación

- Quieres – le ofrecí palomitas y ella cogió un poco, luego un poco más y finalmente terminamos cambiándolas

Juro que cuando Em empezó a llorar porque creyó haber perdido a Adam, a mi acompañante le broto una lagrima – estas bien? – le susurre acercándome a ella sin quitarle un ojo de encima. Santana asintió rápidamente

- Es que se me corrió el maquillaje – contesto mientras se pasaba el dedo índice por las pestañas

Cuando la película termino nos fuimos a un restaurante de comida italiana y ambos pedimos pasta, ella en salsa blanca y yo una vegetariana – y tu eres Español? – me pregunto después de un rato – es que hablas bien el idioma pero tu acento es un poco diferente – le sonreí, vaya que era observadora

- Mi mamá es Española y yo nací en Inglaterra – ella asintió – viví allí como hasta los 12 años  
>- Y tu papá? – pregunto, sorprendiéndome de nuevo. No se le va una, pensé<br>- Él es Ingles – le aclare  
>- Y ya falleció? – interrogo – es que hablas de él como si fuera lejano<br>- Cuando mi hermano menor iba a nacer volvimos a España, ya que mi mamá decía que no podía cuidarnos a ambos – me dolía el pecho de recordar esos días – ellos empezaron a tener problemas  
>- Porque? – cuestiono, ambos siquiera habíamos tocado nuestras comidas<br>- Decían que no eran el uno para el otro, que no tenían una conexión y que la rutina los tenia hartos – aun podía escuchar los gritos de mis padres – mi papá empezó a beber  
>- Golpeo a tu mamá? – a Santana lo abogada se le salía por los poros con tanta pregunta, pero no me molestaba, de hecho me daba confianza para seguir hablando<br>- No nunca – le asegure – pero una mañana cuando desperté mi padre ya no estaba – ella bajo la mirada  
>- Lo lamento – dijo con voz apenas audible – no has vuelto a saber de él? – siguió con su interrogatorio<br>- Hace unos años contrate un investigador – Santana me miro con los ojos como platos  
>- Y?<br>- Tiene una familia y 2 hijas – sentí un nudo en la garganta – estamos mejor sin él – le asegure – bueno ahora me toca preguntar a mi – le dije divertido  
>- Ok pregunta – dijo ella mientras probaba su cena<br>- Te has enamorado? – ella arrugo la cara  
>- Siguiente pregunta – dijo mientras volvía a comer<br>- Vamos yo te conteste sin protestar – me queje  
>- Si, una vez – contesto insegura, sin apartar los ojos de la comida<br>- Y aun estas con él? – pregunte curioso  
>- No – respondió secamente – no te diré más sobre eso – agrego un poco enfadada<br>- Ok, entonces como conociste a Rachel? – decidí no insistir más  
>- Fuimos a la secundaria juntas y al inicio Quinn, Britt y yo le hacíamos la vida de cuadritos – contesto con una amplia sonrisa – un día Rachel nos salvo de ser expulsadas y ahí nos hicimos amigas – sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente cuando hablaba de sus amigas<br>- Y por lo que le paso a Rach se vinieron a vivir a España?  
>- Si por ella y por Britt – terminamos de cenar y luego la lleve a su casa<br>- Bueno Santana ha sido una gran noche – ella asintió  
>- Te puedo pedir algo – dijo mientras sacaba la llave bajo la alfombra – llámame Santy o Tana – yo sonreí<br>- Ok Santy – nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla. El sábado por la mañana mi teléfono sonó y registro que se trataba de Santana – Hola – conteste de inmediato

- Hola Sam – hizo una pausa – soy Santy – me saludo – quería pedirte un favor – sonaba nerviosa y yo me sentía igual  
>- Claro – le conteste<br>- Podrías invitar a Rachel para que vaya mañana al partido  
>- Claro – dije de nuevo<br>- Gracias – colgó sin más y yo de inmediato llame a Rachel, la invite al partido y le dije que debía hablar con ella y Rach acepto

En cuanto el juego termino nos fuimos directo al bar, salude a todas las chicas y Kurt y me lleve a Rachel a un lado – que es lo tan importante que me querías decir? – pregunto mientras no sentábamos

- Rachel como crees que se sienta la conexión inexplicable? – le susurre al oído  
>- Inexplicable – contesto con una risa y yo rodee los ojos – No lo se – respiro hondo – debe ser algo que apriete tu corazón, que aunque trates de evitar está ahí y aunque no conozcas lo suficiente a esa persona sientes que te falta la respiración cuando esta a tu lado – ella volteo a ver a la mesa de nuestros amigos<br>- Y no sabes cómo actuar – agregue, ella me miro y asintió – te sientes incomodo pero a la vez es reconfortante y se te acelera el corazón – Rachel sonrió y yo baje la mirada – Rachel creo que me gusta Santana – confesé  
>- Santana – grito Rachel y yo le tape la boca – mi Santy – musito y yo asentí<br>- Es que con ella siento lo que acabamos de decir – se sentía muy bien poder decirlo en voz alta. Toda la semana me pase cuestionando y recordando todas las cosas que pase al lado de la morena – crees que yo le guste? – pregunte nervioso  
>- Ella no habla mucho de sus sentimientos – contesto con una mirada de disculpa – pero tratare de averiguar – prometió y luego de eso nos unimos a los demás.<p>

Me senté junto a Mike y Tina y empecé a preguntarles por sus gemelas – Gaby ya camina – me conto Tina y me disculpe por no visitarlos tan seguido. Después de un rato vi a Santana, Brittany y Quinn platicando con cara de preocupación

- Y Rachel? – le pregunte a Santana, pues no la veía desde que me dijo que cantaría

Santy me conto del ataque de pánico que Rach sufrió y que Finn como "caballero de noble armadura" la llevo a la casa. Esas fueron las únicas palabras que cruce con ella en toda la noche, durante la semana estuve tratando de localizar a Rachel sin ningún resultado, por mi mente cruzo llamar a Santana pero al pensar que le diría me ponía muy nervioso y terminaba hablando francés, de repente mi teléfono sonó provocando que derramara mi taza de café sobre la mesa

- Diga – conteste enfadado por el desastre que cree  
>- Hola Sam – mi corazón se acelero al escuchar su voz – soy Santy<br>- Bonjuor – la salude  
>- Estas bien? – pregunto con un tono escéptico<br>- Très bien – respondí tranquilo  
>- Estas hablando en francés – aseguro y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Respire hondo antes de volver hablar<br>- Disculpa – maldición de seguro quede como un tonto  
>- No te preocupes – respondió con una risita – te llamaba porque quería preguntarte algo<br>- Si dime – dije calculando mis palabras, no quería volver hablar en francés  
>- Tú sabes porque Finn no quiere hablar con Rach? – abrí la boca para contestar – es que después de lo del bar, ella lo llamo para agradecerle<br>- Rachel llamo a Finn? – pregunte atónito  
>- Si, él se comporto muy bien con ella – explico – lo llamo, el le dijo que luego la llamaba y nunca llamo<br>- Ya llamaron a Puck para preguntarle – él sería el primero en enterarse de cualquier cosa  
>- Puck dice que Finn se la pasa en casa de su mamá – resoplo frustrada – pensé que tal vez tu sabias algo<br>- No, lo lamento – Santana empezó a emitir sonidos inentendibles – estas bien?  
>- Es que la fiesta de Britt será un desastre – dijo sin ganas<br>- Que tiene que ver la fiesta con Finn y Rachel? – no lograba entender la relación  
>- Quinn y yo tenemos estamos cerrando un caso importante esta semana – me recordó – Kurt se va con su mamá a Italia por esta semana y Artie debe distraer a Britt – su voz sonaba cada vez más triste – la cuestión es que a Rach le tocara organizar la fiesta sola<br>- Y Finn que tiene que ver? – cuestione  
>- Bueno Rachel está enfadada con él y no sabemos que hará de la fiesta en su estado<br>- Tengo una idea – le dije feliz – nos podemos ver?  
>- En la cafetería del centro en media hora – acordó<p>

Y media hora después entre a la cafetería y ella salto para abrazarme, lo que realmente me sorprendió, nos separamos y ella estaba sonrojada – ya van a ordenar? – nos pregunto el mesero interrumpiéndonos, nos sentamos y pedimos 2 cafés

- Cuál es tu idea? – chillo feliz  
>- Bueno esta semana tenemos digamos que una concentración – ella asintió – y ustedes tienen el caso y Kurt saldrá del país – volvió asentir – Rachel no conoce a nadie más? – si conocía a otra persona mi plan se iba al suelo<br>- Creo que no – contesto insegura  
>- Muy bien entonces Finn ayudara a Rachel con la fiesta – resolví con una sonrisa<br>- Espera, primero no que tienen una concentración? – pregunto arrugando la frente – y segundo no crees que se maten? – yo reí  
>- A lo primero, Finn no tiene que ir – aclare – y a lo segundo, yo creo que se gustan – ella asintió dándome la razón<br>- Eres malvado Sam Evans – afirmo Santy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Terminamos de acordar los detalles del plan, yo me encargaría de decirle a Artie para que él le suplicara a Finn por ayuda para la fiesta de su novia y Santana y Quinn debían encargarse de Rachel.

POV RACHEL

Subí al escenario y me coloque frente al micrófono – No sé porque – empecé a cantar, hoy desde que desperté sentía a Jesse observándome, siguiéndome. El correo que recibí ayer de mi antigua preparatoria me tenía en shock, quien andaba buscando información sobre mi pasado?

Por mi hoy me hubiera quedado en la casa, pero Sam insistió en querer hablar conmigo, Finn apareció y me sonrió, después de mucho pensarlo he decidido sumar a sus defectos la bipolaridad, hace 10 minutos si me encuentra de frente me asesina y ahora me sonríe como si nada. Desvié mi mirada y la dirigí al lado izquierdo y luego al derecho

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al verlo, mi corazón se acelero y de pronto podía oler la sangre, la sentía correr entre mis manos y escuchaba a Jesse gritándome, baje del escenario buscando un escondite, pidiendo que Jesse no reconociera mi voz.

- Rachel que pasa? – escuche a Quinn junto a mi  
>- Él está ahí – mi corazón latía desbocado y mi respiración era completamente errática<p>

De nuevo mi cabeza se lleno de gritos y con todas mis fuerzas trataba de alejarlos de concentrarme en mis amigas, como me dijo la psicóloga, debía pensar en las cosas buenas de mi vida – él no está aquí – me aseguraron pero yo lo veía viniendo hasta mí con mi Tony en sus manos

- Es él, yo sé que es él – dije con la voz cortada por el llanto  
>- Rachel mírame – Finn estaba frente a mi – te voy a sacar de aquí – sentí que él no mentía, sus ojos reflejaban sinceridad y preocupación. Finn me ayudo a levantarme y de inmediato me oculto en uno de sus costados, aun tenia miedo de que Jesse lograra verme, así que me aferre a la camisa de Finn<p>

Finn empezó a maldecir y temí por nosotros y si esta vez Jesse no solo me hacía daño a mí y si esta vez alguien más salía herido – Rachel andas tu carro? – pregunto poniéndose frente a mí y tomándome por los brazos

Él sabía que no me gusta su motocicleta, pero entre ella o Jesse la moto era la mejor opción, subí a la moto con Finn y podía sentir de nuevo como Jesse me seguía. Esa había sido una de las constantes desde que llegamos aquí, hasta que no atraparan a Jesse yo siempre iba a sentir como él me seguía, como me espiaba.

De pronto sentí unas manos aferradas a mi espalda, abrí los ojos solo para asegurarme que se tratara de Finn. Me sujete a su cuello escondiendo la cabeza en su clavícula y llore aun con miedo, pero una parte de mi sentía tranquilidad y agradecimiento al chico que trataba de protegerme

Por fin llegamos a mi casa y Finn se ofreció a prepararme un té – Rachel dime que te hizo ese tipo – me pidió tomándome del brazo y volteándome, me sincere con él y le conté sin mucho detalle lo que me hizo, yo miraba el piso y escuchaba la respiración acelerada de Finn

Cuando termine de mostrarle mis cicatrices Finn me beso en la cabeza y cerré los ojos ante el gesto – perdóname por no haber estado ahí – me pidió y yo no entendí a lo que se refería. Él no tenía por qué haber estado ahí, además él no debía defenderme

Subí a mi habitación me cambie rápidamente, me pare frente al espejo y mi rostro estaba manchado de rímel, quería desaparecer en ese instante o regresar el tiempo atrás, haber escuchado a Mercedes o no haber aceptado el papel en Funny Girl

- Aquí está tu té – dijo Finn colocando la jarra sobre el mueble, una parte de mi deseaba sacarlo a patadas para que no me viera así y otra necesitaba que se quedara y me protegiera – quieres que te ayude? – me pregunto y tomo la toalla

Con sumo cuidado paso sus manos por mi rostro, como si yo fuera tan frágil como un bebé. Finn termino y me acompaño a mi cama, no sé muy bien como le pedí que se quedara y menos como me acurruque en su pecho, escuchando su canción, lo único que sabía es que la situación es increíblemente reconfortante

A la mañana siguiente desperté, estaba con Brittany a mis pies y en medio de Quinn y Santana, me estire y las desperté – Buenos días – me dijo Santy besándome en la frente

- Buenos días – le conteste sintiéndome más tranquila  
>- Como estas? – me pregunto Britt metiéndose entre nosotras, yo asentí con una sonrisa<br>- Perdónanos por lo de anoche – me pidió Quinn y yo les sonreí y me senté en la cama  
>- No tengo nada que perdonar – les asegure – hicieron lo que les pedí<br>- Si pero…  
>- Pero nada Santy – la interrumpí – es como que yo permitiera que Quinn deje sus pastillas de planificar o que tu trates de casarte de nuevo con un tipo como Wes – le aclare – ustedes prometieron que me dejarían controlarme sola<br>- Bueno así como que sola, pues no – dijo Brittany con una risita  
>- Quinn me podrías dar el número de Finn? – ella me miro con los ojos como platos<br>- Para qué? – pregunto retrocediendo – Rachel él no prometió nada así que…  
>- Quinn Fabray sigo pensando que es un idiota pero le quiero agradecer – asegure y ella sonrió<p>

Por la tarde le marque a Finn pero su celular salía apagado, salí a correr y cuando volví lo llame de nuevo, el teléfono timbro 2 veces – Bueno – contesto él con la voz cortada

- Hola Finn – dije con un hilo de voz – soy Rachel  
>- Emm hola Rachel – sonaba tenso – estoy ocupado te llamo en un rato<br>- Ok – conteste  
>- Bi… Bien – tartamudeo – a… adiós<p>

Colgamos y ya paso una semana desde ese día y Finn no me ha llamado, de seguro su cerebrito no puede con tanto – Rachel – grito Santana haciéndome saltar – puedes bajar? – salí de mi habitación y vi a Quinn y Tana esperándome en la sala lo cual no era una buena señal.

- Rach – dijo Quinn con cara de triste – el caso de la niña se complico – me sentí mal por ellas ese caso era muy importante – debemos trabajar al 100% esta semana  
>- Esperen – grite al comprender lo que eso significaba – ya las invitaciones a la fiesta de Britt fueron enviadas, solo faltaba confirmar el lugar, no podemos cambiar la fecha a estas alturas – solté todas las palabras de manera acelerada<br>- Pensábamos que tu lo podrías hacer – yo abrí los ojos, definitivamente habían perdido la cabeza – hasta te buscamos un asistente – agrego Santana con una sonrisa  
>- Kurt? – si era él estaba salvada<br>- No, es Finn – chillo Quinn y yo sentía como un escalofrió me recorría  
>- Están locas – les grite histérica – porque me quieren castigar así – estaba a punto de asesinarlas – saben que ese idiota y yo jamás nos pondremos de acuerdo<br>- Rachel por favor es por Britt – suplico Tana – veras que Finn será de mucha ayuda – aseguro  
>- Brittany me deberá muchas después de esto – dije cruzándome de brazos<p>

El teléfono de Quinn empezó a sonar y ella sonrió ampliamente, así que de seguro se trataba de Noah – Hola, en serio muchas gracias por ayudarnos – mi corazón se paralizo, ese debía ser Finn – claro te la paso – contesto mirándome, me tendió el teléfono – es Finn – me confirmo

- Si – conteste seria  
>- Hola Rachel – la voz le temblaba – como estas? – me pregunto<br>- Mira dejemos algo claro – tome aire – tu no me agradas y yo no te agrado – Santana soltó a reír y yo le dedique una mirada asesina – así que limitémonos al tema de la fiesta, de acuerdo? – el resoplo  
>- Bien – contesto de manera seria<br>- Nos vemos mañana a las 10am aquí – dicte – trae tus ideas y yo tendré las mías  
>- Bien – dijo nuevamente<br>- Bien – repetí y termine la llamada

Le entregue su celular a Quinn y subí a mi habitación, empecé a buscar salones en España, imagine todo y lo busque hasta que a eso de las 2am termine de montar toda la presentación para el día siguiente. Finn llego el lunes 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada – Hola – me saludo acercándose a darme un beso que obviamente rechace

- Ven – me di la vuelta y él me siguió, lo lleve al estudio y encendí el equipo para reproducir mi presentación. Finn tomo asiento en el sillón y yo me coloque junto a la pantalla – bien empecemos por el salón – le mostré las fotos de los lugares – este es mi favorito – era "The Palace" un castillo que alquilaban para este tipo de actividades  
>- Es un lugar muy bonito – agrego Finn inclinándose al frente mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus piernas – tiene un salón muy grande y afuera hay un lago – lo del lago no lo sabía, eso me hizo querer más ese lugar<br>- Para la comida – pase la diapositiva – he pensado en una variedad de bocadillos desde quesos hasta caviar – Finn asintió – quiero que sea una fiesta temática así que podría ser una fiesta de disfraces  
>- Es poco tarde para planear una fiesta de disfraces – arrugo la frente – solo faltan 15 días y las invitaciones ya fueron enviadas – yo rodee los ojos, el tenia razón<br>- Para la decoración quiero algo muy sencillo con globos – él nuevamente arrugo la cara, pero lo ignore – para la música he pensado que podría haber un grupo tocando en vivo, pero que también haya oportunidad de que cualquiera cante – el asintió de nuevo – es tu turno

Finn se puso de pie y se coloco en mi lugar, mientras yo tomaba el suyo, se llevo la mano a su bolsillo y saco una servilleta, la desdoblo, este si era mucho idiota me aferre a mi asiento para no darle un manotazo – En lo de la comida coincidimos, lo de la música y el lugar me gustan tus ideas – tenía sus ojos clavados en la servilleta

- Podrías ser más original – me queje  
>- Bueno que tal un show – propuso – algo como strippers – contuve la respiración<br>- Que – grite, estoy segura que mis ojos se iban a salir sus orbitas  
>- Perdón es que Puck dijo que…<br>- No metas Noah en esto – le exigí  
>- Ok – dijo bajando la cabeza – con lo de la vestimenta yo pensé en algo formal – su voz era apenas audible – como lo que usaste para la beneficencia – explico mirándome – pero y si combinamos<br>- Entiende que no quiero strippers – le grite furiosa  
>- No no lo que digo es tu querías disfraces – yo asentí – y yo algo formal – respiro – que tal ropa de gala pero con antifaces<br>- No es mala idea – reconocí y Finn sonrió  
>- Y la decoración con globos no me gusta – lo mire seria – que te parecen telas y que hayan de estos tipos que hacen piruetas en ellas – yo asentí<p>

Después de eso nos adentramos en una cantidad de peleas por color de las telas, iluminación, meseros, tipos de antifaces. Nos dieron eso de las 5 de la tarde hasta que el estomago de Finn rugió, lo mire sorprendida y él se puso como tomate – creo que debería irme – aseguro mirando el reloj – mañana a la misma hora? – pregunto mientras caminábamos a la primera planta

- Si, vamos a ir a ver los lugares – el asintió y yo subí a terminar de acomodar todos los papeles en que habíamos garabateado las ideas.

El martes Finn llego a la misma hora que el día anterior, así que me tuvo que esperar un par de minutos, baje y él estaba en la sala – Hola – saludo con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado – vamos? – pregunto serio al ver que no le conteste, yo asentí y tome las llaves de mi auto porque no pensaba volverme a subir en su motocicleta. Salimos y frente a la casa había un BMW blanco, lo mire y el sonrió – se que odias mi moto, así que saque mi antiguo auto – yo asentí, sin dar crédito a sus palabras

Él me acompaño hasta mi lado y trato de abrirme la puerta, pero yo fui más rápida, el asintió y se fue a su lado, cuando abrí por completo la puerta me quede paralizada, sobre el asiento del acompañante había una copia de colección de "Ciega" mi respiración se agito – de quien es esto? – le pregunte sintiendo mis piernas temblar

- Es mío – dijo mirando lo que yo le señalaba – disculpa – lo quito y lo puso en el asiento de atrás  
>- Tuyo? – mis amigas y la gente de la editorial eran los únicos que sabían que yo soy Barbara Blanco, me sentí muy nerviosa<br>- Si hace unos días acompañe a mi mamá a una librería – asentí con temor, Finn arranco el auto y empezó a conducir – estaba entre los best seller – continuo – leí la sinopsis y me gusto, ya voy por la mitad – dijo orgulloso, mirándome de reojo con una sonrisa – lo has leído? – pregunto cuándo nos detuvimos en un semáforo  
>- No – conteste cortante<br>- Deberías – aseguro con una sonrisa – la escritora es magnífica – Finn ni siquiera me miraba parecía estar en otro mundo – es que te hace sentir todo, te toca el corazón – explico – hay momentos en los que deseo proteger a Emma, apartarla de su esposo antes de que pase algo peor – yo no apartaba mis ojos de él, no podía creer lo que escuchaba – sabes a veces pienso que se Emma se parece a ti – lo mire y las piernas me temblaban

No conteste nada, entramos al lugar que elegí para la fiesta de Britt y para mi desgracia no tenían lugar, la mujer nos dijo que en 2 años le quedaba un fin de semana. Quería ponerme a llorar me sentía tan mal – ahora que haremos? – le pregunte y él levando los hombros. Subimos al auto y yo voltee a ver de nuevo el libro

- Si quieres te lo presto, cuando termine de leerlo – dijo como si nada – en serio es muy bueno – no podía creer que le gustara tanto – de hecho investigue sobre la escritora – mi respiración se detuvo – pero hasta hace un tiempo no hay nada de ella – por dicha Finn no había averiguado nada

Llegue a mi casa y me di una ducha, ahora que haría?, Finn no era de mucha ayuda, con eso de que solo habla de mi libro, mi teléfono sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos – Hola – salude

- Hola Rachel es Finn – acabábamos de vernos y ya me estaba llamando – te llamo porque conseguí The Palace – chillo feliz  
>- Q… que – tartamudee<br>- Si bueno hice un par de llamadas y me lo cedieron – mi corazón latía a toda velocidad  
>- No te creo – quería bailotear de felicidad<br>- Es en serio – aseguro – y además te conseguí una cita mañana a las 2pm con la dueña del Clivel, paso por ti una hora antes – él consiguió el restaurante que yo quería  
>- Si claro – conteste<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Woooww Finn se ha ganado muchas seguidoras, de hecho creo que Santa esta recibiendo peticiones para esta navidad jajaja, de nuevo muchas gracias por seguir esta historia:**

**Diva`funny: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, nos sacaste una lagrimita :D**

**Cecy: (Es Taty jijiji) Si se sabra pero muchoooo mas adelante, para el proximo capi habran muchas fotos, Muchas Gracias!**

**Angeles18: Entre el amor y el odio esta la linea del perdon (eso dice la cancion jajaja) Si Finn fue muyy lindo con Rach. Mil gracias!**

**Hannita: Bueno Finn tiene complicaciones, como una lucha interna, Muchas gracias!  
><strong>

**Clau: Jajajaja nos alegra causar esas emociones, bueno espero que te gustara este capi, saludos**

**Estrellita20: En el foro de GL? Wooww muchas gracias, ya es domingo :D**

**Karenth: Jajajaja si Finn fue divino, bueno para el primer beso hay que esperar un poquitin, Gracias**

**Y este capi que tal? Samtana? Sam y su pasado? Finn y las strippers? Finn leyendo ciega?  
><strong>

**Saludos Iri y Taty!**


	8. Cap 8 Enamorado

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP <strong>**8 – ENAMORADO**

**POV ****KURT**

El lunes desperté a primera hora, Blaine y yo quedamos de vernos a las 8am en la plazoleta para ir a desayunar juntos. El timbre de la casa sonó – Kurt podrías abrir – me grito mi mamá desde la cocina. Abrí y ahí estaba mi hermano con un gran bolso y los ojos vidriosos

- Te pelaste con Puck? – cuestione mientras me hacia a un lado para que entrara, él solo negó

- Y mami? – pregunto, su voy sonaba a punto de explotar

- En la cocina – le conteste, él camino hasta ahí y yo lo seguí de cerca, mi mamá se giro

- Cariño que te paso? – pregunto extendiendo sus brazos hacia Finn, obviamente ella también noto su estado, era claro que había estado llorando, mi hermano hizo un puchero, se acurruco en los brazos de mami y estallo en llanto – Estas bien? – estaba angustiada y yo miraba la escena sin saber que hacer – Finn paso algo malo? – el negó aun sollozando con la cabeza clavada en el pecho de ella

- Fue algo de Rachel? – lo interrogue al recordar el ataque que ella tuvo ayer. Finn empezó a llorar más fuerte – Finn que le paso a Rachel? – le grite tomando lo del brazo

- No le paso nada – dijo incorporándose – me voy a mi habitación – sin decir más se marcho y nos dejo completamente desconcertados

- Tú entendiste? – me pregunto y yo negué.

Me fui a mi cita aun preocupado, Finn no era muy abierto sobre sus sentimientos, así que normalmente no nos contaba lo que pasaba y mucho menos lloraba. De hecho desde el funeral de papi no lo veía llorar, él es de los que sufre en silencio

- Estas muy distraído – apunto Blaine tomándome la mano

- Me preocupa Finn – asegure y el asintió

- Si quieres podemos vernos otro día – yo le sonreí y asentí, terminamos de desayunar y luego volví a mi casa

- Ya bajo? – le pregunte a mi mamá que estaba en el sillón tejiendo

- No – ella también estaba preocupada, a eso de las 6pm escuchamos la puerta de la habitación de Finn. Los 2 corrimos a las escaleras y él venía bajando con la cabeza gacha y los ojos y la nariz hinchados

- Ya nos vas a decir que te pasa? – pregunto mi madre combinando autoridad con preocupación

- Ya estoy bien – aseguro, me enfadaba que él creyera que siempre debía llevar las cargas solo

- Es por Rachel – afirme mirándolo lo a los ojos – lo que no entiendo es porque – me cuestione

- Es obvio – dijo mi mamá atrayendo nuestra atención y pintando una gran sonrisa en su rostro – la amas – su tono no denotaba si era pregunta o afirmación – cuéntanos – lo animo y el negó

- Decírselo a alguien solo empeorara las cosas – sus ojos de nuevo se apagaron

- Mira no entiendo que hay en tu loca cabeza – lo regañe – todos nos tenemos que llegar a morir – Mami y yo conocíamos su estúpida excusa para negarse al amor – compórtate como el hombre de 28 años que eres – dije enfadado

- Finn a tu papá no le gustaría que vivieras así por su culpa – le aseguro mi madre – yo fui la mujer más feliz del mundo durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos – mi hermano volvió a llorar – no te niegues el derecho de amar y ser amado – le suplico y él la abrazo fuerte, me uní a ellos abrazándolos con fuerza, en ese momento el teléfono de Finn sonó

- Bueno – contesto y al momento se puso pálido – Emm hola Rachel – dijo alejándose de nosotros, pero igual lo seguimos – estoy ocupado te llamo en un rato – nosotros rodamos los ojos – Bien, adiós – le dijo nervioso

- Muy maduro – espeté

Esa semana Finn iba de los entrenamientos a la casa sin más distracción, parecía un muerto en vida, lleno de ojeras, lo que me enfurecía es que debido a su gen estúpido, que gracias al cielo yo no herede, no le devolvió la llamada a Rachel. Hasta que la visita de Artie cambio por completo las cosas

**POV ****FINN**

- Vamos Puck podrías apresurarte – le grite a mi amigo, mientras caminaba de extremo a extremo por el pasillo – vamos a llegar 2 horas tarde por tu culpa – me queje

- Ya estoy listo chofer resignado – dijo en medio de una carcajada mientras terminaba de ajustarse la corbata

- Que te dijo Quinn cuando te llamo? – pregunte ignorando su burla

- Que le iban a cantar cumpleaños a Britt sin nosotros – contesto cuando subíamos al auto

- Genial – dije enfadado

- Tanto miedo le tienes a Berry que no querías llegar tarde? – apenas escuche la mención de Rachel sentí un escalofrió.

- De todas formas ya vamos tarde – espete bastante molesto

Llegamos a The Palace y un tipo con traje azul nos recibió y verifico nuestros nombres en las listas, sonreí al ver lo perfecto que lucía todo – hermano les quedo genial – aseguro Puck dándome un golpe en el hombro, efectivamente habíamos llegado muy tarde, porque el lugar ya estaba a reventar. Caminamos en busca de la novia de mi amigo

- Hola chicos – nos saludaron Mike y Tina

- Hola – contestamos unisonó

- No han visto a Quinn? – pregunto Puck y yo reí por lo bajo, mientras Mike negaba

- Esta por allá con Rachel – señalo Tina y yo me voltee a mirar. Ahí estaba ella con un precioso vestido negro y su antifaz

_- Rachel ya tienes tu antifaz? – le pregunte el viernes_

_- No – dijo bajando la cabeza apenada – y tú? – la fiesta es mañana_

_- Tampoco – sonreímos – podríamos ir juntos – propuse y ella asintió, provocando que mi corazón saltara de emoción._

_A veces imagino que somos novios y que nuestras salidas en realidad son citas, lo sé soy retorcido, debería solo disfrutar mis últimos días a su lado y no estar soñando como adolecente_

_- Para – grito Rachel, provocando que al obedecerla las llantas del auto chillaran y nuestros cuerpos se inclinaran al frente, la mire asustado y ella estallo en carcajadas – es que creo que ahí podemos encontrar lo que buscamos – respondió aun entre risas mientras señalaba una tienda de antigüedades_

_Aparque el auto y entramos a la tienda, Rachel caminaba de un lado a otro tomando los artículos que atraían su atención, yo solo podía sonreír siguiéndola – Que tal se me ve este? – me pregunto colocándose uno dorado con una gran estrella, moví la cabeza no muy convencido – No verdad? – yo negué y ella rio. Camine hacia donde habían unos disfraces y ella se fue al lado contrario, sonreí al ver uno perfecto para Rachel – Finn encontré uno para ti – grito al tiempo que yo tomaba el que me gusto_

_- Y yo uno para ti – Rachel estaba frente a un espejo con un antifaz colorido, como de payaso – ese no te queda – le asegure_

_- Muéstrame lo que encontraste – pidió con una gran sonrisa que yo le correspondí, descubrí mis manos y se lo mostré – una mariposa? – pregunto girándose mientras se lo colocaba y se veía el espejo. Sonreí al ver lo bien que le quedaba_

_- Si una mariposa – ella se volteo a verme – es que creo que tu eres una mariposa – explique sin mirarla – estas encerrada en un capullo que te protege, pero cuando sales de él, eres sencillamente hermosa – me anime a verla y tenía una mueca entre sorpresa y alegría – si no te gusta…_

_- Es perfecto – su sonrisa se ensancho – yo te escogí este – me entrego un antifaz, que la mitad era negro y la otra blanco – porque creo que tienes 2 caras y me gusta más la que me has mostrado estas últimas semanas – sonreímos, me lo coloque y luego me incline para verme al espejo, provocando que nuestros rostros quedaran muy cerca, la mire a los ojos y su mirada era tierna, profunda e hipnotizante._

_Me acerque lentamente, sintiendo como mi corazón y mi respiración se agitaban. Rachel me miraba atenta con sus hermosos ojos marrones sin retroceder ni un centímetro_

_- Finn – grito una adolecente interrumpiéndonos_

- Finn – me grito Puck mientras me daba un golpe en el brazo, sacudí la cabeza para deshacerme del recuerdo – te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche – dijo jalándome en dirección a donde estaba Rach

En ese momento Rachel se giro y nos vio, movió su mano suavemente a manera de saludo y sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que hace que mi corazón se acelere, por ver una vez más una de esas sonrisas fue que acepte organizar esta fiesta, solo por ver la sonrisa que tantas noches he soñado

_Me removí incomodo en mi cama, recodando el sueño que se repetía como las noches anteriores "Me puse de pie y camine al escenario para recibir mi Guante de Oro, ahí estaba en medio de la cancha, con el estadio repleto de personas, podía sentir la ovación de los aficionados, escuchaba sus gritos, sus aplausos. Pero todo estaba sumido en neblina, mire en todas direcciones, solo había manchones de colores y de repente en la parte superior de la gradería vi unos preciosos ojos marrones que parecía estaban por llorar, luego vi una cara ovalada y un cabello castaño que bailaba con el viento. Era ella, era Rachel, mi corazón salto de emoción al identificarla, le sonreí y ella me correspondió" Pero su sonrisa tenia orgullo? Admiración? Amor?, nunca podia identificar que era, siempre el sueño terminaba en ese instante._

- Hola – nos saludaron Rachel y Quinn cuando nos encontramos en medio de la pista. Puck se lanzo a besar a su novia, en tanto yo me acercaba con cuidado para besar a Rach en la mejilla

- Finn – dijo Quinn atrayendo mi atención – Britt está encantada con lo que hicieron – abrazo a Rach

- Bueno tengo que decir que no fue sencillo – dijo Rachel mirándome de reojo – menos cuando Finn propuso strippers – Quinn y Puck estallaron en risas

- Te dije que no mencionadas bailarinas exóticas – soltó mi amigo aun riendo

_No quería quedar como un tonto frente a Rachel, según Kurt ella es muy perfeccionista y dedicada, yo tenía que estar a la altura, me senté en la cama con mi computadora y por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto no lograba tener una sola idea buena. Payasos? muy infantil, Justin Beiber? muy adolecente, Vampiros? muy trillado_

_Se me fue la noche y no alcance a escribir ni una sola idea, me vestí con una polera y un jeans, no quería que ella sospechara mi estado de ánimo de los últimos días. Tome el auto y en el camino le marque a Puck – amigo necesito que salves la vida – dije en un quejido_

_- No vendo órganos – contesto en medio de una carcajada_

_- Necesito que me ayudes con ideas para la fiesta de Brittany – busque donde anotar y me encontré una servilleta_

_- Flores – soltó – a las mujeres les gustan – anote flores – lo que sea estará bien – rodee los ojos de gran ayuda no era – solo no se te ocurra decir algo como bailarinas exóticas – anote bailarinas y le puse un asterisco para no mencionarlo_

Bonita la hora en la que recuerdo que el asterisco era para no mencionarlo, pero estar junto a Rachel me ponía nervioso. Es como si en lugar de haber evitado el amor durante 18 años; solo hubiera pasado 18 años esperando por ella.

Quinn y Puck se marcharon a bailar, mientras Rachel y yo nos mirábamos sin decir una palabra – te ves preciosa – le dije rompiendo el silencio

- Gracias – dijo tímidamente

- Quieres bailar – no soy un gran bailarín, pero la música que sonaba no necesitaba mayor coordinación, Rachel asintió

- Para complacer a la homenajeada, tocaremos algo más lento – anuncio el chico de la banda, me puse nervioso, la canción empezó a sonar, extendí mi mano y ella la tomo, avanzamos lentamente hacia el otro, Rach deslizo una de sus manos a la parte trasera de mi hombro y la otra la coloco sobre mi pecho

Yo lleve las mías a su cintura provocando que la distancia entre ambos fuera mínima, incline mi cabeza a su hombro aspirando su delicioso aroma. Nos movíamos lentamente, Rachel se aferro más a mí y poso su cabeza en mi pecho, apreté mi agarre y cerré los ojos dejándome disfrutar del momento, de su cuerpo que se ajusta perfectamente al mío, de su respiración, su olor.

No fui consiente en que momento empecé a cantar suavemente la canción – _I've been touched by the hands of an angel, I've been blessed by the power of love_ – Rachel se separo y me miro, su respiración errática al igual que la mía. Apoyo su mano a mi cuello atrayéndome a ella, cerré los ojos sin poner resistencia, deje que nuestras narices se rozaran y sonreí ante el cosquilleo que provoco el contacto

- Maldita zorra suéltalo – sentí una daga atravesarme al escuchar la voz de Alicia, me separe de Rachel y la camarera se notaba en estado de ebriedad – él es mío – se lanzo a mis brazos pero yo la aparte – no te das cuenta que solo eres la de turno – los ojos de Rachel se pusieron vidriosos – cuando se aburra de ti volverá conmigo – para este momento ya Quinn y Santana estaban junto a Rachel

- Es suficiente – le grite a Alicia, tomándola del brazo y olvidándome de cómo tratar a una mujer me la lleve a rastras hasta afuera – como te atreves a decirle eso a Rachel – si fuera un hombre ya le habría partido la cara a golpes

- Finny llévame a mi casa – pidió tratando de tocar mi rostro pero yo la aleje – hazme tuya – dijo tratando de sonar seductora

- Tú no entiendes – dije sintiendo como una lagrima se me escapaba – Rachel no es una más en mi lista – ella me miro con los ojos abiertos – estoy enamorado de ella – confesé finalmente

- Tú no sabes lo que es eso – aseguro entre risas – tu solo buscas sexo y reconoce que yo soy la mejor en eso – agrego con satisfacción

- Es que con ella solo podría pasar horas mirándola dormir – sonreí al recordarla – solo aspirando su aroma floral o escuchando su voz cuando tararea en mi auto – mi corazón se acelero, decírselo a alguien hacia que el sentimiento se intensificara – perdóname por utilizarte siempre que me dio la gana – suplique tomándola de la mano y ella retrocedió

- Vete al infierno Finn Hudson – grito mientras se marchaba

Respire hondo tratando de recomponer mi estado, camine de vuelta a la fiesta, debía pedirle perdón a Rachel por lo ocurrido, pase por la puerta principal y sentí como alguien tomaba mi brazo.

**POV ****SANTANA**

Rachel, Quinn y yo llegamos temprano a la fiesta, el lugar estaba decorado con telas que caían desde el techo y ahí según nos dijo Rach habría unos acróbatas, la iluminación era en su mayoría azul, las mesas de comida eran muy surtidas y en la entrada el encargado tenía antifaces en caso de que alguien no trajera el suyo.

Artie nos envió un mensaje avisándonos que ya venían camino al lugar, un poco después llegaron y Brittany casi lloraba de la emoción, subió al escenario y tomo el micrófono – Gracias – grito y aplaudimos – a celebrar – la banda empezó a tocar y Britt bajo y se lanzo sobre nosotras

- Feliz cumpleaños – dijimos todas y nos fundimos en un abrazo

- Esto es para ti – le entregue su antifaz y Rach le dio una tiara, la ayudamos a colocárselo

Las cuatro nos pusimos a bailar y luego Brittany desapareció en busca de su novio, nosotras nos fuimos a un lado para que Quinn pudiera llamar a su novio – Noah porque demonios no has llegado – espeto Q – como que te quedaste dormido? – Rachel y yo reíamos de verla en su papel de novia histérica – pues yo que Finn te hubiera dejado – Rachel se tenso, la mire de reojo y estaba sonriendo – bueno entonces cantaremos sin ustedes – se dio la vuelta negando – Bien – colgó, Rachel ni yo nos atrevimos a decirle nada, ella respiro hondo – Vamos a cantarle cumpleaños – dijo con una sonrisa

El animador anuncio que le cantaríamos y un mesero trajo el gigantesco pastel – eres una exagerada – le susurre a Rachel y ella se encogió de hombros, dándome la sonrisa que últimamente trae tatuada. Cantamos y luego Britt le dio una mordida a su pastel, abrazo a su novio y luego a nosotras.

Fui al baño y al volver me encontré con Sam – Hola – nos saludamos con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla – esto quedo espectacular – exclamo Sam mirando el salón – y todo gracias a nosotros – amplio su sonrisa y yo lo seguí

- El dúo dinámico del mal – solté con una risita

- No sería mejor como – paso una mano por su sexy boca – el dúo Cupido – los dos asentimos sonriendo

- Viniste solo? – le pregunte y el asintio

- Te digo algo – dijo mientras se acercaba a mi – me gustan tus interrogatorios – me susurro al oído, cerré los ojos cuando su respiración choco con mi piel y cuando los abrí, vi esa boquita de pez alejándose de mi

Puse las manos a los costado de su rostro atrayéndolo a mi y lo empecé a besar, pero sus labios permanecían inmóviles, cuando me iba alejar de él, Sam coloco sus manos imitado las mías, provocando que el beso fuera más profundo.

Sam mordió mi labio y yo de inmediato abrí la boca para darle paso a su lengua que se movía con la mía, mi corazón latía como desbocado, en un momento creí que iba a mojar mis bragas, pero eso era imposible no con un beso, no en mi primer beso con él, lentamente él fue bajando la intensidad del beso hasta que acabo dándome cortos besos en los labios, nos miramos y yo respiraba agitadamente, Sam abrió la boca para hablar

- Voy al baño – le dije y corrí huyendo de él. No quería escuchar lo que podría decir después de mi imprudencia

Salí de los sanitarios mirando a todo lado para verificar que Sam no estuviera en los alrededores, camine sigilosamente y toda mi atención fue atraída al centro de la pista donde Finn y Rachel bailaban una canción romántica, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y Finn parecía estar cantando – dúo Cupido – susurre feliz

La pareja dejo de bailar, se miraron y entonces Rachel puso su mano en el cuello de Finn, él cerró los ojos y yo me tape la boca para reprimir un grito de felicidad. En ese momento una mujer apareció y ellos se separaron, la chica parecía estar gritando así que me apresure a caminar a ellos jalando a Quinn cuando la encontré en el camino

- Cuando se aburra de ti volverá conmigo – escupió la maldita víbora. Quinn apretó mi brazo, anticipando que me lanzaría sobre ella.

Finn fue más rápido que yo y se la llevo del brazo, cuando yo iba a salir corriendo tras ella para demostrarle lo que es bueno, Rachel se giro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Quinn y yo la abrazamos y la llevamos al pasillo que daba a otro salón

Rachel respiraba tratando de mantener las lágrimas adentro y yo pasaba mi mano por su brazo para reconfortarla. Cuando recompuso su respiración, suspiro más tranquila – estas bien? – le pregunto Quinn y Rach sonrió

- Si – dijo suavemente

- Entonces ya vuelvo – me gire para salir a buscar a esa estúpida

- Santana – escuche a las chicas gritándome

Vi a Finn donde venía de vuelta, así que lo jale del brazo – donde esta? – le grite furiosa – esa maldita necesitará usar peluca y plancha de dientes, cuando acabe con ella – Finn puso la mano en mi hombro

- Ya se fue, cálmate – pidió – como esta Rachel?

- A ti que te importa – gruñí – si a ella le paso algo es tu culpa, por enrollarte con ese tipo de viejas y luego querer algo con mi amiga – empecé a descargar mi furia con él – no sé en qué momento se me ocurrió que tú podrías ser bueno para Rach – Finn bajo la mirada

- Lamento esto – dijo con los ojos clavados en sus zapatos – pero ella me interesa en serio – suspiro – te juro que estoy enamorado – lo mire con los ojos abiertos y el levanto la cabeza – por favor ayúdame – suplico mirándome a los ojos y yo me había quedado sin palabras – hare y daré lo que sea para compensar lo que acaba de pasar y todo lo estúpido que fui cuando la conocí – su mirada era suave y profunda llena de remordimiento y amor – ayúdame – pidió nuevamente

- Entonces porque no le devolviste la llamada? – cuestione cruzándome de brazos

- Porque me iba alejar de ella y luego apareció Artie – Finn tartamudeaba – decidí que planear la fiesta seria como mi despedida – paso las manos por su frente – pero ahora no me quiero alejar – admitió con los ojos llorosos

- Pero en qué momento? – pregunte arrugando el entre cejo

- Tal vez desde la primera vez que la vi – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado – pero fui consciente de esto hasta que la tuve entre mis brazos la noche en que creyó ver a el tal Jesse – sonreí feliz

- Pero ella no querrá hablar contigo – yo conocía a Rachel y después de lo que casi hace y lo que paso, no creo que ella le hablara

- Convéncela de que cante – dijo con una sonrisa y yo lo mire confundida – tengo una canción – Finn se alejo sin esperar mi respuesta y yo busque a Brittany

- Britt – chille apenas la encontré, ella se levanto de los brazos de su novio – necesito tu ayuda

- Qué pasa? – cuestiono llena de preocupación

- Tienes que convencer a Rach de que cante con Finn – le conté desde el casi beso, la aparición de la tal Alicia, la confesión de Finn, todo. Brittany me miraba con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta

- Andando – dijo Britt jalándome – Rach – grito Brittany saltando sobre ella cuando la encontramos, Rachel se volvió y la abrazo – por ser mi cumpleaños – dijo con un puchero – me cantarías una canción – Rach asintió

- Lo que quieras – Britt dio saltitos y la empezó a jalarla al escenario. Vi a Finn colocando los 2 micrófonos uno junto al otro y él se puso frente al izquierdo. Rachel levanto la cabeza y al verlo se detuvo en seco

- No cantare con él – replico con voz ahogada

- Pero dijiste que lo quisiera – Rachel negó – quiero una canción para mi novio – siguió Britt ignorando la cara de terror de Rach

- Me vas a deber muchas – concedió Rach y Brittany la abrazo y luego la beso en la mejilla. Rachel camino al escenario y se coloco en el micrófono derecho sin mirar a Finn.

Rach miraba a un lado con cara de enfado, mientras Finn parecía mirar al frente pero la verdad no creo que viera nada. La banda empezó a tocar la canción y el chico cerró los ojos

(Finn)

_Estar contigo_

_es como tocar el cielo con las manos_

_como el primer día en verano_

_como en un cuento_

_estar contigo..._

Finn empezó a cantar su parte con los ojos apretados y luego fue relajándolos poco a poco, hasta que cuando dijo "estar contigo" los abrió y miro a Rachel que seguía mirando al lado contrario, entonces él bajo la mirada

(Rachel)

_Estar contigo_

_desvelando uno por uno tus secretos_

_descubriendo todo lo que llevas dentro_

_lo dejo todo_

_por un momento_

_estar contigo…_

Rach continuaba mirando a un lado y cada vez que respiraba cerraba los ojos y disimuladamente miraba a Finn con el rabillo del ojo. Él empezó a sonreír de medio lado mirándola

(Finn)

_Yo siento que tu compañía_

_es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida_

Ella se volteo a verlo y la sonrisa de Finn se amplio y Rachel hizo lo mismo sin poder evitarlo. Luego cerraron los ojos y cantaron a todo pulmón

(Ambos)

_la fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante_

_de todo lo que tengo_

_es lo más importante..._

(Finn)

…_Para siempre niña para siempre estar contigo_

Zafaron los micrófonos y se colocaron uno frente al otro. Finn le sonreía de oreja a oreja y ella lo miraba directo a los ojos. Él poso su mano en brazo de mi amiga y lentamente la fue bajando hasta que entrelazaron sus dedos. Quinn y yo nos miramos y sonreímos

(Ambos)

_Estar contigo_

_es como un sueño_

_del que no quiero despertar_

_cierro los ojos y no estas_

_Vivir contigo es mi deseo_

_es todo lo que quiero hacer_

_y a tu lado puedo ser_

_solo yo mismo (tan solo yo misma)_

Todo el salón se quedo en completo silencio y la respiración de los chicos era agitada, lentamente Finn se fue inclinando hacia Rachel. Ella cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Finn se detuvo cuando una pequeña distancia los separaba. Yo deseaba subir y meterle un manotazo para que la besara de una buena vez

Pero entonces Rachel se paró de puntillas y acabo con la distancia, uniendo sus labios con un suave toque. Britt, Quinn y yo emitimos un grito ahogado, que a ellos no pareció molestarles, al contrario en ese momento Finn coloco su mano en la mejilla de Rach, profundizo el beso, pero aun se veía suave y romántico, se separaron despacio sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos

En ese instante Rachel salió corriendo, Finn movió la cabeza y se giro para salir tras ella – yo con Finn – me grito Quinn – tu con Rach – echamos a correr tras ellos. Quinn atajo a Finn antes de que lograra bajar del escenario y yo iba tras Rach que no corría muy deprisa debido a su gran vestido

- Rach para – le grite y ella me obedeció y se volteo

- Bese a Finn? – me pregunto rodando los ojos frustrada

- Pues según lo que yo vi – conteste con una gran sonrisa – si yo diría que se besaron – Rachel se sentó sobre el pavimento

- No sé porque lo hice – dijo tapándose los ojos

- Yo si sé – asegure agachándome junto a ella y acomodándole un mechón de cabello

- Ni se te ocurra si quiera pensar que él me gusta – amenazo levantando su dedo índice

- Pero te gusta – conteste levantando los hombros

- Ya quiero irme – confeso con la cabeza baja – nos podemos ir? – pregunto como una niña pequeña, yo asentí y la ayude a levantarse

Los meses pasaron y el tema del beso entre ellos se convirtió en un tabú, Quinn le pidió a Finn que le diera tiempo a Rachel. Que si ella sentía algo por él, lo buscaría. Pero a estas alturas Rach aun sigue en negación, al principio tratamos de hablar con ella, pero ha llegado al punto que ni la invitamos a los juegos de los chicos

De hecho Sam me conto que ya ni con él quiere hablar, no le contesta las llamadas, ni los mensajes. A Finn tampoco lo hemos vuelto a ver, según Kurt, primero, está deprimido porque Rachel nunca lo busco y segundo, no quiere ir al bar para evitar a Alicia.

- Ahora que el equipo tiene su receso, podríamos hacer algo todos juntos – propuso Puck y todos asentimos felices

- Que tal vacaciones en la casa de Santander – comento Kurt – no creo que Finn tenga problema en prestárnosla – luego sonrió con amargura – tal vez hasta quiera ir

- Y Rachel? – pregunto Britt y todos guardamos silencio

- Preguntémosle si quiere acompañarnos – dijo Quinn, pero todas estábamos seguras de cual sería su respuesta

Llegamos a la casa y como lo sospechamos la respuesta de Rachel fue un rotundo NO, con la excusa de que ese día debía ir a Barcelona a presentarle a la editorial un avance de su libro. Entonces llame a Sam y él me dijo que de milagro Finn si acepto ir. La fecha acordada para el viaje fue el 2 de diciembre, así que solo me quedan un par de días para hacer la maleta.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Muchimas gracias por los review, gracias a:**

**Hannita: Si Rach se niega a caer, bueno Finn no se compro el auto, solo saco si auto viejo, Gracias!**

**Angeles: Jajajaja Siii nuestro Finny esta madurando, Rach necesita proteccion y bueno en este capi se aclara porque desaparecio Finn. Muchas gracias a ti por comentar**

**Karen: Finn lee Ciega y le gusta! Finn solo tiene miedo, en este capi hubo mas Samtana, Gracias!**

**Cintita: Jajaja lo de las strippers pobre Finn jajaja Espero que en este capi Finn si haya avanzado suficientes pasos, Gracias!**

**Clau: Jajajajaja pues si, si yo fuera Rachel ya estaria casada jajajaja, Gracias nena!**

**Gaby: Que bueno tenerte de vuelta, Es finn (aunq se nota q te encanta Cory jijiji) Graciaaaasss!  
><strong>

**Alexandra: BIENVENIDA, Finn esta enamorado! jajaja pues pronto estaran juntos, Gracias**

**Que les parecio Samtana? Finchel? La fiesta? Alicia? Los antifaces? Para este capi deje unos montajes en mi perfil  
><strong>

**Saludos Iri y Taty!**


	9. Cap 9 Tuya

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP <strong>**9 – TUYA**

**POV ****FINN**

- Pero porque te irás antes? – me pregunto Kurt cuando yo terminaba de subir mis cosas al auto

- Quiero estar un tiempo a solas, Ok? – él asintió – además ustedes llegaran a eso de las 6pm, prometo tenerles la cena lista – mi hermano sonrió

Conduje unas 5 horas hasta mi casa en el norte, el día estaba bastante nublado, pero eso es común aquí para estas fechas del año. Aparque en la parte trasera, para dejar espacio para los demás, baje las cosas del auto y las puse en la que siempre era mi habitación, en el segundo piso, la única que daba al balcón

Busque entre mi equipaje una chaqueta, me la puse y luego tome "Ciega" y salí al balcón, me senté a seguir leyendo por cuarta vez mi libro favorito. A veces siento que solo leyendo a Emma conservo una parte de Rachel a mi lado, aunque no sea la parte más feliz de su vida.

Llevo casi 6 meses sin saber de ella, 6 meses tratando de olvidarla, 6 meses anhelando volver a sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos, su dulce sabor, sus tiernas caricias, 6 meses deseando dormir con ella entre mis brazos, pero en estos 6 meses me di cuenta que Rachel no siente lo mismo por mí, si lo hiciera como dijo Quinn ya me habría buscado

A eso del medio día baje a prepararme algo de almorzar, hice rápido emparedado, camine a las escaleras – suéltelo – mi respiración se acelero, era Rachel, mi locura por ella estaba llegando a limites aterradores, ahora hasta escucho su voz – que lo suelte – esta vez el tono de su voz era más agudo. Tire el plato al suelo y corrí fuera de la casa, ahí estaba ella forcejeando con un tipo – entienda que este auto… – corrí a su lado y me coloque delante de ella

- Que me des las malditas llaves de una buena vez – grito el hombre sacando una navaja

- Tranquilo – le pedí y me volteé un poco a Rachel – dale las llaves – le susurre

- Alquile el auto, si no lo…– trato de decir llena de angustia

- Rachel por favor, las llaves – suplique pasando mi mano por su mejilla, no quería que ese hombre le hiciera daño. Lentamente ella extendió su mano a él y se las entrego.

El hombre corrió al auto y se marcho a toda velocidad, espere hasta que ya no se viera y me voltee a Rachel – en ese auto estaba mi ropa, mi maquillaje, mi dinero y ahora también deberé pagar por el maldito auto – grito moviendo los brazos y yo sonreí al verla tan enojada – no te rías – se quejo

- En ese auto podía estar… lo que quieras – dije tomándola por los brazos – pero aquí está mi – moví la cabeza – tu vida – ella se abrazo a mi, respirando de manera acelerada. Estaba un poco cambiada desde la última vez que la vi, ligeramente más delgada y su cabello mucho más largo y ondulado

No fui consciente de que seguíamos abrazados hasta que abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que llovía, me separe con dificultad – Rachel deberíamos entrar – ella asintió levemente, la tome de la mano y la empecé a guiar a la casa

- Mi bolso – grito soltando mi mano y juntando un bolso azul, sonrió de oreja a oreja y volvió a tomar mi mano, le sonreí y entramos a la casa

Ella nuevamente soltó mi mano y coloco el bolso sobre la mesa y rápidamente saco su computadora, sonrió abrazándola y su gesto me pareció demasiado tierno, es como si ese aparato fuera su tesoro, mientras ella revisaba sus pertenencias yo llame para reportar el robo – Rach deberías cambiarte esa ropa – dije cuando termine la llamada y ella me miro con los ojos como platos – está muy mojada, te podrías enfermar – le aclare y ella se miro

- En qué momento mi vestido? – replico mirándose, la ropa de Rachel estaba un poco rasgada, por la pelea con el ladrón y corrió a un espejo – mi maquillaje – dijo respirando acelerada

- No te preocupes – la tome nuevamente de la mano, se sentía tan bien hacerlo, llegamos a mi habitación y busque algo que no le quedara tan grande y que la mantuviera caliente, porque afuera llovía aun mas fuerte – ponte esto – le pase un abrigo y unas medias y luego me puse a buscar unas toallas para que se pudiera limpiar la cara

- Yo no me pondré eso –dijo mirando mi ropa con desprecio

- Y yo no voy a dejar que te enfermes – ella rodo los ojos – entra a cambiarte – dije guiándola al baño – te hare algo de comer – tome ropa seca y me fui a otro cuarto, me cambie y baje a recoger los restos de mi almuerzo. Prepare un par de sándwiches y subí, puse los platos sobre la cama y toque la puerta

- No voy a salir – grito Rachel al otro lado

- A que te refieres con no voy a salir? – pregunte pegando la oreja a la puerta

- Que no saldré vestida así, parezco una loca y tú te burlaras – soltó rápidamente

- Rachel no creo que te veas mal – ni aunque lo intentara se vería mal – y prometo no burlarme

- No voy a salir – repitió

- Tendrás que salir – la rete – me quedare aquí hasta que lo hagas – me senté en el suelo recostado a la puerta

- No saldré – grito

- Yo tengo mucho tiempo – dije cruzándome de brazos y vaya que tiene fuerza de voluntad, había pasado más de una hora ahí dentro – Rachel sal por favor – suplique – muero de hambre – ella resoplo – Rachel aunque uses ropa de pordiosera siempre serás la mujer más bella sobre la tierra – dije frustrado, en ese momento ella abrió la puerta y yo caí de espaldas justo a sus pies, mire arriba y sus bragas azul marino provocaron que mi respiración se acelerara, Rachel me pateo en el hombro y yo cerré los ojos

- Deja de verme cochino – chillo saliendo del baño

- Perdona yo no… – ella se sentó sobre la cama y empezó a comer uno de los emparedados, me senté en el suelo a la orilla de la cama y tome el mío – te ves linda – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

- Deja de burlarte – exclamo lanzándome una almohada

- No me burlo – asegure y ella no contesto nada, seguimos comiendo en silencio

- Crees que deje de llover? – pregunto y en ese momento mi celular sonó

- Hola Kurt, ya vienen de camino? – Rachel se arrodillo sobre la cama para prestar atención

- Estamos en Burgos y los caminos están cerrados – yo abrí la boca y pase las manos por mi cabello, mientras Rach levantaba las cejas preguntando qué pasaba – estamos preocupados por Rach, dijo que tomaría un vuelo y…

- Kurt, ella ya está aquí – lo interrumpí – está bien – le asegure y Rach asintió

- Ustedes 2 solos encerrados en la cabaña – chillo Kurt y atrás se escucharon las voces de los demás – dice que Rachel está con él – les explico

- Dame eso – dijo Puck – Finn es ahora o nunca – rio de manera sonora – pégale un beso en toda la trompa – yo rodee los ojos

- Trae acá – regaño Quinn – Finn solo dile lo que sientes, no escuches al romántico de Puck – escuche a mi amigo quejándose atrás

- Bueno entonces esperaremos a que lleguen – termine la llamada y Rachel me miraba, le explique lo de los caminos y me reserve lo demás para mi

- Aquí hay internet? – pregunto mirando a todos lados, yo asentí y bajamos, la ayude a instalar la conexión y luego ella se sentó frente a su computador

Fui arriba por mi libro y baje para sentarme en el sillón a leer, estaba en diagonal a Rachel, así que de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada para verla y ella sonreía a lo que leía y luego se ponía a escribir. Me recosté en el sillón y me concentre en la lectura

- Finn estas bien? – me pregunto Rachel que estaba junto a mi mirándome con pánico

- Perfecto – conteste incorporándome

- Porque estas llorando? – cuestiono en un susurro, me lleve la mano al ojo y si estaba llorando

- Creo que fue el libro – reconocí y ella lo miro asustada – me duele que la protagonista crea que no nació para ser amada – admití y Rachel sonrió un poco, me tomo de la mano y me jalo

- Te quiero mostrar algo – me llevo hasta su computadora y la giro para que yo mirara la pantalla

Era la página oficial de Barbara Blanco, sonreí al pensar que teníamos un gusto en común, de pronto Rachel introdujo su clave de acceso y empezaron a llegar miles de mensajes, selecciono uno y yo lo leí "_Barbara quiero decirte que tienes un don, gracias por compartir tan bella historia… Con cariño Terry"_

Mire a Rachel sorprendido, ella sonrió y escribió "_Gracias Terry por tus palabras_", mi respiración se agito – Rachel esto – no sabía cómo decírselo – tu no – respire hondo buscando las palabras adecuadas – estas plagiando a Barbara – exclame – eso no es legal – Rachel rodo los ojos

- Finn yo soy Barbara Blanco – parpadee asimilando sus palabras – ya que te gusta tanto "Ciega" – me dijo con la cabeza baja – querrías leer lo que he escrito del segundo libro? – yo asentí incapaz de emitir palabra alguna – los de la editorial lo leyeron hoy a primera hora y no les gusto, dijeron que era deprimente –asentí y me senté frente al computador

Ella abrió una carpeta y yo me dispuse a leer mientras ella caminaba de un lado a otro. Cuando termine ella se acerco y me miro en busca de una respuesta

- No tengo palabras para describir lo bien que escribes, transmites cada sentimiento a la perfección – la elogie y ella sonrió – pero creo que Emma necesita alguien que la ame ya – dije enfatizando la última palabra

- Finn yo soy Emma – dijo con amargura – no puedo decir que ella tiene algo que yo no – su tono era duro y triste a la vez

- Pero tú si lo tienes – dije en un susurro

- Yo si tengo que? – pregunto levantando la ceja y acercándose a mí, me incorpore y la mire a los ojos

- Yo te amo – le confesé y ella abrió los ojos, lentamente me incline y uní mis labios a los suyos, me deleite de ese suave contacto que me hacia subir al cielo, nos separamos y entonces ella me empujo

- No Finn – grito – no pienso caer en tus mentiras – como podía decir que yo le mentía, si cada terminal de mi cuerpo moría por ella

**POV ****RACHEL**

Finn de nuevo avanzo a mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – mírame a los ojos y dime si crees que te miento – mi corazón latía como desbocado, Finn tomo una de mis manos y la llevo a su pecho – siente mi corazón – cerré los ojos al sentir que iba tan rápido como el mío – crees que late así por cualquiera? – se inclino un poco para verme a los ojos – solo late así por ti, Rachel Berry – sus ojos estaban llorosos y sentí como todas mis fuerzas fallaban

Retrocedi hasta chocar con la pared – se que tienes miedo – dijo acercándose – crees que yo no – una parte de mi quería salir corriendo y la otra deseaba terminar de escuchar a Finn – crees que fue sencillo aceptar que el amor me gano la partida – una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla y él la limpio – yo también tengo miedo – todo ahora en Finn era tan diferente al idiota de la gasolinera, su tono de voz, su postura, sus ojos

Finn de nuevo avanzo a mi dejando una pequeña distancia entre nuestros cuerpos – siente lo que nos pasa – tomo mi mano y yo sentí como la quemaba, como todo en mi se enciende cuando él me toca – yo siento que no puedo respirar, que muero por probar tus labios, por tenerte entre mis brazos… arriésgate conmigo – pidió colocando su mano en mi mentón

No encontraba palabras para aceptarlo pero tampoco para negarme – Rachel yo no soy Jesse, ni en mis peores pesadillas planeo ser como él – sentí como las lagrimas se acumulaban – dejame probar que Emma se equivoca y que si nació para ser amada – tomo mis 2 manos y se inclino a mi – yo te amo – repitió con una sonrisa torcida – dejame demostrártelo – sonrio un poco mas y yo no estoy segura de cual era mi expresión – olvida al idiota de la gasolinera – mi respiración se agito – por favor dame una oportunidad

Deje que las lagrimas calleran y me lance en sus brazos, él me recibió de manera calida, lo tome del cuello y lo bese, lo hice como nunca antes, entregando todo, como si fuera el último minuto de mi vida. Ya no quedaban defensas, solo soy yo amándolo, a partir de ahora mi corazón tenía un solo dueño y su nombre es Finn Hudson

Terminamos de besarnos y aun tenía ganas de llorar, pero esta vez no serian lagrimas de tristeza, Finn me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado, mi sonrisa se fue ampliando al tiempo que él hacía lo mismo – Entonces Rachel Berry – dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas y tomaba mi mano – aceptarías ser mi novia? – una risa tonta acompañada de lagrimas se apodero de mi, asentí lentamente apretando los labios para no llorar más, Finn volvió a sonreír y me lleno el rostro de besos – Rachel me preocupa que no hables – dijo tomándome por los costados

- Es que – trate buscar las palabras correctas – nunca he sido tan feliz como ahora

- Ven – dijo mientras tiraba de mi mano, abrió la puerta principal y empezó a salir

- Que haces? – pregunte soltándome de su agarre

- No te gusta la lluvia? – cuestiono parándose fuera dejando que el agua lo empapara

- Te puedes enfermar – replique

- Vamos Rach ven – dijo con una gran sonrisa y yo negué. Él corrió por el jardín saltando en todos los charcos – no vas a venir? – pregunto chapoteando

- Estás loco – le grite y él emitió una fuerte carcajada – pareces un niño – me burle

- Tú me haces esto – grito corriendo hacia la casa, de pronto resbalo, cayó de espaldas sobre el zacate y emitió un grito de dolor

- Estas bien? – chille asustada, él se removía sin contestar – Finn te paso algo? – brame

- Creo que me quebré la muñeca – contesto con voz quejosa – mi mano de €7.5 millones – lloriqueo, en otro momento me habría enfadado ese comentario, pero ahora me dio risa – no te rías, Beiste me matara – su voz se quebró, me sentí mal por él y corrí a su lado

Me agache y él tenía una mano sobre su pecho y la otra tapando su cara – Finn no llores – le pedí, su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse por el llanto, de pronto me tomo con ambas manos por la cintura y me giro hasta dejarme recostada en el suelo, completamente atrapada por su cuerpo

- Eres un idiota – lo golpee en el pecho y él estallo en carcajadas, luego se acerco lentamente a mí y yo cerré los ojos esperando mi beso

- Me crees si te digo que – abrí los ojos y él me miraba sonriente – extrañaba hasta que me llamaras idiota – iba contestar, pero él me acallo con un beso suave y dulce, puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla y yo abrí la boca.

Lentamente Finn rozo mis labios con su lengua, su sabor sumado a la lluvia sobre nosotros, era realmente exquisito, coloque mis manos en su cuello exigiendo más, él me mordió suavemente mi labio y se separo un poco para besar la comisura de mis labios, mi mejilla y mi cuello, para luego volver a mi boca

Separamos nuestros labios pero seguíamos en la misma posición, Finn paso su nariz rozando mi rostro de manera delicada – estoy loco por ti – me dijo aun con los ojos cerrados, un escalofrió me recorrió y mi corazón se acelero, tome su rostro entre mis manos y le di cortos besos en los labios. No podía creer que él me dijera eso, Jesse en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, no me dijo o me hizo sentir ni la mitad de las cosas que Finn ha logrado en menos de una hora

- Es hora de cambiarnos – dijo Finn incorporándose y ayudándome a levantarme. Entramos a la casa y él me llevo a una nueva habitación – este es tu cuarto – entre y me gire a verlo – te traeré un abrigo nuevo – se marcho y yo puse a llenar la tina con agua tibia, al poco tiempo Finn volvió con un abrigo de cuadros, caminamos juntos hasta la puerta – yo también me voy a cambiar – me beso en el umbral de la puerta y luego se marcho a su habitación

Me duche con una sonrisa pintada en mi rostro, no dejaba de pensar en cada una de las palabras de Finn, sus besos y sus caricias, lo amo con todo mi ser. Baje y Finn estaba haciendo palomitas, lo abrace por la cintura y el paso su mano por mi hombro y me beso en la frente – cenaremos palomitas? – le pregunte arrugando la cara

- Es que me olvide de hacer compras – contesto bajando la cabeza – y Kurt solo hecho esto en mi equipaje – Finn se puso rojo de la pena y yo le di un rápido beso – pensaba que podríamos ver una película – tome la taza con las palomitas y camine junto a él

- Genial – lo anime

- Que quieres ver? – pregunto agachándose junto al DVD, mientras yo me sentaba en el sillón

- Sorpréndeme – volteo a verme con una sonrisa, le dio reproducir, luego encendió la calefacción y se sentó junto a mí, rápidamente me acurruque en sus brazos.

No le prestamos mucha atención a la película, Finn estaba jugueteando con mi cabello o lanzándome palomitas para que lo mirara, yo me giraba a verlo sonreíamos y nos besábamos, repose mi cabeza sobre su pecho y bostece – quieres ir a dormir? – pregunto recostando su mejilla sobre mi cabeza

- Quiero dormir contigo – conteste mirándolo a los ojos y el abrió su boca en una gran O – no me refiero a – trate de decir sintiendo mi cara arder – solo dormir como hace meses – Finn empezó a reír y se puso de pie

- Traeré las cosas – fue arriba y volvió con algunas cobijas y una almohada, juntos colocamos una sabana sobre el sillón y luego Finn se acostó extendiendo su brazo para que yo tomara mi lugar sobre su pecho

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con Finn abrazándome por la espalda, sus manos estaban entrelazadas a las mías justo sobre mi pecho y uno de sus pulgares hacia círculos sobre mi barbilla. Sonreí al sentir su respiración acompasada sobre mi cuello, suspire y él se removió

- Buenos días – musite y Finn pego sus labios en mi cuello

- Hola mi vida – mi piel se erizo al escucharlo, me gire y nos besamos

Prepare desayuno con las ultimas rebanadas de pan, desayunamos y luego nos duchamos, por separado claro está, cuando salí, sobre la cama había un abrigo gris, me lo puse, baje y vi el carro de Finn parqueado frente a la casa – hora de salir – dijo dándome la mano y yo lo mire extrañada – vamos al centro

- Estás loco – le grite – yo no voy a salir así – me señale y él negó

- Créeme que te ves preciosa – dijo mirándome a los ojos – pero eres una tentación paseándote así por la casa – reí suavemente – así que por tu seguridad vamos a comprarte ropa – deje que me llevara al auto y esta vez sí le permití abrirme la puerta, subí, él me puso el cinturón y me dio un rápido beso

En el camino puso música y de pronto salió "Estar Contigo" nos dimos una rápida mirada y nos pusimos a cantar. Al llegar a la tienda todas las mujeres ahí me miraban raro, pero no me importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Finn insistió en comprarme casi un armario nuevo, con vestidos, zapatos, abrigos, ropa intima, pantalones y un traje de baño, porque por fin había salido el sol. Antes de salir de la tienda fui a un vestidor me puse el traje de baño y uno de los vestidos – que tal? – pregunte al salir y me gire para que me viera

- Perfecta – le di un beso, luego fuimos a un supermercado, Finn empujaba el carrito con una mano y la otra estaba unida a la mía. Llegamos a la casa y acomodamos las compras – Rach quieres ir a la playa? – asentí y él subió a toda velocidad, para después bajar con una pantaloneta, una gorra y una camiseta

En la playa seguíamos tomados de la mano, era como si nuestras manos hubieran nacido para estar unidas. Si mis amigas me vieran en este momento estarían orgullosas, ni una pizca de maquillaje en mi rostro, una simple coleta y precisamente ahora me siento más linda que nunca. Una chica paso junto a nosotros comiéndose a Finn con la mirada – me vomito – le dije con una mueca de asco

- No pueden evitarlo – contesto levantando los hombros

- Eres un idiota prepotente – exclame golpeándolo en el brazo, él cerró los ojos y respiro hondo

- Yo que tú, empiezo a correr – soltó mi mano y se cruzo de brazos, Finn me miro de reojo, su cara tenía una media sonrisa, pero intentaba verse amenazador, yo retrocedí colocándome a unos 2 metros de él

- Hola muñeca – dijo un tipo que paso junto a mí y mi novio lo vio de manera amenazante

- No pueden evitarlo – conteste de la misma manera que él, Finn me miro con los ojos como platos y yo eche a correr muerta de risa

Al poco tiempo Finn empezó a seguirme y yo corría sobre el agua, provocando que mi vestido se mojara, Finn no tardo mucho en alcanzarme, aferrarse a mi cintura y girarme provocando que nos cayéramos sobre la arena – ardo de celos cuando te miran así – confeso con voz suave, apoyando su frente sobre mis labios

- Soy solo tuya – dije tomando su rostro en mis manos haciendo que me mirara

- Y yo tuyo – sonrió y luego me beso

**POV ****KURT**

- Me colgó – dijo Quinn entregándome el celular

- Finn y Rachel solos – le chille y ella sonrió de oreja a oreja

- Espero que esta vez sí se entiendan – susurro Brittany

- Par de tontos – soltó Santana en medio de una risa malvada – solo tienen que decirse lo que sienten – todos empezamos a reír

- Como si fuera tan sencillo – le dijo Sam pasando a su lado y ella se sobresalto

Entramos a la recepción de un pequeño hotel, el encargado apenas nos vio abrió los ojos como platos y se fue a la parte posterior, volvió con un hombre mayor de saco y corbata – vaya es un honor tenerlos aquí – dijo mientras nos daba la mano – en que les puedo ayudar? – pregunto tomando su lugar detrás del mostrador

- Quisiéramos alquilar unas habitaciones para pasar la noche – le explico mi novio y el hombre sonrió ampliamente

- En este momento solo nos quedan libres 4 habitaciones dobles y una quíntuple – todos nos miramos

- Las dobles están bien – respondió Puck

- No – grito Santana y todos la miramos sorprendidos – no tiene habitaciones simples? – le pregunto al señor, mientras se colocaba delante de todos

- Santy – le dijo Brittany tomándola del brazo – tú podrías quedarte con Sam – ellos se miraron nerviosos y yo de inmediato voltee a ver a Blaine que me sonreía y asentía. Si claro, esos 2 se traían algo y mi novio también lo noto

- Señorita pero las habitaciones tienen camas individuales – interrumpió el gerente, Santana resoplo y asintió – muy bien entonces aquí están las llaves de sus habitaciones – el hombre nos entrego una a cada pareja y un botones nos acompaño hasta ellas

Nos fuimos a la cama y Blaine estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, entre Sam y Santana pasaba algo raro o quizás no tan raro. A la mañana siguiente nos encontramos con los demás en el restaurante y desayunamos, mientras conversábamos sobre lo que posiblemente paso entre mi hermano y Rachel

Poco después fuimos averiguar sobre los caminos y nos dijeron que los abrirían en un par de horas, así que volvimos al hotel, cancelamos la cuenta y subimos a los carros, esperamos alrededor de una hora en carretera para que nos dejaran pasar.

Blaine y Puck estaban conduciendo con sumo cuidado por lo que tardamos más de lo normal en llegar, parqueamos frente a la casa y las chicas estaban encantadas con el lugar – y el carro de Finn? – pregunto Artie mirando a todo lado – y el de Rachel? – cuestiono y yo me empecé a preocupar, Blaine lo noto y tomo mi mano

- Deben estar atrás – contesto mi novio, llamamos a la puerta varias veces pero nadie abrió y todo estaba en completo silencio

- Que tal y están muy ocupados – exclamo Puck retrocediendo, todos lo volteamos a verlo – yo no los quiero interrumpir – levanto las manos – mejor vamos a... – Puck no pudo terminar porque en ese momento apareció el auto de Finn

Rachel y Finn bajaron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llenos de arena y empapados de pies a cabeza – creo que Puck tenía algo de razón – musito Quinn y yo asentí levemente. Los chicos caminaron y de pronto mi hermano la tomo de la mano y ella le sonrió – me voy a desmayar – susurro la rubia agarrándose del brazo de su novio

- Hola – dijeron unisonó y ninguno de nosotros era capaz de contestarles, mi hermano la miro y sonrió de medio lado, ella asintió – quiero presentarles a mi novia – dijo orgulloso, aun así ninguno dijo nada

- Nos vamos a robar a tu novia – dijo finalmente Santana jalando a Rachel de la mano y las 4 chicas se marcharon al interior de la casa

Nosotros permanecimos en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que Sam se acerco a Finn y coloco su mano en el hombro de mi hermano – Felicidades – le dijo y él asintió – si se te ocurre lastimarla – apretó el agarre y Finn se retorció un poco – te la veras conmigo – sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro

Entramos a la casa y cada quien se fue a sus habitaciones, yo me quede en la cocina preparando una merienda para todos, poco después Finn apareció con la misma sonrisa de hace un rato – como estas? – le pregunte y él suspiro

- Mejor que nunca – se sentó en un banquito – se siente bien amarla – yo asentí

- Felicidades, estoy muy feliz por ti – en ese momento los demás bajaron, mi cuñada le dio un beso a su novio y se sentó junto a el

- Si no llueve podríamos ir a la playa – propuso Artie y todos lo apoyamos

- Pero no mas arena en los calzones – dijo Puck en medio de una carcajada mirando a Rachel y Finn

En la noche nos fuimos a la playa, las chicas y yo nos encargamos de alistar algunas frazadas y los chicos los frescos y la madera para la fogata. Llegamos colocamos las cosas, Finn y Sam encendieron el fuego y todos nos sentamos alrededor. Puck fue al auto y saco su guitarra, y se puso a tocar una de mis canciones favoritas

(Santana)

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>_

Ella miro de reojo a Sam y él le sonrió

(Artie y Brittany)

_I fell right through the cracks  
>Now I'm trying to get back<br>Before the cool done run out  
>I'll be giving it my bestest<br>And nothing's gonna to stop me but divine intervention  
>I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some <em>

Brittany estaba sobre el regazo de Artie y lo abrazaba fuerte por el cuello, mientras él la tenia sujeta de la cintura

(Finn)  
><em>But I won't hesitate no more, no more<br>It cannot wait, I'm yours  
><em>

Rachel sonrió ampliamente al escuchar a mi hermano

(Sam)  
><em>Well open up your mind and see like me<br>Open up your plans and damn you're free  
><em>

Sam canto sin quitarle un ojo de encima a Santana y ella bajo la mirada avergonzada

(Puck y Quinn)

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
>Listen to the music of the moment, maybe sing with me<br>All - ah peaceful melody  
>And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved<br>_

Quinn y Puck estaban de pie, él tocando la guitarra y ella bailaba a su alrededor

(Finn y Rachel)  
><em>So I won't hesitate no more, no more<br>It cannot wait I'm sure  
>There's no need to complicate<br>Our time is short  
>This is our fate, I'm yours…<br>_

Rachel estaba sentada entre las piernas de Finn y él la tenia abrazada mientras la envolvía con una de las frazadas, jamás había visto a mi hermano tan feliz y se notaba que ella también lo estaba

(Kurt y Blaine)

_Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
>Please don't, please don't, please don't<br>There's no need to complicate  
>Cause our time is short<br>__This is out fate_

Mi novio y yo estábamos sentados uno junto al otro y yo tenía mi cabeza sobre su hombro

(Todos)

_I'm yours_

Terminamos cantando a todo pulmón, ese fin de semana la pasamos genial, todos felices disfrutando de la magia del amor en nuestras vidas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Primero quiero agradecer a tods los comentarios, no puedo creer que con 8 capis tenga 54 reviews.**

**Tengo que hacer un anuncio voy a salir de vacaciones fuera del pais del 16 de julio al 1 de agosto, por lo que en esos 3 fines de semana NO habra publicacion, mil disculpas pero no creo que vaya a tener tiempo para escribir. Entonces el proximo domingo 10 de julio subire capi #10 y hasta el domingo 7 de agosto publicare el capi #11. Mil discilpas a tods por este inconveniente.**

**Pero durante esos 3 fines de semana me conectare un momentito para subir una historia de 3 capitulos que ya tengo escrita. (Ver la portada en mi perfil) El fic se llama "En el amor no se manda"**

**Summary: Finn y Rachel son amigos desde hace 8 años, él la ama desde que la conoció, pero no es correspondido. Que pasara cuando Finn tenga su primera novia…**

**Hannita: Al fin se besaron, jajaja no a muchos les gusta Samtana, te enviare a Finn y Rach para que planeen tu fiesta, Saludos**

**Clau: Muchas gracias, Creo que yo logre persuadirla jijijiji, Saludos**

**Angeles: Woow eres la unica a la q le gusto Alicia, pero si tienes razon sin ella Finn no dice lo que siente en voz alta, Duo cupido me alegra que te guste, Gracias**

**Alexandra: Pues creo que un poco de las 2, pero mas tener miedo a enamorarse de alguien y que la danen, gracias x el msj, espero que te gustara el capi, Saludos**

**Noe: Si creo que en este capi se explican un poco mas los miedos de ambos, si Finn es un encanto, Gracias**

**Karen: Jajaja me alegra que te gustara tanto, Alicia podria tener una pagina de Facebook con enemigas jajaja. Si Finn 3, Muchas gracias**

**Cintita: Jajajaja pobre Finn es que el es lentito, bueno es que todos tienen miedo amar y ser heridos, Gracias**

**Gaby: Woow muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara tanto, bueno en este capi ya Rach cedio, Saludos **

**Saludos Iri y Taty!**


	10. Cap 10 Secretos

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP <strong>**10 – SECRETOS**

**POV ****PUCK**

Desperté recostado al vientre de Quinn y ella con sus manos sobre mi cabeza, me zafe de su agarre y la mire dormir un rato – deja de mirarme así – dijo mi novia aun con los ojos cerrados – me siento como un extraterrestre en observación – abrió solo un ojo

- Eres el extraterrestre más bello – dije dándole un beso, ella se acurruco sobre mi pecho – Quinn hace días quiero decirte algo – me puse nervioso, pero debía decirlo de una buena vez

- Si dime – se levanto a verme

- Tal vez esto no te suene muy Noah Puckerman – me senté a su lado – quisiera tener un hijo contigo – ella me miro sorprendida y se levanto como resorte de la cama

- Estas bromeando verdad – grito respirando de manera agitada

- Porque crees eso? – cuestione poniéndome de pie – te amo y quiero formar una familia contigo – ella dio un paso atrás

- Yo no quiero hijos – la mire sin creer en sus palabras

- Quinn entonces no creo que esta relación dure mucho tiempo – dije sintiéndome pequeño

- De que hablas? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos

- Que yo quiero una familia y tu no – dije sentándome en la cama

- Estas terminando conmigo? – me grito golpeándome el brazo

- No, es solo que en algún momento tomaremos caminos distintos – ella tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas – Quinn te amo y quiero un hijo contigo – ella volvió a retroceder

- Sabes porque no quiero hijos? – pregunto volteándose a mirar por la ventana

- Sabría si me lo dijeras

- Yo ya tuve un hijo – la mire y ella bajo la cabeza – en mi último ano del colegio – explico girándose lentamente – yo era novia del chico más popular de la escuela – Quinn se sentó junto a mi – me entregue a él y quede embarazada – ella tenía los ojos clavados en sus manos – cuando me entere fui a decírselo y me dijo que yo era una zorra, que ese bebe podía ser de cualquiera – tome su mano y la sujete con fuerza – di al bebe en adopción – la abrace fuerte – no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo – musito escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho

- Yo no te hare lo mismo Quinny – le asegure abrazándola con fuerza

- Podemos dejar esta platica para otro día – yo asentí y ella medio sonrió – debo irme – ella se cambio y luego salimos de la habitación y ahí estaba Finn como cada mañana con una montaña de periódicos , de inmediato escondió algo y se puso de pie

- Hola chicos – nos saludo

- Hola Finn – le contesto mi novia mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

- Que hay hermano? – dije estrechando su mano

- Bien – respondió – Quinn te quedas a desayunar? – ella negó

- Debo irme – la acompañe al ascensor, luego volví y fui a la cocina por café

Me senté junto a Finn y estuvimos en silencio por un rato hasta que él volvió a abrir su portátil, me reí bajo al ver que tenia la foto de él y su novia como protector de pantalla – aun tienes un pene o Rachel ya te lo quito? – le pregunte en medio de una carcajada y él me miro levantando una ceja – es que pareces una niñita – Finn arrugo la cara

Este no era mi antiguo amigo y compañero de cacerías, parece otra persona, es que verlo planear citas, enviar flores, graba videos y estoy seguro que hasta recorta sus fotos del periódico, me da no se qué. Si hace un año me hubieran preguntado, crees que Finn podría pasar más de una semana saliendo con una sola chica y enamorado de ella?, me habría reído tanto que se me habrían quebrado las costillas

- Tu de que hablas – espeto señalándome – tu también estas de las narices por Quinn – agrego con una sonrisa de superioridad

- Ah ah – moví mi dedo índice – pero yo no tengo una foto nuestra en mi mesa de noche o en mi computadora, celular, billetera – Finn se empezó a reír y yo me cruce de brazos – y peor aun yo no me he pasado 11 meses sin nada de sexo – él rodo los ojos

- Es que ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – sonrió de medio lado mientras suspiraba

- Entonces imagino que te invitaron hoy en la tarde a su casa – asegure y él asintió

- Si pero no puedo ir, debo hacer unas compras con mi mamá – explico mientras se levantaba con los platos sucios para llevarlos a la cocina, lo seguí – quedamos en vernos por la noche, además le tengo una sorpresa – sonrió ampliamente

- Bueno entonces yo te la vigilo en la tarde – le dije golpeándolo en el hombro – me alegra no tener que compartir contigo el pastel – con lo que Finn come de seguro me tocaría solo una rebanadita

- Y luego yo soy el que perdió su miembro – negó con una sonrisa

A eso de las 2 de la tarde llegue a la casa de mi novia y Quinn me hizo pasar a la cocina, ahí estaba Rachel – Hola – nos dimos un abrazo y yo me fui a sentar en la mesa mientras ellas conversaban ignorándome por completo.

Estaban conversando sobre Santana, al parecer ella está muy misteriosa y además se ha puesto muy ojerosa y delgada. Quinn argumenta que casi no la ve comer y Rachel está preocupada por sus constantes citas al médico y lo que ellas llaman un consumo desmedido de vitaminas.

- Chicas – chillo Brittany entrando en la cocina, mientras Quinn sacaba el pastel del horno

- Hola – le contestaron unisonó

- Ohh Puck – dijo un poco más seria

- Hola Britt – salude y ella medio sonrió

- Tenía algo que decirles, pero será luego – dijo mirándome

- Tranquila Puck es como una de nosotras – respondió mi novia y yo rodee los ojos ante el "cumplido"

- Bueno – resoplo sentándose junto a mi – saben que las quiero – recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y me rodeo con su brazo y yo la mire serio, si que se tomo muy en serio el comentario de Quinn

- Al grano – le dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos

- Artie me pidió que – hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente – que me fuera a vivir con él – Rachel abrió los ojos, mientras mi novia se sentaba con dificultad – y yo acepte – la mire y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – pero no sé como decírselo a Santy – pego su cabeza a la mesa

- Definitivamente no se lo digas así – le grito Rachel

- Es definitivo? – pregunto Quinny

- Hola chicas – dijo Santana entrando en ese momento a la cocina – y Puck – agrego al verme y bostezo

- Hola – conteste al ver que todas la miraban sin decir una palabra, Santana tomo un jugo de la refrigeradora

- Me voy a cambiar – se giro – tengo cita con el doctor – agrego mientras salía y nosotros permanecimos en silencio

- Yo no quiero que mi Santy se muera – chillo Brittany estallando en llanto. Rachel se acerco a ella y la abrazo

- No debemos pensar lo peor – le aseguro y yo asentí

- Pero es que se ve muy mal – agrego mi novia dejando que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, pasamos un rato en silencio

- Chicas me voy – grito Santana y ninguna le contesto, porque estaban a moco caído

- Ayy ya párenle – las regañe poniéndome de pie – porque no la seguimos y así salen de dudas – los ojos de las chicas brillaron mientras asentían

- Eres un genio – chillo mi novia dándome un beso

Nos escondimos hasta que Santana salió en su auto y luego todos subimos al mío, Quinn iba en el asiento junto a mí y Rachel y Brittany atrás. Seguimos a Santana hasta el centro, luego doblo en la gasolinera y parqueo su auto ahí. Nosotros nos quedamos unas cuadras más arriba observando sus movimientos.

- Eso es un centro de ayuda a personas con cáncer – lloriqueo Quinn, mire por el retrovisor a las demás y estaban con los ojos vidriosos

- No – gritaron todas cuando Santana se detuvo frente al centro para sacar algo de su bolso y luego siguió caminando

- No embarazada no – grito Brittany al ver que Santana se acercaba a un centro de ginecología, Quinn rechino los dientes y Rachel emitió un grito ahogado, igual que antes la chica solo paso frente al edificio y siguió su camino

- Ya pueden parar – me queje – no entro a ninguno, ya contrólense – suplique pasándome las manos por el rostro

Mientras ellas seguían con sus gritos ignorando mis suplicas, me puse a pensar – _Esto te pasa Noah Puckerman, por enamorarte – _me reprimí mentalmente – _mira las cosas que te hace el amor_ – mire a las 3 chicas – _metido en este auto con tu novia y sus amigas, jugando a los espías_ – me sentí mal, Finn tiene razón – _perdóname amigo_ – pedí bajando la mirada a mi pantalón

- Noah – me grito Rachel golpeándome en el hombro – que muevas el auto – yo asentí y parquee el auto unas cuadras más adelante y ellas seguían lloriqueando o gritando

- Es suficiente – grite golpeando el volante – iré a preguntarle de frente si está enferma – no espere a que contestaran, baje del auto y mientras cerraba la puerta las escuche de nuevo emitir un grito agudo, rodee los ojos y me gire

Ahí estaba la "enferma" besándose, o más bien debería decir comiéndose a un tipo frente a un restaurante, las chicas bajaron del auto y se pusieron junto a mi – se besa con su doctor – aseguro Brittany tapándose la boca

- No se ve muy enferma – les dije con una carcajada, ellas arrugaron la cara y en ese momento Santana se separo del chico, provocando que a todos se nos cayera la quijada

- Ese es – dijo Quinn en un susurro

- Pero él no es doctor – Brittany los miraba confundida

- Samy Evans – chillo Rachel saltando de felicidad

Quinn tiro de mi mano y empezamos a caminar rumbo al restaurante, donde había entrado la pareja, fuimos lentamente escondiéndonos detrás de los floreros y paredes, nos colocamos detrás de Santana y Sam al vernos empezó a toser atragantándose con su bebida, ella puso su mano sobre la de él – estas bien Samy? – pregunto la morena y yo sonreí divertido al ver que mi compañero no era capaz de contestar

- Así te queríamos agarrar Santana López – dijo mi novia y ella se tenso

- Nosotras preocupándonos por ti – se quejo Brittany y Santana se giro a vernos completamente pálida

- Te gane – chillo Rachel saltando como una niña

- No has ganado – contesto Santana con las manos en sus costados – nosotros aun no – Santana movió las manos, yo las miraba sin entender

- Aun no qué? – pregunto Sam colocándose junto a Santana, ella se puso colorada

- Es que Rachel y yo apostamos hace algún tiempo – explico – la que ganara se quedaba con el guardarropa de la perdedora – Rachel sonrio ampliamente

- Y porque perderían? – cuestione

- Bueno si Rachel veía un musical perdía – ella respiro hondo – y si yo tenía – carraspeo – sexo – dijo en un susurro, Sam abrió los ojos

- Yo no le he tocado un pelo – respondió el levantando las manos

- Bueno un pelo si – interrumpí – allá afuera casi te la tragas – todos estallamos en risas, mientras ellos se sonrojaban

Finalmente terminamos almorzando los 6 juntos, Sam confeso que llevaban varios meses saliendo, pero Santana aseguro que no eran novios. Me parecía extraño que Sam con todo lo que habla de su amor y bla bla, este saliendo con una chica que notablemente no quiere comprometerse

- Santy – dijo Brittany – tengo algo de decirte – vi como Rachel le retorcía los ojos

- Podríamos terminar de almorzar – soltó Quinn entre dientes

- No – interrumpió Santana – dime – le pidió

- Me voy a vivir con Artie – Rachel y Quinn se taparon la cara y Santana la miro por un momento sin decir nada

- Vaya – musito – me alegro por ti – dijo con voz ahogada – te voy a extrañar – se levanto y la abrazo

Realmente ella lo tomo mucho mejor que las demás, después de eso seguimos platicando sobre la mudanza de Brittany que sería solo en un par de semanas. Mire a Quinn deseando que en algún momento nosotros hiciéramos lo mismo

El camino a la casa fue silencioso, al llegar mi novia y yo nos fuimos a la cocina, ella me sirvió una rebanada de pastel y finalmente accedió a pensar en mi propuesta de formar una familia juntos. Pensarlo es un comienzo, poco a poco se que ella se dará cuenta que quiere lo mismo que yo

**POV ****RACHEL**

Finn me llamo a eso de las 4pm, para decirme que en media hora pasaba por mí, que me vistiera con algo cómodo porque haríamos trabajo duro – a que te refieres con trabajo duro? – le pregunte y el rió

- Pronto lo veras – yo resople intrigada – te amo – me dijo y yo sonreí

- Y yo a ti – terminamos la llamada y yo corrí a mi habitación para cambiarme

Me vestí con un pantalón a la rodilla, una polera azul y unas tenis, me hice una coleta y exactamente media hora después escuche el timbre de la casa, tome una pequeña mochilita guarde el regalo de Finn y baje de 2 en 2 las gradas, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él con una gran sonrisa

Salte a sus brazos, nos abrazamos y luego lo bese, caminamos al auto y como de costumbre Finn me abrió la puerta y me coloco el cinturón, me sobresalte al escuchar unas risitas en el asiento trasero, me voltee para encontrarme con Kurt y Carole

- Hola Rach – dijeron al mismo tiempo

- Hola – conteste extendiéndoles la mano y ellos la tomaron a manera de saludo – a donde vamos? – cuestione y ellos rieron

- Sí que es impaciente – dijo mi suegra conteniendo una risita

- Ya lo veras – contesto mi novio, pasando suavemente su mano por mi rodilla

En el camino Carole, Kurt y yo nos pusimos a platicar de Broadway y ellos me atacaron con cientos de preguntas, mientras Finn me tomaba la mano o apretaba mi rodilla, dedicándome una mirada de disculpa a la cual yo respondía con una amplia sonrisa, amaba que ellos estuvieran interesados en mi pasado

Llegamos a un pequeño barrio y Finn estaciono el auto frente a una casa color crema, todos empezaron a bajar, hice lo mismo y me coloque junto a Kurt, mientras Finn abría la puerta trasera del auto, poco después varios niños se nos acercaron saltando felices

- Dónde estamos? – le pregunte a Kurt

- Aquí vivíamos – contesto con una gran sonrisa y mire a mi novio y él tenía la misma cara que mi cuñado. Finn sacaba cajas del auto y los niños mas grandes empezaron a cargarlas – aquella era nuestra casa – señalo una pequeña casita verde limón, yo asentí – tratamos de volver aquí mínimo una vez al año – me sentí tan feliz, no podía creer lo linda que es la familia de mi novio

Finn me guiño el ojo, le sonreí y me acerque a él para tomarlo de la mano – espero que no te moleste que nuestra celebración por 11 meses juntos empiece así – trate de sonreír conteniendo todas las lagrimas que se acumulaban

- No podía empezar mejor – alcance a decir y él sonrió y me dio un corto beso, se separo de mi para tomar 2 cajas grandes y cargarlas siguiendo a los niños, yo tome una un poco más pequeña y Carole y Kurt también tomaron la suya

Las personas del lugar se acercaban a nosotros para agradecer los víveres y los regalos, mientras ellos no paraban de decir que no era nada. De pronto una señora delgada y de cabello blanco se acerco a nosotros y mi suegra corrió abrazarla

- Sue – chillo – como estas? – pregunto y la mujer empezó a llorar

- Jane está enferma – dijo la mujer con voz apenas audible

- Que tiene? – inquirió Kurt

- Se está quedando ciega – le contesto sollozando, me dio mucha tristeza ver a esa desconocida sufrir así

- Ya fueron al médico – cuestiono mi Finny y Sue negó – no se diga mas – él se llevo su mano al bolsillo trasero

- Oh no Finn por favor no – suplico al verlo sacar su chequera

- Sue tu muchas veces nos diste desayuno, almuerzo y cena – dijo mi novio bajando la cabeza – en esa época ni para comer nos alcanzaba – él le extendió el cheque – por favor déjanos agradecértelo – una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla

- Juro que te pagare – dijo la mujer tomándolo completamente apenada

- Si necesitas más no dudes en llamarme – Finn le entrego su tarjeta de presentación y yo lo tome de la mano sintiéndome afortunada de tenerlo a mi lado

- Podemos verla? – pregunto mi suegra y Sue asintió

- Finn – grito un niño corriendo hacia donde estábamos – jugarías con nosotros? – pregunto a manera de suplica, lanzando un balón y Finn asintió

- Yo me quedo – dijo él y las 2 señoras asintieron – te quedas conmigo? – me susurro abrazándome por la espalda, para luego girarme haciendo que lo mirara a sus hermosos ojos marrón

- Si – musite, Kurt, Carole y Sue se marcharon y Finn me tomo de la mano para llevarme hasta una pequeña plaza donde unos 15 niños lo esperaban – me quedo aquí – le señale una banquita, el asintió aflojando su agarre pero yo lo apreté, lo atraje a mí y lo bese – te amo – declare entre sus labios y él sonrió mientras se separaba

- Yo te amo más – grito mientras se alejaba

Finn se coloco en la portería y los niños se formaron, uno a uno fueron lanzando sus mejores tiros y Finn los atajaba sin problema. Luego uno de los chicos se puso de portero y Finn les explicaba como patear mejor el balón. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír observándolo, recordando cuánto lo odiaba al principio y como poco a poco ha conquistado mi corazón, permitiendo que me abra a él

- En ese marco entrenaba con mi papá – me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Kurt y el se sentó junto a mi

- Todos lo extrañan mucho – asegure

- Cada día – dijo en un suspiro – pero creo que su muerte, nos hizo parte de lo que somos ahora – lo abrace y él me beso en la frente – creo que tengo la mejor cuñada del mundo – me dio un suave golpe en el brazo

- Y yo el mejor novio, cuñado y suegra – dije rápidamente y reímos

- Hablan de mí? – pregunto Carole y yo me levante para abrazarla

- Es tan lindo lo que hacen – Carole se sentó junto a su hijo – estoy tan feliz y orgullosa de ser parte de su familia – los abrace conteniendo las lagrimas

- No es nada – respondieron a coro

- Rachel – interrumpió Finn cuando iba a contestar, me voltee para verlo cargando una niña de unos 7 años – te quiero presentar a alguien – la niña rio tímidamente – ella es Ady – le extendí mi mano y ella la tomo bajando la cabeza – es mi novia – Ady se tapo el rostro y yo sonreí mirando a Finn que tenía una gran sonrisa

- Creo que ya no eres parte de esta familia – se burlo Kurt

- Ya no seremos novios? – le pregunte quebrando mi voz

- Si son – grito la niña con voz aguda – yo no quiero ser tu novia – aseguro Ady tratando de zafarse del agarre de Finn, él la bajo y ella se paro delante de mi

- Cómo? – cuestiono él tratando de sonar ofendido – estas terminando conmigo? – Finn hizo un puchero y la niña rio suavemente

- Es que estas muy grandote – lo miro de arriba abajo – hasta para ella estas muy grandote – ahora me miraba a mi

- Debería buscarme otro novio? – le susurre al oído sin apartar mi vista de Finn y la niña asintió – lo hare – Ady aplaudió mientras Carole y Kurt se doblaban de la risa y mi ya casi ex novio negaba con los brazos cruzados

Poco después la mamá de Ady se la llevo y nos despedimos de todos, caminamos al carro, yo agarrada del brazo de Kurt – lo harás sufrir? – pregunto él con una risita y yo asentí. Finn me abrió la puerta y luego me puso el cinturón, yo me puse hablar con Carole para evitar besarlo

Llegamos a una pequeña sodita y ordenamos hamburguesas, la presencia de Finn en el lugar no paso desapercibida así que varias personas se le acercaron para fotografiarse o pedirle un autógrafo, cuando nos trajeron el pedido las personas se apartaron – bésame – musito Finn con una papa frita entre sus labios

- Come – dije mirándolo de reojo

- No me vas a dar un beso? – pregunto inclinando la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos

- Estamos comiendo – espete – además están tu mamá y tu hermano – yo trataba de contener las ganas de reírme y Kurt me pateaba por debajo de la mesa

- Como si no los hubiéramos visto hacerlo – soltó Carole con una risita

- Rachel Berry – exclamo Finn acercando su rostro al mío – estas celosa? – pregunto el abriendo los ojos como platos

- No – respondí rápidamente – dime Kurt tu estarías celoso si Blaine te presenta a su nueva pareja y sin haber terminado contigo – mi cuñado no aguanto más y estallo en carcajadas, Finn me tomo por los brazos y me hizo girar para quedar de frente

- Solo te amo a ti – me beso en la frente – solo tú tienes mi corazón – me dio un beso en mi mejilla izquierda – solo contigo sueño pasar el resto de mi vida – ahora me beso la derecha – soy solo tuyo – me dio un corto beso en los labios y yo caí – me perdonas? – pregunto poniendo cara de niño bueno

- Déjame pensarlo – lo tome del cuello y lo atraje a mí para besarlo, un momento después escuchamos un carraspeo y nos separamos

Terminamos de cenar y luego nos dirigimos a la casa de mi suegra, Carole y Kurt se quedaron ahí, me despedí con un fuerte abrazo – es hora de celebrar solos – dijo Finn mirándome de reojo, mientras conducía por una carretera que nunca había visto

- Que estas planeando Finn Hudson? – cuestione mirándolo

- Ya lo veras – me cruce de brazos y negué, él se rio ante mi comportamiento

- Ya me has dicho eso unas 3 veces el día de hoy – me queje – tanto secreto no me gusta – Finn puso su mano en mi rodilla y sonrió de medio lado

Poco después llegamos a una se podría decir mansión – Buenas noches – Finn acerco el auto al comunicador y luego asomo un poco la cabeza por la ventana

- Hola Azimio – saludo mi novio

- Señor Hudson, pase – los portones de la casa se abrieron y Finn entro, manejo por un sendero hasta dejar el carro frente a la casa

Bajamos del auto y no había dudas de que era una mansión, las grandes columnas labradas cuidadosamente, la gigantesca y hermosa puerta – niño Finny – exclamo la señora que nos abrió la puerta – que gusto tenerlo por aquí – él le dio un cálido abrazo

- Qué lindo verte de nuevo – le dijo y ella volteo a mirarme – ella es mi novia Rachel Berry – la mujer sonrió – Rach ella es María – la mujer hizo una reverencia y yo le tome la mano, pero María me abrazo

- Por fin – chillo, María daba un aire cálido como de madre protectora

- Sean me dio permiso de venir – ella asintió

- Si, el niño Sean llamo por la tarde y dijo que vendrías – al parecer Finn llevaba planeado esto hace días

- Voy a la cocina – se excuso María

- Quién es Sean? – le pregunte a Finn

- Era mi representante – dijo con una sonrisa – después de que se caso se dedico solo a su esposa – levanto los hombros – aun somos buenos amigos – yo asentí – muy bien ya basta de preguntas, cierra los ojos – pidió mientras pasaba su mano sobre ellos

- Para qué? – inquirí abriéndolos

- Solo ciérralos – ordeno volviendo a pasar su mano – no puedes abrirlos hasta que yo te diga, ok? – asentí y él me dio un rápido beso

Me tomo de las manos y me jalo para que caminara, él me indicaba si debía bajar o subir una grada o si debía moverme a la izquierda o derecha – espera aquí – soltó mis manos y luego volvió y las tomo fuerte – necesito que te sujetes de mis hombros – poso mis manos ahí, levanto uno de mis pies y me quito el calzado y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro

Finn me agarro por la cintura y me pego a él y luego me giro, para de nuevo apretar su agarre, me levanto un poco del suelo, camino unos pasos y cuando me empezó a bajar sentí agua tibia tapando mis pies, siguió guiándome caminando detrás de mí, me hizo detenerme abrazándome fuerte

- Ya? – pregunte impaciente

- Ábrelos – me susurro al oído

Abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con una preciosa vista nocturna de la cuidad y el cielo colmado de estrellas, mire a mi alrededor y estábamos en una piscina, sonreí – como sabias que esto me gustaría? – cuestione girando mi cabeza para mirarlo

- No lo sé – contesto levantando los hombros, me gire para quedar de frente

- Sabes que te amo? – le pregunte y el asintió débilmente – amo todo de ti – Finn me miro serio, en esta relación él siempre hace las declaraciones románticas – es que amo tu dulce sonrisa, tu gran corazón – era hora de que le dijera todo lo que me he guardado – amo que seas solidario, amoroso, amable – puse mi mano en su mejilla y Finn se recargo en ella cerrando los ojos – oh y no puedo olvidar tus hermosas pecas – el sonrió – amo lo que eres, amo lo que soy a tu lado, tú me haces mejor – admití y Finn soltó una carcajada

- Tú me cambiaste a mi – dijo aferrando sus manos a mi cintura – sin ti seguiría siendo el idiota de la gasolinera – me reí – solo contigo soy realmente feliz – lo abrace por el cuello y permanecimos así por un rato

- Amarnos nos hace mejores – le susurre

- Nos complementamos – agrego el separándose lo mínimo, para luego inclinarse lentamente, rozo nuestras narices y finalmente poso sus labios sobre los míos, mi corazón salto de emoción, como lo hace siempre que nuestros labios se unen

- Tengo algo para ti – le dije cuando nos separamos

Me quite la mochilita y saque la cajita con el regalo – Rach yo te dije que... – puse mi dedo sobre sus labios para callar sus balbuceos

-Tú me has regalado muchas cosas – dije recordando los aretes, gargantillas, anillos, pulseras y ropa – déjame darte solo un regalo pequeño – suplique, Finn me prohibió "desperdiciar" mi dinero en él

- Solo por esta vez – resoplo y tomo la cajita

- Me entere de que lo querías – dije mientras lo abría, al verlo Finny sonrió ampliamente, me beso y luego se separo, cuando lo saco de la caja para ponérselo y vio la inscripción

- I`m yours – susurro y se acerco me tomo en sus brazos y me beso. Nos separamos y yo sostuve la caja mientras él se colocaba su reloj

Nos abrazamos y estuvimos ahí un rato más, hasta que me ericé debido al frio – nos vamos? – me pregunto Finn y yo asentí escalofriándome y el sonrió – andando – dijo jalándome con cuidado mientras caminábamos por la piscina

- Espero volver a verlos pronto – dijo María abrazándonos

Finn condujo hasta mi casa y bajo para acompañarme hasta la puerta – sabes – dijo abrazándome – usar este reloj será un martirio – me separe para mirarlo asustada y el bajo la cabeza – cuando estemos separados veré los minutos como horas, solo esperando para volver a estar a tu lado – sonreí

Tome sus mejillas entre mis manos y lo atraje para besarlo, él se aferro a mi cintura y yo enrolle mis manos en su cuello, nuestras lenguas se rozaban de manera deliciosa y su sabor embriagaba cada terminal de mi cuerpo

- Pues creo que tendremos que separarnos cuando tú te vayas al mundial – iba a estar triste esos días, pero aun faltaba bastante para eso

- Y solo pensare en ganar para volver a tu lado – contesto con una sonrisa de medio lado

- Si pierdes volverías mas rápido – musite

- Quieres que pierda? – me pregunto

- No – le grite – quiero que ganes esa copa – Finn sonrió y volvió a besarme

Quinn ha sido mi maestra en estos días, me pone a ver partidos de futbol, para que aprenda jugadas y nombres de jugadores. Durante la eliminatoria europea los chicos avanzaron sin problema y nosotras no faltábamos a ningún partido, apoyándolos a todo pulmón

Nuestras vidas han cambiado mucho desde que llegamos aquí, oficialmente Sam y Santana son novios y se les ve muy felices juntos, Britt sigue viviendo con Artie y Quinn está embarazada, no sé como paso, bueno si se como, pero lo que no se es en qué momento dejo de tomar los anticonceptivos sin que nos enteráramos, después de que termine el mundial ella se mudara con Noah y mi Finny tendrá que irse a vivir con su mamá. El teléfono de la casa sonó y yo corrí a contestarlo

- Buenas tardes – saludo una mujer – la señorita Rachel Berry? – pregunto

- Ella habla – conteste – en que le puedo ayudar? – inquirí nerviosa

- Como esta? Soy Holly Holliday, representante de Adidas – dijo rápidamente – se que usted es la novia del portero de España Finn Hudson – aseguro

- Así es – le dije

- Quisiéramos contar con usted para una sesión de fotos – propuso – las ganancias serán donadas a una fundación de ayuda contra el cáncer, aceptaría participar? – pregunto y yo acepte. Una hora después llegaron las chicas y les conté lo de las fotos de la próxima semana

- Entiendo que no llamaran a Quinn – dijo Santana mirando la pancita de la rubia – pero porque a mí no me llamaron – se quejo, Quinn rodo los ojos

- Que yo sepa no tiene que ver contigo, si no con tu novio – le explico Quinn – llaman a las esposas o novias de los jugadores más famosos – Santy se cruzo de brazos

- Ashh que decepción con Sam – todas empezamos a reír

- Al principio me asuste – les confesé – creí que sería como cuando me llamaron para decir que andaban indagando mi pasado – suspire

- Si pero esa vez fueron reporteros averiguando a la misteriosa chica que salió con Finn – yo asentí lentamente

Una semana después llegue al lugar que me cito Holly, ahí estaba la novia de Mesut Ozil, la esposa de Kaká y 5 chicas más a cada una nos pusieron las camisetas de la selección de nuestra pareja y como Holly nos pidió cada una trajo un objeto preciado de su novio

Cuando le conté a Finn, no cabía de felicidad, primero por que acepte y segundo porque quería que trajera su reloj, lo use durante la sesión y luego Holly nos comunico que estas fotos se colocarían en mupies cerca de los estadios en Brasil

vidas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Muchisimas gracias por todo el apoyo a esta historia, recuerden que apartir de esta semana habra un receso de 3 semanas. Espero que lean la proxima historia. **

**Que les parecio este capi?...Gracias a: **

**Hannita: Nosotras tambien muyy felices de que ya esten juntos, Muchisimas gracias**

**Clau: Gracias nena, que bueno que te guste tanto!**

**Alba: Bienvenida (no te habia visto x aqui) Pues si Finny es un romantico y esta madurando, Gracias**

**Angeles: Siii al fin juntos y como una linda parejita, La mayoria de las fotos se las debemos a una amiga que queremos un monton, Muchas Gracias!**

**Noe: Muchisimas Gracias, ambos se tienen confianza y hay mucha quimica entre ellos :)**

**Karen: Que bueno que te gustara tanto! Puck es el encargado de los momentos comicos jijiji, Mil Gracias**

**Marlene: Gracias x comentar, que bueno que te guste tanto nuestra historia**

**Saludos Iri y Taty!**


	11. Cap 11 Mundial

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP <strong>**11 – MUNDIAL**

**POV ****FINN**

Me senté frente a la video cámara – Hoy es sábado 2 de junio del 2014 – sonreí apretando la cajita entre mis manos – sé que soy un cobarde, demonios – me queje golpeando la cama – llevo 2 años y 6 meses junto a la mujer perfecta – sonreí – lo hare al volver de Brasil – bese la caja y la guarde en mi valija – te amo Rachel Berry – dije antes de apagar la cámara y guardarla entre el equipaje

- Finn al autobús – grito el entrenador golpeando la puerta de mi habitación

Salí de la habitación jalando mis 2 valijas, tome el ascensor junto con Puck y Mike, cuando llegamos al lobby los demás estaban esperándonos. Fuimos saliendo del hotel rodeados de policías, mientras los reporteros trataban de entrevistarnos, para obtener las últimas impresiones antes de partir a Brasil

Por fin logre subir al autobús y salude desde mi ventanilla a los seguidores que se hicieron presentes para apoyarnos, sonreí al ver un señor que cargaba a su hijo con una camisa de la selección. Un momento después salimos rumbo al aeropuerto, el lugar estaba repleto de gente, igual que a la salida del hotel bajar del autobús fue toda una hazaña.

Cuando al fin pase el cordón de seguridad sonreí al ver a Rachel esperándome, deje mis maletas tiradas y corrí abrazarla – te voy a extrañar – me susurro al odio y su voz se quebró, sentí como todo mi mundo se caía al sentirla llorando entre mis brazos

- Rach, mi vida – dije sintiendo como yo también empezaba a llorar, me separe para limpiar sus lagrimas – te amo – musite antes de besarla, ella se aferro sus brazos a mi cuello y sus piernas a mi cadera

- Finn – dijo el entrenador tocando mi hombro y haciendo que nos separáramos – debemos irnos – yo apenas fui capaz de emitir un sonido de afirmación

Había pasado ya una semana en concentración y ahora un mes entero sin verla sería un calvario, lo único que me hacía ilusión es pensar que ella estaría viéndome en la gradería cada partido y solo por eso daría lo mejor de mí, por volver a su lado siendo campeón mundial

- Busquen un motel – susurro Puck pasando junto a nosotros

- Cállate Noah – le grito Rachel, mientras se separaba un poco de mi – Te amo – me dijo antes de darme un corto beso – Nos vemos en Brasil – aseguro y yo asentí incapaz de emitir un sonido coherente

Ella retrocedió para colocarse junto a Santana y Quinn, yo tome mi equipaje y me gire para mirarla de nuevo, ella sonrió. Le dedique una sonrisa de medio lado y me fui tras el equipo, subimos al avión y yo ni siquiera pude conversar con ninguno de mis compañeros

- La amas mucho – dijo el entrenador sentándose junto a mi

- Muchísimo – asegure

- Yo también amo a mi esposa – admitió – pero no me deprimo cuando me separo de ella – sonreí al ver a donde iba – si me duele, pero cuando estoy lejos recuerdo los lindos momentos que pasamos juntos y eso ayuda

- Entiendo – respondí respirando hondo

- Espero que esta separación no te afecte mucho – esbozo una sonrisa

- Solo lo necesario – le conteste

- Lo necesario para qué? – cuestiono mirándome

- Para saber que la amo y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado – Del Bosque sonrió, puso su mano en mi hombro y se marcho

Finalmente llegamos al hotel en que estaríamos durante la primera fase del campeonato mundial, nos registramos y luego el entrenador nos reunió en una de las salas – Señores por favor entreguen sus celulares y laptops – resople, odio con todo mi corazón esa regla – como saben una vez a la semana podrán usarlas y cada uno dispone de una hora diaria para hacer sus llamadas – me adelante con mi computadora y celular en mano, como capitán debo dar el ejemplo, aunque no me guste – los demás – ordeno y los chicos me siguieron

- Y ahora que? – pregunto Blaine cuando llegamos nuestro cuarto, él sería mi compañero de habitación

- Trata de dormir un rato – eran como las 9pm y no había mucho que hacer, él asintió y se fue al baño. Yo me recosté en la cama y poco después me empezó a vencer el sueño

- Finn – dijo Blaine zarandeándome – casi es hora de la primer practica – me incorpore rápidamente para mirar el reloj y casi iban a ser las 7am – tenemos el tiempo justo para desayunar – asentí y me di una rápida ducha.

Bajamos a desayunar y nos sentamos con Mike, Puck y Sam – que tal pasaron la primer noche? – pregunto Mike sirviéndose un poco mas de jalea en su tostada

- Finn ronco demasiado – se quejo Blaine y todos empezaron a reír

- Ayy no Rachel yo no podre dormir de tanto extrañarte – se burlo Puck

- Muy chistoso – dije rodando los ojos

Nos fuimos al primer entrenamiento, hicimos 2 equipos y jugamos la titular contra la banca, al volver al hotel Puck y yo salimos a correr – como va el embarazo de Quinn? – pregunte corriendo más despacio

- Bien hermano – suspiro – Beth será la niña más hermosa de este planeta – dijo el padre orgulloso

- Que se siente? – cuestione deteniéndome

- Hacerla? – inquirió y yo lo golpee en el brazo

- No seas idiota – le dije riéndome

- Bueno amigo con eso de que ya casi eres virgen de nuevo, creí que se te había olvidado – se burlo

- Que se siente ver a tu hija, sentirla? – pregunte ignorando sus burlas

- Que sientes cuando estas con Rachel? – me devolvió la pregunta

- Que soy completamente feliz, que estoy completo y que la amo – conteste sonriendo

- Eleva eso al cuadrado porque tendrás un hijo con la mujer que te hace sentir todas esas cosas – asentí – así se siente

Llegamos al hotel justo para el momento en que Del Bosque estaba entregando los celulares para realizar nuestra llamada diaria, tome el mío y corrí a mi habitación, ya Blaine estaba ahí hablando con Kurt, entonces me encerré en el baño y le marque a Rachel

- Finny – chillo ella

- Hola mi vida – la salude sintiendo como mi corazón saltaba de emoción – que tal tu llegada a Brasil? – le pregunte

- Santana y Kurt quieren comprar todo lo que ven, Artie y Britt se perdieron no me preguntes que hicieron y Quinn se antoja de todo lo que huele – nos reímos – y yo extrañándote – bufe bajo

- Yo también mi amor – admití – pero no sabes – dije un poco más feliz – hoy mientras íbamos al entrenamiento vi un muppie con tu foto – ella rio bajito – casi me salgo por la ventana

- No inventes – refuto

- Claro que si, dije Bendito seas Adidas – Rachel empezó a reír a carcajadas y yo la seguí – y que planean hacer estos días? – pregunte deseando estar a su lado

- Bueno las chicas tienen una lista de sitios turísticos a los que quieren ir – resoplo – quisiera ir contigo – dijo triste

- Podrías tomar fotografías de los que más te gusten y luego podemos volver aquí de vacaciones – propuse

- Eso me encantaría – sonó mas feliz – además esta lo de Adidas

- Las visitas a los hogares? – pregunte y ella afirmo – bueno entonces cada vez que te llame tendrás muchas cosas que contarme – habían momentos es que deseaba escaparme y correr a buscarla, pero evitaba pensar en eso, la carne es débil y no quiero verme en un problema – entonces mi pequeña – dije cuando solo quedaban cinco minutos para acabar la hora – vas a soñar conmigo? – le pregunte

-Soñaré que estas a mi lado abrazándome y besándome – contesto feliz

- Y también que te digo que te amo con todo mi ser – agregue y ella rio suave

- Y tú soñaras conmigo? – cuestiono seria

- Con quien más – dije suspirando

- Que soñaras? – curioseo

- Que duermes sobre mi pecho y aspiro tu delicioso aroma, ahh y no puede faltar que digas que me amas entre sueños – ella rio

- Te amo – musito

- Yo también te amo – conteste – Rach puedes llamar a mi mamá – agregue

- Si – respondió rápidamente

- Dile que la quiero mucho y que me disculpe por no llamarla – le pedí

- Finn Hudson – dijo Rachel en tono mandón – la llamare, pero de ahora en adelante antes de llamarme a mí, la debes llamar a ella – me regaño

- Lo que tu digas – conteste divertido – adiós mi vida

- Adiós Finny Bear – lazo un beso y yo se lo devolví, para finalmente con dificultad acabar la llamada

Nuestro primer partido fue el sábado 15 de junio contra Costa Rica los vencimos fácilmente con marcador de 4 – 0. Cinco días después jugamos con Chile solo les anotamos un gol y finalmente el 25 de junio jugamos contra Alemania y el resultado fue un empate a cero goles. El próximo rival a vencer es Inglaterra en octavos de final dentro de 4 días, pero mientras se resuelven los demás clasificados, estábamos en un pequeño "receso"

Sam, Vicente y yo entramos a eso de las 11am a la sala de sala de conferencias que estaba a reventar de reporteros esperando por una pregunta, el entrenador se sentó en el centro y Sam del lado izquierdo y yo al derecho – Buenos días – dijo Shelby Corcoran la vocera de prensa de la selección – daremos inicio a la conferencia de prensa, por favor para hacer una pregunta levanten la mano y yo les estaré dando la palabra – Shelby respiro hondo – primer pregunta – los presentes levantaron la mano, Shelby señalo a uno de ellos

- Dustin Goolsby de Fox Sport – dijo un hombre alto – Señor del Bosque, planea usted mantener esquema deportivo que ha venido utilizando? – el entrenador lo pensó por unos minutos

- Bueno este planteamiento ha venido funcionando a la perfección – Vicente explico los tantos motivos por los que jugamos así.

Cada uno fue respondiendo las preguntas que nos hicieron y yo ya estaba realmente cansado de estar ahí sentado, tenía las piernas entumidas por estar en la misma posición – última pregunta – dijo finalmente Shelby – la señorita – señalo a alguien atrás

- Finn Hudson – mi corazón se acelero al escuchar la voz de mi novia – primero feliz cumpleaños – actuó, su voz se oía relajada

- Gracias – conteste deseando salir corriendo a buscarla

- Mi pregunta es – prosiguió – que es lo que más extraña de España? – pregunto y yo trate de encontrarla pero era imposible

- Una chica – suspire

- No más preguntas – dijo Shelby, pero yo me apresure acercarme al micrófono

- Pero no una chica cualquiera – la vocera me miro confundida – es inteligente, dulce, sensible, bella – vi como la gente se volteaba hacia donde debía estar Rach – no que digo bella es perfecta – empecé a ver el cabello de Rachel y sonreí – es el amor de mi vida – vi a Rachel sonriendo de oreja a oreja – de hecho es igual a usted – ambos sonreímos

- Puedes irte con ella – me susurro el entrenador y yo lo mire sin entender – considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños – sonreí ampliamente y me levante para caminar hacia Rachel

- Disculpe – dijo Dustin el reportero de Fox Sport – señor Vicente del Bosque – grito llamando la atención de todos – podría explicarnos a que se debe su favoritismo por Finn al dejarlo salir de la concentración – yo ya había tomado la mano de Rach y los 2 mirábamos al tipo con cara de odio

- Como sabrás – empezó a decir el entrenador – tengo reglas para todos mis jugadores – el hombre asintió no muy convencido de la respuesta – pero así como les exijo, también sabrás que siempre que clasificamos a octavos les permito durante un día ver a la persona que elijan – tomo el micrófono y se puso de pie – la señorita aquí presente – señalo mi novia – cambio ese día de convivencia, por una cita a solas con su novio el día de su cumpleaños, así que no veo porque negárselo – se volvió a sentar

- Con esto damos por terminada la conferencia – se apresuro a decir Shelby

- Vámonos – me susurro Rachel y yo asentí estrechando fuerte su mano, la seguridad del hotel, nos resguardo hasta que salimos al auto q Rachel me indico

- Subimos a la parte trasera y de inmediato la atraje a mí para abrazarla, mientras el chofer empezaba a conducir – Te amo – le susurre besando su cuello. Ella se zafó de mi agarre y se giro para mirarme

- Feliz cumpleaños – dijo llenándome el rostro de besos

- A donde vamos? Desde cuando planeas cosas a mis espaldas? – pregunte curioso

- Es una sorpresa y Tina fue la que me dijo que hablara con Vicente – Rach sonrió – fue muy amable – aseguro y en ese momento el auto ingreso a otro hotel – corre – chillo Rachel bajando del auto y subiéndose a otro que nos saco de nuevo a la carretera principal

- Que fue eso?

- Hay que despistar a la prensa – respondió en una carcajada, la abrace y ella paso el resto del camino acurrucada sobre mi pecho en silencio. En todo este tiempo hemos hablado mucho pero ya nos faltaba estar juntos solo disfrutando de la presencia del otro

Volvimos a bajar del auto y esta vez había un lujoso yate esperándonos, abordamos y nos llevaron hasta una cabaña sobre el mar, entramos y el lugar era precioso, con piso de cristal, así que desde adentro podías ver el mar, en el centro había una mesa con comida y 2 sillas, nos sentamos y empezamos a comer aun sujetándonos la mano y sin dejar de mirarnos

**POV ****RACHEL**

- La comida esta deliciosa – exclamo Finn cuando casi terminaba lo de su plato

- No te imaginas lo que me costó cocinarla – bromee y Finn sonrió

- Y como conseguiste este lugar? – pregunto bebiendo su fresco

- Tengo mis contactos – le dije divertida

- Aquí? – chillo

- La esposa de Kaká me ayudo – reconocí derrotada

- Gracias – se inclino sobre la mesa para besarme – mi rompedora de reglas – susurro con una sonrisa – te amo – lo tome de las mejillas para atraerlo a mí y besarlo. Nos separamos cuando Finn dejo caer su fresco sobre el mantel, tratamos de limpiar el desastre pero era imposible

- Quieres ir al mar? – propuso con un guiño, olvidándose de la mesa sucia

- No – grite – nos podría dar una congestión – Finn rodo los ojos – le prometí a tu entrenador que te devolvería sano y salvo – reímos

Finn me tomo de la mano y salimos al pequeño balconcito, él se sentó sobre una de las sillas – ven – dijo moviendo su dedo índice, sonreí y me recosté boca arriba sobre él. Mi novio me rodeo con sus brazos provocando que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran más unidos

Empecé a sentir un poco de sueño pero los besos de Finny sobre mi cuello no me dejaban concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera él y su delicioso aroma, su respiración y sus besos – entonces Rach – hablo con sus labios pegados a mi hombro – a qué hora podemos ir al agua? – yo reí bajito

- Dentro de una hora – Finn emitió un sonido de queja y resoplo, poco después nos quedamos dormidos y me despertó mi novio que se movía para salir de donde estaba

Me hice la dormida hasta que el finalmente logro levantarse de la silla, abrí un poco un ojo y lo vi inclinándose sobre la baranda, luego retrocedió un par de pasos para quitarse la camiseta dejando a la vista su marcado abdomen, me mordí el labio y Finn volvió asomarse por el balcón – que haces? – le pregunte y él salto de la impresión, se giro y me miro con una gran sonrisa

- Esto – dio unos pasos atrás y luego corrió apoyo sus manos en la baranda mientras saltaba

- Finn – chille cuando escuche el splash en el agua – Finn Hudson – grite enfadada poniéndome de pie para mirarlo – como se te ocurre – dije furiosa

- Pero ya había pasado la hora – respondió como niño pequeño

- Si pero podría haber un piedra y te golpeas la cabeza…

- Nada me paso – contesto interrumpiéndome – ven – grito y yo negué – anda Rachel ven – resople y me quite el vestido, trate de hacer lo mismo que mi novio pero me acobarde, así que me senté lentamente sobre la baranda – salta – dijo emocionado – quiero ver ese bikini de cerca – yo traía mi traje de baño bajo la ropa

- Tengo miedo – chille mirando la distancia de donde yo estaba al agua

- Yo estoy aquí – dijo para darme seguridad, respire hondo, cerré los ojos y me empuje al agua, mientras caía puse mis manos sobre mis senos porque la parte superior del traje es strapless

Entre al agua y un momento después sentí las manos de Finn aferradas a mi cintura ayudándome a salir, cuando saque la cabeza, pase mis manos por mi cara para secar el agua – Finn tengo miedo – dije al ver que estábamos en una parte muy profunda – podríamos ir un poco más a la orilla? – él asintió y nado sin soltarme la mano

- Aquí? – pregunto, yo me solté, pero aun no llegaba

- No toco el suelo – dije nerviosa

- Yo si pequeña – dijo tomándome de nuevo en sus brazos – no dejare que nada te pase – Finn se acerco lentamente a mi

Poso sus labios sobre los míos, una de sus manos estaba sobre mi cuello atrayéndome a él y la otra estaba sobre mi espalda baja haciendo pequeños círculos. Finn rozo con su lengua mis labios y yo le abrí paso para que la introdujera y se uniera a la mía en un exquisito movimiento

Enrolle mis piernas a su cadera, Finn lentamente deslizo sus manos a mi trasero y yo emití un gemido, él me subió pegándome más y mis senos quedaron a la altura de sus labios, coloque una mano en su cuello y la otra en su hombro. Mientras hacía esto separo sus labios de mi boca para llevarlos a mi clavícula, luego a mi cuello y lentamente los deslizo dando cortos besos hasta la entrada a mis senos

Mi corazón y mi respiración se agitaron, cerré mis ojos y pegue mis labios a su frente, Finn llevo sus manos a la parte trasera de mi sostén y empezó a zafarlo en tanto yo lleve las mías hasta su pantaloneta y empecé a bajarla – espera – dijo él con voz cortada por la agitación, empezó a tratar de soltarse de mi agarre

- Que haces? – cuestione confundida, sintiendo de nuevo esa punzada de desconfianza ante el poco interés de Finn en intimar, _y si tiene otra?_, pensé y de pronto todo dio vueltas a mi alrededor

- Rach te sientes bien? – pregunto volviéndome a tomar en sus brazos

- No me amas verdad – asegure y él me miro como si tuviera bichos en la cara

- Estas bromeando, al caer te golpeaste la cabeza? – decía mientras me revisaba

- No estoy bromeando – dije seria y las lágrimas empezaron a bajar. Finn me abrazo fuerte contra su pecho y me beso en la cabeza

- Rachel Berry que te hace pensar que no te amo? – me tomo por las mejillas para verme a los ojos – tu eres mi otra mitad, lo recuerdas – sonrió de medio lado, pero yo aun seguía insegura – Rach tu eres mi mejor mitad – llore mas fuerte – dime porque piensas solemne idiotez – exigió tomándome los costados

- Si me amaras me harías el amor o al menos me desearías – Finn analizo mis palabras por unos segundos – siempre que está a punto de pasar me separas – agregue furiosa – antes te acostabas con cuanta tipa se cruzara en tu camino y conmigo no pasas de roces que me dejan necesitando duchas frías – Finn tenía los ojos como platos pero luego su cara se fue suavizando y empezó a reír

- Eso es lo que te tiene así – dijo restándole importancia – Rachel te pido que recuerdes nuestro primer aniversario

_- Feliz aniversario – chillo Finn cuando me abrió la puerta de su Pent-house. Quedamos en celebrar nuestro primer año juntos en su casa, ya que Quinn y Puck se fueron de vacaciones a la playa. Cuando entre me quede con la boca abierta ante la preciosa decoración._

_Todo estaba iluminado por cientos de velas y rosas colocadas en algunos lugares, la mesa estaba perfectamente organizada y Finn corrió mi silla para que tomara asiento – Te ayudo con la ensalada – dije tratando de ponerme en pie, pero él coloco con delicadeza su mano sobre mi hombro _

_- Déjame atenderte – pidió y yo lo obedecí sin protestar. La comida estuvo exquisita y la compañía aun mejor – que quieres hacer ahora? – me pregunto Finn mientras me ayudaba a levantarme de la mesa_

_- Películas – propuse feliz y él asintió. Me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta su habitación, me acosté sobre la cama y al momento Finny estaba junto a mí._

_Me acurruque en su pecho y me dispuse a mirar el televisor, cuando empecé a sentir la mano de Finn rozando mi cadera. Cerré los ojos ante el contacto, lentamente fue deslizando sus dedos hacia arriba rozando mi piel hasta que encontró mi sostén y empezó a deslizar sus dedos en esa zona provocándome escalofríos, respire hondo tratando de mantenerme calmada _

_Finn tomo mi suspiro como una invitación, así que me agarro de la cintura y me coloco boca arriba sobre su cuerpo, su boca y su lengua se adueñaron de mi cuello y mi clavícula mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi vientre, emití un grito ahogado cuando uno de sus pulgares trato de meterse bajo mi sostén_

_Pude sentirlo sonriendo contra mi cuello, debido a mi pobre autocontrol, lentamente su otra mano fue hasta mi pantalón y la introdujo un poco para tocar el borde de mis bragas, en ese momento sentí que no solo sus manos y su boca estaban pegadas a mi cuerpo. Me mordí el labio y me di cuenta de que había dejado que llegara demasiado lejos _

_- Finn espera – salte de la cama, revelando una realmente incómoda situación, baje la mirada al suelo – Finn yo no – empecé a tartamudear – te amo pero no estoy lista para esto – señale su miembro y él asintió, me llamo con su dedo para que me acercara, lo hice y él tomo mi rostro entre sus manos_

_- No haremos nada que tú no quieras – me dio un rápido beso – esperare hasta que estés lista para mí – volvió a besarme – ahora si me disculpas – se levanto de la cama – voy a darme una ducha fría – reí bajo sintiéndome agradecida y avergonzada_

- Dije que esperaría hasta que estuvieras lista para mí – repitió sus palabras y yo rodee los ojos

- Estoy lista – dije sonando completamente desesperada. Finn se acerco lentamente a mí y me beso

- Podrías habérmelo dicho antes – soltó una risita

- Eso fue hace como un año y medio – era casi obvio, él volvió a reír y me dio rápidos besos. Enrolle nuevamente mis piernas a su cadera

- Espera – dijo de nuevo, mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire – te amo con locura – declaro mirándome a los ojos – te deseo y necesito más que nada – yo sonreí ampliamente – pero no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea aquí y que luego yo me tenga que ir, no vernos seria una tortura – suspiro frustrado y paso una mano por su cabello – no quiero que sea un calentón en la playa – sonrió de medio lado – quiero hacerte el amor y que sea inolvidable – yo sonreí mientras asentía y volvíamos a besarnos

Esta vez ninguno de los 2 estaba buscando llegar a mas, solo estábamos disfrutando de la exquisita sensación de nuestros labios moviéndose en perfecta sincronía. Nos separamos y entonces Finn miro su reloj – hora de irnos? – pregunte desanimada y el asintió

- Andando pequeña, hora de cambiarnos – resople con resignación y empezamos a caminar hasta la playa, para luego regresar a la casa – lo mejor será que tú te duches primero – me dijo sabiendo que yo tardo más en estar lista

Asentí y fui por la mochila que traje con ropa y la deje en la cama, luego me dirigí al baño y me metí al agua pensando en que no podía ser más afortunada, Finn era todo lo que alguna vez soñé y mucho mas. Salí envuelta en un paño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja camine hasta la cama y me incline para tomar la ropa limpia

- Por favor Rachel – dijo Finn en un jadeo, me gire para encontrarlo con la cabeza baja y las manos aferradas al marco de la puerta – te amo y contigo planeo ser el hombre más amoroso de la faz de la tierra – apretó los ojos y tomo aire – pero no soy de palo – soltó alzando la voz – podrías taparte – me reí por lo bajo y volví con la ropa al baño

- Perdón – musite antes de cerrar la puerta

Volví a salir esta vez ya vestida y Finn estaba sentado sobre la cama, había puesto música y al verme se levanto con su ropa en la mano, me dio un beso en la frente y tomo mi lugar en la ducha. Salió ya preparado para irnos, mire el reloj y aun nos quedaban unos 15 minutos en lo que llegaban por nosotros. Resople sabiendo que se me acababa el tiempo al lado de Finn

Él noto mi tristeza y se acerco con una pequeña sonrisa – quieres bailar? – pregunto mientras extendía su mano en mi dirección, sonreí y la tome, me atrajo a él y yo coloque mis manos en sus hombros, recosté la cabeza en su pecho y él enrollo sus manos en mi cintura y nos movimos lentamente al ritmo de la música

Al poco tiempo escuchamos que se acercaba el yate, Finn me beso y luego bajamos, subimos a la embarcación y el camino de regreso fue un completo silencio, yo iba abrazada con fuerza a su pecho y él me sujetaba de las caderas con su cara hundida en mis cabellos. Al llegar a su hotel, volvimos a besarnos – te amo Rachel Berry – me dijo con una de sus características sonrisas

- Y yo a ti Finny Bear – sonreímos y él se marcho

Unos días después era la reunión a la que yo renuncie con tal de estar con Finn en su cumpleaños, no me arrepentía de haberlo cambiado, pero sin dudas moría por acompañar mañana a Santy, Quinn y Kurt. Quería ver a Finn y cada noche él me repetía que deseaba verme, lo pensé durante medio segundo y me decidí a escribirle algo y enviarlo con las chicas. Me senté sobre la cama con un papel y un lapicero y me dispuse a escribir

_Hola Mi Finny Bear:_

_Bueno la verdad es que no podía dejar de pensar en ti y me decidí a escribirte esta carta que será algo diferente, solo te pido que recuerdes que yo soy Emma y tu serás mi Will, ok, aquí voy…_

_Sonrei junto a la ventana tenía unas horas sentada aquí pensando en cuanto ha cambiado mi vida, recordé como me encontraba hace 3 años, estaba recién separada de Carl, había logrado salir del país, pero aun tenía miedo, no lograba recuperarme de ese infierno. Casi todos los días lo sentía espiándome, esperando como león, a que yo diera un paso en falso y así podría atacarme nuevamente_

_Los días pasaban muy despacio y a un año de haber iniciado mi nueva vida todo empezó a cambiar, conocí al profesor de una escuela secundaria, William Schuester, él en definitiva era un completo idiota, si era guapo, no se podía negar, pero además de eso no podía agregar ninguna característica positiva a su personalidad_

_Desee jamás volver a encontrarlo, pero, para lo que yo pensé era mi desgracia, verlo se convirtió en una constante, su terrible actitud y su carente personalidad provocaba que me desesperara ante la mínima palabra que saliera de su boca, al punto de casi enloquecerme. Él estaba convencido de que yo sería otra de sus chicas a las que solo se llevaba a la cama y yo no iba a permitir que eso pasara_

_Habían pequeños segundos donde me parecía ver algo en Will, no sabía bien qué, pero a veces pienso que ese algo hacia que yo superara lentamente mi pasado, las crisis había disminuido considerablemente… hasta ese día en el bar, cuando creí ver a Carl entre la gente, me aterrorice y todo en mi se nublo y toda esa niebla solo se alejo cuando Will me tomo en sus brazos y prometió protegerme, mi corazón se acelero y por el brillo en sus ojos sabia que lo haría, él me protegería_

_Conforme pasaba el tiempo yo me encontraba mas inquieta en compañía de Will, era como si algo en él hubiera cambiado, como si de pronto el fuera un hombre diferente, parecía que finalmente Will y yo empezábamos a llevarnos bien, hasta se podía decir que parecíamos amigos, muy buenos amigos_

_Y si lo reconozco, habían momentos en que pensaba si podría haber un mas allá entre nosotros y en esos micro segundos en que esas locas ideas cruzaban mi cabeza, me recordaba cómo era cuando lo conocí y que eso jamás cambiaria. _

_Pero durante la fiesta de Jake, cuando cantamos juntos y luego por primera vez sus labios tocaron los míos, no había más que nosotros, nada además de su sabor, su textura. Ese beso sacudió cada parte de mí, cada una de mis terminales nerviosas reacciono y sabia que no había vuelta atrás, al menos para mí ya no lo había, pero no podía ser otra en su lista y volver a sufrir por un hombre, no lo permitiría _

_Fue entonces cuando tome la decisión de alejarme de él, olvidarme de aquel beso y olvidar lo lindo que llego a ser cuando cambio de táctica para llevarme a la cama. Por más que lo intentara no olvidaba nada, tan solo cerrar los ojos me hacia recordarlo. Poco tiempo después volví encontrar a Will y me avergonzaba de mi misma al ser tan débil, solo verlo hacia que mis piernas temblaran_

_Aquel día Will dijo que me amaba, una parte de mi saltaba y revoloteaba al escucharlo declarar su amor, pero otra parte de mi aun no confiaba en sus palabras y cuando él dijo "Emma yo no soy Carl, ni en mis peores pesadillas planeo ser como él, yo te amo, déjame demostrártelo" decidí dejar de nadar contra corriente y arriesgarme_

_Cada una de las palabras que salieron de la boca, en realidad del corazón de Will ese día, se fueron confirmado con acciones y provocando que mis miedos se alejaran. Todos sus detalles han hecho que yo le pertenezca, en cuerpo, alma y corazón. Él me inspira todos los días, jamás imagine que podría encontrar a alguien que me complemente de esta forma._

_Estoy segura de que lo amo, lo amo con todo mi ser y sé que el también lo hace, Will llego a mi vida para llenarla de ilusión y amor. Ahora solo espero el momento en que pueda entregarle por completo mi cuerpo, sin reservas, ni miedos y juro que en las últimas noches ese ha sido el sueño más constante que he tenido_

_William Schuester te amo, te amo tanto que duele, pero es el dolor más hermoso que jamás he sentido y sé que solo quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado, dormir en tus brazos y despertar recostada a tu pecho con tus manos en mi cintura, probar tus labios cada día, solo eso quiero. Te amo y siempre seré tuya…_

_Te amo Finny Bear_

Le entregue la carta a Santana y le suplique que se la diera a Finn, ella prometió llamarme apenas pudiera para contarme que le había dicho, al día siguiente se marcharon rumbo al hotel y yo me quede con Britt y Artie, unas 4 horas después el teléfono de la habitación sonó y corrí a contestarlo

- Hola – chille

- Rach…

- Santy dime que te dijo? Le gusto? – grite cortando sus palabras

- Primero él también tenía algo para ti – dijo mientras reía – así que ya vamos de camino con tú regalo

- Qué es? – cuestione feliz

- Dijo que te lo diéramos de sorpresa, así que no diré mas – contesto segura – y luego parecía una niña – volvió a reír

- A que te refieres? – pregunte un poco irritada

- Pues se quedo llorando muy emocionado con tu carta – una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla

- Gracias Santy - dije suspirando

- Ya pronto llegamos trata de no molestar a Britt con tus ataques de ansiedad – se burlo

- Muy simpática – terminamos la llamada y me senté en el sillón de la estancia esperando a que llegaran con mi regalo

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y corrí sobre ellos – dámelo – grite desesperada y todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas, provocando que me irritara – Santana dámelo ya – exigí de mal humor

Se los dije – logro decir Quinn mientras recuperaba el aire – ni siquiera nos saludo

Ya dénselo o se le saltara la vena – agrego Kurt abrazándome, mientras mis amigas asentían

Santy me extendió una cajita de con un DVD y Quinn me entrego una rosa, contuve las lagrimas mientras leía la nota en la caja, _Para el amor de mi vida_, sonreí apretando la rosa contra mi pecho y me dirigí al televisor para poder poner el video

Las chicas se sentaron junto a mí en el sillón y le di reproducir, en ese momento apareció Finn en la pantalla sentado sobre una cama con su guitarra en manos – Hola mi pequeña – dijo en un susurro – hablo así porque Blaine está dormido – movió la cámara para mostrarnos a su cuñado babeando la almohada, lo que provoco un suspiro de Kurt – se fue temprano a la cama porque está emocionado por la visita de mañana – sonreí porque justamente grabo esto cuando yo escribía su carta – sabes que te amo? – pregunto acercándose a la cámara y yo asentí – te amo Rachel Berry – grito y atrás de él se escucharon los quejido de Blaine

- Que tarado – dijo Santana en medio de una carcajada y yo la fulmine con la mirada

De nuevo me gire al televisor y Finn se estaba riendo – perdón Blaine – trato de disculparse – creo que hare un poquitín más de ruido – dijo mientras lo miraba y él le lanzo una almohada en contestación. Me reí de su pelea – bueno en fin – se giro de vuelta a la cámara – espero que te guste mi regalo – se acomodo la guitarra y empezó a tocar

(Finn)

_Te regalo una rosa  
>La encontré en el camino<br>No sé si está desnuda  
>O tiene un solo vestido<br>No, no lo sé_

Si la riega el verano  
>O se embriaga de olvido<br>Si alguna vez fue amada  
>O tiene amores escondidos...<p>

Para este momento yo estaba llorando y casi metida dentro de la pantalla para no perderme detalle, atrás mío los chicos coreaban la canción y aplaudían

_...Ay, ayayay, amor  
>Eres la rosa que me da calor<br>Eres el sueño de mi soledad  
>Un letargo de azul<br>Un eclipse de mar, vida...  
><em>  
><em>Ay, ayayay, amor<br>Yo soy satélite y tú eres mi sol  
>Un universo de agua mineral<br>Un espacio de luz  
>Que sólo llenas tú, ay amor.<br>_

Limpie mis lagrimas y me volví a sentar en el sillón, Blaine se escuchaba al fondo aplaudiendo igual que nosotros – gracias – dijo a su cuñado – Rachel muero por volver a tu lado y abrazarte y besarte – lanzo un beso – te amo mi pequeña – sonrió de medio lado mientras hacia un guiño, luego de eso mire el video unas 10 veces más y en cada una, las sonrisas y las lagrimas jamás desaparecieron de mi rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Primero quiero pedirles una disculpa por el retraso en la publicación. Espero que les gustara el capi que esta mas largo que los anteriores. Ademas hay un imagen del capitulo en mi perfil**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews: **

**Karen: Hola, pues si son super romanticos los 2 y pues si varios nos han dicho que se parece a ellos, pero no conocemos su historia (medio se algo, pero no mucho). Muchas gracias por preocuparte x el fic. Espero que te gustara el regreso (y a tus amigas). Gracias**

**Hannita: Espero que no haya sido muy dura la espera. Si Quinn y Puck tendran a la hermosa Beth muchas gracias**

**Dai: Muchisimas gracias, me alegra mucho que te gustara tanto mi historia, mas que bienvenida, disfruta del fic mil gracias**

**Noe: Sii al fin Rach esta abriendo su corazon, es que Taty y yo amamos a Finn por eso nos queda asi, una disculpa por el retraso. Muchas gracias**

**Marlene: Gracias a ti por comentar y por apreciar lo que hacemos (y si amamos esto), espero que sigas leyendo**

**Cecy: Que bueno tenerte de vuelta, mil gracias por tus palabras. Prometo que leere de vueelta tus fics apenas tenga un chancesito. Graacias**

**Angeles: Creeme que no nos cansamos de escuchar tu disco rayado jajajaja, si ha pasado mucho tiempo y que bueno que tambien te gusten las otras parejas. Mil gracias**

**Gaby: Muchisimas gracias, nosotras felices de que te guste tanto :)**

**Saludos Iri y Taty!**


	12. Cap 12 Inicios

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP <strong>**12 – INICIOS**

**POV ****QUINN**

Mi corazón latía como desbocado en la sala del laboratorio medico, Puck apretaba fuerte mi mano para tranquilizarme. Hace 3 meses sin decirle nada a mi novio o mis amigas deje de ponerme el tratamiento para planificar.

Puck tenía razón, nos amamos y el siguiente paso sería formar una familia juntos, pero jamás pensé que sería tan rápido. Cuando mi periodo se retraso, tuve afrontar mi mayor miedo, arriesgarme a sufrir un nuevo rechazo.

Me levante a primera hora y me dirigí al departamento de mi novio, llegue temblando de pies a cabeza y al entrar Puck y Finn se estaban terminando de preparar para ir a su entrenamiento matutino. Le pedí a Noah solo un par de segundos – claro nena – me contesto y sin más le confesé lo que pasaba, su reacción fue tan diferente a la que recibí hace unos años, que me lance a besarlo como loca.

Él dijo que no podía pasar un segundo más con la duda, así que le pidió a Finn que lo excusara en la práctica y aquí estamos a solo 5 minutos de recibir los resultados. Respire hondo y Puck me abrazo, poco después la enfermera salió con un sobre en sus manos y me lo entrego

- Ábrelo tu – le pedí a Noah entregándoselo, lentamente el saco la hoja del sobre y la desdoblo, la leyó y me miro respirando agitado

- Positivo – chillo mientras me tomaba en sus brazos y me hacia girar – te amo – me dijo antes de besarme

A partir de ese momento vamos todos los meses a citas para ver el estado de nuestras bebe, si NUESTRA porque es una niña, la pequeña y hermosa Beth, que ya tiene 6 meses de estar en mi vientre. Hace unos años jamás hubiera podido imaginar lo feliz que me sentiría de estar embarazada de nuevo y hoy más que nunca no me arrepiento de haber viajado a España

Y ahora estamos a unas horas de que termine el mundial y Noah, Beth y yo nos mudemos a nuestra nueva casa, ya está decorada y amueblada, pero Puck no quiso que nos fuéramos antes, porque no quería que estuviéramos solas.

Aquí estamos todas en las graderías, 3 de nosotras viendo a nuestros amores en la cancha, quien lo diría Rachel la chica que no sabía ni que era un balón de futbol ahora gritando en la gradería y Santana, mi rebelde Tana emitiendo gritos ahogados cada vez que le comenten una falta a su amor

El juego que se está disputando es la final, España – Brasil, y el marcador al finalizar los tiempo extra fue un empate a cero goles, por lo que ahora estamos a la espera de los penales, el primero en atajar seria a Finn, así que Rachel se puso de pie – ay por favor Diosito que lo ataje – pedía tomándose las manos y cuando el jugador se disponía a patear Rach se tapo los ojos

- Lo atrapo – grite feliz sintiendo una suave patadita por parte de Beth, la ronda de penales continuo y España gano gracias a que anotaron todos los tiros y Finn logro atajar el primero de Brasil. Los chicos alzaron la copa y nosotras llorábamos emocionadas

La semana siguiente los chicos se la pasaron asistiendo a conferencias de prensa y fiestas de celebración, cuando por fin la calma volvió, Puck y yo preparamos nuestras cosas para mudarnos a nuestro hogar. Todos los chicos nos ayudaron con los últimos detalles de la mudanza y nos dio la madrugada dejando todo listo, cuando terminamos cada quien se fue a sus casas

Puck y yo nos recostamos en la cama y de pronto empecé a sentir dolores muy fuertes en la parte baja de mi vientre – estas bien? – me pregunto Puck al ver que me removía incomoda, yo asentí y él empezó acariciarme el vientre.

De pronto el dolor se intensifico y me levante de un salto para ir al baño, pero no alcance ni a llegar a la mitad del camino, cuando sentí como un liquido bajaba por mis piernas, mientras Noah me tomaba de la mano – ya va a nacer – le dije y él me miro con los ojos como platos – Noah rápido – exigí y él empezó a correr por el cuarto – Noah Puckerman – le grite – ve por el bolso, toma tu celular, marca al hospital y diles que ya vamos en camino – él asintió respirando hondo

- Estoy muy emocionado – dijo mientras me colocaba el cinturón y tocaba mi vientre

- Llama a las chicas – Puck llamo a Santy y le pidió que les avisara a las demás

Mi corazón latía acelerado, en unas cuantas horas podría tener a mi hija entre mis abrazos, abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amo, le sonreí a Puck y el coloco su mano sobre mi vientre – pronto estarás con nosotros – le dijo a Beth como leyéndome la mente

**POV ****SAM**

Hoy como muchas otras noches Santana me logro convencer de quedarme a dormir en su casa, la verdad es que yo no me esforzaba en negarme, con cualquier excusa accedía y la excusa de hoy era sencilla, Rachel se quedaría en casa de Finn porque mañana irán a dejar flores a la tumba de Burt y mi novia no quería estar sola.

- Sam Evans ven ya a la cama – me grito Santy, salí del baño y ella estaba sentada sobre la cama con una sexy pijama, la tome en mis brazos y la hice mía, me adueñe de cada una de las partes de su cuerpo – te amo Sammy – me dijo cuando la acurruque en mis brazos y yo sonreí ampliamente

_- Te amo Sammy – me dijo mi novia cuando llegue a su casa con miles de bolsas con ropa nueva – sabes que no tenias que hacerlo – yo asentí_

_- Lo sé, pero ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida y no iba a permitir que te quedaras sin ropa – ella sonrió ampliamente – aunque no me malinterpretes me gustaría verte más seguido con poca ropa – empezamos a reír y en ese momento Finn y Rachel bajaban tomados de la mano _

_- Hola – me saludaron – que es todo esto? – pregunto Rach señalando las bolsas_

_- Sammy me compro ropa nueva – contesto mi novia feliz y Rach rodo los ojos _

_- No podrías haber dejado que la hiciera sufrir unos días – se quejo mi amiga _

_- Ya no tendrás que devolverle su guardarropa – le dijo Finn – ya tiene mucha ropa nueva_

Santy había perdido esa apuesta con Rachel, pero finalmente nuestra amiga decidió devolverle la ropa y justifico su acto diciendo que la apuesta era no tener sexo y que en realidad Santy y yo hicimos el amor, y tenía toda la razón

Cuando estaba por dormirme el teléfono de Santana sonó, ella se estiro y lo contesto – diga – contesto – ok cálmate, las llamare y ya vamos en camino – colgó mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba al armario – Rach – me levante y la seguí – Sam vístete – me pidió – Rach – repitió – ya va a nacer tu ahijada – me subí mas rápido los pantalones al escuchar eso – nos vemos en el hospital – termino la llamada y nos vestimos – podrías llamar Artie es que a Britt le cortaron el celular – me pidió mientras subíamos al auto

- Trate de llamarlo pero no contestaba – amigo Beth ya va a nacer, tu y Britt deberían venir al hospital – deje el mensaje en su contestadora mientras entramos por la parte de emergencias. Santana me tomo de la mano, la mire y me dedico una tímida sonrisa y luego mire nuestras manos y sonreí

_- Ok mira boca de pez – me dijo Santana – acepto salir contigo, pero… no se lo puedes decir a nadie – me amenazo – si se lo cuentas aunque sea a tu almohada – me señalo – olvídate de mis huesitos – yo asentí _

_Sabía que con el tiempo ella cambiaria de opinión, pero por ahora nuestra relación se basaba en encuentros secretos, sus amigas creen que va al doctor y mis amigos piensan que voy a la casa de mi madre. La mentira se cayó el día en que Rach, Quinn, Britt y Puck nos encontraron en un restaurante _

_- Mira Sam aunque mis amigas sepan que tenemos "algo" – hizo unas comillas con las manos – no creas que vamos a ser pareja ni nada por el estilo – dijo amenazante _

_- Entiendo – conteste afligido, ella es todo lo que quiero, pero al parecer yo no soy lo que ella quiere _

_- Mañana nos vemos aquí – ordeno mientras caminábamos al parqueo_

_- Mañana no puedo venir – me miro con enfado_

_- Como que no puedes venir? – me pregunto irritada_

_- Tengo un compromiso – Santana no hizo buena cara y se fue sin despedirse_

_Al día siguiente aunque moría por verla, salí de la casa eso de las 2pm, llegue a la cafetería y poco después llego Faby, me levante y la abrace fuerte para luego besarla en la mejilla – como estas? – le pregunte, Faby abrió la boca para contestarme, pero en ese momento apareció Santana_

_- Así te quería agarrar – grito y mi corazón salto de emoción, esta celosa, pensé – los días que no me ves a mí, ves a esta – señalo a mi cuñada con desprecio – que te crees? – la gente del lugar nos miraba y Fabiola tenía los ojos como platos – solo porque es rubia – sonreí mas ampliamente – no te rías de mi_

_- Disculpa – interrumpió mi cuñada y Santana la miro a punto de sacarle los ojos – Soy Fabiola Johnson, soy la novia de Stevie – le explico con una dulce sonrisa_

_- Stevie tu hermano? – pregunto Santy mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban y yo asentí_

_- Es que quiero darle una sorpresa de aniversario y Sam se ofreció para ayudar – Santana se quedo sin palabras_

_- Faby nos dejarías solos un momento – le pedí_

_- Claro, voy al baño – se marcho y Santy tenía la cabeza baja_

_- Entonces – dije atrayendo su atención – celosa, no? – ella empezó a respirar agitada – porque no dejas de negártelo, acepta que me amas tanto como yo a ti – Santana miro a un lado y yo tome su rostro entre mis manos – déjate de tonterías y acepta ser mi novia, déjame tomarte de la mano en público – le pedí _

_- Bien – dijo con voz ahogada_

Apreté fuerte la mano de mi novia, hacer eso en público después de tanto ocultarlo era genial. Santana pregunto por su amiga y nos indicaron que subiéramos al segundo piso, lo hicimos y ahí estaban Finn y Rachel – Que saben? – les pregunte

- Ya nació y ambas están bien, el doctor prometió dejarnos pasar en un rato – contesto Finn y Rach estaba abrazada a su cadera demasiado nerviosa como para hablar – Y Brittany? – pregunto

- No logramos localizarla – le explico Santy, permanecimos esperando de pie y Santana se acurruco en mi pecho

La abrace fuerte y aspire su dulce aroma, quien nos viera ahora, después de tanto ocultarnos, ya no hay reservas, solo nos amamos y le mostramos al mundo lo que sentimos, no hay nada mejor que el dúo Cupido.

**POV ****BRITTANY**

Llegue a casa a eso de las 11 am y empecé a buscar mi llave en el bolso, pero de nuevo no estaba, resople y me senté en las gradas de la casa junto a la nuestra para esperar a que Art llegue – Hey nena que haces ahí? – pregunto mi novio, yo me levante de un salto y corrí a su lado

- De nuevo desaparecieron mis llaves – conteste con un puchero y él me sonrió tranquilo

- Vamos – me tomo de la mano mientras abría la puerta – tendremos que mandar a cambiar de nuevo la cerradura – yo asentí lentamente, desde que me mude aquí hemos cambiado la cerradura más de 15 veces – quieres almorzar? – me pregunto mientras se dirigía a la cocina

- Si – chille feliz – y luego nos vamos a casa de Quinny – Art asintió, habíamos quedado con ella en ayudarles con la mudanza

- Britt – me llamo mi novio mientras cerraba la puerta del refrigerador – ayer compraste algo en el supermercado? – yo abrí los ojos como platos y negué lentamente – está bien PYT, quieres comida china?

- Si – grite, el tomo el teléfono y marcó a nuestro restaurante favorito

- Hola, para pedir un express – se acerco a donde yo estaba – a nombre de Artie Abrams – el asintió – si lo mismo de siempre – me sonrió con ternura – gracias – colgó y luego nos sentamos a esperar que llegara la comida

Comimos tranquilos, conversando de lo que habíamos hecho y de mi próxima pasarela. A eso de las 5 de la tarde nos fuimos a casa de Quinn, les ayudamos a terminar de acomodar las cosas y sacudir. Cuando por fin terminamos nos marchamos a la casa.

Como todas las noches antes de dormir, tome mi teléfono para marcarles a mis amigas y decirles buenas noches – lo sentimos pero su servicio telefónico se encuentra temporalmente suspendido por la falta de paga – resople y colgué

- Qué pasa? – me pregunto Art

- De nuevo me cortaron el teléfono – me queje

- Toma – dijo mientras me extendía el suyo – llámalas de aquí

- Gracias – dije besándolo en la frente. Lo tome y lo encendí – Art tienes varias llamadas perdidas – se lo devolví y él lo reviso

- Es Sam, dejo un mensaje – lo escucho – Britt debemos irnos al hospital, Beth ya va a nacer – yo salte de la cama

- No hay tiempo de cambiarnos – dije ayudando a Artie con la silla, así que nos marchamos al hospital con las pijamas puestas

En el camino llamamos a Sam y nos dijo donde estaban, así que entramos directamente y justo en ese momento el doctor y Puck estaban hablando con ellos – así que máximo podrán estar 5 minutos – alcanzamos a escuchar

- Muy bien doctor – se apresuro a contestar Rach

- Justo a tiempo – me dijo Santy abrazándome

Caminamos a la habitación y el único que se escuchaba era Puck, que no dejaba de presumir lo hermosa que es su hija. Entramos y Quinny tenía a una pequeñita en sus brazos, nos acercamos y Beth tiene los ojos de Quinn, pero la boca y la nariz de Puck, todos sonreímos y los felicitamos

- Dámela, dámela quiero cargarla de nuevo – pedía Puck dando saltos

- Noah contrólate – lo regaño su novia – creo que los padrinos deberían cargarla – el asintió a regañadientes, mientras Finn y Rach se miraban

Rachel se acerco a Quinn – con cuidado Berry – chillo Tana haciéndonos saltar, Rach se giro para mirarla y asintió, lentamente tomo a la pequeña de las manos de Quinn y se coloco junto a su novio con su ahijada en brazos

- Foto – les dije sacando mi cámara, pero la pareja ni siquiera me volteo a ver – pero la foto – me queje para que posaran

- Tómala así – me susurro Art, le hice caso y la foto quedo hermosa, con Rach cargando a Beth mientras mira a Finn y él a ella

- Es mi turno – dijo Puck y todos rodamos los ojos

- Disculpen pero es hora de que salgan – nos dijo amablemente la enfermera, nos despedimos de los chicos y la pequeña y salimos a la sala de espera

Nos acomodamos en uno de los sillones y Sam emitió un bostezo que nos podría haber tragado, lo miramos y él solo levanto los hombros – tengo sueño – se defendió

- Creo que es hora de irnos – aseguro Finn, mirando su reloj – son las 8 de la mañana – le hicimos caso. Caminamos al parqueo y ahí nos despedimos

- Beth es hermosa – me dijo Artie cuando estábamos en el carro

- Preciosa – reconocí

Moría por cargar a esa pequeña, hare que Art duerma unas horas y luego lo levantare para que volvamos aquí y así yo podre alzar a esa pequeña cachetonsita.

**POV ****FINN**

Cuando Rachel tomo a Beth entre sus brazos no pude evitar pensar en que jamás la vi más bella, se veía perfecta, radiante, con una pequeña sonrisa y un brillo divino en sus ojos, me miro y no pude evitar sonreírle como bobo, soñando en el momento en que cargara a nuestro hijo

Aunque yo al contrario de Puck, pienso que el siguiente paso en nuestra relación será casarnos, por eso organice toda una cena para hoy en la noche, hoy después de la cena le pediré a Rachel Berry que se case conmigo y me haga el hombre más feliz del planeta

- Disculpen pero es hora de que salgan – indico la enfermera, la obedecimos y nos fuimos a la sala de espera

- Tengo sueño – dijo Sam después de bostezar

- Creo que es hora de irnos – les dije mientras miraba el reloj – son las 8 de la mañana – tome a Rachel de la mano, nos despedimos de los demás y nos fuimos a mi auto – quieres ir a la casa a descansar? – le pregunte antes de arrancar y ella negó

- Porque no vamos de una vez al cementerio – propuso

- Si creo que es lo mejor – reconocí – llamare a mami y a Kurt para avisarles que pasaremos por ellos – tome el teléfono y les marque

Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que Rachel y yo pasamos primero por la floristería a recoger los ramos y arreglos que encargo mi mamá y luego nos fuimos a la casa. Ahí estaba, mi hermano y su novio, con mi mamá.

Subieron al auto y nos saludaron, ese fue el único sonido que hubo en el auto, ninguno sabia que decir, desde hace mucho tiempo habíamos dejado de ir todos juntos a la tumba de mi padre, lo visitábamos pero cada uno por separado y además era la primera vez en que llevábamos a Blaine y a Rachel

Cuando bajamos del auto Rachel se apresuro a tomarme de la mano y me sonrió, llegamos hasta la lapida y colocamos las flores y luego dijimos juntos una oración – quisiera un momento a solas – nos pidió mi mamá

Nos alejamos un poco y luego Kurt se me acerco – yo también necesito unos minutos – asentí, la verdad yo también quería hablarle un momento y quería presentarle a Rachel. Mi mamá acabo y vino a nosotros, Kurt tomo su lugar

- Tu también iras? – me pregunto Rach, yo asentí y me incline a ella

- Y tu vendrás conmigo – ella sonrió un poco, cuando mi hermano termino, tome de la mano a Rach y fuimos juntos hasta la tumba. Solté la mano de mi novia y me acuclille – hola pa – resople – te extraño tanto – sentí la pequeña mano de Rach en mi hombro, me gire a mirarla – tengo nuevas noticias – dije volviendo a lo anterior, me aclare la garganta – la primera España es campeón mundial – me reí, sabía que eso lo haría feliz – y la segunda no es tan nueva, ya te lo había contado, pero la traje para que la conocieras – mire a Rach y ella se acerco y se coloco en la misma posición que yo – ella es Rachel, mi novia y la amo – Rach me miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – Rach – le dije – él es mi papá, Burt Hudson – ella asintió apretando los labios

- Hola señor – sonreí al ver que no estaba incomoda con mi locura de hablar con un muerto, pero es que realmente creo que mi papá puede escucharme – que gusto conocerlo – Rach se acerco mas a la lapida, quedando frente a mi – si – dijo y yo la mire extrañado – ohhh – sonrió ampliamente – Finn dice tu padre que está muy orgulloso de ti – no pude contener las lagrimas y Rach las limpio – dice que está feliz de ver el hombre en que te has convertido – no podía emitir una palabra, me incline y le di un corto beso – Finn nos ve tu papá – bromeo cuando nos separamos y se puso de pie

Lo pensé un segundo y sabia que no encontraría un mejor momento que este y con cada cosa que Rach hace, se que cada momento que estoy a su lado la amo mas. Me lleve la mano a la bolsa de mi chaqueta y atrás escuche un grito de Kurt, lo ignore y me puse de rodillas

- Rachel – ella se giro a mirarme – hace semanas quiero decirte algo – resople

- Qué ocurre? – me pregunto sin entender

- Aquí frente a mi padre Rachel Berry – ella abrió la boca en una O, cuando abrí la caja del anillo – quiero decirte que te amo más que a mi vida – dije las cosas que venía a mi cabeza, porque olvide por completo mi discurso – y que cada minuto a tu lado hace que mi corazón salte de alegría, desde que te conocí no hay nada en mi vida que quiera hacer si tu no estás a mi lado – ella se limpio una lagrima – por eso Rachel – su respiración al igual que la mía era agitada y mi corazón latía como desbocado – quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo – ella no dijo nada – si aceptas – dije tartamudeando por los nervios – harás de estos 2 cuerpos una sola alma para la eternidad, aceptas? – pregunte inseguro

Rachel trago saliva y me miro por lo que a mí me parece una eternidad, abrió la boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido, yo respire hondo tratando de recomponerme, en ese momento Rach extendió su mano izquierda a mi – si acepto – dijo con voz ahogada

Me puse de pie y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos coloque el anillo en su dedo anular, ella sonrió mientras lo deslizaba – te amo – musite y ella salto a mis brazos y me beso. Aferre mis manos a su cintura y ella llevo las suyas a mi cabello y enredo sus dedos en el.

Cuando terminamos el beso Rachel se puso a observar el anillo – es azul – chillo feliz y yo asentí, ese es nuestro color favorito – es precioso Finn – me abrazo fuerte – no solo el anillo, si no todas tus palabras – me tomo el rostro y me dio un beso – no planeo gastar un minuto más de mi vida si no es a tu lado – mi corazón salto de alegría

- Entonces aceptaras cenar hoy en la noche en mi casa – ofrecí y ella sonrió ampliamente

- Por supuesto – caminamos de la mano hasta donde estaba mi familia

Kurt y mi mamá saltaron sobre Rach y la abrazaron, me hacia tan feliz que ellos la quisieran, no tanto como yo, pero la quieren – felicidades – me dijo Blaine y yo lo abrace fuerte. Luego mi hermano y mami vinieron conmigo y me abrazaron y besaron

Salimos del lugar y lleve a mi familia a su casa y luego lleve a Rach a suya – Paso por ti a las 8pm – le dije antes de besarla en el pórtico. Me marche al "pent" a preparar nuestra cena de hoy, ya no seria para pedirle que se case conmigo, si no para festejar que acepto hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capi****. En mi perfil esta la foto del anillo de Rach**

**Muchas gracias reviews a: **

**Angeles: Me alegra que te guste tanto, aunq no se si sea bueno lo de obsesiva jajajaja y mil gracias en las vacaciones me fue expectacular**

**Estrellita: Pobre Rach jajajaj yo pasaria a punta de baños frios con solo q ese hombree me vea jajaja. Muchas gracias**

**Hannita: Gracias... Finn amoroso y Rachel desesperada, la combinacion perfecta. Saludos**

**Karen: Si Taty y yo lo amamos no queda duda (aunq RM a veces trata de arruinar nuestro amor) ya viste para q era la cajita (fuiste la unica q la menciono). Muchisimas gracias x el apoyo**

**Clau: Gracias chikis, espero q te gustara este! Un abrazo**

**Noe: Si Finn es hermoso, es q tratamos de compensar las tarugadas del Finn de RM jajajajaaja. Mil gracias**

**May: Muchas gracias, que dicha q no defraudamos, Carole lo enseño bien, Saludos**

**Marlene: Si en casi 3 año nada jijijiji, nosotras te agradecemos a ti por tomarte el tiempo para leer y comentar. Gracias**

**Cecy: Hola nena, Que bueno q te gustara y graciass a ti por leer a locas como nosotraas jajajaja**

**Saludos Iri y Taty!**


	13. Cap 13 Celebración

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lemmon<strong>_

**CAP ****13 – CELEBRACIÓN **

**POV ****FINN**

Llegue a la casa revise el refrigerador, no quería que me hiciera falta ninguno de los ingredientes de la cena. Termine de picar las verduras a eso de las 2 de la tarde, así que me fui a dormir un poco y desperté 3 horas después cuando mi mamá y Kurt llegaron

- Ya picaste todo! – exclamo mi hermano sorprendido

- Descansaste? – me pregunto mami y yo asentí a ambos

- Si quieren yo me encargo del pescado y la salsa – dije mientras tomaba el sartén – y ustedes de las verduras, los quesos y el postre – nos pusimos manos a la obra y en menos de 2 horas ya teníamos todo en el horno

La entrada seria un plato de quesos, el favorito de Rach, y la cena es un pescado con salsa blanca, acompañado de verduras al vapor y vino blanco, para finalizar de postre habrían unas fresas con crema y azúcar

- Vete a bañar – me ordeno Kurt, fui a toda prisa y me vestí con un traje negro, corbata y zapatos del mismo color y una camisa blanca

- Te ves guapísimo – me dijo mi mamá mientras me acomodaba la corbata

- Gracias ma – le di un beso – quieren que los lleve a casa? – ambos negaron

- Mejor ve ya por Rachel – dijo mi hermano

Salimos de la casa y ellos tomaron un taxi y yo me dirigí a la casa de mi prometida, al llegar Sam me abrió la puerta – en un momento baja – me senté junto a él en el sillón, demasiado nervioso para hablar

Se escucho un carraspeo detrás de nosotros y me gire para encontrarme a Rachel, con el cabello suelto y ondulado, su maquillaje era ligero con unos toques en azul y su vestido es semi-ajustado hasta la rodilla y por supuesto era azul

Rach se giro para que la admirara bien y mi respiración se corto al ver que su espalda quedaba completamente descubierta – nos vamos – dijo sacándome de mi asombro, yo solamente asentí y ella me sonrió besándome en la mejilla

- Ayy si ya llévatelo – no había notado que Santana estaba junto a Rach – parece que te va a comer aquí – todos rieron, nos despedimos y acompañe a Rach hasta su lado en el auto

- Te ves espectacular – me acerque y la bese

- Tu también te ves muy guapo – aseguro con una sonrisa

Durante el camino colocaba constantemente mi mano sobre la rodilla de Rach y ella me sonreía o pasaba su mano por mi cabello. Cuando llegamos la ayude a bajar y subimos abrazados en el ascensor, entramos a la casa que estaba con una luz muy tenue

Corrí la silla para que Rach se sentara, fui por el primer platillo y el vino, serví y empezamos a comer, no dejábamos de mirarnos y cada vez que tenía una oportunidad me acercaba para besarla, me levante por el plato principal

Cuando me incline para colocar el de Rach, ella aprovechó para tomarme del cuello y darme un beso – te amo Finny – sonreí ampliamente y le di un beso en respuesta – recuerdas la primera vez que cenamos juntos? – me pregunto y yo asentí

- Como olvidarlo, toda la noche me trataste de idiota – Rach emitió una carcajada

- Pero es que si lo eras – yo rodee los ojos

Cuando terminamos de cenar fui por el postre y coloque las fresas en una taza y la crema en otra, las puse sobre la mesa y rápidamente fui por una libreta y un lapicero. Rachel se inclino para tomar una fresa

- Tengo varias preguntas – le dije mientras me sentaba

- Preguntas de que – Rach pasó su lengua por los labios para limpiar los restos de crema, abrí los ojos ante el sexy acto y ella ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que hizo – que? – me pregunto, sacudí mi cabeza para tratar de deshacerme de la imagen

- Cuando quieres que nos casemos? – pregunte tratando de volver a lo anterior

- No lo sé – contesto levantando los hombros – por mi podríamos fugarnos a las Vegas justo ahora – dijo más para ella y yo sonreí

- Hagámoslo – grite emocionado, Rach bajo la mirada

- No podemos – me miro con los ojos tristes – aun no han atrapado a Jesse

- Odio a Jesse – apreté los puños y Rach sonrió

- Pero – tomo aire – si no fuera por él, yo no habría venido a España y tu y yo no estaríamos juntos – me miro a los ojos y yo negué

- Yo creo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que nos conociéramos – Rach arrugo la frente – mira de seguro Kurt me habría obligado a acompañarlo a ver una de tus obras – ella asintió – y vamos – levante los hombros – cuando tú me vieras definitivamente habrías caído rendida a mi pies – sonreí, ella rodo los ojos y me golpeo en el brazo

- Eres un engreído – soltó cruzándose de brazos

- Pero no podrías vivir sin este engreído – bromee

- Y tú no podrías vivir sin mi – contesto con una gran sonrisa

- En eso tienes toda la razón – me incline y le di un beso – bueno ahora – mire la lista – quien será la dama de honor?

- Tendré 3 damas – reí al ver que no podía elegir a una de sus amigas

- Sabes – tome su mano – cuando tengamos un hijo – Rach abrió los ojos y asintió – quisiera que el dúo Cupido fueran los padrinos – Rach asintió sonriendo

- Serian perfectos – suspiro, casi se podría decir que los pasos iniciales de nuestro amor esos 2 nos ayudaron a darlos – que sigue?

- Quieres algo grande o más sencillo?

- Sencillo, solo nuestros familiares y amigos cercanos – asentí y lo anote

- Sabes a quien me gustaría invitar – Rach se recostó a la mesa esperando que continuara – Alicia – ella me dedico una mirada asesina

- Ni se te ocurra – reí suave y anote Alicia en la lista – táchala – me ordeno y yo negué divertido. Rachel se puso de pie, me empujo hacia atrás y se sentó en mi regazo.

Tomo el lapicero y escribió – ni sueñes que vas a venir a mi boda – y luego tacho el nombre de la mesera. Reí divertido mientras me estiraba para tomar una fresa e intencionalmente la deje caer sobre su espalda, haciendo que mi pequeña se estremeciera

- Perdón – dije tratando de juntarla, pero en el proceso embarre de crema una parte de su espalda, su cuello y su clavícula

Rach no me contesto una palabra, solo permaneció inmóvil en mi regazo, me incline, primero con mi lengua y luego con mis labios empecé a limpiar el desastre, la respiración de Rachel se agito y mis manos se apretaron a su estomago mientras mi boca se adueñaba de su cuello

Alcance otra fresa y delicadamente hice que Rachel se inclinara apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, dejándome paso libre a su espalda pegue mi nariz a su piel para grabar su suave esencia. Rach enrollo sus piernas en las mías y la pude ver apretando los ojos**…**

Lentamente volví a pasar una fresa por su espalda y limpie los residuos con mi lengua, esto hizo que ella emitiera un gemido y yo al instante reaccione ante su excitación. Rachel sintió mi miembro y de inmediato apretó mis muslos provocando que su trasero se rozara más contra mí

Una de mis manos se deslizo por la abertura en el costado de su vestido, hasta que llegue al inicio de su seno, su respiración se agito más y mi corazón latía como desbocado, acaricie su seno hasta llegar al pezón y lo masajee lentamente, logrando que ambos jadeáramos con fuerza

Mi otra mano estaba aferrada a su cadera para mantener el roce, Rachel empezó a gemir – por favor esta vez no me dejes así – suplico y yo negué con los labios pegados a su clavícula

- No planeo hacerlo – conteste con mi mano izquierda acariciando su seno, moví la derecha hasta su cadera y la introduje bajo el vestido

Emití un gruñido ahogado cuando me di cuenta que no traía bragas, trate de seguir el camino a su centro pero lo apretado del vestido no me lo permitió, con la mano izquierda la hice recostarse sobre mi pecho, y esto me permitió seguir deslizando mi otra mano

Cuando mis dedos rozaron su intimidad Rach chillo mi nombre acompañado de un jadeo, mi respiración se acelero más y mi miembro quería ser liberado. Mi prometida llevo sus manos a mi cabeza y enrollo sus dedos en mi cabello haciendo que me excitara por completo y pegara mis labios a su clavícula, haciendo pequeños chupetes

Con mis dedos acaricie su intimidad y cuando introduje un dedo Rach profirió un grito ahogado y apretó las piernas – sigue – me animo con voz agitada por la excitación. Moví mi dedo de adentro afuera, mientras ella gemía entre mis brazos

Cada uno de los sonidos y movimientos de Rach no solo hacían que mi cuerpo la deseara, mi corazón sabia que jamás encontraría a alguien mejor. Mi pequeña apretó más sus brazos y yo de inmediato introduje un segundo dedo en su centro, miraba su rostro retorcido de placer mientras ella intentaba acallar sus gritos mordiendo su labio

Rachel se movía de arriba abajo sobre mí, haciendo un roce enloquecedor sobre mi cuerpo, supe que ella iba alcanzar la cumbre cuando sus uñas se aferraron a mi cuello y su piernas soltaron las mías. Mi pequeña grito y sus fluidos cubrieron mi mano, sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar de tanta pasión, excitación y ardor recorriendo mi cuerpo

En ese momento un delicioso escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, subí mi mano a su vientre, permitiéndole recomponerse, su respiración se fue normalizando, pero en ningún momento dejo de ejercer un delicioso roce sobre mí. Finalmente se giro un poco y nos besamos

Sus manos estaban en mi cuello y las mías en sus caderas – te amo – me susurro y separo sus manos de mi cuello para llevarlas a mi pantalón, anticipando su movimiento la tome en mis brazos y la cargue, sin dejar de besarnos la lleve a mi habitación

La recosté en la cama y me coloque sobre ella, mientras Rachel enrollaba sus piernas a mi cadera, corte el beso y me incorpore para ir por protección. Cuando regrese Rach estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, me llamo con el dedo índice y me cerró el ojo de manera sensual

Me acerque y la bese, mordiendo su labio, ella abrió su boca y nuestras lenguas se rozaban encontrando la perfecta sincronía. Rachel me quito la corbata y el saco, mientras yo hacía lo propio por desabrocharme la camisa y la faja

Ella sonrió cuando sus dedos tocaron mi pelvis y yo me estremecí ante la placentera sensación, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la plenitud del momento. Rach se deshizo de últimas prendas, mientras yo deslizaba mis manos por sus hombros provocando que su vestido cayera lentamente

La vista era perfecta y demasiado excitante para mi seguridad y la de ella, Rachel se lanzo a mis brazos, lo que provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y fuéramos a dar contra la pared, besándonos de manera frenética. La fricción entre nuestros centros desnudos hacia que me faltara el aire y emitiéramos gemidos ahogados

Me gire y Rachel quedo recostada contra mi escritorio, tome su pierna y la lleve a mi cadera, ella la apretó dejando la mínima distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, puse mis manos en sus mejillas y la bese apasionadamente y al mismo tiempo introduje mi miembro de una estocada

Rach separo nuestros labios para lanzar un excitante grito, mis movimientos y nuestros gemidos iban al mismo ritmo. Aferre una de mis manos a su espalda y una gota de su sudor se deslizo hasta mi dedo. Aumente mis movimientos al sentir que ella estaba por llegar al clímax.

Ella lo alcanzo gritando mi nombre y yo llegue unos segundos después ahogado un fuerte quejido con mi boca contra su cuello. Volvimos a besarnos y seguimos acariciándonos por varios minutos disfrutando uno del otro.

Lentamente me separe de ella y acaricie con mi mano la mejilla mientras la miraba a los ojos, que tenían un nuevo brillo de deseo y amor – te amo – le dije antes de volver a besarla. Finalmente la cargue hasta la cama y nos recostamos

Ella se acurruco sobre mi pecho y yo la abrace, poco a poco el sueño nos fue venciendo y nos quedamos dormidos. Yo sintiéndome el hombre más afortunado, no solo encontré a una mujer hermosa, inteligente y divertida, sino que también esa misma mujer es la única que logra hacerme el amor

Mi despertador sonó y talle mis ojos, sonreí al reconocer el embriagante olor a uvas, abrí un ojo y ahí estaba mi preciosa prometida observándome – buenos días – le dije mientras me acercaba para besarla

- Buenos días mi Finny – contesto cuando nuestros labios se separaron

- Dormiste bien? – la volvía abrazar

- Prefecto – suspiro – debes ir a entrenar? – pregunto arrugando la cara y yo asentí de mala gana – a bañarte entonces – dijo mientras daba unas palmaditas sobre mi pecho

Resople y me levante sin ganas, fui por ropa limpia y de pronto una maravillosa idea cruzo por mi cabeza – Rach – dije asomando mi cabeza fuera del baño, ella se giro para mirarme – no quieres venir conmigo al entrenamiento? – pregunte feliz

- No creo que esta ropa sea la adecuada – señalo su vestido

- Ve al cuarto de Puck – propuse – creo que él y Quinn olvidaron un poco de ropa – Rachel salto de la cama, me dio un rápido beso y salió de la habitación

Cuando salí del baño escuche la regadera de la habitación contigua, baje y prepare un par de tostadas y jugo, Rach llego a la cocina con los mismos zapatos de anoche, una blusa blanca y un short de mezclilla que hacia lucir sus piernas más largas y estilizadas

La bese y luego le di su desayuno, subimos al auto aun con los jugos en la mano, conduje hasta el estadio y ya adentro acompañe a Rach hasta las graderías, nuevamente la bese y corrí a los camerinos

- Hey Puck – dije al ver al nuevo padre cambiándose – como están Beth y Quinn? – pregunte mientras yo también me ponía el uniforme

- Bien – contesto en medio de un bostezo – Beth se movía mucho en su cunita – volvió a bostezar – casi ni dormí vigilándola – trato de estirarse

- No crees que estas exagerando? – cuestione y el negó

- Y me contaron que ya le diste el anillo a Rachel – ambos íbamos camino a la cancha, asentí

- Anoche cenamos en mi casa para celebrarlo – me gire para saludar a Rach y ella se puso de pie y movió su mano

- Espera – miro a Rach por un segundo – esa ropa es de Quinn, ayer cenaron y hoy la trajiste – Puck arrugo el entrecejo – Ya lo hicieron – grito a todo pulmón

- No – tartamudee – cállate – exigí

- Claro que si – dijo convencido – pero no importa si no me quieres contar – levanto los hombros – esto hay que celebrarlo, hay que regresar al bar – me golpeo en el hombro – celebraremos tu compromiso y el nacimiento de mi Beth

Las siguientes semanas nos pasamos organizando una salida grupal, averiguamos y ya Alicia no trabajaba en el lugar, así que el sábado 16 en la tarde haríamos una mini fiesta en nuestro antiguo bar.

**POV ****RACHEL**

Me senté en las graderías a verlo entrenando, como siempre se movía de un lado a otro bajo el marco y les gritaba a sus compañeros a donde debían moverse. Mi teléfono sonó y me removí para sacarlo de los pequeños pantaloncillos

- Hola – susurre

- Rachel Berry – grito Santana – donde demonios estas – yo rodee los ojos mientras resoplaba – se supone que Quinn nos está esperando –tomo aire – y debemos llegar antes que Puck…

- No podemos llegar antes que él – la interrumpí

- Como que no, mira Rachel… – respire hondo

- Estoy con Finn ok – dije un poco desesperada

- No sé que estén haciendo, pero tienes que llegar antes que Puck – amenazo

- Bien – conteste resignada y colgamos

Espere a que terminara el entrenamiento y corrí a encontrarme con Finn – Por lo menos deja que se bañe – se quejo Puck cuando me vio, me mordí el labio para no hacerle una escena

- Hola Rach – me saludo Sam

- Hola Sammy – lo salude con la mano mientras él entraba a los camerinos

- Qué pasa? – pregunto mi novio pasando su mano por mi mejilla

- Debo irme – le dije con un puchero – las chicas quieren una reunión – él resoplo

- Dame un momento – salió corriendo y volvió poco después – llévate el auto – me entrego las llaves

- Te amo – le di un beso y me marche - Ya llegue – grite cuando entre a mi casa, Santy bajo corriendo y me tomo del brazo

- Andando – caminamos afuera – hay que pasar por Britt – me indico

Fuimos por ella y todas permanecimos en silencio durante el recorrido, parqueamos frente a la casa de Quinn y tocamos la puerta, un rato después nuestra amiga nos abrió – Al fin – chillo, nos hizo pasar y nos guio hasta su habitación donde Beth dormía tranquila sobre la cama

- Muy bien Rach – se apresuro a decir Q – queremos detalles

- Empieza por la proposición – dijo Tana acomodándose en el piso

- Bueno – suspire – fue frente a la tumba de su papá – todas abrieron los ojos – y fue perfecto, me dijo que me amaba y que desde que me conoció no hay nada que quiera hacer si yo no estoy a su lado – una lagrima bajo al recordar sus palabras – me dijo que si aceptaba haría de estos 2 cuerpos una sola alma para la eternidad – las chicas tenían las manos en su boca y mi corazón latía como loco

- Muéstranos el anillo – pidió Britt, les extendí mi mano a todas

- Rach es precioso – yo asentí

- Ahora cuéntanos lo de anoche – dijo Santy levantando las cejas, suspire llena de completo y puro amor

- Bueno la cena estuvo deliciosa y Finn está pendiente de todas las cosas que yo quiero en la boda – les conté cada detalle

- Dime que aplicaste una de mis tácticas de seducción – chillo Santana acercándose a mí y yo negué

- En realidad yo fui la seducida – todas rieron – me senté en los regazos de Finn y él…

- Espera – grito Quinn – y que te sentaras en su regazo, fue un acto completamente inocente – rodo los ojos y Beth empezó a llorisquear, su mamá la tomo en brazos – perdón nena, pero tu madrina se pasa – todas soltamos una carcajada

- Sigue – suplico Britt

- Emm Finn uso el postre y lo puso en mi espalda, terminamos en el cuarto haciendo el amor – me salte la mayoría de los detalles, la verdad no podía describir con palabras como Finn me hizo vibrar con cada caricia, sonreí – fue magnífico – todas asintieron

Nos quedamos un rato más con Quinn hasta que Puck llego y nos conto de los planes de celebración, todas estuvimos de acuerdo y quedamos en dejarlo para dentro de 15 días a las 3 de la tarde, así Beth y Quinny podrían ir

Las semanas siguientes Finn y yo tuvimos que dar miles de entrevistas sobre nuestro compromiso, fuimos a periódicos revistas y televisoras. Muchos de ellos llegaban a buscarnos a la casa, pero en los últimos días las cosas han vuelto a la calma.

El día de la mini fiesta Finn llego por Santy y por mí, me lance a sus brazos y nos besamos – dejen el amor para después – se quejo Tana mientras subía al auto. La seguimos y Finn condujo hasta al bar.

Ahí ya estaba Tina, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Quinn, Beth y Puck, poco después llego la pareja faltante y las meseras no paraban de admirar a mi bella ahijada que dormía tranquila en su cochecito – Buenas tardes – dijo el DJ – hoy es tarde dúos, así que todos están invitados a subir y deleitarnos con sus interpretaciones – aplaudimos

- Es nuestra tarde – le dijo Sam a mi amiga mientras le daba un rápido beso

- Y yo tengo la canción perfecta – contesto ella salió corriendo a pedirla

- Quieres que cantemos? – me susurro Finn al oído y yo asentí feliz – yo escogeré la canción – aseguro, le sonreí y él siguió el camino de Santy

Poco después anunciaron que Sam y Santana cantarían "Party for two" todos estallamos en carcajadas – _una fiesta solo para ellos, de seguro la tendrían al salir de aquí_ – pensé mientras seguíamos riendo. Santy y Sam bailaban por todo el escenario mientras nosotros les aplaudíamos y gritábamos

- Muy bien hecho chicos – los felicito el DJ – ahora es el turno de la futura pareja de esposos – Finn me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a subir al escenario – "si no te hubiera conocido" – mire a Finny sonriendo por la hermosa canción que escogió

Cada uno tomo un micrófono y nos colocamos a la par tomándonos de las manos, la canción empezó a sonar e hicimos nuestras entonaciones

(Rachel)  
><em>Como un bello amanecer, tu amor un día llegó<br>Por ti dejó de llover y el sol de nuevo salió  
>Iluminando mis noches vacías <em>

Me gire para cantar mirándolo y él apretó mi mano

(Finn)  
><em>Desde que te conocí, todo en mi vida cambió<br>Supe al mirarte que al fin, se alejaría el dolor  
>Que para siempre seríamos dos<br>_

(Juntos)  
><em>Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente<br>Si no te hubiera conocido _

_No sé que hubiera sido de mí _

_Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir…_

Finn también se volteo de frente a mí y me sonrió, luego me atrajo hacia él y apoyo con fuerza su mano en mi cadera. Yo me pare de puntillas sobre sus zapatos y así quedamos separados por la mínima distancia

(Rachel)…_Que hubiera sido de mí ohh, Nada tiene sentido  
><em>(Finn) _Si no es contigo _  
>(Juntos) <em>No sé<br>_(Rachel) _Que hubiera sido de mí _  
>(Finn) <em>Hubiera sido<br>_(Juntos) _Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé _  
>(Finn) <em>Si yo podría vivir<br>_(Rachel) _Sin el latido de tu corazón  
><em>(Finn) _Sin ti, el mundo es más frío  
><em>

(Juntos)  
><em>Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido<br>_

Él se acerco y coloco sus manos en mi cuello, me beso lentamente hasta que los chiflidos de nuestros amigos hicieron que nos separáramos. Bajamos y varias chicas rodearon a Finn para pedirle autógrafos, me hice a un lado para que las atendiera

Al principio ese tipo de cosas me daban muchísimos celos, pero Finn me asegura cada segundo que solo me ama a mí, además cuando yo estaba en Broadway convivía diariamente con muchísimos fans. Busque espacio entre la gente para llegar con mis amigos, encontré un campo y empecé avanzar

Unos brazos se aferraron a mi cintura y trate de separarme en el reducido espacio – Amor te extrañe tanto – me quede sin respiración, esta vez no lo estaba imaginado, esta vez sí era él, intente gritar, pero el sonido se quedo atascado en mi garganta – Rachel, amor – repetía Jesse recostando su cabeza a mi espalda

- Jesse suéltame – dije en un susurro, él me giro y al ver su cara mi respiración se agito – suéltame – trate zafarme de su agarre

- Tú no me has extrañado? – me pregunto, que acaso estaba loco, como lo iba a extrañar

- Jesse – escuche el grito de Quinn y el alma me volvió al cuerpo, sabía que pronto alguno me ayudaría

- Suéltame – le grite, recobrando las fuerzas. Cuando vi una gran sombra junto a mi supe que era Finn; mi novio de un tirón me aparto de Jesse

- No te atrevas a volverla a tocar – lo amenazo, la gente se aparto formando un circulo a nuestro alrededor

- Vamos Finn que pasa contigo – le contesto Jesse con una gran sonrisa – estas enfadado porque despedí a Alicia – al momento todo calzo, Artie le vendió el bar a un chico que acababa de llegar de Estados Unidos, ese chico fue Jesse

Yo no podía tener peor suerte, justo habíamos elegido venirnos a vivir al país que Jesse decidió irse a ocultar. Finn se movió a la izquierda para interponer su cuerpo entre nosotros, aun así asome la cabeza, pues quería ver y oír que otra cosa decía Jesse

Jesse trato nuevamente de alcanzarme pero Finn lo empujo – en serio te lo advierto, no la toques – la voz de Finn estaba completamente distorsionada por el enfado y tenía los músculos tensos.

- No – grito Jesse y yo me encogí – yo te lo advierto, tú no te metas – empujo a mi novio en el pecho – ella es mía – enfatizo la última palabra, en ese momento Britt y Tana me tomaron de los brazos y me hicieron retroceder

- Te equivocas – Finn se giro para mirarme – Rachel será MI esposa – le dijo con superioridad, Jesse no lo soporto y lazo su puño directo a la cara de mi novio y él se torció de dolor

- Finn – grite sintiendo como las lagrimas bajaban, trate de correr a él pero las chicas me lo impidieron

La seguridad del lugar se acerco, pero nuestros amigos los rodearon impidiendo que alguien se metiera – sigue gritando por él maldita zorra – me grito Jesse y justo en ese momento Finn le dio un puñetazo en la nariz que lo hizo caer al suelo

- No vuelvas a insultarla – Jesse trato incorporarse pero Finn le puso el pie sobre su pecho – Rachel ahora tiene quien la defienda – le aseguro, Finn retrocedió para soltarlo y de inmediato Jesse pateo su rodilla y se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a mi

Sam fue más rápido que él y se puso frente a nosotras y lanzo a Jesse de vuelta con Finn – la policía ya viene para acá – dijo Quinn detrás de nosotras, yo solo pedí que llegaran pronto y acabaran con esto

Jesse y Finn se golpeaban, mientras yo gritaba tratando de liberarme, nuevamente Jesse fue a dar al suelo y mi novio se fue sobre él y lo empezó a golpear en el rostro – Ya por favor – suplique y Puck a como pudo se acerco a Finn y empezó a jalarlo del brazo

Finn no se detenía y con el puño libre seguía con la paliza – Amigo detente, es suficiente – le grito Noah – ve con Rachel – lentamente mi novio fue bajando la velocidad de los golpes. Respire aliviada cuando se levanto y se giro hacia mí

Las chicas me soltaron y corrí a sus brazos con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – Finny – chille, él aferro sus manos a mi cintura y clavo su cabeza en mi clavícula. Yo me escondí en su pecho y enrolle mis manos a su cuello – estas bien? – le pregunte con un hilo de voz

- Si mi pequeña – se aparto de mi para mirarme – y tú? – únicamente asentí

Al ver que tenía un costado de la boca golpeado y con sangre, más lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y lleve mi mano a su golpe, Finn arrugo la cara por el dolor – perdóname – le pedí en un susurro. Por mi culpa él había salido lastimado

- Chicos ustedes 2 se pueden ir – nos interrumpió Quinn – Santy y yo llevaremos a Jesse a la estación de policías

- Pero y nuestra declaración – dije asustada

- Si necesitamos algo llamamos, ok? – ambos asentimos

- Ya les llame un taxi – Sam se coloco junto a nosotros – no creo que ninguno de los 2 pueda conducir – yo estaba temblando y Finn aun se veía alterado

Salimos del bar y el taxi ya estaba ahí, subimos y Finn tomo mi mano, cuando vi sus nudillos rotos y llenos de sangre, me quede pasmada – Tranquila pequeña, estoy bien – me abrazo fuerte contra él – nada de esto es tu culpa – Finn acaricio mi cabello – te amo y hare lo que sea por protegerte – tomo mi rostro y me dio un beso

Al llegar a la casa, corrí a cocina y puse calentar un poco de agua, luego fui al refrigerador y tome hielo, llegue a la sala con ambas cosas – ponte esto en el labio – le di la bolsa de hielo y salí como bólido a mi habitación por jabón, vendas y una pomada

- Cálmate – me pidió tomándome la mano y sentándome en su regazo, mientras aun sostenía la bolsa de hielo contra su labio

- No quiero que se te infeccione – él asintió con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado y eso hizo que me tranquilizara un poco – las manos – ordene y él las coloco de manera que seguía rodeándome

Moje las vendas con el agua y jabón y las pase sobre sus heridas, Finn arrugaba la cara y emitía pequeños quejidos, habían momentos en que daba saltitos, yo lo besaba de vez en cuando tratando que eso lo mejorara. Cuando termine de limpiarle las manos le coloque la pomada y luego con cuidado se las vende para que la crema hiciera efecto

Me acurruque contra su pecho y estuvimos abrazados en silencio, si, tal vez yo tenía mala suerte, pero la vida al lado de Finn siempre es mejor – Rach – dijo y me incorpore para mirarlo – el hecho que Jesse apareciera cambia algo entre nosotros? – Pregunto y yo arrugue las cejas – aun quieres casarte conmigo? – musito bajando la cara y yo de inmediato lo hice levantarla

- Más que antes – le conteste y le di un rápido beso

- Yo creo – dijo Santy entrando en la casa – que según los recientes hechos – Sam venia con ella – ustedes tienen 2 opciones – se sentó junto a nosotros – casarse antes o después del juicio contra ese desgraciado – movió sus manos

- Antes – contestamos unisonó

- Bueno entonces tienen unos 3 meses para organizar todo – Finn y yo nos miramos

- Yo viajare mañana a Estados Unidos para arreglar el papeleo de la extradición – Sam suspiro – Quinn manejara todo aquí y estamos seguras que con todas las pruebas que tenemos en aproximadamente 3 o 4 meses te llamaran a ti para declarar nuevamente – Finn me abrazo fuerte – pronto estará tras las rejas – nos aseguro

El teléfono de Sam sonó y él se levanto para contestarlo mientras Santana, nos explicaba el proceso a seguir y los motivos por los que yo debía volver a declarar – otra cosa Finn – dijo Santy con una sonrisa malévola – ame el nuevo diseño que le dejaste a la cara de Jesse – empezó a reír y yo negué, gracias a eso ahora Finny tiene los nudillos rotos

- Finn – dijo Sam asomándose en la sala – dice la entrenadora que si crees poder atajar el miércoles – él me miro y luego se volvió a su amigo

- No, creo que no – respire aliviada, si se arriesgaba a jugar podía terminar peor

Sam continuo hablando y un poco después tomo de nuevo su lugar – ya Blaine le explico todo, dice que mañana debes ir para que te vea el médico – mi novio asintió – volviendo a la boda – dijo Sam rascándose la cabeza – Carole, Kurt, Britt, Artie y yo los podemos ayudar con todos los preparativos – mire a mi novio y él asintió

- 30 de noviembre? – inquirió rápidamente

- Ya tenemos fecha para la boda – chille antes de besarlo

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Esperoo que les gustara el capi, pasaron muchaasss cosas y vienen muchas mas. **

**De nuevo en mi perfil hay algunas imagenes del compromiso**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews: **

**Karen: Hola! Pues si Finn solo se dejo llevar y pues si van paso a pasito jijiji. Una linda Familia Finchel, Mil gracias por todo**

**Clau: Jajajaja ya sabes, a veces Finn puede ser un poquitin lento, Samtana estan super bien, van muyy romanticos. Gracias**

**Noe: Muchas gracias, No quiero decir q el Finn de RM sea malo (sino no lo amaria) es solo algunas veces, pero aun asi para mi Finn es genial**

**Hannita: Esta semana te hice esperar un poco menos jaajaja, yo amo que me dejes un reviews, gracias!**

**Cecy: Graaciaas! Pues si jajaja Finn tiene instinto para los momentos romanticos**

**Marlene: Pues no, te cuento que al fic le queda 7 capis (llegara al 20) ya todos los estan planeados, pero aun no estan escritos. Muchas graciaass!**

**Saludos Iri y Taty!**


	14. Cap 14 Te Amo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 14 – TE AMO<strong>

**POV SANTANA**

- Te voy a extrañar tanto – me dijo mi novio mientras me abrazaba en la sala de espera del aeropuerto

- Y yo a ti – le conteste antes de besarlo, me separe de Sam con dificultad y me gire para despedirme de mis amigas

- No te preocupes yo manejare todo aquí – me aseguro Quinn

- Te cuidare tu gatito – se apresuro a decir Brittany

- Britt yo no tengo un gato – le respondí y ella rio suavemente mirando a Sam y yo le asentí

- Cuídate y dale mis saludos a Mercedes – me pidió Rach con lagrimas en los ojos

- Lo hare Berry – la abrace y volví a los brazos de Sam.

Poco después indicaron en los altavoces que era hora de abordar – Te amo – me dije a Sammy y trate de no llorar al separarme de él, no quería que Rachel se sintiera mal, ya se sentía lo suficiente culpable por los nudillos de Finn como para agregarle mi nostalgia

Un poco mas de 8 horas después llegue al aeropuerto de New York, salí de migración y ahí estaba Mercedes y su esposo esperándome – Niña que bien te ves – me aseguro y luego nos abrazamos

- Tu también te ves genial

- Mira te presento a Bubba – él sonrió y me tomo la mano – como esta mi actriz favorita? – me pregunto por Rachel mientras caminábamos al parqueo

- Afectada por la aparición de Jesse, muy enamorada y a punto de casarse – conteste subiendo al auto de la pareja

- Me alegra tanto saber de ustedes – dijo feliz girándose para mirarme

- Siempre habla de ustedes – agrego su esposo mirándome por el retrovisor – más de Rachel

Llegamos a la casa y Mercedes me mostro cual sería mi habitación, en cuanto me dejaron a solas llame a mi novio para decirle que estaba bien, no llevábamos ni un día separados y ya lo estoy extrañando muchísimo.

Me fui muy temprano a la cama y a la mañana siguiente salí a primera hora rumbo al juzgado, converse con varios colegas que estaban muy felices de verme ahí y por supuesto ninguno podía creer que Jesse apareciera en España

- Hola señorita López – me saludo la jueza Stone el día que finalmente conseguí una audiencia con ella

- Buenos días señora jueza – conteste poniéndome de pie

- En que puedo ayudarle? – ella no me prestaba mucha atención, ya que se dedicaba a buscar unos papeles en su escritorio

- Me informaron que usted será la jueza asignada a mi caso – ella asintió dándome una rápida mirada – como sabrá estoy aquí para pedirle su firma en la orden de extradición de Jesse St James

- Muy bien señorita López – dijo incorporándose – deje los papeles en con mi secretaria y mañana por la tarde puede venir por ellos

- Gracias – dije poniéndome de pie

Me retire de su oficina y como ella me dijo le entregue los papeles a su asistente, cuando llegue a casa ni Mercedes ni Bubba habían llegado, así que rápidamente le marque a mi novio y conversamos por varias horas hasta que la pareja llego a eso de las 2am

- Hola como les fue hoy? – les pregunte, Mer aun seguía maquillando en Broadway y Bubba es director de iluminación y sonido en uno de los teatros

- Muy bien – contestaron unisonó

- Prepare algo de comer – mientras platicaba con Sam me puse hacer un refrigerio

- Oh que bien porque estoy hambriento – Bubba tomo su lugar y Mercedes preparo la mesa, mientras yo servía la comida

Durante la comida conversamos de nuestro día y al terminar Bubba se fue a la cama, mientras Mercedes insistió en que llamáramos a Rachel, le marcamos y Mer puso el altavoz del teléfono para que las 2 pudiéramos escuchar bien a Rachel – Hola Diva – chillo Mer al escuchar la voz de nuestra amiga – cuando piensas volver? – pregunto sin dejarla contestar

- Hola Mer – la saludo Rach – pues Santy dice que en unos meses tendré que ir – contesto un poco apagada

- Yo me refería a los escenarios – le aclaro rodando los ojos

- Ahhh emmm – tartamudeo Rachel – cuando volveré a los escenarios? – repitió la pregunta

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo – escuche a Finn susurrar

- Quien está contigo? – le pregunto Mercedes sin perder detalle

- Ahhh espera – pidió Rach – ahora si – por el sonido se notaba que ella también había puesto el altavoz – Mercedes Jones, te presento a mi novio y futuro esposo Finn Hudson – Mer saludo con la mano como si él la viera y yo rodee los ojos

- Mucho gusto – se apresuro a decir Finn

- Así que tu eres el sexy prometido de mi Diva – le contesto Mercedes divertida, así le decía ella a Finn después de que yo le enseñara fotos

- El mismo – aseguro él

- Engreído – musitamos Rach y yo al mismo tiempo

- Aucchh – se quejo Finn – Rach no me golpees – sonó como niño caprichoso

- No vuelvas a ser el idiota de la gasolinera – lo regaño y todos empezamos a reír

- Bueno pero y entonces Rachel? – interrumpió Mercedes la pequeña pelea que se formaba al otro lado de la línea

- Aun no lo sé Mer, tengo varias cosas antes – le explico Rach – la boda, el juicio, no lo sé – repitió

- Y como va la organización de la boda? – pregunte

- Muy bien, ya casi está todo listo, mañana enviamos sus invitaciones – se apresuro a contestar Berry

- Perfecto – le conteste

- Chicas – dijo Finn reapareciendo en la conversación – Santy que gusto escucharte y Mercedes un placer conocerte

- Igual – respondimos juntas

- No quiero ser odioso – Mercedes me miro confundida – pero la futura señora Hudson y yo vamos a ir desayunar juntos y se nos está haciendo un poco tarde

- Ok disfruten – les dije

- Bye – se despidió Mer

- Las quiero – nos dijo Rach antes de terminar la llamada

- Bueno niña yo me voy a dormir – se despidió Mercedes – y tu deberías hacer lo mismo – me sermoneo

- Voy en un momento, solo llamare a Quinn – ella asintió y se marcho

Tome el teléfono y todos los papeles del juicio y me fui a sentar a la mesa, marque a la casa de mi amiga – Hola – respondió Puck con voz adormilada

- Hola Puck – salude – está tu mujer por ahí?

- Claro ya te la paso – dijo entre un bostezo

- Hola Tana – dijo rápidamente Quinn – como va todo? Ya me vas a enviar la orden? – soltó

- Estoy bien gracias – respondí irónicamente – que bueno que tu, Puck y Beth también – ella empezó a reír

- Lo siento es que este caso me tiene muy tensa – se excuso

- Bueno, creo que la orden me la darán pronto – le explique – y adivina quién es nuestra jueza?

- Quien? – chillo emocionada

- Nora Stone – Quinn emitió un grito ahogado. Nora podía ser algo odiosa pero era la mejor jueza del país, muy estricta en sus condenas y muy apegada a la ley

- Oh Santy eso es genial – las 2 estábamos felices – pero Santana – dijo poniéndose seria – necesito la orden de extradición urgente, el imbécil de Luca ya sabes que es un corrupto – Jesse y su abogaducho son tal para cual, par de basuras

- Qué pasa? – pregunte preocupada

- Está hablando con los medios aquí – yo abrí los ojos sorprendida – les está diciendo que Rachel se provoco los golpes y está utilizando a los testigos del bar para pasar a Jesse como víctima de la paliza que le dio Finn – resople fuerte

- Tranquila Quinn tenemos muchas pruebas y esta nuestro as bajo la manga – dije para calmarla – para mañana estará lista la orden – asegure

**POV FINN**

Mi Rach se veía muy tensa estos días, Jesse, el desgraciado de su abogado haciendo falsas declaraciones, la boda y mi maniático hermano con todos los planes, la están llevando al límite. Yo intento ser detallista y le envió flores, tarjetas y regalos casi todos los días

Además mínimo 3 veces a la semana, si Kurt me lo permite, la llevo algún restaurante o al cine, cualquier cosa que la distraiga y logre sacarle una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Hoy tenía planeado un romántico desayuno, me desperté temprano y prepare todo

Apenas termine subí las escaleras para despertarla, de vez en cuando me quedo a dormir con Rachel, cuando me iba acercar para besarla el teléfono sonó y Rach despertó sobresaltada y me miro, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, me dio un rápido beso y contesto

Pasamos un rato hablando con Mercedes y Santana hasta que mire el reloj y me di cuenta que se me hacia tarde para el entrenamiento. En cuanto colgaron, tome a Rachel en mis brazos y la levante de la cama – oye – dijo con una amplia sonrisa y luego me beso – buenos días – aferro sus manos a mi cuello y se acurruco en mi pecho

- Buenos días hermosa – musite, la lleve así hasta su asiento en la mesa y luego le serví su vaso de jugo, las tostadas y la fruta

- Mmm que rico – dijo tomando el primer bocado – me estas consintiendo demasiado – esbozo una pequeña risa – me podría acostumbrar – le sonreí

- Pues acostúmbrate – la bese de nuevo y suspire cuando nuestro labios se separaron

- Finn – me gire para mirarla y ella tenía los ojos clavados en su plato – en serio quieres que nos casemos? – arrugue la frente, sorprendido de su pregunta – es que no te veo interesado en los planes – me miro de reojo y yo le sonreí

- No es que no esté interesado, es solo que las organizaciones y yo no hacemos pareja – le explique

- Pero en la fiesta de Britt te luciste –me aseguro y vi sus ojos tristes, que hacían que mi corazón se apretara

- Pero es que me da miedo meterme entre Kurt y tu y arruinarlo – resople y ella me miro – el único trabajo que Kurt me dio ya lo hice – sus ojos brillaron

- Ya tienes tu traje? – chillo y yo asentí – y cómo es? – la paciencia no era una de las virtudes de Rach

- Ya lo veras – le asegure y en ese momento el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Rachel se levanto rápidamente, lo tomo y al volver se sentó sobre mi regazo – Hola Kurt – dijo notablemente más contenta – que tienes? – pregunto preocupada y luego se tenso en mis brazos – no te preocupes – su tono de voz era tranquilo pero su cuerpo decía lo contrario – lo solucionaremos, no pasa nada – se apoyo contra mi pecho y cerró los ojos visiblemente alterada – muy bien hasta pronto – se despidió y tomo una gran bocanada de aire

- Que paso? – pregunte pasando mi mano por su espalda

- Kurt olvido pagar la reservación del salón y lo perdimos – Rach estaba al borde de las lagrimas, la abrace y ella se aferro fuerte a mi

- Bueno entonces yo me encargare – ella se incorporo para mirarme – dijiste que querías que ayudara y quien mejor que yo, para conseguir un lugar de última hora – ella sonrió y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme

Nos quedamos un rato mas abrazados y luego yo me marche a la práctica, en el camino no pare de pensar en el lugar, pero no tenía ni idea, debía ser un lugar pequeño porque seremos pocos, lindo y acogedor, resople, estaba perdido

Entre al camerino y ahí estaban los chicos cambiándose, pregunte por mi ahijada y les conté de mi problema, todos propusieron lugares, pero ninguno me convencía. Poco después la entrenadora llego y nos envió a correr

En el camino a casa la cabeza no paraba de darme vueltas, no podía dejar de pensar en lugares, necesitaba uno que Rach amara y que Kurt aprobara. De pronto me tope con una desviación, baje la ventanilla – disculpe que es lo que pasa? – pregunte a uno de trabajadores

- Reparaciones en la carretera – explico – debe tomar esta ruta – me señalo

- Gracias – le dije y tome el camino que me indico

Iba conduciendo lentamente ya que por error entre a un exclusivo residencial y una señal indicaba que podían haber niños. Las casas se veían muy lindas y acogedoras y el letrero de se vende en una de ellas me hizo detenerme. Baje del auto y por inercia marque el número que indicaba – hola – dijo una mujer

- Si – respondí nervioso – estoy frente a la casa que vende – la mujer emitió un sonido – quisiera verla, puede venir ahora? – se que sonaba desesperado, pero más bien estaba muy interesado

- Claro en unos 10 minutos estaré ahí – dijo antes de colgar

Volví a subir al auto y empecé a mover los dedos sobre el volante, después de un rato una camioneta gris parqueo y bajo una señora mucho mas bajita que Rach y de unos 60 años. Salí del auto y me acerque a ella – usted me llamo? – pregunto con una cálida sonrisa y yo asentí – Mi nombre es Rosa y el es mi nieto Felipe – tome la mano del muchacho que me miraba con los ojos como platos

- Mucho gusto – les dije ambos – Finn Hudson

- Bueno Finn ven – Rosa me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta la casa, abrió la puerta y unos pasos después llegamos a la sala – esta es la sala, cerré los ojos un segundo

_- Finny ven – me grito Rach sentada en el sillón grande con la chimenea encendida y una pequeña manta cubriéndola – ya va a iniciar el musical – le sonreí y avance a ella_

_- Otra vez un musical – me queje, mientras pasaba mi mano sobre su hombro y ella se acurrucaba_

_- Hazlo por mi – dijo con la carita de niña buena que no podía resistir, resople y ella le dio reproducir_

- Le gusta? – abrí los ojos y el chico me miraba, yo solo asentí

- Por aquí está el comedor – abrió la puerta y yo pase

_- Finn estás seguro que no quieres que te ayude? – pregunto Rach que estaba sentada a la mesa_

_- No, yo me encargo – asegure saliendo con 2 charolas repletas de comida – te amo – la bese y coloque su plato_

_- Y yo a ti mi Finny Bear – sonrei_

- Señor – dijo Rosa frente a mi – pasemos a la cocina

- Es muy amplia – acoto Felipe

_- Rach dime que mi nariz no se equivoca – exclame entrando en la cocina, ahí estaba Rachel con un delantal rosado sacando una de las bandejas del horno – galletas – chille antes de tomar una y llevarla a mi boca_

_- No – grito Rach – si te caen mal por comerlas calientes no te quejes – sonreí y luego la bese_

_- No me quejare – le respondí con la boca llena_

- Finn – dijo la señora con tono un poco alto – está seguro de que le gusta? – me pregunto y yo asentí – es que esta muy distraído – aseguro

- Estoy bien – le conteste – mas que bien – no podía creer que cada vez que me mostraban una parte de la casa yo imaginaba que estaríamos haciendo Rachel y yo ahí

Cuando me llevo a la biblioteca y los baños paso lo mismo – este es el cuarto principal – y ahí estaban de nuevo las imágenes – tiene un baño con tina y un armario gigantesco – yo sonreía y Rosa cada vez me hablaba más entusiasta

Esta habitación tiene una puerta que la une a la principal – me explico Felipe antes de entrar – será perfecta para sus futuros hijos – entramos

_- Rach está bien? – pregunte preocupado y ella ya empezaba a sacar a nuestro pequeño bebe de su cunita _

_- Si Finny – aseguro tranquila, Rach empezó a moverse en una especie de baile lento por la habitación y suavemente tarareaba una canción. Cuando llegaron junto a mí los abrace y seguimos balanceándonos_

- Hermosa verdad? – reconoció Rosa y yo asentí con una gran sonrisa

Luego de esto me guio al techo de la casa que estaba decorado con un jardín y ahí supe que definitivamente debía comprarla, bajamos por las gradas posteriores hasta el patio trasero. Tome mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje a mi hermano con la dirección y luego lo llame – para que me enviaste ese mensaje? – me pregunto

- Necesito que vengas a esa dirección – dije rápidamente – pero solo – rectifique – o puedes traer a Blaine, pero no se te ocurra venir con Rachel – lo amenace

- Ok cálmate voy para allá – dijo y luego colgó

- Por fin llegaste – le dije en cuando bajo del auto – ellos son Rosa y Felipe – Kurt medio les dio la mano ya que yo lo llevaba arrastrado – ahora sígueme – dije tirando de él, le mostré toda la casa – y que te parece? – le pregunte al terminar el recorrido en el patio

- Lo que me quieres decir con tu estado de nervios – dijo mirando la casa – es que le quieres comprar la casa a Rachel? – pregunto con una sonrisa

- Para eso no pediría tu opinión y si, si la voy a comprar – le afirme – es que puedo imaginarnos juntos en cada rincón de esta casa – levante los hombros y el asintió

- Entonces para que me hiciste venir? – interrogo algo enfadado

- Pensé que la boda podría ser aquí – dije temeroso y Kurt abrió los ojos como platos – En el jardín de arriba seria la ceremonia y aquí la fiesta – empecé a explicar antes que rechazara mi idea – qué opinas? – pregunte mirándolo de reojo

**POV RACHEL**

- Finn Hudson – le dije enfadada al llegar al pent-house y él se sobresalto al escucharme – estoy cansada de que me evites – no iba permitir que Kurt siguiera poniendo excusas por su hermano

- Mi pequeña que haces aquí? – pregunto tratando de besarme, pero yo me aparte

- Acabando con esto – Finn me miro con los ojos abiertos – si tú no tienes los pantalones para hacerlo yo si – le grite furiosa – faltan solo 15 días para nuestra boda y tu pareces un fantasma, ni siquiera has conseguido un lugar – él sonrió un poco

- No es lo que piensas – resople cruzándome de brazos

- No es que!, que le temes al matrimonio, que tienes otra – solté todo sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

- Es suficiente – dijo acercándose rápidamente, tomándome por la cintura y poniéndome en su hombro como un saco de papas – te voy a mostrar que me pasa en estos días – me llevo hasta al ascensor

- Bájame no seas idiota – le grite golpeándolo en la espalda, él no contesto nada y yo seguí haciendo lo mismo

Cuando llegamos al auto él me hizo entrar por su lado y puso el seguro de niños para que yo no pudiera abrir la puerta, grite más fuerte para que alguien me sacara, pero Finn encendió la radio a todo volumen. Así que me di por vencida y me abrace las piernas escondiendo mi cabeza entre ellas

Empecé a llorar, realmente no estaba enojada, solo aterrada, tenía miedo de perderlo, pero tampoco podía permitir que el jugara conmigo. Cuando el auto se detuvo y el ruido acabo, levante la cabeza y mire a Finn, su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas tal como el mío

Quise abrazarlo, pero me reprimí – aquí es – dijo con voz cortada, baje del auto y el también lo hizo, lo vi limpiándose las lagrimas y luego empezó a caminar rumbo a una de las casas, entramos por el patio y había un gran portón – ya llegue – grito Finn antes de abrirlo y si ya él tenía una familia, mi corazón se paralizo

Kurt apareció frente a nosotros saltando feliz, pero al verme se detuvo – Finn no se suponía que la traerías hasta mañana – le grito y él solo se encogió de hombros – aasshh ya lo arruinaste – lo regaño

- Explícale todo – dijo señalándome y subiendo unas escaleras. Kurt arrugo la cara y me miro

- Que hiciste? – pregunto

- Ahora se hace la víctima, la enfadada soy yo – Kurt rodo los ojos

- Imagino lo que paso – se sacudió la cabeza – y que te parece? – pregunto extendiendo sus brazos

- Qué cosa – Kurt resoplo – la boda será aquí! – exclame mirando toda la decoración y el asintió – debo hablar con Finn – salí corriendo y subí las gradas – eres un idiota – le grite y él se giro a mirarme – podrías haberme dicho, en lugar de ocultarte

- Si lo sé no debí esperar tanto para hacerlo, pero las cosas no estaban listas y Kurt con la boda y yo con los muebles – dijo atropelladamente

- Que muebles? – pregunte confundida y él resoplo

- Ven – dijo tomándome de la mano. Me llevo por toda la casa y era preciosa, la decoración, distribución, el ambiente – que te parece? – pregunto girándose para mirarme

- Es preciosa – reconocí

- Es nuestra – lo mire sorprendida – perdóname por ser un idiota – bajo la cabeza – lamento que pensaras que no quería casarme o que tenía otra, sabes que te amo? – pregunto mirándome a los ojos y yo asentí

- Perdón por tratarte mal – pedí apenada

- No tienes porque disculparte mi pequeña – me abrazo y me beso en la frente

- Pero te hice sentir mal – puse mi mano en su pecho

- Y yo a ti y por más tiempo – sonrió ligeramente – dime que me amas y nos olvidamos de todo esto – yo le sonreí

- Te amo – grite

- Y yo te amo a ti – susurro contra mis labios antes de besarme

Las 2 semanas siguientes pasaron volando y por fin era 30 de noviembre y Britt, Quinn y Kurt corrían de un lado a otro, desde ayer en la mañana no veía Finn y los nervios ya me estaban pasando la factura. – Rachel – grito Santy entrando a mi habitación

Me levante de un salto de la pequeña silla frente al espejo y corrí abrazarla – Oh Santy que bueno que llegaras finalmente – ella no podía volver hasta que Jesse no fuera asignado a una cárcel y durante la última semana pensamos en aplazar la boda

Seguíamos abrazadas cuando escuche un carraspeo, me separe y ahí estaba Mercedes, la abrace con fuerza hasta que ella se separo – Muy bien Diva – dijo mientras salía y volvía con una valija gigantesca – es hora de maquillarte – Mercedes coloco la maleta sobre la cama y adentro estaban todos sus implementos de trabajo.

Me obligo a sentarme de vuelta en la sillita y rápidamente movía sus manos de un lado a otro en mi rostro dándome explicaciones de cómo debía abrir y cerrar los ojos – termine – dijo y yo resople, sin dejar siquiera que me estirara Britt apareció ya vestida

- Rach segura de que quieres el moño con trenzas – yo asentí y ella inicio su labor

Unos minutos después Kurt y Mercedes me dijeron que se marchaban, mi cuñado estaba más preocupado que yo por el traje de Finn y quería verlo antes por si debía ejecutar el plan B. Cuando Brittany termino, Santy y Quinn trajeron mi vestido y me ayudaron a ponérmelo cuidando mi maquillaje y peinado

Las 4 subimos a la limosina y nos dirigimos a mi futuro hogar, mi corazón latia como desbocado y mis dedos pasaban constantemente por el vestido para tratar de alisarlo, al bajar vi a mis padres esperándome, subí un poco el vestido y corrí a ellos

- Cariño nada de lagrimas – dijeron en cuanto nos separamos

- Perdónenme por ser tan mala hija – les suplique, primero permití que Jesse me separara de ellos y luego nos les comente de mi decisión de viajar y lo peor los llamo poco y hasta el día de la boda van a conocer a su yerno

- No podíamos pedir una mejor hija, cariño – dijo mi papi

- Y no olvides a nuestro encantador yerno – agrego papá con una gran sonrisa

- Lo conocieron? – les pregunte emocionada

- Si, el fue por nosotros al aeropuerto, cenamos juntos – me explico

- Y nos tiene impresionados – sonreí ampliamente – hasta parece que te quiere más que nosotros – empezamos a reír

- Es hora – dijo Kurt interrumpiéndonos

Respire hondo y mis papis me tomaron cada uno de un brazo, subí los escalones con la cabeza clavada en el piso, cuando vi la alfombra levante lentamente la mirada, solo para encontrarme con la de Finn sonriéndome ampliamente, emití una silenciosa risa nerviosa y Finny me guiño el ojo

Cuando llegamos a él mis padres me entregaron, nos miramos y nuevamente sonreímos, el padre inicio la ceremonia y anuncio que era momento de los votos, sonreí ampliamente. Finn y yo habíamos decidido cantarnos en lugar de escribir, así que le hice una señal a Noah y él se acerco con su guitarra, tome el micrófono y respire hondo mientras Noah tocaba las primeras notas

(Rachel)

_Tú y yo nos amamos de verdad  
>Y hemos hecho de un lugar un hogar, Tú y yo<br>El mejor tiempo de mi vida han  
>Sido estos años que he pasado junto a ti mi corazón<br>_

Finn me sonreía y lo tome de la mano, mientras el movía sus labios formando un te amo

_Cuantas cosas no hemos vivido  
>Cuantas glorias y derrotas tú y yo<br>_

Empecé a bailar alrededor de Finn y él se movía sonriendo al ritmo de la música

_Unidos para siempre porque nos amamos  
>Y el uno al otro nos necesitamos<br>Por el amor de todos estos años  
>Te quiero dar esta canción<br>Tú sabes que este amor ha sido hecho a mano  
>Así como los buenos artesanos<br>Con mucho pulso y con mucho cuidado  
>Y dedicación te digo…<em>

_…Mira qué bonita_  
><em>Que puede ser la vida ahorita<em>  
><em>Aprovechemos que nos brinda<em>  
><em>La compañía tuya y mía<em>  
><em>Que nos amamos sin medida<em>

_Tú y yo, que nos amamos  
>Tú y yo, que nos deseamos<br>Tú y yo, hasta la muerte  
>Tú y yo<br>_  
>Al terminar lo abrace, porque según la tradición aun no podíamos besarnos, Finn tomo el micrófono y me miro, luego hizo una señal y la melodía de su canción empezó a sonar<p>

(Finn)

_Amo toda tu figura, modelo de lo increíble  
>Belleza y virtud en una, tu soltura al perdonar<br>No dejas morir a nadie y vas sembrándonos ilusiones  
>Tu no sabes lo que causas creo que aun no te has dado cuenta<br>Haces que la gente agradezca tu existencia…  
><em>

Finn estaba cantándome al oído y tenia uno de sus brazos aferrados a mi vientre

_…Mas que a un largo viaje, más que aun rubio campo  
>Mas que a un viejo amigo, más que a cualquier santo<br>Mas que a tu pureza adornada de errores  
>Mas que a tu tenacidad que no se rompe<br>Mas que a tu alegría, más que a tus colores  
>Mas que a tu sensualidad que crees que escondes<br>Mas que a nuestro beso primero…_

Mi vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir

_…Mas aún que esto te amo, más  
>Que a nuestra mágica noche de bodas<br>Mas aún que esto te amo, te amo  
>Te amo<em>

Volvimos a ocupar nuestros lugares y finalmente llego el momento de pronunciar las palabras que nos unirían – sí, acepto – dije con voz cortada y Finny apretó mis manos

- Claro que acepto – dijo feliz cuando llego su turno

- Los declaro marido y mujer – mi esposo me sonrió y se inclino lentamente tomando mi rostro entre sus manos

- Te amo – susurro antes de unir nuestros labios en un tierno y cuidadoso beso que me demostraba cuanto me amaba y cada célula de mi cuerpo gritaba que yo era suya y que lo amaba de la misma manera.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Primero quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, la verdad es que he estado realmente desmotivada y mis padres no piensan comprarme mi computadora, por lo que estoy en mi antigua lap y eso me pone :( **

**Mil gracias por la espera, y espero que este capi valga la pena. **

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews en el capi 13:**

**Estrellita: Si Finn le partio su cara (ame eso) y si la primera vez Finchel llena de amor. Muchas Gracias**

**Karen: Mil gracias en serio, por tu comment y todo tu interes en el twitter. No traia bragas porque se marcaban en el vestido jajajaja, las imagenes se las debemos a Ile (una amiga) De nuevo gracias**

**May: Que pervert jajajaja querias la escena completa jajajaja Muchas gracias!**

**Noe: Ohh pero el Finn de esta temporada esta mas que hermoso :) Sobre la secuela en serio no es posible, mil gracias**

**Cecy: Muchas gracias nena, si habra un poco de lo que dices, Gracias**

**Hannita: Jajajajaj muchas gracias, que tal la boda? que bueno q te gustara el capi**

**Marlene: Muchas gracias a ti por comentar, me alegra que te gustara, mil gracias!**

**Dai: Que bueno q estes de vuelta, lo de mi hermana yo no lo supero :S, Gracias  
><strong>

**Saludos Iri y Taty!**


	15. Cap 15 Perfecto

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 15 – PERFECTO<strong>

**POV QUINN**

Tome a Beth en mis brazos y la acurruque contra mi pecho – Puck prométeme que la vas a cuidar bien en estos días – le repetí por decima vez en la mañana

- Que si preciosa – dijo rodando los ojos y tratando de tomar a la nena – yo me encargo – dijo orgulloso

- Eso precisamente es lo que me preocupa – mire a Beth y ella tenía los ojos húmedos y yo también estaba al borde del llanto

- Te juro que no le voy a volver a dejar las llaves – no sabía si reírme o llorar al recordar todas las locuras que hace mi novio con nuestra hija

Para empezar la carga como una muñeca, la deja sola bebiéndose el biberón, brinca con ella en brazos por toda la casa, provocando que devuelva su leche, le cuenta chistes que obviamente ella no entiende. Pero para Beth no hay como su papá cuando lo ve siempre sonríe y patalea desesperada para que él la tome en brazos

- Carole por favor vigílalos – le pedí a la mamá de Finn que amablemente se ofreció a ayudarnos a cuidarla mientras nosotros estamos en New York

- Si tranquila Quinn – contesto con una cálida sonrisa – Puck y Beth no podrán estar más vigilados – resople y me acerque para besarlos y justo en eso momento escuche la bocina del auto de Finn

Los volví a besar, salí de la casa y subí a la camioneta en completo silencio, Rach se giro para dedicarme una pequeña sonrisa y tomarme de la mano. Finn condujo hasta el aeropuerto y luego en cuanto nos llamaron, abordamos

Rachel y Finn decidieron no hacer una larga luna de miel, solo se fueron un fin de semana a Santander y guardaron la semana que el equipo les da, para que él pudiera acompañarla al juicio, llegamos y Santana nos estaba esperando

Salir del aeropuerto fue un martirio, miles de reporteros tratando de conseguir una declaración de Rach o Finn, claro que nosotros les pedimos que no dijeran nada. Ya que hace un mes atrás cuando extraditaron a Jesse de nuevo él y su abogado se dedicaron a contar su versión de lo ocurrido

- Chicos lo mejor será que se vayan a descansar – le dije a la pareja – mañana debemos estar en la corte a las 8am – ambos asintieron y Finn tomo a Rach de la mano y la llevo a su habitación

- Esta muy callada – señalo Santy cuando cerraron la puerta

- Esta nerviosa y muerta de miedo – le explique – si no fuera porque Finn vino creo que ya se habría derrumbado – Tana asintió y tomo asiento

- Mañana será un día muy largo – dijo mientras guardaba sus papeles.

Acordamos como íbamos a desenvolvernos en la corte, el fuerte de Santy será Jesse y el mío Rachel, repasamos las pruebas y los testigos una vez más y luego nos fuimos a la cama por un par de horas.

Cuando desperté, me di una rápida ducha y me vestí adecuadamente, llegue a la cocina y ahí estaba Finn preparando el desayuno – como paso la noche? – le pregunte y él se giro extendiéndome una tostada y una taza de café

- Inquita, se removía y se quejaba mucho – resoplo pasando las manos por su cabello – está terminando de vestirse – aclaro y en ese momento apareció Santy ya vestida, pero con cara de dormida – tomate esto – le dijo Finn – hoy debes estar atenta – la regaño

- Hola – saludo Rachel, su esposo se apresuro abrazarla y darle un beso – gracias – le dijo con voz apagada

Rach medio mordisqueo su desayuno y salimos una hora antes de la casa, entramos a la corte escoltados por la policía. El día fue más sencillo de lo que esperábamos, únicamente expusimos el caso y ambas partes estuvimos de acuerdo en que no habrían arreglos, para nosotras era todo o nada

Al salir Santy se fue rumbo a la casa de Lauren, la antigua vecina de Rachel, mañana la llamaríamos al estrado y debía estar ahí. Cuando los demás llegamos a casa Finn convenció a Rach de ver un musical y así poder distraerla

- Quinn – chillo Santana al entrar – tenemos problemas – mi corazón se paralizo al escuchar eso

- Baja la voz – pidió Finn saliendo del cuarto preocupado – Esta dormida – cerro suavemente la puerta de la habitación

- Que paso? – pregunte girándome a Santy

- Lauren no va a declarar – respondió con voz ahogada – trate de convencerla pero se niega

- Muy bien Santy hay que reacomodar todo – dije llevando todas las cosas a la mesa

- Pero porque no va a declarar? – cuestiono Finn caminando de un lado a otro

- Yo podría jurar que la sobornaron – le explico y Finn golpeo la pared, de inmediato lo silencie

- Oye debes controlarte – le pedí – de nada sirve que nos enfademos – Finn asintió y se fue de nuevo al cuarto

Esa noche no dormimos, nos dedicamos a reacomodar todas las pruebas, a la mañana siguiente llegamos a la misma hora a la corte y tomamos nuestros lugares, la Jueza entro y tomo su lugar – doy la palabra a las demandantes – Santana y yo nos pusimos de pie

- Queremos llamar a Jesse St James – Jesse esbozo una sonrisa de superioridad y camino hasta el estrado, el fiscal se encargo de juramentarlo y seguido de eso Santy avanzo al estrado

- Señor St James podría decirnos cuando usted y mi clienta empezaron a tener problemas como pareja? – Santana estaba seria y miraba a Jesse directo a los ojos

- A partir del momento en que ella decidió dejar los escenarios – contesto con seguridad, Santana camino hasta nuestro lugar y tomo las primeras pruebas y las presento al jurado

- Como podrán ver en estas fotos el imputado estuvo a punto de golpear a un fotógrafo meses antes de la fecha mencionada por él – Tana continuo exponiendo su punto y preguntándole cosas a Jesse

Poco después Luca tomo su lugar y empezaron a llevar el caso a la maraña de engaños que ellos inventaron – Entonces señor St James, asegura usted que la señora Berry le era infiel? – Rach se tenso en su asiento

- Por su puesto – dijo mirándola directo a los ojos

- Y nos podría decir el nombre del que en ese momento era su amante? – cuestiono Luca

- Finn Hudson – acuso Jesse y de inmediato la sala se lleno de cuchilleos, mire a Santy y ella estaba tomando aire

Ninguna de nosotras esperaba el giro que le dieron a todo, decir que Rachel le era infiel a Jesse y que ella y Finn planearon toda la golpiza para poder sacarle dinero, para nosotros era imposible de creer, pero el jurado se debatía entre ambas versiones – déjame sacar el maldito video – me susurro Tana

- Espera déjalos disfrutar – dije tranquila y un poco después Luca llamo a Rachel al estrado

- Dígame señora Berry como logro golpearse a sí misma con su Tony? o el señor Hudson la ayudo? – pregunto el abogaducho

- Objeción – grite y la Jueza me miro

- Ha lugar – Nora se acomodo en su asiento mientras Luca se cruzaba de brazos

**POV FINN**

- Vamos mi amor levántate – pedí sentándome junto a mi esposa en la cama

- Ya quiero que esto acabe – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y de inmediato la tome entre mis brazos – quiero volver a España – su voz se quebraba con cada palabra

- Pronto lo haremos – le prometí tomando su rostro entre mis manos – ahora – dije cargándola fuera de la cama – ya que tenemos la tarde para nosotros – Rach sonrió un poco

- Santy y Quinn están en la cocina – me susurro divertida y yo empecé a reír

- No me refería a eso – le susurre al oído – pero si quieres – dije antes de posar mis labios en su cuello

- Entonces a qué? – pregunto arrugando la nariz

- Compre esto – le mostré el Dvd de Funny Girl que Mercedes me ayudo a conseguir

- Si – chillo saltando fuera de mis brazos y dando saltitos hasta la sala

Rach se sentó en el sillón, encendió el televisor y empezó a pasar los canales mientras yo sacaba el disco de la envoltura, me detuve al escuchar lo que dejo – Rachel Berry, víctima o mentirosa? – Decía la conductora de un programa de farándula – Otro papel para la estrella de Broadway?, la verdad de los hechos – la mire y tenía los ojos como platos

- Cámbialo – le propuse, pero ella negó, entonces me senté a su lado y la tome de la mano

- Como todos sabemos desde hace 3 días se lleva a cabo en la ciudad de New York el juicio Rachel Berry contra Jesse St James, según nos dijeron las abogadas de la actriz el acusado agredió a Rachel hasta dejarla al borde de la muerte – en ese momento Santana y Quinn salieron de la cocina – pero para poder opinar debemos conocer las 2 caras de la moneda

- Que es esa mierda – bramo Santana cruzada de brazos

Todo el resto del programa fue una entrevista a Luca en la que exponía al desgraciado de Jesse como la víctima. Rachel empezó a llorar y yo le arrebate el control y apague el televisor – mírame – suplique tomando su rostro entre mis manos – nadie te conoce como yo y todos los que te queremos – Rach sollozo y asintió lentamente – además yo estaré aquí para apoyarte, ok – la abrace y la bese en la frente – pronto la verdad saldrá a la luz – Rach se acurruco en mis brazos y las chicas volvieron a sus labores

El jueves finalmente me llamaron al estrado, ya Mercedes había pasado y aseguro que Rach y yo no nos conocíamos mientras ella vivía aquí en New York – Queremos llamar a Finn Hudson – dijo Quinn con seguridad, yo me levante de mi asiento y camine sintiendo como temblaban mis piernas

Me senté y uní mis manos para tratar de controlar mis nervios, el fiscal se acerco y me hizo jurar decir la verdad – lo juro – dije con voz fuerte y clara, que no sé como alcance a conseguir, Quinn se acerco a mi

- Señor Hudson nos podría decir cuando y donde se conocieron usted y mi clienta? – llevábamos días practicando, pero ahora con todo mirándome sentía el estomago revuelto

- Bueno yo iba tarde a uno de mis entrenamientos en España y me cole en la fila de la gasolinera – abrí los ojos como platos y mire a la jueza – no es que siempre lo haga – le aclare

- Continúe por favor – pidió conteniendo una risa y yo tome aire

- Bueno Rachel se enfado mucho por haberle quitado su lugar – termine de explicar – esa fue la primera vez que nos vimos – la mire y ella me sonrió tímidamente

- Ese día intercambiaron números de teléfono? – yo negué

- No Rachel me odiaba y yo – baje la mirada – al inicio solo quería llevarla a la cama – me daba vergüenza haberme comportado así – yo la llame la linda malhumorada y tiempo después me entere que ella me bautizo como "el idiota de la gasolinera" – dije con orgullo

- Y cuando finalmente supieron quienes eran? – Quinn seguía haciendo sus preguntas de manera monótona

- Como un mes después cuando fuimos presentados en un bar – Quinn asintió

- Y como conoció al señor Jesse St James? – mire al maldito y él tenia su rostro inexpresivo

- Él compro el bar que en ese momento era mi bar favorito – me aclare la garganta – lo conocía solo como St James y la verdad hasta me caía bien – el tipo levanto ligeramente la mirada

- Cuando se entero de que Rachel y él habían sido pareja? – esa pregunta era nueva, lo pensé un momento

- Hasta el día en que Rach y yo celebramos nuestro compromiso – apreté los puños al recordarlo

- Y como se entero del pasado entre ambos? – Quinn seguía improvisando

- Fue años antes, un día Rachel creyó haberlo visto y tuvo una crisis…

- Como las que nos explico la psicóloga ayer – me interrumpió Quinn mirando al jurado

- Esa noche Rachel me explico todo lo que su ex novio le hizo – Rach tenía los ojos clavados en mi pero se veía completamente afectada

Quinn finalizo sus preguntas y fue el turno de Luca – Entonces – dijo parándose erguido tratando de intimidarme – asegura usted haber conocido a su ahora esposa en España? – cuestiono con prepotencia

- Si – dije cortante

- Explíqueme entonces como es que si usted no sabía que mi cliente era el ex novio de su prometida – señalo a Jesse – como supo precisamente a quien golpear el 16 de agosto del año pasado?

- Porque Rachel gritaba "Jesse suéltame" y este tipo era quien la tenia agarrada por la fuerza – escupí las palabras y el tipo continuo haciéndome preguntas

Tal como dijeron las chicas sus preguntas serian sencillas de contestar, desde que declaro Mercedes todas las falsas bases que ellos usaban se empezaron a caer. Volví a mi asiento y entonces Santana anuncio que sacarían una evidencia más

Las chicas habían la dejado para el final ya que era la prueba más contundente, pero además de eso era la evidencia que mas afectaba a Rachel. Uno de los policías trajo un televisor y Tana se acerco y puso el video – lo que van a ver a continuación, solo será una confirmación de la cantidad de mentiras con las que ellos los han querido envolver – Santana le dio reproducir y se hizo a un lado para que todos pudieran ver

Me concentre en la pantalla, era la primera vez que iba a ver ese video, Jesse estaba sentado sobre el sillón y le dio un sorbo a su vaso – como pueden ver – dijo Santana deteniendo el video – aquí está el desaparecido Tony de Rachel y la botella de Brandy – señalo ambas cosas y continuo

Unos segundos después Rachel entro y lo miro fijamente, él la vio de arriba abajo – _donde estabas?_ – Santana subió más el volumen al televisor.

_- Salí con mis amigas_ – Rachel trato de besarlo y eso hizo un nudo en mi estomago, ella realmente lo quería. Jesse la aparto y Rach retrocedió

_- Desde que hora? Los platos del desayuno aun están sin lavar_ – le grito arrastrando las palabras como un ebrio – _crees que la cena se hace sola_ – él se levanto de su lugar y tomo el Tony quedando de espalda a la cámara, era un maldito machista

_- Me dijiste que lo habías regalado_ – Rachel sonó tan inocente y dolida – _devuélvemelo_ – su aspecto cambio y Jesse empezó a reír

_- Esta donde pertenece, en mis manos_ – dijo burlón

_- Pero es mío_ – Rach se acerco a él tratando de quitárselo. Jesse fue más rápido y la tomo del cabello

Me aferre a mi silla tratando de mantenerme en mi lugar, como se atrevía tocarla, como de esa manera – _Tu solo lo ganaste porque de seguro te acostaste con los jurados_ – Rachel gritaba tratando de zafarse de su agarre y yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas mantenerme sentado

_- Suéltame Jesse por favor_ – mi respiración estaba agitada, ahora más que nunca deseaba romperle la cara a golpes y aun no había visto lo peor

_- Yo no quiero hacerlo, pero tú me obligas_ – Santana detuvo el video y metió un nuevo disco.

Aproveche la pausa para mirar a mi Rach que estaba con la cabeza baja, quería acercarme a ella y abrazarla y besarla, para hacerla olvidar. Luego mire a Jesse y Luca y ellos se removían incómodos, jamás se esperaron ese video, era obvio que el idiota de Jesse olvido el sistema de seguridad de la casa – Cambie el video porque esta cámara enfoca mejor la escena que está a punto de pasar – Tana volvió a reproducir

Rachel choco contra la pared y Jesse se acerco a ella golpeándola en la cabeza con la estatuilla, baje la mirada, creí que podría ver esto, pero ahora, sintiendo mi cabeza estallar y mi corazón apretándose por su dolor, sabía que no lo lograría

Clave mi mirada en el suelo sintiendo como las lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos – _Jesse por favor cálmate_ – no pude contener mas mi llanto cuando escuche su voz tan débil.

Escuchaba sus quejidos y su llanto, me aferre con más fuerza a la silla, trataba de llorar silenciosamente, pero maldita sea como una mujer tan maravillosa, como mi Rach pudo pasar por algo así, apreté los labios cuando el video se detuvo intentando recomponerme

- Como pueden comprobar las personas en el video son Rachel Berry y Jesse St James – Santana entrego los discos al jurado y unos minutos después la Jueza termino la sesión

El Jurado debía analizar las nuevas pruebas aportadas por las chicas y mañana en una audiencia cerrada dictaran sentencia.

Esa noche dormí abrazado a Rachel, quería que supiera que yo estaba ahí y por primera vez desde que llegamos aquí, ella durmió plácidamente, sin pesadillas de Jesse atormentándola – Te amo – le dije por la mañana cuando despertamos

- Y yo a ti Finny – me beso, permanecimos un rato más en la cama y luego nos dimos una ducha para ir a nuestro ultimo día en la corte

- Te estaré esperando aquí – le susurre a Rachel antes de que entrara a la sala y ella asintió levemente

Esas fueron las 3 horas más largas de mi vida, no me podía estar quieto en un solo lugar, caminaba de un lado a otro y cada vez que una puerta sonaba mi corazón se paralizaba. Finalmente las puertas se abrieron y Rach salió seguida de sus amigas

Tenía la cabeza baja y su rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas, camine a ella y en cuanto me vio corrió a esconderse entre mi cuerpo – dime que paso? – le pedí apartándola solo lo necesario

- Jesse fue declarado culpable – sonreí ampliamente y si no fuera porque estábamos ahí me habría puesto a bailar, pero solo volví abrazarla y bese sus cabellos – lo condenaron a 15 años por tentativa de homicidio en tercer grado

- Solo 15 años – replique frustrado

- No – dijo Santana con una gran sonrisa – 10 años mas por huir del país y – su sonrisa se ampliaba cada vez mas – 20 años por manipulación de pruebas – Quinn la abrazo

- Y Luca también será juzgado por el ultimo cargo – empezamos a caminar felices, pero Rachel seguía muy callada, me gire para mirarla

**POV RACHEL**

- Estas… – trato de decirme Finn

- Hola Rachel – Me gire para encontrarme a Sandy

Él ha ganado 2 premios Tony por su papel del Che en la obra Evita – Hola – lo salude con la mano y él corrió abrazarme, de inmediato Finn se coloco junto a mí de manera protectora

- Finn el es Sandy Ryerson – empecé a explicarle, pero aun así seguía tenso – es actor de Broadway – lo miro de arriba abajo

- Sandy – chillo Mercedes corriendo hasta él y abrazando. El acto de Mer hizo que Finn se tranquilizara – Como estas? Que haces aquí? – Lo bombardeo Mercedes

- Muy bien – contesto girándose a mirar a Finn – un gusto – mi esposo asintió y tomo su mano – estoy aquí porque no quería que esta actriz se fuera sin hablar con ella – me señalo y yo me sonroje al instante

- Que gusto verte – le dije tímidamente

- Rachel en realidad no solo quería saludarte – avanzo para tomar mi mano libre – estamos renovaremos una parte del elenco de Evita y aun no encontramos a nuestra protagonista – mi respiración se acelero – quisiéramos que tu – sujete fuerte el brazo de Finn

- Quieres que audicione para ser Eva Perón? – pregunte con voz ahogada y él asintió – Woow yo no – mire a Finn y él me sonreía – no puedo – termine de contestar, Sandy bajo la mirada

- Al menos lo intente – dijo resignado

- Porque no puedes? – cuestiono mi esposo tomándome de los brazos

- Porque tú y yo pasaríamos mucho tiempo separados – puse mis manos en sus mejillas y automáticamente el cerro los ojos

- Yo viajare aquí mínimo un día a la semana – me dio una gran sonrisa antes de girarse a Sandy – cuando debe audicionar? – él le sonrió

- Cuando ella quiera – le aseguro y Finn me tomo del brazo

- Muy bien andando – dijo antes de jalarme – chicas las vemos en la casa – les grito a mis amigas y me ayudo a subir al taxi que Sandy detuvo

- Porque quieres que haga esto? – le pregunte posando mi cabeza en su hombro

- Porque se que amas Broadway y qué clase de esposo seria si no te dejo hacer lo que amas? – sonreí y luego lo bese en el brazo

- Pero también te amo a ti – le asegure y él se giro para mirarme

- Por eso yo viajare todas las semanas – lo abrace y pasamos el resto del camino así

Cuando llegamos al teatro la mayoría del elenco estaba ahí, así que el director me pidió que interpretara una canción, me coloque en el centro del escenario y de inmediato me deje llevar por la melodía de Don't cry for me Argentina.

Al terminar todos estaban de pie aplaudiéndome – si lo quieres – dijo el director acercándose a mi – el papel es tuyo – mire a Finn y el asentía emocionado

- Si lo quiero – conteste

Un par de días después Finn, Quinn y Santana estaban en el aeropuerto para regresar a España, mientras yo iniciaba los ensayos, no me sentía tan sola porque pedí que Mercedes fuera mi estilista así que ella me acompañaba siempre, pero Mer no era mi Finn

Después de un mes de duros ensayos la obra se puso en escena y sobre el escenario yo soy completamente feliz, pero fuera de el la ausencia de Finn me mataba, tal y como lo dijo mi esposo viajaba una vez a la semana. Casi siempre llegaba miércoles en la noche y se marchaba viernes en la mañana

- Hoy estuviste genial – me dijo cuando entre al camerino y él me extendía un ramo de flores

- Gracias – le conteste antes de lanzarme en sus brazos y besarlo

- Ya nos podemos ir? – me pregunto de manera seductora

- Hoy iremos a donde tú quieras – le conteste con un guiño

Finn me agarro de la mano, tomamos un taxi y llegamos a la casa, pase la llave y ni siquiera pude cerrar la puerta cuando ya mi esposo estaba sobre mi cuello, termine de cerrarla con una patada y me gire para poderlo besar, el sabor de sus labios, la delicadeza de sus caricias, su respiración sobre mi piel, Finn era todo lo que yo necesitaba

Caminamos hasta la habitación dejando que las manos viajaran libres por nuestros cuerpos, Finny me acomodo sobre la cama – espera – dije recordando la sexy lencería que Mercedes me acompaño a comprar – ya vuelvo – dije besándolo rápidamente

Corrí al baño y me cambie dejando sobre mi cuerpo únicamente el conjunto negro – prepárate Finn Hudson – anuncie antes de abrir la puerta. Salí lentamente y Finn estaba acomodado boca abajo sobre la cama – Finn – lo llame mientras me acercaba

Cuando estuve a unos centímetros escuche sus ronquidos y sonreí, esa noche entendí aun mas cuanto me amaba y lo agotador que era para él toda esta situación. Finn seguía entrenando y jugando al mismo nivel y aun así sacaba fuerzas para viajar constantemente solo para verme

Me acurruque junto a él y de inmediato Finn se acomodo para poder abrazarme y que nuestros cuerpos calzaran de manera perfecta. A la mañana siguiente el despertador sonó y me removí entre sus brazos

- Buenos días – dijo posando sus labio en mi cabello

- Hola mi amor – me gire para besarlo y luego levantarme

- Rachel detente – chillo y yo me quede arrodillada en la cama – por favor dime que anoche NO me quede dormido mientras tú te ponías esa endemoniadamente sexy lencería – hablo casi sin respirar y paso sus manos por la cara frustrado, yo sonreí y le di otro beso

- No te diré nada – el resto del día mi esposo estuvo lloriqueando por haberse quedado dormido

Ese mismo día hable con mi director y con Sandy y les dije que solo haría esa temporada como Evita, yo amo a Finn y no voy a dejar que solo él se sacrifique para verme feliz, que más feliz quiero ser si cada vez que estoy a su lado mi mundo está completo

Los meses siguientes planeaba momentos románticos para ambos pero que no desgastaran a mi esposo, de hecho alternaba las semanas en que hacemos el amor, una semana solo dormimos y la siguiente lo hacemos entregándonos uno al otro como la primera vez

Este fin de semana nos darían un descanso por lo que sin decirle nada a nadie, tome un vuelo a casa, cuando llegue Finn no estaba así que me puse manos a la obra y cocine su pasta favorita, prepare la mesa y unas horas después escuche su auto aparcando

- Mami? – grito mientras entraba y yo me escondí – ma estas aquí cocinando? – su voz se escuchaba cada vez más cerca de la cocina – ma? – pregunto mientras abría la puerta

- No soy tu mamá – chille mientras brincaba cerca de él y Finn daba un salto de la impresión

- Me vas a matar del corazón – se quejo – que haces aquí? – pregunto girándose – no eres un holograma verdad? – toco con su dedo índice mi brazo

- No tontín – le dije mientras me acercaba y él me levantaba en brazos – este fin de semana no tenia presentaciones – Finn asintió antes de pegar su nariz a mi clavícula – así que prepare tu cena favorita – intente hablar de manera coherente pero sus besos no ayudaban

- Y podríamos dejar la cena para más tarde? – pregunto mirándome a los ojos

- Claro que si – respondí con una gran sonrisa

Subimos besándonos hasta nuestra habitación, me separe solo para admirar mi hogar, tan perfecto como Finn lo había creado para mí – Te amo – le susurre antes de volver a besarlo. Mi esposo me llevo a la cama y me hizo suya

- Te amo – me dijo él cuando me acurruque en sus brazos

**POV FINN**

Me siento completamente apenado con Rachel, como es posible que me quede dormido, no hay nada que desee más que hacerla mía, cada vez que la tengo cerca, pero hay días en que simplemente no doy mas y caigo dormido

Ya van 5 meses desde que ella está en New York y yo en España y algunos días quisiera suplicarle que vuelva conmigo a casa y tenerla como hace un mes cuando me hizo esa visita sorpresa, pero al verla sobre el escenario, luciendo tan maravillosa y radiante. Simplemente no puedo pedírselo, solo quiero hacerla feliz y si de esta manera lo es, todo lo demás no importa

- Hoy estuviste más perfecta que de costumbre – le asegure cuando entro al camerino, Rach me sonrió con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos

Hoy lucia diferente, más bella, con ese brillo que yo jamás le había visto, pero que la hacía verse simplemente maravillosa, podría jurar que hasta su sonrisa es más amplia – hola mi amor – saludo antes de besarme – hoy tengo un motivo para estar más feliz que nunca – dijo mientras volvía a besarme, la mire sorprendido

- Que motivo? – pregunte levantando la ceja pero sin dejar de sonreírle

- Finn – hizo una pausa y mis nervios subieron – vamos a tener un bebé – Rachel sonrió y yo parpadee analizando sus palabras

- Rachel estas embarazada? – le pregunte abriendo los ojos como platos, ella asintió con una gran sonrisa – oh Dios voy a ser papá – grite con una gran sonrisa, mientras tomaba a mi esposa entre mis brazos y le llevaba el rostro de besos

- Vamos a ser papás – me corrigió y yo asentí dejando que una lagrima bajara – ya hable con el director y dijo que apenas se notara mi vientre debo dejar los escenarios – la mire preocupado pero ella aun sonreía – así que en máximo 3 meses estaremos en casa – volví a besarla sin poder contener la emoción

No podía pedirle más a la vida, una mañana una hermosa chica entro en mi vida y empezó a darle pequeñas sacudidas a mi mundo hasta que me convirtió en el que soy ahora, un felizmente hombre casado que no cabe de la alegría al pensar que pronto será un orgulloso padre

Esos 3 meses pasaron volando y la pequeña pancita de 16 semanas ya se le notaba a mi esposa, haciéndola lucir completamente hermosa. En New york fuimos a 3 ecografías y aun no logramos saber el sexo del nuestro bebé, pero el médico nos aseguro que todo marcha a la perfección

Ahora que estamos en España decidimos ir a visitar al médico que atendió a Quinn durante el embarazo y el parto de Beth – Señores Hudson – dijo mientras pasaba un aparato por el vientre de Rach – veamos – yo no quitaba los ojos de la pantalla

Jamás iba a dejar de admirar la figurita de nuestro bebé moviéndose dentro del vientre de mi esposa – es un niño – dijo de pronto el médico haciendo que me girara para encontrarme a Rachel sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos

- Ian – dijo con voz ahogada y yo asentí antes de besarla en la frente

Semanas atrás habíamos estado hablando de los posibles nombres para nuestro bebé y decidimos que si era un niño le pondríamos Ian Hudson Berry. El doctor nos confirmo que Rach ya estaba en la semana 20 del embarazo y finalmente programamos nuestra próxima cita para dentro de un mes

Los días se hacían tan cortos últimamente, el tiempo pasaba volando y sin darnos cuenta ya Rach está en su sexto mes de embarazo y justo ahora estamos en la que se ha convertido en mi posición favorita sobre la cama

Rach esta acostada boca arriba en la cama, mientras yo tengo mi cabeza y mi mano sobre su vientre sintiendo a nuestro Ian moverse. El teléfono sonó y Rachel se estiro para alcanzarlo provocando que me separara un poco de su estomago

De inmediato Ian dio una patadita y mi esposa puso su mano sobre la mía, para mí, nuestro hijo es el niño mas inteligente del planeta, cuando Rach y yo nos separamos es cuando él esta más incomodo y pasa dando pataditas, sabe cuánto nos amamos y cuando lo amamos, por eso no le gusta que estemos lejos

- Hola – saludo al contestar – Mer – chillo feliz – espera – alejo un poco el teléfono – Finny me podrías pasar el control de la TV – asentí y me levante para pasárselo – que canal? – pregunto mientras lo encendia – bien adiós – se despidió

Justo cuando Rach lo puso, el presentador anuncio las nominadas a mejor actriz de un musical y cuando dijeron el nombre de mi esposa salte fuera de la cama para aplaudirle y hacer ovaciones – Felicidades mi amor – le dije antes de besarla

Una semana después de eso Rachel y yo estábamos viajando para la premiación, Rachel uso un precioso vestido morado que le sentaba perfecto con el embarazo y yo use un traje sencillo, tomamos nuestros lugares y yo rápidamente sujete su mano

Cuando dijeron que mi esposa era la ganadora, me puse de pie, la ayude a levantarse y le di un beso antes que ella subiera al escenario, Rach dio unas palabras de agradecimiento, muy emotivas y al terminar el evento tomamos un vuelo de regreso a casa

Al llegar a casa coloque su Tony sobre la chimenea, por ahora permanecería ahí, hasta que le pudiera construir una vidriera donde ponerlo. Rach se tendio sobre el sillón y se quedo dormida, la cargue hasta nuestra cama y la arrope para que estuviera mas comoda

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capi****. En mi perfil hay montajes del embarazo**

**Muchas gracias reviews a:**

**Karen: Muchas gracias, Finn es muyy romantico, pero a veces mete la pata jijiji y al fin esta casaditos, grax**

**May: Gracias, hay que pedir esos Finn para navidad jjajajaja**

**Cecy: No mueras aun qda, Gracias a ti por comentar. Un abrazo**

**Hannita: Los malos siempre pierden jjajaja, Mil gracias**

**Noe: Finn es hermoso, Gracias x comentar**

** Alexandra: Hola, muchas gracias, Finchel es lo mejor**

**Clau: Este Finn tiene muchos Fans jjajaja, Gracias nena  
><strong>

**Saludos Iri y Taty!**


	16. Cap 16 Ian

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 16 – IAN<strong>

**POV**** RACHEL**

Desperté y Finn un dormía con su rostro cerca de mi abultado vientre y una de sus manos sobre él, según mi esposo solo así sentirá cada uno de los movimientos de nuestro hijo al mismo tiempo que yo. Me moví tratando de levantarme y eso hizo que Finn despertara, me miro con una gran sonrisa antes de besar mi vientre

- Buenos días – le dije estirándome para besarlo pero Finn ya estaba de pie

- Buenos días Rach – me dijo mientras se vestía rápidamente – ya voy tarde para el entrenamiento – se acerco para besarme en la frente

- Vamos a ver cunas juntos? – le pregunte y él asintió – paso por ti – le grite antes de que cerrara la puerta

Resople frustrada, me di una ducha, tratando de no pensar mucho en la frialdad de mi esposo, se que era tarde, pero tan tarde como para no besarme? Moví la cabeza en cuanto escuche el timbre de la entrada, baje y ahí estaba mi cuñado con 2 bolsas gigantescas

- Como está la madre del niño que estará más a la moda en este país? – pregunto el acercándose a tocar mi pancita

- Bien – le conteste secamente – quieres desayunar? – camine seguida de Kurt

- Solo un café está bien para mí – le serví su café y yo tome una taza de cereal – Estas segura de que estas bien? – me miro extrañado mientras sacaba varios conjuntos de niño

- Si bien – lo tranquilice, entonces continuo sacando ropa de las bolsas

- Por cierto – dijo atrayendo nuevamente mi atención

- Cuando planean decorar el cuarto de mi sobrino? – sonreí levemente

- Hoy iremos a ver cunitas

- Perfecto – chillo feliz

Luego de eso terminamos el desayuno y fui a dejar a Kurt a su casa – Hola querida – dijo mi suegra mientras salía de la casa – aun está en pie la cena para hoy? – inquirió mientras me besaba y a su nieto.

- Si claro – respondí feliz – Finn y yo pasaremos por mis papás

- Si y nosotros nos vamos en el auto de Blaine – agrego Kurt. Ellos llevan como un año viviendo juntos en casa de Carole

- Entonces hasta la noche – se despidieron

Conduje con cuidado hasta el estadio, desde que estoy embarazada conduzco más precavida que de costumbre, baje del auto y empecé a caminar rumbo a los camerinos y al girar en la sala de prensa vi a Noah y mi esposo conversando muy sonrientes con una rubia

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y a como pude volví al auto, subí respirando de manera acelerada y apenas cerré la puerta estalle en llanto, yo sabía que algo estaba mal, como Finn va a pensar que estoy linda si me veo terrible

Las lagrimas bajaban de manera incontrolable – Rach que te pasa? – escuche a Finn preguntarme y empecé a llorar mas fuerte – mi amor estas bien? Dime que tienes? – Finn estaba sentado en el asiento del acompañante y me tomo por los brazos para verme, su voz tenía un tono de preocupación

- Estoy muy gorda verdad? – alcance a preguntarle con voz ahogada – una enana gorda – agregue en medio de un sollozo

- Finn empezó a limpiar mis lagrimas – no sé por qué dices eso – me beso en la frente – eres hermosa, la mujer más hermosa – aseguro y de nuevo se iba acercar para besarme, pero me aleje

- Pero no tan hermosa como la rubia con la que hablabas hace un rato – las lagrimas nuevamente amenazaban con salir

- Que rubia? – me sentí aun peor al ver que lo negaba, que me lo ocultaba

- No lo niegues te vi con ella y Noah – le grite pasando del dolor al enfado, pero Finn en lugar de asustarse empezó a contener una carcajada – no te rías de mi – exigí

- No me rio – dijo moviendo las manos – pero te refieres a esa rubia? – pregunto señalando a Quinn y yo rodee los ojos

Mire a Finn y él aun contenía la risa, mi amiga venia con su novio y ambos traían de la mano a nuestra ahijada – muy bien ya ríete – le dije a mi esposo, mientras yo también empezaba a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa

La pareja se llego a nuestro auto y Beth de inmediato quiso subir para estar con nosotros – Rachel porque estabas llorando? – inquirió Quinn mientras yo besaba a su hija

- Hormonas – conteste y Noah empezó a reír

- Hermano – dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Finn – cuídate de las hormonas – le advirtió – gracias a ellas yo no quiero más embarazos en nuestra relación – Quinn le dio un codazo y Finn y yo reímos suavemente

Apapachamos un rato más a Beth y luego mi esposo y yo nos marchamos, pasamos el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde recorriendo las tiendas del centro en busca de la cuna – señora esta tiene unos acabados muy finos – me dijo la dependiente

Me gire para mirar a Finn y él miraba la cuna de la misma manera que yo – no, la verdad no nos gusta – le asegure y mi esposo asintió apoyándome – muchas gracias por su ayuda – le dije a la mujer mientras Finny me tomaba de la mano para guiarme fuera del establecimiento

Regresamos a casa y yo me recosté a descansar un poco, hasta que me quede dormida – mi amor – abrí los ojos para encontrarme con Finny – hora de despertar bella durmiente – me dio un beso – debemos ir por tus papas

Me levante y me hice una trenza sencilla en el cabello, me puse un vestido celeste casi blanco mientras mi esposo usaba unos jeans y una camisa gris. Llegamos a los departamentos que alquilan mis papás y de inmediato ellos subieron al auto – Cariño, Finn – nos saludaron sentándose en sus lugares

Entramos al restaurante donde Finn y yo cenamos juntos por primera vez – Buenas noches – nos dijo el mesero – reservación? – sonreí mirando a mi esposo, las cosas eran tan diferentes a ese día

- Si – le contesto Finn

- A nombre de quién? – pregunto abriendo el libro de reservaciones

- Familia Hudson Berry – el hombre asintió

- Ya sus acompañantes llegaron – nos indico – síganme

Nos guio hasta la mesa donde Carole, Blaine y Kurt nos esperaban, los saludamos y luego tomamos asiento, unos minutos después el mesero nos tomo la orden – chicos me conto Kurt que irían a buscar cunitas para mi nieto – dijo mi suegra en cuanto el mesero se marcho, asentí un poco desilusionada – y como les fue? – inquirió curiosa

- Mal – resoplo Finn – la verdad no encontramos ninguna que nos gustara – yo asentí

- Ya la encontraran – nos animo papá – la tuya era hermosa

- Si, toda rosadita – concordó mi papi

- La cuna de Finn – exclamo Carole, me gire a mirarla pero ella hablo para sí misma

- Que le paso a la cuna? – pregunto Kurt al notarla distraída

- Yo aún conservo las cunas de ustedes – yo sonreí ampliamente – está un poco vieja, pero tal vez se podría, no se – dijo ella mirándome

- Oh Carole eres genial – exclame mientras me levantaba de mi silla para besarla – la cuna de Finny será perfecta para Ian – dije abrazándola

- Pero – dijo mi esposo mientras yo tomaba asiento – Rach nosotros antes no teníamos mucho dinero – yo rodee los ojos – es una cuna muy sencilla – me explico preocupado

- Sera perfecta – dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos – además tu vas a restaurarla – le asegure con una gran sonrisa – Auch – me lleve las manos al vientre por la patada de Ian

- Ian no patees a mami – le pidió Finn acercándose a él – creo que esa patada significa que Ian está de acuerdo – yo asentí y en ese momento llego el mesero con la cena

Todos empezamos a comer en silencio hasta que Ian se empezó a moverse inquieto, cerré los ojos colocando mis manos sobre él y de inmediato Finn puso su mano junto a la mía y poco a poco nuestro hijo se tranquilizo – Ayy querida pero Ian ha sido un angelito – aseguro mi suegra mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta

- Si no tomamos en cuenta las patadas – le dijo mi esposo con una sonrisa de medio lado

- Creo que será futbolista – mi cuñado asesino con la mirada a su pareja por esa frase

- No – dijo cortante – otro futbolista más en la familia no – mordí mis labios para no reír – será diseñador como el tío – Finn negó riendo

- Sera lo que él quiera – aseguro mi esposo mientras daba una palmadita en mi vientre – pero tiene pinta de futbolista – aunque Finn dijera eso, yo sabía que nada lo haría más feliz que Ian siga sus pasos

- Es que Rach querida, no sabes tu esposo – lo miro con cara de estoy a punto de regañarte – me hacia vomitar todo lo que ponía en mi boca – Finn bajo la cabeza apenado – y Kurt – se volvió a su otro hijo – se metía en esta costilla y no me dejaba respirar – Carole señalo el lugar y todos reímos – ay que niños tan incómodos – se quejo

- Nuestra Rach también era una pateadora – mi papi me miro con una sonrisa y Finn se acerco a mi estomago

- Saliste a tu mami – le susurro a Ian y yo sonreí acariciando sus cabellos

- Eso quiere decir – exclamo Kurt casi saltando en su asiento – que será actor de Broadway – sin poder evitarlo mi corazón se acelero – seria el mas galán de todos – sus ojos se veían soñadores

- Que no – dijo Finn interrumpiendo su sueño – Ian decidirá que quiere ser cuando crezca

- Ayy si bueno, pero mientras tanto yo lo pondré al día con las tendencias de la moda – estaba segura que si los dejaba, los hermanos iniciarían una discusión sobre el futuro de Ian

- Entonces Kurt, como van los planes para el Baby Shower? – le pregunte para cambiar de tema

- De maravilla, será dentro de 2 meses – indico frotando sus manos – decidimos hacerlo un mes antes del parto – mis amigas lo estaban ayudando con toda la organización

- Oigan – dijo mi papá – y quiénes serán los padrinos de mi nieto? – mi esposo y yo nos miramos con complicidad

- El dúo Cupido – respondimos unisonó, todos nos miraron raro

- Santana y Sam – les aclaro Finn, terminamos de cenar y luego Finn y yo fuimos a dejar a mis padres a su casa

**POV**** FINN**

Fui a una librería y compre todos los libros que encontré sobre restauración de muebles de madera, leí algunos y otros se los di a Rachel, finalmente decidimos que queríamos y a la mañana siguiente fui a una ferretería para comprar los materiales

De regreso a casa pase a traer la cuna que la verdad no se veía tan mal, toda la semana que siguió, después de los entrenamientos llegaba a ponerme manos a la obra, tenía una de mis camisetas blancas machada de pintura y normalmente acababa sucio de pies a cabeza

- Mi amor, ven a ver – grite la noche que finalmente termine, Rach entro y sonrió – que te parece? – le pregunte y ella asintió con una gran sonrisa

- Te quedo magnifica – me aseguro antes de besarme – ahora solo nos falta decorar el resto de la habitación – mire alrededor y solo estaba la cuna en el centro – he pensado que podríamos poner estrellas doradas – la mire arrugando el entrecejo

- Sería mejor algo súper masculino – ahora la que arrugaba la cara era mi esposa – es que las estrellas son gays – le explique levantando los hombros

- Claro como si tu no tuvieras un hermano gay al que amas – se quejo cruzándose de brazos

- Si pero creo que sería mejor si el cuarto tuviera carros de carreras o balones – le di una gran sonrisa para tratar de convencerla, pero Rach negó

- Yo quiero estrellas – me dijo con voz imponente

- Y yo cosas masculinas – cruce de brazos imitándola

- Si no aceptas que yo ponga estrellas – me señaló con el dedo índice – juro que no te vuelvo hablar – amenazo y yo abrí los ojos como platos

Lo pensé por unos segundos, que tan difícil podía ser? Rachel obviamente no va a resistirse a hablarme, además lo debo hacer por Ian, él merece una habitación como la que vi en internet. Respire hondo para armarme de valor y una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en el rostro de mi esposa – pues no me hables – Rach abrió la boca en una gran O y se giro para salir a trompicones de la habitación

- Muy bien Ian esto va por ti – dije antes de salir

Me fui a la sala y me senté a ver un poco la televisión mientras me daba sueño – Rach – la llame – Rach – repetí y rodee los ojos al recordar que no me contestaría – Ian – me dije suavemente. Subí a la nuestro cuarto y Rachel estaba terminando una llamada – con… – me mordí la lengua para callarme

Esto definitivamente seria más difícil para mí, yo ya había intentado hablarle 2 veces en menos de una hora y ella no se veía ni afectada. Me fui a lavar los dientes y cuando llegue ya ella estaba sobre la cama, levante la sabana y me acomode en mi lugar

Me quede mirando un rato el techo mientras Rachel leía una revista, apenas el cerro me acerque para acurrucarme junto a ella, pero de inmediato Rach se giro acostándose de espaldas a mí. Ok esto no se vale, ella dijo que no me iba hablar, no que no me abrazaría, ay mierda que hice? Quiero hablarle y abrazarla

Mi esposa volvió a colocarse boca arriba, últimamente le costaba estar de medio lado, vi su vientre y entonces recordé porque hacia esto, respire y cerré los ojos, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, me removí de un lado a otro, pero en ninguna posición estaba cómodo

Abrí un ojo para mirar a Rachel y ella dormía plácidamente, resople y me puse la almohada en la cara, me rechazaría de nuevo si trato de abrazarla? Intente hacerlo pero me reprimí a mí mismo, mire el reloj y eran casi las 2am y yo aun no lograba pegar los ojos

Cuando el reloj marco las 5am me tire de la cama, me di una rápida ducha y baje a preparar el desayuno, de seguro Rach no se resistiría a mis atenciones. Una hora más tarde mi esposa bajo ya vestida – Buenos días – le dije mientras ponía su plato

Rach acomodo su cabello sin mirarme, volví a la cocina y me sujete al mueble, ya no podía mas – Ian – dije con voz débil, trate de recomponerme y volví a salir con mi desayuno. Me senté y mordí un pedazo de fruta pero no me pasaba por la garganta

Me gire a mirarla y ella podría jurar que comía con satisfacción – muy bien tu ganas – dije poniéndome de pie – por favor te lo suplico ya háblame – le implore y mi esposa seguía concentrada en su desayuno – Rach ya no lo soporto mas, necesito que me hables y necesito besarte y abrazarte – me puse de rodillas junto a ella – perdóname fui un idiota

Rach se levanto de su lugar y me miro – si quieres le pondremos hasta corazones a la habitación, ositos cariñositos, por mi están bien – Rachel camino a la cocina y yo me levante para seguirla – regáñame, lo que sea, pero déjame escuchar tu voz

- Harás lo que yo digo? – me pregunto por fin mirándome a los ojos

- Si lo que quieras – asegure acercándome

Ella tomo el teléfono y empezó a marcar – Kurt tenias razón – chillo feliz y yo rodee los ojos, ahora mi hermano se confabula en mi contra – si ya dejo de comportarse como idiota – si ella gano pero la verdad me importaba poco – ven para que planeemos todo, bien adiós – colgó y se giro a mirarme – bien estas perdonado – yo sonreí feliz al verla extendiendo sus brazos a mí, la tome entre los míos y la bese con toda la pasión que tenia acumulada desde anoche, apenas nos separamos me agache para tocar a Ian

- Perdóname hijo soy débil – le dije pasando mis manos sobre el vientre de mi esposa – amo mucho a tu mami – Rach puso su mano en mi cabello – así que tu cuarto se decorara como ella elija – me acerque más – pero si algún día quieres reprocharle lo gay de tu cuarto a alguien – le susurre – la culpa es de tu mamá – Rach me dio un manotazo en la cabeza

Me tire al piso riéndome a carcajadas y ella se sentó junto a mi siguiéndome con su sonora risa, la abrace y nos quedamos acostados en el suelo un rato mas y mi hermano llego a la casa poco antes de que yo me fuera al entrenamiento.

Después de ese día el cuarto de Ian quedo clausurado para mi, Rach dijo que me dejaría entrar cuando terminara de decorar. Casi un mes después ese día finalmente llego y mi esposa me obligo a taparme los ojos mientras me guiaba – ya puedes ver – quite mi mano y mire a todos lados extrañado

- Ya terminaron? – pregunte, la habitación solo estaba pintada de un celeste pastel sin mas decoración que los muebles y una alfombra

- Si ya esta lista – chillo feliz

- Y las estrellas? – cuestione mirándola

- Bueno creo que lo mejor será que Ian decida como quiere decorar su cuarto – me dio una pequeña sonrisa

- Mi amor si esto es por lo que le dije a Ian yo…

- Finn esto es porque te amo y creo que ambos nos equivocamos – me interrumpió y luego callo cualquier replica con un beso

**POV****SANTANA**

Mañana será el Baby Shower de Rach y Sam y yo aun no tenemos la menor idea de que regalarle a nuestro ahijado. Pero no es sencillo, sus padres, tíos y abuelos le dan todo, en navidad llenaron el árbol de regalos para él y hoy apenas estamos 21 de enero. Sammy yo como los padrinos nos debemos lucir

- Santy que tal estos baberitos – yo resople frustrada

- Sam, te dije que debe ser un regalo que represente la grandeza de nuestro amor – dije irritada – si tu amor va a ser tan grande como unos baberitos, entonces cómpralos – lo regañe y él volvió a poner el paquete en su lugar

- Preciosa – susurro seductor cerca de mi oído – cuando tú y yo iniciaremos nuestra familia? – abrí los ojos como platos y trate de pensar en seguir respirando

- Sammy – toque su cabello – si me embarazo me veré muy gorda – le explique – nada sexy – arrugue la cara y él me miraba tratando de entender

- Entonces – se paso una mano por la barbilla – tú piensas que Rachel y Quinn durante sus embarazos no se han visto sexy? – me pregunto y yo me cruce de brazos mientras pensaba – porque yo no pienso eso – aseguro

- No claro que no pienso eso – le di un golpe en el hombro – mis amigas son hermosas – le dije como si no fuera lo más obvio – espera – chille en cuanto lo vi girarse – así que andas pensando en mis amigas? – Sam se volteo a mirarme rojo hasta las orejas

- No Santy lo que yo… – tartamudeo – lo que quiero decir es que tu jamás dejaras de ser sexy – aclaro tomándome las manos y eso hizo que yo me relajara

- Está bien entiendo – dije mientras empezábamos a caminar – y Sam, a mí también me gustaría formar una familia contigo – mi novio me detuvo para besarme

- Sabes, me acabas de dar energía para andar de compras todo el día – Sam salió feliz de esa tienda y entro a la siguiente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Después de unas 10 tiendas más encontramos lo que buscábamos, aunque cada uno le daría un regalo diferente, porque Sam quería algo súper divertido y yo algo muy grande. Llegamos a casa muertos de cansancio y llame a Britt para preguntarle si ellos también lograron conseguir un regalo – Si Tana no sabes es precioso y gigantesco – termine la llamada con Britt y me senté pensativa en la cama

- Hey nena que pasa? – me pregunto mi novio

- Britt compro un regalo gigantesco – Sam me miro sin entender – y si es más grande que el mío – le dije preocupada

- No será más grande – aseguro dándome un beso en la frente – ya tranquilízate – hizo un espacio junto a él para que yo me acostara – vamos a dormir

A la mañana siguiente llegamos muy temprano a la casa Finchel – Sam a la derecha – le indique ya que como traía los regalos, no podía ver nada. Pusimos los presentes en el lugar asignado y luego nos fuimos a saludar a todos

- Hola Rach – le di un beso y ella estaba sentada – hola pequeñín – le dije a Ian

- Hola Santana – me contesto Finn conteniendo una risa

- Tú no tienes nada de pequeñín – dije negando y él rio con una gran carcajada, Rach arrugo la cara

- Estas bien? – le pregunto Finn preocupado

- Si – contesto respirando un poco agitada – es el dolor de estomago que te mencione – le aclaro

Luego de eso saludamos a las chicas y a Tina y Mike a los que teníamos meses sin ver – Gaby – grito Mike empezando a correr detrás de una de sus gemelas, volvió después de un rato con la niña en brazos y la otra agarrada a sus pantalones

Sam y yo tomamos nuestros lugares – Gaby es como un huracán, pero Glory es muy tranquila – me aclaro mi novio mirando a su amigo y sus hijas. Kurt inicio la celebración, primero Carole y los papás de Rach dijeron unas palabras a los futuros padres y Rach derramo unas lágrimas

Seguido de eso se realizo el brindis y después hicieron algunas actividades, mas tarde sirvieron la cena y finalmente llego la hora de abrir los regalos. Me erguí en la silla para ver bien, Sam me tomo la mano, al ver que Rach tenía su regalo, ya que la tradición dice que el dueño del primer, el sétimo y el último regalo son los próximos en quedar embarazados

- Para Ian con mucho cariño de tu padrino – Rachel leyó la tarjeta y todos empezaron a chiflar en nuestra dirección

- Serán los próximos – nos advirtió Puck balanceando a Beth en nuestra dirección

Rachel saco el X-Box de Sam y lo miro extrañada mientras los ojos de su esposo brillaban – Gracias – chillo Finn tomando la caja. El siguiente fue el de Blaine que le dio un uniforme oficial del Real Madrid. Finn era el más emocionado con los regalos ya que todo lo ponía sobre el vientre de Rach y sonreía como niño pequeño rompiendo las envolturas

Mike y Tina le regalaron una caja llena de pañales en diferentes tallas, Quinn y Puck le dieron la silla del carro, Kurt obviamente tenia casi un armario nuevo, Carole le dio un edredón precioso que ella misma tejió – el que sigue es el sétimo – grito Leroy – escógelo bien cariño

Rach asintió y miro los regalos que quedaban, mire a Sam y el tenia una gran sonrisa – De tu madrina – el estomago se me revolvió al escuchar eso, ni siquiera me gire a ver, eso era demasiado, como nos iban a tocar el primero y el sétimo

- Ahora si no se salvan – grito Finn abriendo el regalo – Oh Wow – dijo al terminar de desenvolverlo – hay que armarlo hoy mismo – Sam asintió y me tomo de la mano

Mi regalo era un parque de juegos con su tobogán y macas, los siguientes fueron Hiram y Leroy que le dieron una silla de comer y ya solo quedaba sobre la mesa un regalo de forma irregular que debía ser el de Britt y Artie

Rach desenvolvió un gran unicornio de peluche que era casi de su tamaño, Britt aplaudió feliz no sé si por ser la última o por su regalo. Berry se empezó a tratar de levantar, pero su esposo se adelanto – aun falta el regalo del papá – dijo mientras se agachaba para sacar una pequeña caja y entregársela a Rach

Mi amiga la abrió y saco un libro color celeste con café – Para esto andabas buscando fotos – dijo con voz ahogada, Finn asintió y conforme pasaba las hojas las lagrimas bajaban – es precioso – aseguro antes de besarlo.

- Unas palabras de la futura madre – dijo Kurt y Finn se acerco para ayudarla a levantarse. Rach arrugo la cara y se quedo inclinada un momento

- Se me rompió la fuente – dijo con voz ahogada y yo rodee los ojos

- Berry no eres graciosa – me queje

- Es en serio – cuando vi bien su expresión supe que no mentía

Kurt emitió un grito ahogado y todos entramos en estado de pánico – Cálmense – nos grito Finn – Sam necesito que conduzcas mi carro – mi novio asintió mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba las llaves del auto – puedes caminar o te cargo? – le pregunto a Rach

- Puedo caminar – le aseguro

- Santana – Finn hablaba de manera autoritaria, tal y como lo hace en la cancha de futbol – ve al cuarto de Ian y trae el bolso que esta sobre el mueble pequeño – Corrí a la habitación y tome un bolso celeste que tenia ropa para Ian y Rachel

**POV**** FINN**

Ayude a Rach a subir al asiento trasero, le coloque el cinturón y me senté junto a ella – conduce con cuidado – le dije a mi amigo poniendo mi mano en su hombro y Sam asintió. Poco después Santana subió con el bolso que le encargue – Rach respira como dijo el doctor – le pedí en cuanto Sam arranco

Rach asintió y ambos empezamos a respirar de esa manera – ya casi llegamos – le asegure cuando apretó mi mano debido a una contracción – Rachel Berry – le dije a la enfermera ayudando a mi esposa a sentarse en una silla de ruedas

De inmediato nos hicieron pasar y a Rach la llevaron para prepararla, mientras a mi me dieron las cosas que necesitaba usar para poder estar dentro de la sala de parto. Me cambie tan rápido como mis manos temblorosas me lo permitían

Entre y ya Rach estaba recostada sobre la camilla y respiraba de manera agitada, tome su mano y ella me sonrió de manera torcida, de pronto tuvo otra contracción – Puje Rachel – le dijo el doctor y ella hizo lo que le pedía en medio de un grito

Limpie una gota de sudor que resbalaba por su frente – lo estás haciendo muy bien – mi esposa volvió a pujar apretando mi mano con fuerza. Rach votaba aire por la boca de manera aceleraba y yo la imitaba tratando de ayudar

- Rachel ya veo la cabeza – aseguro el doctor y mi corazón salto de la emoción

- Ya ve la cabeza – chille feliz, y Rach pujo 3 veces más hasta que el sonido del llanto de Ian llego a nuestros oídos

Sonreí sintiendo como las lagrimas bajaban, le di un beso a Rach y ella se veía completamente agotada pero aun así hermosa – lo hiciste genial – afirme besándola nuevamente en la frente y ella poso su mano en mi mejilla

- Señor – me llamo el doctor – quisiera cortar el cordón? – mire a Rach asustado y ella asintió con delicadeza

- Si – dije con voz quebrada.

El médico me indico lo que debía hacer y con cuidado tome las tijeras y lentamente corte el cordón umbilical. En cuanto lo hice la enfermera tomo a Ian y lo envolvió en una sabanita. Volví junto a Rach justo cuando le entregaban a nuestro hijo

- Es precioso – le asegure y ella sonrió

- Es perfecto – dijo con una sonrisa mientras derramaba una lagrima

- Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo – volví a besarla con una gran sonrisa y luego le di uno a mi hijo en su manita – te amo mi pequeño – le susurre

- Señor Hudson ahora debe salir – me despedí con dificultad de ambos y fui a la sala de espera donde estaban nuestros amigos y familiares

- Como están? – pregunto Britt al verme

- Perfectos – les asegure y mi madre empezó a llorar emocionada, me acerque abrazarla – en unas horas vendrá el doctor para dejarnos pasar – todos asintieron y nos sentamos a esperar

Yo moría por volver a entrar y estar cerca de ambos, Puck tenía razón cuando me dijo que al tener un hijo con la persona que amas, todos tus sentimientos se elevan al cuadrado. Mi amor por ambos no me cavia en el pecho, es como si estuviera a punto de estallar

- Ya pueden pasar – todos nos pusimos de pie – Ian está en la sala de neonatología – me asuste al escuchar eso

- Porque? – cuestione nervioso

- Por ser prematuro lo queremos tenerlo un poco más en observación – asentí y mi mamá me tomo de la mano – Rachel está en su habitación – termino de explicar – a quien van a ver primero?

- Ian – contestaron todos a coro, el doctor asintió y nos guio hasta la sala de neonatología

Todos se pegaron a la ventana para verlo – es él – señalo Quinn y se giro a mirarme en busca de respuesta, le asentí y ella se volteo – tiene tu nariz y mejillas, pero los labios de Rach – sonreí viendo a nuestro pequeño

- Díganme si no es el niño más hermoso? – pregunte y sus abuelos asintieron rápidamente

- Pues no – dijo Puck ganándose un codazo de su novia – es que Beth es más linda – refuto

- Si pero Beth es niña – dije enfadado – y yo dije niño – le dije cruzándome de brazos

- Bueno así si – reconoció el mirando de nuevo por la ventana

Nos quedamos un rato más mirándolo hasta que el médico nos indico que podíamos ir a ver a mi esposa. Al entrar me acerque a besarla y todos empezaron hablar al mismo tiempo haciendo preguntas o felicitándola y Rach miraba de un lado a otro sin saber que decir

- A ver todos silencio – exigí levantando un poco la voz – Rach está muy agotada – puse mi mano en su mejilla – levanten la mano y yo les doy la palabra – todos asintieron y Blaine levanto la suya de inmediato

- Blaine – él sonrió

- Te pasas de sobreprotector – todos, incluida Rachel empezaron a reír y yo me cruce de brazos

- Alguien va a levantar la mano para decir algo importante? – pregunte fulminando con la mirada a mi cuñado – Leroy – dije al verlo levantando su mano

- Cuanto peso? – pregunto

- 2900 gramos

- Y midió? – cuestiono Tina

- 49 centimetros – contesto Rach – el doctor dice que es muy grande para los 8 meses

- Ay Rach es que es precioso – comento mi hermano y todos asentimos

Ellos se quedaron un rato mas hasta que una enfermera indico que era hora de que dejaran a Rach descansar. Solo yo me podía quedar, la ayude a acomodarse en la cama y luego tome asiento en un sillón junto a la cama, un par de minutos después trajeron a Ian en su cunita y lo pusieron junto a la cama de Rach, esa noche los 3 pasamos en la habitación del hospital

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Que les parecio el capi? Como saben a la historia llegara hasta el capi 20, EL FINAL SE ACERCA, otra cosa, en mi perfil puse el link del regalo de Finn para Ian, ojala les gustes  
><strong>

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews:**

**Noe: Y en este capi hubo mas emocion x la paternidad, muchas emociones. Mil Gracias**

** Cecy: Gracias (Ame lo de Dupla Grandiosa jajaja) Los malos nunca ganan muajaja (casi nunca) muchas gracias en serio**

**Jessie La Vaqra (Karenth): Sii Jesse a la carcel Yeah y el bb Finchel, hasta q dices lo de Ian pienso q si ese actor (babas) en realidad me gusta el nombre desde Ian Thorpe (nadador) y te apoyamos #CORYISFUCKINGHOT jajaja Muchisimas gracias**

**Marlene: Muchas gracias x esperarnos, creo q vas un capi atras, nos alegra q te guste, Saludos**

**May: Oh Dios muchas gracias y pues si tenemos un bebesito Finchel  
><strong>

**Saludos Iri y Taty!**


	17. Cap 17 Padres

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 17 – PADRES<strong>

**POV SAM**

- Santy ya estas lista – grite desde el sillón de la sala – debemos irnos ya

- Mira Boca de pez si te urge tanto vete solo – solo me decía así cuando estaba enfadada, así que resople y empecé a subir las escaleras

- Hormonas – dije suavemente, Finn y Puck me advirtieron de ellas – Preciosa – entre lentamente a la habitación – sabes que si no nos vamos Finn y Rach perderán la reservación – Santy y yo nos ofrecimos a cuidar a Ian para que ellos fueran a cenar

- Tu no me entiendes Sam Evans – espeto ella al borde de las lagrimas – esta panzona ni siquiera me deja ponerme el botón – me acerque y la ayude abrocharse el pantalón

- Listo – dije dando un beso en su vientre y luego besándola a ella – nos vamos? – Santy asintió levemente

La ayude a caminar hasta el auto, desde hace 2 meses el doctor le pidió que tuviera mucho descanso, de hecho le prohibió trabajar en estos últimos 3 meses, cosa que Santana no obedece y hemos llegado al punto que debí esconder su laptop

Llegamos a la casa de nuestros amigos y nuevamente ayude a Santy a bajar – odio tener que andar como inútil – no le conteste nada, sabia lo mal que se sentía. Toque la puerta, Finn nos abrió y nos hizo pasar

- Ian está dormido – asentimos y el nos guio hasta la habitación principal, ahí estaba nuestro ahijado durmiendo sobre la cama de sus padres

- No creo que les dé problema – aseguro Rach acercándose para saludarnos – Ya se bebió su biberón, si se hace, en el otro cuarto esta todo lo que necesitan – empezó a darnos indicaciones y Santana y yo solo asentíamos tratando de retener todo

- Estos son todos los números que podrían necesitar – Finn le entrego a Santana una hoja con al menos 15 teléfonos

- Bueno ya váyanse – Santy empezó a empujarlos y ambos se devolvieron para besar a su hijo

En cuanto salieron Santana se recostó junto a Ian y cerró los ojos – estas bien? – le pregunte preocupado, me miro con una pequeña sonrisa y luego miro a nuestro ahijado y paso tiernamente su mano acariciando sus cabellos

- Como crees que será nuestro hijo? – cuestiono con ojos soñadores – moreno como yo o rubio como tú? – levante los hombros y me recosté al otro lado

- No me importa, será hermoso porque es nuestro – ella sonrió ampliamente

- Me gustaría que tuviera tus labios – la mire extrañado

- Siempre criticas mi boca de pez – susurre porque Ian se movió

- Solo porque me gusta mucho – con cuidado me acerque para besarla

Poco después nos quedamos dormidos y me desperté cuando Santana empezó zarandearme – que pasa? – pregunte tallando mis ojos y Santy puso cara de perrito

- Sammy se me acaba de antojar una hamburguesa con papas y helado – suspiro al terminar la frase – sé que es tarde pero… – empecé a levantarme

- Vigila a Ian, vuelvo en unos 30 minutos – le asegure antes de tomar mi chaqueta y la billetera

Conduje hasta un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida que Santana adora, le pedí al cajero la orden y me dijo que en 15 minutos estaría lista. Me senté a esperar y en cuanto me la entregaron pague y conduje de vuelta

Abrí la puerta principal de la casa con delicadeza y subí silenciosamente las escaleras, acomode las bolsas para abrir la puerta de la habitación y me quede congelado cuando vi la escena. Santana estaba en la cama con la laptop de Rachel sobre sus piernas, apreté los puños tratando de controlar mi enfado

- Para eso querías que saliera – espete levantando la voz – me doy la vuelta y te vale un pepino nuestro hijo – Santana me miro sorprendida

- Sam no grites, despertaras a Ian – me cruce de brazos, mientras ella se empezaba a levantar

- Realmente te preocupa Ian? – pregunte sarcástico – porque en este punto me pregunto si realmente te importa alguien – me miro con los ojos abiertos, sabía que estaba siendo muy duro pero necesitaba que entrara en razón

- Como te atreves a decir eso – su respiración se acelero

- Porque tengo 2 meses insistiendo para que te preocupes por el bienestar de nuestro hijo y tu… no entiendo – dije frustrado girándome – si no querías construir una familia conmigo, porque no lo dijiste – volví a mirarla y ella tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- Yo he trabajado toda mi vida, desde pequeña mi mamá me enviaba a vender galletas, no concibo mi vida sin el trabajo – trato de excusarse

- Pero si puedes concebir una vida sin mí y sin nuestro hijo? – le pregunte sintiéndome aun peor – Santana tienes que darte cuenta del daño que le haces a nuestro hijo, en este momento debes pensar en él más que en ti – las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas

- Lo sé Sam – dijo con voz apenas audible – no quiero perderlos – me abrazo aferrando sus manos con fuerza a mi espalda – necesito que me ayudes – dijo sollozando y de inmediato la envolví con mis brazos – te juro que dejare de comportarme así – la aparte un poco

- No es por mí que te lo pido – puse mi mano en su vientre – es por Cory – ella asintió y empezó a llorar mas fuerte

- No quiero hacerle daño, pero no sé cómo ser una buena mamá – volví abrazarla – ni siquiera se cambiar pañales

- Nadie sabe cómo ser un buen padre, Santy – pase mi mano por su mejilla – pero lo intentaremos juntos – ella asintió levemente – y por los pañales – le di una gran sonrisa – yo te enseñare – Santana se acerco para besarme

- Te amo Sammy

- Y yo a ti Santy – volvimos a abrazarnos y un poco después Ian empezó a llorar

- Hola cariño – le dijo Santana en cuando yo lo cargue. Ian seguía sollozando – que huele tan mal? – pregunto Santy arrugando la cara

- Mmm creo que es tu ahijado – ella me miro escandalizada

- Él huele así? – lo miro arrugando la cara – no me digas que se hizo

- Si – dije con una sonrisa – creo que es momento de tu primer clase de cambio de pañales – Santy dio un paso atrás

- Estas seguro? – pregunto

- La que debería estar segura eres tu – ella resoplo

- No mucho pero intentémoslo – respiro hondo y yo coloque a Ian de vuelta en la cama

Fui a la habitación de junto y vi que sobre el cambiador estaban los pañales, las toallitas húmedas y la loción hidratante, volví con ellos – creo que debemos cambiarlo allá – señale al otro lado, tome a Ian y Santy nos siguió de cerca, coloque a Ian en el cambiador

- Y ahora qué? – Santy me miro preocupada

- Ok debes quitarle los pantalones y el pañal sucio – ella asintió y empezó hacer lo que le indique, en cuanto abrió el pañal su cara de asco fue demasiado chistosa – ahora lo limpias con esto – le pase toallitas y Santy continuaba haciendo caras

- Ian cariño por favor no te muevas – pedía tratando de limpiarlo y yo contenía la risa al ver la escena. Santy tenía la parte baja de su blusa embarrada de caca

- Ahora debes aplicarle esto – le pase la crema, Santana tomo muchísima loción y se la aplico – creo que es demasiado – dije tratando de quitarle un poco

De repente un mosquito paso cerca de mi cara y en el intento por matarlo, estampe mi mano con crema en mi mejilla. Santana me miro y empezó a reír y de inmediato las pequeñas risas de Ian llenaron la habitación

- Verdad que se ve divertido? – le pregunto Santy a Ian haciéndole cosquillas y él se removía divertido – deberíamos terminar o se enfermara – dijo poniéndose más seria

- Ok ahora ponle el pañal – le pase uno – separas las tiras y ya

- Estas seguro q los 2 pies van aquí? – yo negué – ok dame otro porque este ya se ensucio – le pase otro y ahora una de las piernas quedo muy floja

- Creo que está mal de nuevo – asegure

- No se supone que tu sabias hacer esto? – me pregunto un poco enfadada

- Pues si, he visto como lo hacen en la TV – Santana rodo los ojos

- Mejor dame otro porque este también se ensucio – le pase uno nuevo y Santy lanzo de nuevo el pañal sucio al suelo

- Que es este desastre! – chillo Finn atrás de nosotros, nos giramos y Rach empezaba a juntar los pañales y Finn estallo en carcajadas en cuanto nos vio

- Chicos para eso está el basurero – dijo Rach depositando ahí los pañales – Oh Dios que les paso? – pregunto con los ojos como platos

- Cambiábamos pañales – contesto Santy levantando los hombros y Rach suspiro con una sonrisa

- Ok presten atención – Rach se acerco a Ian y lo beso – parece que esto está bien – dijo señalando los primeros resultados – ahora el pañal deben colocarlo así – yo tenía mis ojos fijos en sus movimientos – luego lo cierran así y finalmente le ponen los pantalones – Santy y yo asentimos y Finn se acerco para cargar a Ian

- Chicos gracias por cuidarlo – dijo mi amigo sinceramente – ahora creo que deberían ir a su casa a limpiarse y cambiarse de ropa – todos empezamos a reír

- No es nada – aseguro Santy – espero que cuando Cory nazca nos devuelvan el favor

- Por supuesto - aseguro Rach, nos despedimos y Santy y yo nos marchamos a casa

**POV PUCK**

- Hey Puck – me grito Finn por decima vez en toda la noche

- Qué? – pregunte un poco desesperado

- Donde tienes la cabeza? – cuestiono Sam rodando los ojos

- Traten de entenderme, mañana mi pequeña entrara a la boca del león – dije cruzándome de brazos

- No seas exagerado solo ira al maternal – me dijo Finn como si nada

- Tu deberías entenderme – le reproche a Finn

- Podríamos concentrarnos en la decoración – nos regaño Artie

La verdad es que en este momento me estoy arrepintiendo de haber aceptado ser socio en la compra de nuestro antiguo bar, estos 3 ya me tienen loco, que la pintura, cuadros, mesas, distribución y yo que se cuanta cosa más, sería mejor contratar a Kurt y así yo podría estar en casa tratando de convencer a Quinn de esperar un año más por la educación de Beth

- Puck – me volvió a gritar Finn y yo me rasque la cabeza desesperado

- Ya dejemos esto así por hoy – dijo Sam y yo asentí apoyándolo feliz – Puck tiene la concentración de un maní – le dedique una mirada asesina – y ya quiero llegar a ver a Santy y a Cory – todos asentimos

Salí a toda prisa del lugar y conduje a casa, subí y Quinn estaba recostada en nuestra cama – Hola preciosa – llegue a su lado y la bese – y Beth? – pregunte por mi pequeña al no verla ahí

- Ya se fue a dormir – me aclaro – está muy emocionada por su primer día de escuela – arrugue la cara – creí que ya te habíamos convencido, es lo mejor para nuestra hija – me dijo seria cruzándose de brazos

- Me oíste quejarme, estoy extasiado – chille levantándome de la cama

- Tampoco finjas – la escuche decir justo antes de salir de nuestra habitación para ir a la de mi pequeña

Desde que Beth y Quinn decidieron que era momento de empezar a estudiar, solo de eso hablan, mi pequeñita se ha medido su uniforme al menos unas 100 veces y ambas han tratado de convencerme, pero yo sé que esto solo la alejara de mi, la hará crecer

Entre al cuarto de Beth y ella dormía tranquila en su camita, sobre su tocador rosa estaba su uniforme, la mochila y una diadema con un lazo rosado. Resople mirando todo, me gire a mi hija le di un beso y luego la arrope

Cuando volví a mi habitación ya Quinn estaba preparada para dormir me quite la camisa y el pantalón y me recosté a su lado – Descansa Puck – me dio un beso y se acurruco sobre mi pecho, mentiría si digo q logre descansar

Me levante apenas hubo un poco de claridad, hice un poco de ejercicio y luego me di una ducha. Mis 2 mujercitas aun dormían así que baje a preparar el desayuno. Beth debía estar bien alimentada para el día que le esperaba, así que prepare Hot cakes, huevos revueltos, tostadas y frutas.

Subí al cuarto de Beth y pude escuchar la ducha por lo que imagine que Quinn ya estaba empezando alistar a nuestra hija. Tome la mochila de Beth y baje de vuelta a la cocina, puse galletas, tacitas con fruta y cereal, dentro del bolso

- Papi mírame – chillo mi hija entrando a la cocina

- Te ves hermosa – alcance a decir conteniendo las lagrimas

- Buenos días amor – Quinn me dio un beso y miro a su alrededor

- Porque tanta comida?

- Beth debe comer bien – ella asintió no muy convencida, tomando una tostada, le serví el jugo a mi hija y corrí a contestar el teléfono que había timbrado – Hola – conteste

- Hola Noah – saludo Rachel – Finn y yo queríamos desearle suerte a nuestra ahijada

- Para ti – le dije a Beth entregándole el teléfono de mala gana

- Si – dijo tímidamente – hola – grito al ver de quien se trataba – grachas manina… bueno hola papino Finn – ella asentía y sonreía con las palabras de mi amigo – si arios – se despidió y termino la llamada

Un poco después todos subimos al auto, le pedí a Quinn que condujera, porque la verdad yo no me encontraba en buen estado. Llegamos al edificio y abrí la puerta de Beth y la cargue hasta la entrada del lugar – Hola – nos saludo una mujer alta y delgada

- Buenos días – chillaron mis mujercitas

- Tú debes ser Beth – mi hija asintió rápidamente – mucho gusto yo soy Mary – extendió la mano y ella la tomo – si quieres te despides de tus papis y vienes conmigo a conocer a tus compañeros – la mujer no había terminado de hablar cuando Beth ya besaba a Quinn

- Chao papi – dijo mientras me daba un rápido beso y yo de inmediato la aferre fuerte entre mis brazos – Papi – se removió incomoda

- Señor debe permitir q me la lleve – señalo la tal Mary tratando de quitarme a mi hija

- Puck ya suéltala – me regaño Quinn – nos estás haciendo pasar una vergüenza – miro a un grupo de mujeres que nos observaba fijamente

Reuní todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y lentamente empecé a bajar a Beth, la mujer la tomo de la mano y antes de entrar a la clase nuestra hija se giro para despedirse con un movimiento de mano.

Quinn me jalo del brazo y me obligo a caminar, pero yo aun continuaba viendo la puerta donde habíamos estado – Puck en la casa hablaremos de esto – dijo cruzándose de brazos frente a mi – debemos venir por Beth en 3 horas, me acompañas al despacho? – yo negué

- Yo tomare un taxi – ella asintió – nos vemos en 3 horas – grite simulando hacer una llamada. En cuanto Quinn salió del estacionamiento guarde mi teléfono y me pare en el portón esperando lograr ver a mi hija

Pase un poco más de una hora y media ahí, hasta que los niños empezaron a salir para jugar en el jardín, casi al final de todos estaba mi pequeña Beth, todos los niños se fueron dispersando en los diferentes juegos

De pronto uno de ellos se acerco a mi hija y ella le sonrió ampliamente, caminaron uno junto al otro hasta el columpio, ya ahí ella se sentó y el niño la empezó a empujar suavemente poniendo sus manos en la cintura de mi pequeñita. Salí disparado echando humo rumbo a la entrada – disculpe señor pero no puede pasar – me dijo un tipo de seguridad

- Debo pasar – dije forcejeando con el – vea la niña linda del columpio, es mi hija – el hombre se giro pero sin soltar su agarre – vea como ese niño la toca – me queje histérico

- Señor el solo le ayuda a columpiarse – me soltó pero aun así me impedía el paso – debe dejarla crecer – lo mire con odio, quien se creía para darme consejos

Volví a la acera furioso y camine de un lado a otro hasta que las 3 horas finalmente acabaron y Quinn no tardo en regresar, en cuanto vi a Beth corriendo a nosotros me volvió el alma al cuerpo – papi – grito antes de lazarse en mis brazos y besarme – Mami – le dijo a Quinn, pero yo aun la mantuve conmigo

- Adiós Beth – dijo una suave voz a mis espaldas, me gire y era ese niño flacucho – nos vemos mañana – dijo girándose mientras yo le dedicaba una mirada amenazadora

- Chao Mac – chillo mi hija batiendo sus manos

La subí al auto antes de que siguiera viendo a ese niño feo – y quien es Mac? – le pregunto Quinn a Beth, que tarareaba en el asiento trasero, como es que las mujeres se toman estas cosas con tanta naturalidad

- Es mi amigo, le guta tu equipo papi – bueno había que reconocer que tiene buen gusto – y mami Mac me ayudo abrir mi merenda – Quinn sonrió ampliamente y yo rodee los ojos

- Me alegra que ya tengas un amigo – la animo

- Si y Mac me columpio y tamben Mac me lavo la mano – entre mas escuchaba Mac esto Mac lo otro mi cabeza iba a explotar

El tarado de seguridad tenía razón, mi pequeña estaba creciendo y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, lo que si hare es hablar seriamente con ella sobre los niños como ese Mac, yo era como él, de los encantadores que están con las niñas bonitas y no quiero a mi niñita con un tipo así

**POV KURT**

En cuanto escuche el auto de Blaine parquear frente a la casa, me puse de pie y corrí a la puerta – Hola – chille cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca y salte a sus brazos para besarlo

- A que debo este gran recibimiento? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa – Debo seguir haciendo, lo que sea que hice – lo tome de la mano y lo arrastre a la sala

- Te tengo una noticia – solté mientras él se sentaba y me dedicaba una mirada dubitativa

- Qué clase de noticia?

- Como tú y yo no tenemos hijos – empecé a explicar – decidí planear una salida con los niños más cercanos a nosotros – canturree y él seguía viéndome de la misma manera

- Una salida como? – resople ante su poco interés

- Tu y yo mañana llevaremos a Ian, Beth y Cory a comer y luego a un parque de juegos – Blaine abrió los ojos

- Has pensado en las consecuencias de eso? – cuestiono poniéndose de pie – Estos niños no son unos angelitos – aseguro y yo me cruce de brazos – Ian con 2 años corre y salta todo el día sin parar, Beth es una pequeña princesa que baila con la mínima melodía y Cory apenas camina pero tiene el carácter de su madre – rodee los ojos, todo lo que me decía yo lo sabia – Como se supone que nosotros los controlemos?

- Tu siempre arruinas mis grandes ideas – me queje – como cuando quise remodelar nuestra habitación o los regalos de Ian – le recordé

- Kurt no es eso – se defendió – reconoce que algunas veces eres muy impulsivo – trato de acercarse, pero yo retrocedí

- Y tú eres un negativo – grite señalándolo

- Ok quieres que saquemos a los niños – no lo mire – muy bien a qué hora debemos ir por ellos?

- Porque siempre haces esto? – grite – siempre que me enfado tú buscas la salida fácil – Blaine seguía mirándome con el rostro relajado – dime las cosas que sientes – yo siempre era el que terminaba gritando como loca histérica

- Yo solo prefiero los momentos en que nos amamos – negué enfadado – prefiero amarte a discutir contigo – explico tomándome por los brazos

- A veces no te dan ganas de ganar? – el negó con una gran sonrisa y yo lo abrace

- Y como convenciste a todos para que te dejaran llevar a los niños de paseo?

- Tu nada mas mencionas los beneficios de una tarde a solas con tu pareja – reí maléficamente – todos aceptaron sin chistar

Por la noche llame a las parejas para indicarles la hora en que pasaríamos por sus hijos y Sam seguía siendo el que más se resistía, él tenía miedo de dejar a su pequeño a cargo de 2 hombres con conocimiento nulo de niños.

Al día siguiente Blaine se fue a entrenar a primera hora y en cuanto volvió nos cambiamos y fuimos primero a la casa de Santana como lo sospeche Sam nos entrego un gran bolso, coloco la silla de su hijo en la parte trasera del auto y solo se relajo cuando su novia le susurro algo al oído

Luego pasamos por Beth, la sentamos junto a Cory y ellos de inmediato se pusieron a juguetear, cuando entre a la casa de mi hermano, Ian corrió a mí con el balón de futbol que su papá le regalo en su primer cumpleaños

- Tío K – chillo antes de abrazarse a mi pierna

- Tío Kurt – lo corregí, pero mi sobrino negó.

Desde que Finn le dijo que llamarnos por nuestra inicial era lo máximo, todos somos Tío K, Tío B, Tía Q y parece que solo a mí me molesta – Hola Kurt – me saludaron Finn y Rach saliendo de la cocina

- Hola – les conteste y me gire a Ian – estás listo? – él asintió y empezó a dar saltos rumbo a la puerta – Ian el balón se queda en casa – le indique y él me miro con cara de fastidio

- Moma papi – le grito a Finn, mientras ponía el balón en el suelo y le daba una fuerte patada

Mi respiración se corto al ver el rumbo de la pelota, Rachel y yo emitimos un grito ahogado y mi hermano interpuso su mano entre el balón y la escultura – Ian – lo regañe y el pequeño se encogió de hombros

- Ya she, ya she – dijo moviendo las manos de arriba abajo – en la casha no she fuega – rodo los ojos – ya mi mami me ijo – Rach resoplo y mi hermano esbozo una gran sonrisa

- Ya practicaremos la puntería – le animo Finn

- Pero fuera de la casa – se apresuro a decir Rach

- Bueno ya vámonos – dije mientras tomaba a mi sobrino de la mano, pero el rápidamente se soltó y volvió a besar a sus padres

- Te portas bien – grito Rachel antes de que cerráramos la puerta.

- Hola Tío B – Ian y mi pareja chocaron los puños – Cory – dijo mi sobrino tratando de hacer lo mismo pero Cory aun es muy pequeño para entenderle – Beth – Ian la abrazo

- Hola Ian – lo saludo tímidamente la rubia

Durante el camino Beth cantaba, mientras Ian y Blaine hacían una competencia para ver quien contaba más carros azules y rojos respectivamente. Al llegar a Mc Donald hicimos la fila y cuando estábamos a punto de llegar me gire a los niños – que quieren? – pregunte

- Una cajita feliz – chillo Beth, Blaine cargaba a Cory, ya Sam me había dicho que a su hijo solo le podía dar nuggets – y tú? – le pregunto Beth a Ian que miraba a todos lados

- No me gushtan las bugueshas – asentí – pollo – señalo feliz cuando lo encontró

Pedí y luego me lleve a los niños a una mesa, mientras Blaine cargaba la bandeja con toda la comida, le dimos a cada uno su orden y por supuesto no comieron casi nada por estar jugando con su sorpresa – Tío K – mi sobrino y Beth me miraban de manera sospechosa – podemosh ir a losh fuegosh? – yo asentí lentamente no muy seguro de darles permiso

Ellos salieron corriendo a toda velocidad mientras Cory empezaba a llorar porque quería seguirlos, yo trataba de consolarlo, mientras Blaine se fue a vigilar a los niños en los juegos – Tío Blaine – le dijo Beth después de que volvieron agotados, obvio todos menos Ian

- Si?

- Nos comprarías un helado?

- Claro princesa – le contesto y fue por helados para todos

De vuelta a casa los niños venían comiendo sus helados, así que el asiento trasero de nuestro auto era un completo desastre. Fuimos dejando uno a uno a los niños y nuestros amigos nos agradecieron la tarde libre

Finalmente llegamos a dejar a Ian, bajamos del auto y mi sobrino corrió hasta la puerta – mami, papi llegue – grito en cuanto le abrí – mami – chillo al ver que nadie contestaba

- Estamos en el patio trasero – respondió Rachel, su hijo corrió siguiendo su voz y nosotros íbamos atrás de él

La pareja estaba sentada en una banquita bajo el árbol más grande de su jardín, Ian salto en sus brazos y los lleno de besos – Como se porto? – nos pregunto mi hermano mientras Blaine y yo nos sentábamos sobre el césped

- Como siempre – contesto Blaine

- Papi ya puntiria – pidió el pequeño jalando la camisa de mi hermano

- Muy bien andando – Finn tomo el balón y corrió a un lado, obviamente no paso mucho tiempo para que Blaine se les uniera en su entrenamiento

- Estoy agotado – confesé sentándome junto a Rach y ella me dio una gran sonrisa

- Lo sé, solo Finn logra jugar todo el día al ritmo de Ian – miro a su esposo mientras negaba, asentí y me recosté en la banca completamente agotado

**POV RACHEL**

Desperté al escuchar el llanto de Ian, empecé a zafarme del agarre de Finn, para ir a ver a mi hijo, que había pasado la noche con temperatura debido a la gripe – Espera – susurro mi esposo aferrándose a mí para luego besarme – es mi turno – Finn se levanto y salió de la habitación

Podía escucharlo hablándole, pero Ian seguía con un llanto suave, me senté en la cama deseando ir a ayudar, pero no paso mucho antes de que Finn volviera con Ian en brazos sonriéndome de oreja a oreja – hola mami – me dijo antes de acostarse en medio de nosotros

- Hola amor, como te sientes? – le pregunte poniendo mis manos en sus mejillas para chequear su temperatura

- Mien – dijo feliz

- Y porque llorabas? – cuestione al ver que estaba mucho mejor

- Quiria venir aquí – me dio otra gran sonrisa

- Y yo dije, que te traía si nos dejabas dormir un poco mas – me reí ante el vago soborno. Ian asintió y cerró los ojos, pero empezó hacer sonidos – Ian papi debe salir de viaje en 4 horas y quiere dormir otro ratico – trato de explicarle

Finn tenía un partido amistoso en Argentina, eso lo mantendría fuera de casa por 5 días, debía estar en el aeropuerto en 4 horas y yo estaba segura que no podría dormir ni un minuto más, Ian tiene la energía acumulada de un día de enfermedad

- Mami – me susurro mi pequeño

- Si cariño?

- Yo ya no quiro dormish – mire el reloj y eran las 7am – papi – chillo girándose rápidamente a Finn y en el proceso lo golpeo en la nariz

- Muy bien ya es suficiente – dijo mi esposo con tono regañón pero con una sonrisa – tú te lo buscaste – Finn empezó hacerle cosquillas a Ian mientras él reía a carcajadas

- Achua mami achua – me pedía con voz cortada por la risa. Trate de ayudarlo haciéndole un ataque de cosquillas a Finn, pero él podía fácilmente con nosotros

- Aja con que todos contra papi – dijo incorporándose y poniendo las manos como garras

- No T-Rex – grito Ian escondiéndose tras de mi

- T-Rex por favor no nos comas – suplique mientras mi pequeño reía suavemente a mis espaldas

- Tengo hambre – chillo mi esposo tratando de hacer una voz tenebrosa

- Yo tambrien tiengo hambri – llorisqueo Ian de manera inocente y nosotros estallamos en carcajadas

- Hora de desayunar – anuncie y nuestro hijo salto de la cama y corrió a su habitación

La tradición de Ian es jugar futbol con su papá mientras yo preparo el desayuno, baje la cocina y al poco tiempo los escuche jugando. Prepare el desayuno favorito de ambos y pronto escuche un crujido contra el suelo

- Mami yo no fi – grito Ian entrando a la cocina con cara de susto

- Gracias por acusarme – le dijo Finn alzándolo para sentarlo en su sillita

- Ahora que quebraron? – pregunte mientras les servía su desayuno

- Un florero – contesto mi esposo bajando la cabeza – prometo comprar uno nuevo cuando vuelva

Terminamos el desayuno y un rato después Finn se marcho al aeropuerto, mientras Ian y yo nos fuimos a casa de Carole, ya que desde hace algunos años me convertí en su asistente para los eventos de FundaHuNi y estábamos a menos de un mes de una subasta

Casi todo estaba preparado, solo nos faltaba coordinar cuales serian los artículos personales que los chicos del equipo donarían para la subasta. Cuando terminamos de arreglar los detalles con la encargada del Catering, mi pequeño y yo nos marchamos a la casa

Empecé a ponerle la pijama a Ian y él no se quedaba quieto porque quería jugar con su balón, cuando termine lo baje y él corrió a tomarlo y yo me apresure a contestar el teléfono que tenia rato timbrando – Hola – conteste sin dejar de mirar a Ian

- Hola mi amor – me saludo Finn y mi corazón latió como desbocado

- Finny – chille – como estuvo el vuelo?

- Tranquilo – aseguro – pero ya los extraño

- Y nosotros a ti – dije sinceramente

- Ian donde esta?

- Jugando, ya te lo pongo – entre a la habitación de nuestro hijo – Ian, papi quiere hablarte – le entregue el teléfono

- Hola papi – saludo feliz – yo tambrien… shi… no… mueno… eshpiera – dejo el teléfono en la cama y vino a mí. Sonreí ampliamente porque ya sabía lo que haría, desde que Ian aprendió hablar, cada vez que Finn sale de viaje le pide a Ian que me diga que me ama y que me dé un beso de parte de él – Fache – me llamo por mi nombre tomándome de las mejillas – ti amo – dijo tal y como su padre lo hace y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla, volvió al teléfono – lishto… chau papi – le lanzo un beso y termino la llamada

- Hora de dormir – dije cargándolo a su cama, lo arrope, luego lo bese y me marche a mi habitación

- Mami – musito mi pequeño entrando a mi cuarto

- Dime – me incorpore para mirarlo

- Esh quie yo quiria darti un begalo – dijo bajando la cabeza

- En serio, que regalo? – le pregunte sonriéndole y señalándole la cama para que subiera

- Yo – chillo apuntándose con sus dedos y yo empecé a reír – y tienesh que tiener tu begalo aquí – se acurruco a mi lado en la cama

- Muy bien entonces mi regalo se queda conmigo – lo abrace y poco después nos quedamos dormidos

Esa semana paso rápidamente y pronto mi esposo estaba de vuelta, Carole organizo una reunión con todo el equipo para que le dijeran que iban a donar, casi me caigo de la silla cuando Finn dijo que él donaría su motocicleta

- Estas seguro de donarla? – le pregunte en el camino a casa

- Sí, creo que le podrían sacar mucho dinero – aseguro – además nosotros la tenemos guardada

- Pero…

- He pensado – me interrumpió – que tal vez tus papás quieran cuidar a su nieto hoy – lo mire extrañada – así tu y yo podríamos dar nuestro último paseo en motocicleta – asentí con una gran sonrisa

Al llegar a casa llame a mis padres y ellos aceptaron venir a cuidar a Ian, a eso de las 9pm llegaron, nos despedimos de ellos y nuestro hijo y nos fuimos al garaje. Finn levanto la manta que cubría su motocicleta – lista? – pregunto mientras extendía su mano para ayudarme a subir

- Si – dije aferrando mis manos a su caderas, para luego besarlo en el cuello y finalmente acurrucarme en su espalda

Finn acelero y la sensación de volver a estar ahí es magnífica, de alguna manera en la moto con Finn me sentía protegida, cerré los ojos y me dedique a sentir el viento sobre mi rostro combinado con el delicioso aroma que desprende mi esposo

- Llegamos – dijo mientras yo me separaba para mirar la perfecta vista

- Es precioso – exclame con voz ahogada – que hace esa sabana ahí? – pregunte extrañada al ver una sábana blanca colocada bajo un árbol

- Tuve algo de ayuda – contesto levantando los hombros con una sonrisa

Finn se recostó a un árbol y yo acomode mi espalda en su pecho, de inmediato él paso sus manos por mi cintura y me envolvió con delicadeza – Finn? – dije girándome para mirarlo – sabes que te amo? – le pregunte colocando mis manos en sus mejillas, él asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado

- Lo sé – afirmo – y yo te amo mas, si eso es posible – me dio un beso y en cuanto nos separamos me volví a colocar en su pecho

- Soy tan feliz de que me eligieras – Finn me giro para mirarme a los ojos confundido – podrías haber elegido a quién quisieras y pensaste que yo sería… – él tapo mis labios con un suave beso

- Cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado – explico separando sus labios solo para hablar – créeme que lo que menos hice fue pensar – me separe sorprendida – lo que quiero decir – dijo atrayéndome – es que solo me deje llevar por lo que sentía mi corazón – asentí sabiendo que yo había hecho lo mismo – tenía miedo de amarte así y luego equivocarme – mis ojos estaban al borde de las lagrimas

- Pero no nos equivocamos al escuchar a nuestro corazón – el asintió con una sonrisa

- Es la mejor decisión que tome en toda mi vida – me volvió a besar – te tengo a ti y a nuestro hermoso hiperactivo hijo – ambos reímos, estuvimos ahí hasta el amanecer y luego volvimos a casa muertos de sueño

El día de la subasta finalmente llego y Finn se encargaría de vestir a Ian mientras yo terminaba de maquillarme – Finn – lo llame en cuanto termine – Ian – dije al ver que no me contestaban. Baje buscándolos en la cocina y en la sala, pero no estaban, fui al patio para ver si estaban jugando pero nada, de repente escuche a Finn en la cochera y me acerque – Papi piro yo la quiro – ambos estaban ya vestidos y sentados en el suelo viendo la motocicleta

- Cuando seas grande podrás tener una – Ian resoplo

- Porquie la begalash? – le pregunto mirándolo expectante

- Porque debemos ayudar a las personas que necesitan – le explico y mi pequeño asintió y se puso de pie en un salto, corrió al otro lado de la cochera y volvió con su balón

- Moma papi – dijo entregándoselo a Finn

- Para qué? – cuestiono mi esposo tomándolo

- Para achuar – una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla

- Ian estoy tan orgulloso de ti – le aseguro Finn abrazándolo y yo no lo pude resistir mas y entre para unirme a ellos

- Yo también estoy orgullosa cariño – lo bese en la frente y luego le arregle el corbatín – es hora de irnos – les dije y ambos se acomodaron el traje – que haremos con el balón? – le pregunte a Finn después de subir a Ian al auto

Si no lo llevábamos a la subasta Ian se sentiría mal, pero no quería dejar a mi hijo sin su juguete favorito – pujaremos por el – Finn me dio un beso y luego abrió la puerta para pasarle el balón a Ian. Cuando empezamos a sacar el auto aparecieron los encargados de llevar la motocicleta hasta el evento

Fuimos los primeros en llegar así que Finn dijo que él se encargaría de Ian mientras yo ayudaba a su mamá a dar la bienvenida a los asistentes, de vez en cuando me giraba a mirarlos y mi hijo estaba corriendo mientras Finn lo seguía tratando de alcanzarlo

- Hola – chille al ver a Santy y Quinn

- Hola – saludaron unisonó mientras me abrazaban

- Britt no va venir – se apresuro a decir Tana. Brittany tenía más de 6 meses de estar en Japón y hace 2 meses Artie se fue a acompañarla

- Es una pena – dije triste, la extrañábamos muchísimo

En cuanto la subasta inicio todos tomamos nuestros lugares y Beth estaba en medio de sus padres luciendo un hermoso vestido de princesa y Sam cargaba al pequeño Cory que al igual que mi hijo estaba usando un traje

Uno a uno los jugadores fue subiendo al escenario para que subastaran sus pertenencias y luego fotografiarse con el ganador de la puja. Finalmente Carole anuncio que su nieto iba hacer una donación, los asistentes aplaudieron, mientras Finn y yo lo ayudábamos a levantarse

Mi pequeño respiro hondo y camino lentamente con su pelota al escenario – Mi nieto quiere donar el primer balón de futbol que su papi le regalo – Ian asintió y yo de nuevo sentí ganas de ponerme a llorar, pero resistí cuando sentí que Finn me tomaba de la mano y la apretaba – cien dólares – grito un hombre

- Doscientos cincuenta – dijo Sam. Yo le había pedido que lo hiciera para poder devolverle el balón a Ian

- Quinientos – dijo de nuevo el hombre

- Finn ofrece mil – le susurre a mi esposo y el negó

- Tranquila todo está controlado – aseguro, mire a Sam en busca de ayuda

- Alguien ofrece más? – pregunto mi suegra

- Setecientos cincuenta – dijo el padrino de mi pequeño

- Dos mil – grito de nuevo el hombre

- Finn – chille y él solo asintió mirando a su mamá

- Dos mil a la una… a las dos… vendido – cuando escuche eso una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla y de inmediato obligue a Finn a soltarme la mano

Ian le entrego el balón al hombre y luego bajo, lo tome en mis brazos y lo abrace tratando de contener las lagrimas, luego pasamos al coctel y los niños estaban jugando mientras yo conversaba con mis amigas – disculpe señora Hudson – me gire para encontrarme con el hombre que gano el balón de mi hijo – soy Carlos – se presento y yo le tome la mano

- Mucho gusto – conteste secamente

- Solo quería devolverle esto a su hijo – me extendió el balón

- Pero usted pago por el – dije sorprendida y él negó. No alcance a decir nada más porque Ian apareció junto a nosotros

- Pequeño te quería devolver esto – se lo entrego

- Gachas – contesto mi hijo tan confundido como yo

- Buenas noches – nos dijo el Carlos marchándose

- Ian quédate con tus tías – salí atrás del hombre pero me detuve en seco al verlo en la entrada conversando con Finn

Mi esposo saco su chequera, lleno unos de los papeles y se lo entrego a Carlos, se dieron la mano y el hombre se marcho – que fue todo eso? – le pregunte a Finn cruzada de brazos

- Me creías tan malvado como para dejar a nuestro hijo sin su balón? – sonrió de medio lado – mientras tú estabas recibiendo a los asistentes yo hable con Carlos y le pedí que ofreciera el dinero

- Habría sido más fácil si lo ofrecíamos nosotros – me queje

- Primero la prensa nos habría criticado – rodee los ojos dándole la razón – segundo para Ian fue emocionante – se acerco a mí de manera seductora – y tercero te ves tan sexy cuando te enfadas – Finn poso sus labios contra los míos y me deje llevar por la delicadeza y el sabor de ese beso

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Esperoo que les gustara el capi, perdon por la tardanza, pero tuve mi cabeza en mil cosas y la inspiracion no llegaba. De nuevo en mi perfil hay algunas imagenes Finn, Ian y Rach**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews:**

**May: Siii ya nacio y ya tiene 2 años jijiji. Pues si las hormonas las ponen loks. Muchas gracias!**

**Noe: Samtana tiene a Cory aaww, Jajaja si Finn los protege y pues yo pienso igual q Blaine jajaja Gracias**

**Cecy: Muchas gracias, bueno en este escribimos un poco mas de Samtana, Gracias, apenas tenga tiempo me pasare :)**

**Karenth: Gracias x ser nuestra recomendadora oficial :D. Jajaja los celos son inevitables con ese bombom de marido jijiji. El de Finn es especial para su hijo :) Mil gracias**

**Clau: Gracias, hermoso nuestro Capi y pues si ya falta poco**

**Hannita: Ian es bueno imagina una combinacion de Finchel aaww, Pues ya Samtana tiene su bb, graciaass**

**Gaby: Se te extra**ñ**aba muchoo, Si casi todos ya son papis... Mil gracias**

**Marlene: Que bueno q te pusiste al dia, pues si todos estan en una nueva etapa de sus vidas. Gracias!**

**Kathy: Mil gracias y woow releyendo O.O y pues si Rach creia amarlo :( Al chulito de Finn, muchas gracias de nuevo  
><strong>

**Saludos Iri y Taty!**


	18. Cap 18 Inolvidable

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 18 – INOLVIDABLE<strong>

**POV FINN**

Entre a la casa y un inmenso silencio la cubría, por lo que imagine que mi esposa y mi hijo estaban dormidos, revise nuevamente el regalo en mi bolsillo y empecé a subir las escaleras. Mi primer parada fue en la habitación de Ian, me acerque a su cama y él dormía con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado, le di un beso en la frente y me dirigí a mi recamara

Rach también estaba dormida pero aun traía puesto el calzado y un vestido azul que resaltaba su hermosa silueta, me quite los zapatos y fui hasta mi lado en la cama. Puse el libro que Rach leía sobre la mesa de noche y me recosté lentamente, me sentía realmente agotado, las reuniones de presentación de estados financieros me cansan mucho más que un entrenamiento triple

Respire hondo para deshacerme de todos esos aburridos números y concentrarme en mi hermosa esposa, los abrí y sonreí al verla, acerque mi mano y pase mis dedos por sus parpados y ella arrugo la cara a manera de queja, reí suavemente

Dirigí mis dedos al contorno de sus labios y los delinee, Rach se removió incomoda y abrió los ojos, al verme, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – Hola – musito – a que hora llegaste? – me pregunto antes de besarme

- Acabo de llegar – le aclare – que tal tu día? – resoplo

- Pues Ian y Kurt están envueltos en una discusión sobre la decoración de la fiesta – negué y ella se acomodo sobre mi pecho

La organización del quinto cumpleaños de nuestro hijo esta a cargo de mi hermano, tienen varias semanas de estar planeado todo para el próximo sábado, pero aun les faltan detalles – que eso ya no estaba decidido? – le pregunte recordando todo lo que Ian me ha contado

- Sí, pero a Kurt no le gusta Pocoyo y quiere decorar todo formando el 5 de la edad de Ian – le bese los cabellos y ella se incorporo para mirarme – y ya conoces a tu hijo – asentí

Ian y Kurt tienen gustos muy diferentes, nuestro hijo trata de complacer a su tío usando la ropa que le regala al menos 2 veces a la semana, pero la verdad es que el estilo de Ian es mas como el mío, estamos más cómodos con unos jeans, una camiseta y unos tenis

- Y que va a pasar?

- Pues después de mucho discutir, Ian convenció a tu hermano – sonreí y Rach se volvió a colocar sobre mi pecho

- Me alegra que lo solucionaran – permanecimos un rato en silencio mientras yo acariciaba sus cabellos – mi amor – dije finalmente reuniendo el valor necesario

- Si? – dijo en un susurro

- He estado pensando – dije nervioso – que a nuestro matrimonio siempre le ha faltado algo – Rach se tenso y se levanto de golpe

- Como que le falta algo? – cuestiono con la respiración agitada, me arrodille en la cama y tome sus manos entre las mías

- Siempre nos ha faltado una verdadera luna de miel – sonrió suavemente borrando la tensión de su rostro, así que finalmente saque los boletos de mi bolsillo

- Que es esto? – pregunto mientras los abría

- Bueno hace años tienes las fotos de Brasil guardadas – la sonrisa de Rach se amplio – y yo aun quiero que vayamos juntos – Rachel tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y lo lleno de besos, pero se detuvo de golpe

- Pero Ian – musito

- Creo que sus abuelos estarían felices de cuidarlo – esta sería la parte más difícil, convencer a Rachel, no es que a mi me gustara estar lejos de Ian, pero Rach y yo también necesitamos momentos de pareja – además es solo por una semana

- Podemos hablarlo con Ian antes de decidir? – yo asentí

A la mañana siguiente lo hablamos con nuestro hijo y él estuvo feliz de poder hacer una pijamada en casa de sus abuelos. Así que ya estaba todo decidido el próximo sábado a las 2pm iniciaría la fiesta de Ian, y a las 6pm cuando todos los niños se marchen nuestro grupo de amigos tendrá una noche de karaoke para recordar viejos tiempos y finalmente a eso de las 2am Rach y yo nos marcharemos al aeropuerto rumbo a nuestra luna de miel en Brasil

El viernes llegue un poco antes de lo normal por Ian al Kínder, baje del auto y me recosté a esperar que fuera la hora de la salida. Rachel me dijo que debía hablar con la maestra y pedirle una cita, estamos muy preocupados porque desde hace algún tiempo Ian llega a la casa sin merienda pero con mucha hambre o hasta ha perdido muchos de sus abrigos y cuando le preguntamos siempre se disculpa bajando la mirada

Los compañeros de Ian empezaron a salir y pude ver que mi hijo caminaba atrás de una niña de cabello largo y oscuro, un niño un poco mas alto se acerco a él y mi hijo se detuvo, ambos se hicieron a un lado y luego Ian le entrego su lonchera

Camine furioso a ellos, estaba dispuesto a decirle a ese niño todo lo que su mamá no le enseño, cuando estuve junto a ellos, me aclare la garganta y mi hijo se giro a mirarme con los ojos como platos y el otro niño solo se encogió – que es esto? – pregunte alzando la voz y mirando fijamente al chico

- Papi – susurro mi hijo acercándose a mi – el es Oliver – tartamudeo, el chico levanto la mano y se giro para huir, pero lo tome del brazo para detenerlo

- Me puedes decir porque le quitas la merienda a mi hijo? – lo regañe y a Oliver se le humedecieron los ojos

- No papi – chillo Ian jalándome del brazo – él no me quita la comida – explico defendiendo al abusador

- Entonces?

- Yo se la regalo – admitió bajando la cabeza – los abrigos y… – Ian se detuvo al escuchar el llanto del niño – perdón – se disculpo – mi papá te puede ayudar – yo los miraba cada vez mas confundido

- No – Oliver trato de devolverle la comida a Ian, pero él no la tomo

- Ian explícame – dije tomando a cada niño de la mano, mi hijo miraba a su compañero

- El papá de Oliver no tiene trabajo y... – sonreí al entender lo que pasaba

- Oliver si quieres Ian y yo te podemos llevar a tu casa – interrumpí a mi hijo, con solo lo que escuche entendí lo que pasaba, el niño asintió suavemente

Lo llevamos hasta su casa y su madre estaba completamente apenada, ella no sabía de donde sacaba su hijo la comida y los abrigos. Luego hable con el papá de Oliver, prometí que en cuanto volviéramos de Brasil le ayudaría a conseguir empleo y mientras tanto le extendí un cheque para que se ayudaran con los gastos de alimentación y la colegiatura de sus 3 hijos

Luego de eso mi hijo y yo volvimos al auto – Ian – dije girándome a él – estoy tan orgulloso de ti – asegure antes de abrazarlo – lo que estabas haciendo por ese niño es maravilloso – Ian bajo la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron – pero la próxima vez – dije un poco más serio – debes decirnos – el asintió – tu mamá y yo nos preocupamos

- Lo siento – musito

- No te disculpes – dije besándolo en la frente – es solo que los 3 juntos podemos ayudar mas

Al llegar a casa Ian se fue a su habitación y yo le conté a Rachel todo lo que pasaba, ella empezó a llorar y yo la abrace – estoy tan orgullosa de el – aseguro y yo la bese en el cabello para darle la razón, Ian tiene las mejores cualidades de nosotros

- Finn – me llamo mi hermano – esa mesa mas a la izquierda – me indico

- Ahí? – le pregunte y él levanto su pulgar – ya puedo ir a bañarme? – Kurt me había tenido toda la mañana ayudando con la decoración de la fiesta

- Si ve, porque están a punto de llegar los invitados – asentí y entre a la casa a toda velocidad

- Mi amor – me detuve al escuchar a Rach, me gire y ella estaba ahí – podrías vigilar que Ian esté listo – asentí y le di un rápido beso – te amo

- Yo te amo mas – volví a besarla, pero esta vez la tome en mis brazos y ella de inmediato enrollo sus dedos en mi cabello

- Pueden dejar las escenas amorosas para la luna de miel – se quejo Blaine – si Kurt los ve… – Rach y yo no lo dejamos terminar la frase, nos dimos un rápido beso y cada uno volvió a su labor

Subí a mi habitación y me di una ducha, me vestí con unos jeans, una camiseta negra y una jacket, me desordene el cabello y me fui al cuarto de Ian – Ian puedo pasar? – pregunte llamando a la puerta, la abrí y la quijada casi se me va al piso, al ver el desastre que tenia, toda su ropa estaba en el suelo, cerré la puerta de golpe para que nadie viera – que es este desastre?

- Es que yo…

- Ian si tu mamá o tu tío ven esto, les va a dar un infarto – regañe ayudándolo a juntar la ropa

- Es que no se que ponerme – dijo nervioso. Me extraño su actitud, a él nunca le preocupaban esas cosas

- Ya vuelvo – fui a mi habitación y tome su regalo – toma – dije entregándole la caja – feliz cumpleaños – él me abrazo antes de tomar su regalo

Ian se sentó en el suelo y empezó a romper la envoltura y sonrió ampliamente al ver su regalo; le compre unos jeans, una camiseta blanca, unos tenis y una camisa de cuadros – gracias papi – chillo levantándose para abrazarme, tomo la caja y se fue corriendo al baño.

Salió vestido, pero aun caminaba nervioso por la habitación – me podrías decir porque estas tan nervioso? – el resoplo mirándose por quinta vez en el espejo y luego camino hasta donde yo estaba

- Mmm – me miro y arrugo la frente – te digo un secreto – yo asentí emocionado – pero no le puedes decir a nadie, ni a mi mami – yo negué

- A tu mamá si – no le guardo secretos a Rach

- No – se quejo – es un secreto – lo pensé por un momento, si Ian consume drogas es mejor que uno de nosotros lo sepa

- Muy bien no diré nada – pase un zipper imaginario por mis labios y el asintió

- Es que hay una niña, se llama Alana y ella – con forme hablaba su voz se convertía en un susurro – es linda – reconoció mirando sus zapatos y yo sonreí – pero los otros niños no la quieren – el se sentó junto a mí en la cama – me dicen que si le hablo, ellos ya no serán mis amigos – Ian resoplo agobiado – y ella me mira triste porque antes yo si le hablaba – su voz se oía apagada

- Y quieres hablarle? – le pregunte y él asintió – entonces porque dejas que los demás te digan qué hacer? – cuestione un poco molesto

- Porque no me quiero quedar sin amigos – refuto

- Ian si ellos te obligan a hacer algo que no quieres, es porque no son tus amigos – mi hijo me miro confundido – sabes que lo que haces le duele a Alana – él asintió con la cabeza baja – debes elegir bien a tus amigos, los que te hacen sentir mal no son amigos – lo aconseje – y ella vendrá hoy? – cambie el tema al ver que sus ojos se humedecían

- Yo le di la invitación, pero no sé si venga – levanto los hombros

- Estoy seguro que lo hará – lo anime y él sonrió

Bajamos juntos, ya que Kurt quería que Ian recibiera a todos los invitados, cada vez que el timbre de la casa sonaba mi hijo corría con una gran sonrisa a abrir la puerta, pero en cuando se daba cuenta que no era la niña su sonrisa se borraba, estuvo media hora así, hasta que Britt se acerco a el

- Hora de iniciar la fiesta – le dijo. Ella se disfrazo de payasita y Artie era su asistente. Ambos se ofrecieron a hacerlo como su regalo de cumpleaños

- Es que… – los ojos de Ian se llenaron de lagrimas

- Britt – ella se giro a mirarme – Ian y yo debemos hacer algo antes – tome a mi hijo de la mano y empezamos a salir de la casa

- A donde van? – nos giramos y Rach nos miraba cruzada de brazos

- No te puedo decir, pero te prometo que volveremos pronto – Ian la beso en la mejilla y yo hice lo mismo

- Muy bien déjenme sola controlando a Kurt – nos grito Rach mientras subíamos al auto

- Fuimos hasta la casa de Alana y llamamos a la puerta, una mujer como de mi estatura nos abrió – Hola esta Aly? – se apresuro a preguntar mi hijo con la voz temblorosa, la mujer asintió

- Claro – se giro – Aly querida te buscan – grito y de pronto la niña que vi ayer, la que Ian seguía, bajo las escaleras

- Que haces aquí? – le pregunto a Ian completamente sonrojada

- Es que como no venias a mi fiesta, yo… – tartamudeo sin mirarla

- Vinimos para llevarte a la fiesta como la invitada especial – le aclare y Alana me miro con los ojos como platos

- Pero yo no tengo un regalo – dijo apenada mirando a Ian

- No importa – le chillo mi hijo

- Tu serás el regalo – Ian asintió apoyándome

- Voy a preguntarle a mi mamá – nos dio una sonrisa

La mamá de la niña accedió a dejarla ir, esperamos a Aly mientras se cambiaba y mi hijo caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso por la espera, cuando la niña finalmente bajo, traía un vestido blanco con azul ambos se sonrieron y me apresure a llevarlos de vuelta a la fiesta

Cuando entramos Kurt me dedico una mirada asesina, lo ignore y me coloque junto a Rachel que sonreía mirando la alegría en el rostro de nuestro hijo. Britt inicio la fiesta y de pronto Ian le pidió un momento en el escenario, ella lo anuncio y él se coloco en el centro y tomo el micrófono

- Ella – señalo a Alana – es Aly – Rach se inclino a mi

- Deberás contarme todo lo que sabes sobre Aly – me amenazo y yo asentí – es linda – dijo en un tono más suave

- Y será mi invitada especial – muchos niños empezaron a cuchichear – y va a ser mi amiga por siempre – aseguro con una gran sonrisa – y no voy a permitir que la vuelvan a molestar – miro a unos niños al lado derecho y yo sonreí – Gracias payasita B – dijo devolviéndole el micrófono a Britt y sentándose en su lugar junto a Aly

El resto de la fiesta Britt y Artie tuvieron a todos los niños jugando y riendo – Hermano te llego la hora – dijo Puck con voz extraña, mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro y Sam rio ante el comentario – primero empiezan como amigos y luego – chasqueo – termina diciendo que se casara con un niño llamado Mark – Sam y yo estallamos en carcajadas

- Eso solo atormenta a los padres celosos – se burlo Sam

- Si Puck además Aly me simpatiza – afirme y el negó

Poco a poco los niños se fueron marchando a sus casas y finalmente Rach y yo nos disculpamos para ausentarnos por unos minutos, fuimos a dejar a Alana y estuve orgulloso de ver a mi hijo acompañarla hasta la puerta y luego darle un abrazo. Finalmente llevamos a mi mamá y a Ian a casa de ella – Cariño te portas bien – le pidió Rach antes de abrazarlo

- Si mami

- Te vamos a extrañar – le asegure

- Y yo – contesto y los 3 nos fundimos en un abrazo

Volvimos a la casa y los chicos ya habían montado la parilla, pusieron a asar la carne y las cosas para el karaoke ya estaban instaladas. Britt tomo el micrófono – De nuevo seré la animadora – chillo feliz aun con su traje de payasita

- Y yo su asistente – aclaro Artie

La noche empezó ligera, Rach estaba platicando con sus amigas, supongo que poniéndose al día de todas las novedades en sus vidas, mientras yo bebía un trago con Blaine. Eso sí ni un momento pude evitar mirar a mi esposa, se ve tan bella con esos jeans y esa blusa azul

- Muy bien Finn – dijo Artie apareciendo junto a mi – todos debemos cantar en el karaoke, así que elige tu canción – me entrego un catalogo y me puse a repasar cada una de las canciones

Las chicas subieron al escenario y dijeron que iban a cantarnos juntas un tema, cada una tomo un micrófono y por su puesto mis ojos fueron directo a mi esposa, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron ella me hizo un guiño

(Brittany)

_Hasta el aire quiere ver lo que pasa  
>Hasta el tiempo quiere descansar<br>_

(Santana)

_Cuál es la magia que vibra entre nosotros  
>La que se siente en cada respirar<br>_

(Quinn)

_Se despierta cada parte de mi alma  
>con solo escuchar tu nombrar<em>

(Rachel)

_Cuando te tengo junto a mi lado  
>no puedo concentrarme en más…<br>_

Rachel había caminado hasta mi lado y podía escuchar los silbidos de todos, pero no me importaba, yo solo me perdí en el mar de sus ojos y la dulzura de su voz

(Santana)  
><em>…<em>_Las__estrellas__se__ponen__en__firme  
><em>(Quinn)

_El__universo__para__de__girar  
><em>(Rachel)

_Cuando__me__besas__hasta__el__mar__suspira  
><em>(Brittany)

_Son testigo para confirmar…_

(Juntas)

…_Me entregó a ti en este momento  
>No existe nadie más que tu<br>No sé donde acabo  
>Ni sé donde empiezas<br>Es solo que brillo por tu luz  
>Eres para mi<br>Seré siempre tuya  
>Hay perfección en nuestro amar<br>Te amo no hay más que hablar  
><em>

Cuando terminaron la tome entre mis brazos y la bese – si ya mucha miel – dijo Britt haciendo que nos separáramos – me devuelves el micrófono – le dijo a Rach, mi esposa se lo entrego y se giro para besarme nuevamente

- Finn es tu turno – nos volvió a interrumpir Britt, rodee los ojos y subí al escenario

Rach no quiero que jamás nos pase lo que dice esta canción – ella arrugo la frente – por eso cada mañana, tarde y noche te diré cuanto te amo – la melodía empezó a sonar

(Finn)

…_La tarde muere lento,_

_Y las horas me consumen._

_Estoy ansioso por volverte a ver._

_No puedo comprenderlo._

_Como fue que la costumbre,_

_Cambió nuestra manera de querer…_

…_Y Si nos quedara poco tiempo,_

_Si mañana acaban nuestros días._

_Y si no te he dicho suficiente,_

_Que te adoro con la vida._

_Y si nos quedara poco tiempo._

_Y si no pudiera hacerte más el amor._

_Si no llego a jurarte,_

_Que nadie puede amarte más que yo._

- Jamás nos va pasar eso – musito cerca de mis labios – te amo – aseguro antes de que nuestros labios se volvieran a unir

- Te amo mi pequeña – le dije separándome lo mínimo

- Chicos – dijo Kurt – lamento interrumpir todo el amor, pero creo que deberían irse despidiendo – mire el reloj y teníamos un poco mas de media hora para llegar al aeropuerto

- Es hora – le susurre a Rach al oído y ella se estremeció

Nos despedimos de todos y mi hermano, se hizo responsable de la limpieza de nuestra casa, Rach y yo subimos para terminar de bajar nuestro equipaje y llevarlo al auto. Durante el vuelo Rachel se acurruco contra mi pecho y nos abrigamos con una misma frazada dormimos casi todo el tiempo, cuando yo despertaba le besaba los cabellos antes de volver a dormir

En cuanto salimos del aeropuerto nos esperaba un chofer y mientras caminábamos al auto saque la cámara de video – Rach el estas emocionada por nuestra luna de miel? – ella se giro con una gran sonrisa

- Estoy nerviosa – rio suavemente – es que no se que harás cuando me veas – se acerco a la cámara – desnuda – musito – por primera vez – ambos empezamos a reír a carcajadas, volví la cámara a mi

- A mí me preocupa que yo no te guste – Rachel seguía riendo mientras subíamos al auto – es que Rachel – dije en un susurro aun enfocándome con la cámara – tengo muchas pecas en la espalda – gire la cámara

- Muchas? – pregunto arrugando la cara y yo asentí – déjame ver – tomo la cámara y me hizo girarme mientras levantaba mi camisa – es cierto eres muy pecoso – Rach contenía la risa

- Quieres el divorcio? – trate de sonar dolido

- No lo sé, bésame – me incline a ella – de este beso depende todo – amenazo

- Entonces debo hacerlo bien – Rach seguía grabándonos. Me acerque y lo primero que hice fue besar suavemente su nariz, me separe para mirarla y ella sonreía con los ojos cerrados

Volví a inclinarme, pero esta vez bese la comisura de sus labios, en cuanto nuestros labios se unieron aferre mis manos a su cuello y pronto nuestras lenguas estaban moviéndose en la misma sintonía, me separe cuando sentí la necesidad de respirar y mi esposa aun tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada – jamás me divorciare – chillo y estallamos en carcajadas

El resto del camino me pase grabando el paisaje y de vez en cuando me giraba para hacer tomas de Rachel que miraba emocionada el paisaje, tardamos unas 3 horas en llegar a la casa que alquile, esta pueblito pequeño bastante alejado de la ciudad

- Llegamos – nos indico el chofer, me gire para mirar a Rach y ella observaba con los ojos abiertos la hermosa casa, le sonreí y ella me contesto de la misma manera

El hombre nos entrego una tarjeta con su número telefónico y nos indico que lo llamáramos si queríamos ir al pueblo o a otra ciudad. En cuanto el se empezó a alejar me gire a Rachel – sostén la cámara – le pedí y en cuanto lo hizo la cargue en mis brazos hasta la casa

- Así luce un buen marido – puse cara de agotado – oye si ya estas cansado, no podremos iniciar nuestra luna de miel – se burlo, rodee los ojos y la baje y volví a besarla

- Ve a explorar mientras traigo el equipaje – Rach me dio un rápido beso, salió feliz captando todo con la cámara

Fui por el equipaje y lo subí hasta la habitación principal, ahí estaba Rachel inclinada observando por el telescopio. Me acerque lentamente y aferre mis manos a su cintura y hundí mi nariz en sus cabellos – que quieres hacer? – le pregunte cuando se giro y continuamos abrazados

- Te molesta si – hizo una pausa – es que en el camino se me ocurrió la escena final del libro y… – Rach tiene más de 5 años escribiendo la segunda parte de "Ciega" y los ratos para escribir son muy pocos

- No me molesta – le di un rápido beso – mientras escribes, yo organizare las cosas – ella asintió con una gran sonrisa

- Te amo – chillo feliz lanzándose en mis brazos

Rach saco su laptop del bolso y bajo no sin antes volverme a besar, la mire mientras bajaba y luego me puse a sacar la ropa de las valijas, termine rápido ya que Rach traía todo muy ordenado, me cambie y me puse solo una pantaloneta

Baje con la cámara y vi a mi esposa sentada en una de las sillas junto a la piscina – Amor quieres algo de comer? – le pregunte, ella asintió regalándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas, fui al refrigerador y tal como me dijeron estaría lleno de comida

Tome algunas frutas, las pique y las puse en 2 platos – gracias Finny – me dijo antes de tomar su taza y empezar a comer. Rachel me miraba y yo le sonreí – intentas seducirme? – pregunto y yo emití una fuerte carcajada

- Espera – encendí el video – podrías repetirlo? – ella rodo los ojos

- Que si intentas seducirme – me miraba amenazante

- Podría seducirte? – le pregunte y ella negó con una sonrisa

- Se supone que iba a escribir – contesto tratando de verse seria – y tu bajas sin camisa y te sientas junto a mí y me miras así – se quejo y yo sonreí, le di unos pequeños besos

- No has escrito nada? – cuestione y ella sonrió

- Casi termino – chillo feliz

- En serio? – me alegraba que por fin fuera a terminarlo, moría por leer que era de la vida de Emma después de conocer a Will

- Si

- Bueno entonces mientras terminas – me puse de pie – yo iré a nadar – apague la cámara, me lance a la piscina y me puse a nadar

Podía sentir como Rachel me observaba y eso me encanta, saber que después de tantos años aun despierto tantos sentimientos en ella, los mismos que cada mañana ella despierta en mi y claro no es que la ame como el primer día, hoy la amo un millón de veces mas

Cuando me gire mi esposa ya no estaba ahí – Rachel – la llame – Rach – empecé a salir de la piscina y en ese momento ella salió de la casa con un perfecto traje de baño blanco de 2 piezas – ahora quien seduce a quien a quien? – le pregunte y ella salto a la piscina sin contestarme

- Yo trato de seducirte – aseguro apenas estuvo a mi lado

La tome en mis brazos y empecé a besarla, Rach aferro sus manos a mi cuello mientras enrollaba sus piernas en mi cadera, sonreí al sentir sus dedos en mi cabello, adoro que haga eso – deberíamos salir de la piscina – propuse cuando me di cuenta que no podía controlar por más tiempo la situación

Rach asintió y yo salí primero para después ayudarla, tome una de las toallas y seque suavemente su cabello mientras ella permanecía inmóvil bajo mis brazos, cuando termine ella me dio una amplia sonrisa, la bese y me volví para tomar otro paño para secarme

Cuando termine me gire y mi esposa había extendido la toalla en el suelo y estaba acostada sobre esta, la mire extrañado y ella sonrió – ven – me indico con el dedo índice, sonreí y me recosté lentamente sobre ella

Nuestros labios se unieron retomando la pasión de hace unos minutos y nuestras manos viajaban reconociendo cada rincón y lentamente nos fuimos despojando de las prendas, hasta que hicimos el amor.

Al terminar bese delicadamente la frente de mi esposa – te amo – le susurre, Rach se acurruco sobre mi pecho y permanecimos ahí un rato mas hasta que me dio hambre, ella rio ante el rugido de mi estomago y se levanto para que entramos en la casa y Rachel preparo una cena deliciosa

Luego de eso nos fuimos a bañar y como a la media noche llamamos a Ian, ya que en España son como las 6am y prometimos llamarlo cada día antes de irse al Kínder, nos conto de todos los acontecimientos que nos habíamos perdido, desde que a Aly se le cayó un diente hasta el cuento que le leyó mi mama

Finalmente subimos a la habitación principal, dispuestos a dormir, acune a Rach entre mis brazos y ella me beso en el cuello, la abrace con fuerza y aspire el aroma de sus cabellos, poco después caímos rendidos por el cansancio

El resto de la semana transcurrió casi de la misma forma, Rach y yo solos en la casa, amándonos con locura, demostrándonos cada segundo cuanto nos amamos y claro cada día no puede faltar la llamada a nuestro hermoso hijo

El viernes por la tarde mientras Rachel tomaba el sol, tome la tarjeta del chofer, le dije que viniera mañana por nosotros para llevarnos al pueblo y además de eso le pedí ayuda con una sorpresa que tengo planeada

A la mañana siguiente Rach y yo estábamos listos a primera hora para nuestro tour por el pueblo, en cuanto escuche la bocina frente a la casa le pedí a Rach que fuera por la cámara y aproveche para salir a saludar

- Rach, ella es Ana – le presente a la señora en cuanto mi esposa salió – cuidara la casa mientras no estamos – Rachel asintió

- Mucho gusto – dijeron unisonó y luego de eso nosotros subimos al auto

El recorrido fue bastante rápido – los veo aquí a las 5 de la tarde – nos indico nuestro chofer, ambos asentimos y empezamos a caminar, tome a mi esposa de la mano y ella sonrió. Rachel se encargaba de tomar fotografías y yo grababa todo

- Entonces mi amor – dije grabándola de cerca – que tal nuestra luna de miel? – su sonrisa se amplió ante mi pregunta

- Inolvidable – contesto mientras caminaba girando como bailarina – Finn mira – dijo señalando a unos niños jugando futbol en un potrero

- Puedo? – pregunte feliz, ella asintió extendiendo su mano, le entregue la cámara y me acerque a los niños

Estuve jugando un rato con ellos, mientras Rach nos grababa, me despedí y volví con mi esposa, visitamos una iglesia y luego almorzamos en una pequeña sodita, constantemente nos tomábamos la mano o yo me dedicaba a acariciar su mejilla y cabello

- Disculpen – nos dijo una pareja de ancianos que también eran turistas – los podríamos fotografiar? – Rach me miro y yo asentí

- Claro – chillo colocándose junto a mí, la pareja tomo la foto – les gustaría acompañarnos con un café? – les pregunto mi esposa amablemente

- No no no los queremos molestar – dijo el señor – mi Rose me dijo que ustedes lucen tal como nosotros cuando estábamos jóvenes y por eso quisimos fotografiarlos – Rach asintió y yo los mire confundido

- No físicamente – explico la señora mirándome – sino como lucen de enamorados – sonreí a su explicación

- En serio no es molestia que nos acompañen – dije poniéndome de pie – por favor – moví dos sillas mas a nuestra mesa para que ellos se sentaran

Pedimos los café y nos pusimos a platicar, Rose y Harry nos contaron de su vida juntos, como vivían cada día mas enamorados después de 50 años juntos, mi esposa y yo solo podíamos tomarnos de las manos y mirarlos con completa admiración

Las 5 de la tarde llegaron demasiado pronto y Rach y yo debíamos volver a la casa, donde a mi esposa le esperaba una sorpresa. Ana se había encargado de preparar la cena y servir la mesa y de paso colocarle unas velas que iluminaban el comedor con una suave luz – Gracias – le dije a Ana entregándole disimuladamente su pago

- Supongo que todo esto es tú idea? – cuestiono Rach divertida

- Madame – dije apartando la silla para que tomara su lugar – si digo que fue mi idea, me darás un premio? – le susurre al oído y ella se estremeció

- Después de la cena te daré tu premio – soltó con voz sensual antes de besarme, al separarnos tome mi asiento y empezamos a cenar

- Sabes – dije después de tomar un trago de vino – si no fuera por Ian…

- Nos quedaríamos aquí – termino ella y yo asentí

- Él es lo que más extraño en este momento – confesé – su risa y todas sus locuras – Rach rio y me dio la razón

- Yo creo que no podría ser más hermoso – sus ojos se humedecieron – es una réplica de su padre – le sonreí

- Bueno pero sus labios son tuyos y debo reconocer que su competitividad y gusto por los musicales no los heredo de mi – Rach emitió una carcajada

Cuando estábamos terminando el postre Rachel acaricio con su pie mi pierna, di un salto ante el contacto y de inmediato mis ojos se fijaron en ella. Pero mi esposa seguía comiendo tranquila, lo único que la delataba era una pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba en hacerse más grande

Me acomode de nuevo en mi lugar y Rachel volvió a hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez no me sorprendió, le sonreí con superioridad y ella arrugo la frente – no quieres subir? – me pregunto mientras acomodaba su cabello, no necesite que dijera una palabra mas

Me levante y fui hasta ella la tome en mis brazos y la cargue hasta la habitación, la recosté delicadamente sobre la cama, me sonrió suavemente mientras su ojos se fijaban en los míos – te amo – le dije antes de unir nuestros labios

Rach enrollo una mano en mi cabello, mientras la otra estaba aferrada a mi hombro, poco a poco nos fuimos desnudando uno al otro y luego me dedique a cubrirla de besos, para después unir nuestras almas en un solo cuerpo

Nos entregamos como cada vez que hacemos el amor, demostrándonos todo lo que sentimos, dejando a cada una de nuestras células sentir cuanto nos amamos, cuanto necesitamos uno del otro, ella es como el aire para mi, una sola de sus miradas hace girar mi mundo

Nos quedamos dormidos y a la mañana siguiente desperté un poco más temprano para ordenar las cosas. Mientras hacia las maletas, no pude resistir mirar a Rachel que dormía plácidamente, tome la cámara e hice unas tomas de Rachel y luego empecé hacer una video memoria, dije todo lo que sentía por ella y por mi hijo y finalmente apague la cámara.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Primero queromos pedirles una disculpa por el retraso en la publicación. Esperamos que les gustara el capi... Les cuento que el proximo capi tardara unas 2 semanas en estar listo ya que tenemos algunas complicaciones  
><strong>

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews:**

**May:Si todos sacaron sus facetas de padres, mas los hombres. Mil gracias!**

**Noe: En este capi tuvimos un poquitin de Britt... O.O estas cambiando a Finn por Puck jajaja es q Puck es un celosin. Muchas Gracias!**

**Hannita: Muchas gracias, eso nos hace felices... Muyyy sexy no lo dudes y creo que ya nadie mas tendra hijos, creo... Gracias**

**Clau: Jajajaja vamos un poco rapido :S Gracias nena!**

**Kathy: Gracias x volver a leer los capis q ya habias leido y por dejar reviews... Nos alegra q te gustee y muchisimas gracias x tu apoyo**

**Karenth: No te preeocupes x la tardanza, lo bueno es q siempre vienes ;) justo asi es Ian un mini Finn. Si tienes razon la moto fue clave en su romance. Muchas gracias a ti, te qremos muxo**

**Gaby: Sip ya todos son papis o padrinos jijiji. Muchas gracias!**

**Cecy: Primero espero q te fuera bien en tus examenes, muchas gracias, creo q yo lo estoy aprendiendo hasta ahora xq antes siempre me criticaban eso, Me alegra q te gusten las parejas... Mil gracias Cecy x tus palabras**

**Marlene: Sip y al parecer a todos les va bien y si ellos 2 son hermosos... Gracias a ti x el review :)  
><strong>

**Saludos Iri y Taty!**


	19. Cap 19 Inmortal

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 19 – INMORTAL<strong>

**POV SANTANA**

Britt y yo llevamos horas en la sala conversando, ella se está quedando unos días en mi casa porque Artie está fuera del país y Sam llega muy tarde a casa por los entrenamientos. Así que nos estamos haciéndonos compañía y además Britt me ayuda a cuidar a su ahijado, que en lugar de niño parece terremoto

- Espera Britt – la interrumpí – Cory – llame a mi hijo, ya que tenía un rato sin escucharlo y cuando él está en silencio, alguna travesura se trae entre manos – Cory? – repetí y Brittany se levanto para ayudarme a buscarlo

- Cory? – Grito mi amiga, mientras yo iba a la cocina, a buscarlo – Santy aquí esta – corrí siguiendo la voz de Britt – no a la boca no – le pedía su madrina quitándole unos papeles

- Cory – dije seria – deja esas fotografías – lo regañe al ver de qué se trataba, él hizo un puchero

- Aww mira – dijo Brittany pasándome una de las fotografías, ahí estábamos Quinn, Rachel, Britt y yo en nuestra cafetería favorita de Nueva York

Cory había encontrado mi antigua caja de fotografías, odio tenerlas en digital así que siempre que puedo las imprimo y las guardo. Brittany y yo nos sentamos junto a mi hijo y empezamos a observar todas las fotos, mientras Cory trataba de averiguar quiénes estaban en ellas

- Mira esta – le mostré a Brittany una foto es la que estábamos todos en nuestras vacaciones de Santander

- Ese día fue hermoso – Britt sonrió

- Toy yo? – pregunto Cory mostrándome una

- No Cory, esa es Beth – él la miro con el ceño fruncido

- Eta? – yo negué y el resoplo

- Ese es Ian – tome una foto – este eres tú – él sonrió y sostuvo la foto entre sus manos hasta que él y Britt se quedaron completamente dormidos sobre la alfombra de mi cuarto

Tome a Cory entre mis brazos y lo cargue hasta su cama, con cuidado le coloque su pijama y acaricie sus rubios cabellos antes de salir de su habitación. Volví a la mía y acomode el desastre que había en el suelo

Es la primera vez que agradezco una de las travesuras de mi hijo, se que Sam siempre dice que debemos estar felices porque si hace travesuras es debido a que esta sano y tiene razón, pero a veces no me termino de dar la vuelta cuando ya Cory está haciendo de las suyas

Apenas termine desperté a Brittany para que se fuera a dormir a su cama y una hora después mi novio casi esposo llego a la casa – Hola – saludo mientras me besaba en la frente – que tal se porto Cory hoy? – me pregunto esperando mis quejas

- Como siempre – él asintió con una sonrisa – pero hoy encontró algunas fotos viejas – Sam me miro con los ojos abiertos – guarde esta para que la vieras – le entregue una

- Oh Santy – exclamo – esta es de cuando nos veíamos a escondidas – yo asentí y él me beso, dejándome sin aliento, como cada vez que lo hace

Nos quedamos dormidos abrazados al otro, al despertar Sam acaricio mi mejilla y se fue directo a la ducha, Britt estaba abajo preparando el desayuno, así que yo desperté a Cory para bañarlo. Cuando todos estuvimos listos bajamos a desayunar, el teléfono sonó y me apresure a contestar – Hola Quinnie – salude al ver que se trataba de mi amiga

- Hola Tana – contesto – te llamo porque Carole me dijo que hoy por la tarde, como a la hora del partido – explico – quiere hacer una mini fiesta con Ian, Alana, Oliver, Cory y Beth

- Carole sabe que se volverá loca cuidando a esos 5? – Quinn rio al otro lado

- Lo mismo le dije yo – suspiro – pero me aseguro que pudo controlar a Kurt y Finn y que además Kurt será su asistente – las 2 reímos – además dice que así podremos ir tranquilas al partido

- Bueno entonces Britt y yo pasamos por ti, vamos a dejar a los niños con Carole y luego nos vamos al estadio – terminamos la llamada

Sam se fue un poco después a la concentración y Britt y yo estuvimos jugando con Cory hasta que llego la hora de marcharnos. Primero pasamos por Quinn y Beth y luego fuimos a dejar a los niños con Carole, no paramos de agradecerle que los cuidara, hasta que casi nos saco de la casa porque llegaríamos tarde al partido

Llegamos al estadio y subimos hasta el palco, nos sentamos junto a Tina y empezamos a conversar, en cuanto el juego inicio todas nos pusimos a apoyar al equipo, casi finalizando la primera parte Mike anoto un gol

Todas saltamos emocionadas, mientras Tina y sus gemelas tiraban besos hacia la cancha, cuando la primer parte termino, mi celular vibro – Hola Berry – conteste

- Hola Tana – me saludo – me cuidarías un campo junto a ustedes – dijo sonando un poco preocupada

- Claro, ya vienes? – le pregunte, sabía que había ido a Barcelona a entregar su libro y me moría por saber cómo le fue

- Si, aunque hay demasiado trafico – resoplo

- Bueno aquí te esperamos – le asegure antes de despedirnos, mientras íbamos a la confitería por unos refrescos

El partido volvió a empezar y los rojos nos estaban atacando y Finn hizo una súper atrapada y luego le paso el balón a Blaine que empezó a correr seguido de cerca por mi novio, estaba concentrada en el cuándo escuche a Quinn gritar, me gire a mirarla y ella observaba con los ojos como platos la cancha

Busque lo que miraba y me encontré con Finn tirado boca abajo en el terreno, el refresco se me resbalo y fue a dar al suelo. Britt me tomo la mano, me voltee a mirarla y ella tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, con dificultad volví a mirar la cancha y ya Puck y los médicos corrían hasta Finn, Quinn me tomo la mano libre mientras las 3 observábamos la escena sin decir una palabra

**POV FINN**

- Hola – salude a mi esposa y mi hijo que estaban en la cocina

- Papi – chillo Ian bajando de su silla y corriendo a mi

- Como estas? – le pregunte mientras lo cargaba

- Bien – contesto y me dio un beso en la mejilla

- Hola mi amor – me saludo Rach antes de besarme – que tal el entrenamiento?

- Muy bien – baje a Ian – oye pequeño porque no vas a jugar un momento – le dije y él asintió antes de salir corriendo al patio

- Qué pasa? – cuestiono Rachel preocupada

- Hoy se me acerco Rory después del entrenamiento – Rach me miro extrañada

- Rory el entrenador de ligas menores? – inquirió y yo asentí

- Quería saber si llevare a Ian a las pruebas de mañana – Rach abrió los ojos como platos

- Finn – dijo con voz ahogada

_- Finn – me grito Rory corriendo hasta mi, después de la práctica – como estas? – pregunto en cuanto estuvo a mi lado_

_- Muy bien y tú? – pregunte extendiéndole la mano para saludar_

_- Bien, bien – se rasco la cabeza – vas a traer a tu hijo a las pruebas de mañana? – me pregunto y yo negué – porque no? – cuestiono cruzándose de brazos_

_- Hace poco hable con la Junta Directiva y me dijeron que Ian aun era muy pequeño para entrar a alguno de los equipos – mi hijo lloro casi una semana después de ese rechazo_

_- Cuántos años tiene? _

_- Cinco años y 4 meses – respondí _

_- Lo he visto cuando lo traes a las practicas y tiene más habilidad que algunos niños de 11 o 12 – yo asentí _

_- Si pero ya sabes cómo es esto – conteste resignado levantando los hombros_

_- Mira tu tráelo mañana yo lo pongo a jugar y no se podrán negar – aseguro con una gran sonrisa_

_- Porque estas tan interesado? – le pregunte _

_- Sé que apenas alguien lo vea querrán ficharlo y yo no puedo permitir que este en otro equipo – asentí_

_- Muy bien lo traeré – nos despedimos_

- Muy bien Finn – grito Rach saltando en mis brazos – Ian estará muy feliz

- Lo sé, pero si no lo aceptan, no quiero verlo mal, como hace un mes – Rachel resoplo

- Y entonces no lo llevaras? – lo pensé un segundo

- Lo llevaremos pero no le diremos que es una audición – ella me dio la razón

A la mañana siguiente los 3 llegamos al Bernabéu y ya había varios niños ahí, Rory se acerco a saludarnos y le entrego un uniforme a Ian. Él nos miro extrañado pero se fue a cambiar sin decir una palabra, poco a poco algunos niños se me acercaron para pedirme autógrafos y les firme con gusto

Pude notar como algunos de los chicos mas grandes hablaban mirando en dirección a mi hijo, Rachel apretó mi mano de manera nerviosa y yo le sonreí para tranquilizarla. Iba a ser muy difícil que mi hijo entrara al equipo, tenía en contra la edad y podía notar la manera que esos niños lo miraron, ellos no le dejarían el camino libre

- Es solo un bebé – musito Rach

- Tranquila lo hará bien – respire hondo cuando iniciaron el calentamiento

Dividieron a los niños en 2 equipos y mi hijo estaba en el azul, en cuanto el balón llego a las piernas de Ian, él empezó a moverse por la cancha haciendo pases a sus compañeros y armando jugadas, mi esposa se puso de pie y yo mire a Rory que tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara

Los chicos mas grandes cerraron líneas en la defensa y le cometieron una falta a Ian cerca del área, tuve que sujetar a Rachel porque estaba a punto de salir corriendo a levantarlo, el árbitro marco tiro libre – Que lo dejen lanzarlo – susurre, efectivamente le dieron el balón a él

Ian hizo el tiro y anoto el gol, un poco después terminaron el juego, apenas nuestro hijo salió de los vestidores, Rach y yo lo felicitamos – jugaste excelente cariño – le aseguro Rach, de camino a casa pasamos por un helado y una semana después llego una carta de las ligas menores del Real Madrid

Nuestro hijo había sido aceptado y aunque aun no podía jugar en partidos oficiales por su edad, si seria fichado. Ian no cabía de la felicidad y yo no podía estar más orgulloso, ese mismo día frente a la casa se instalaron muchísimos reporteros ya que Ian se convirtió en la joven promesa del equipo y tuvimos que dar varias entrevistas

El teléfono de la casa sonó por enésima vez en el día y Rachel se apresuro a contestar, su sonrisa se fue ampliando mientras transcurría la conversación. Cuando colgó salto en mis brazos y me lleno el rostro de besos – Que pasa? – pregunte entregándole una sonrisa

- El próximo sábado será la reunión para finiquitar los detalles de la publicación de "Amor Inmortal" – la abrace fuerte y luego volví a besarla

- Espera – rodee los ojos – el sábado es la final de la Champions League – jugábamos contra el Manchester United

- Tienes concentración? – me pregunto y yo asentí

- A partir de las 9am y el entrenamiento de Ian es a las 11am – Rach se sentó en el sillón escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos – No mi amor – dije sentándome junto a ella para abrazarla – lo solucionaremos pero tú debes ir a Barcelona el sábado – ella asintió no muy convencida

Al día siguiente hable con mi mamá y ella accedió a cuidar a Ian sin problema, llevarlo al entrenamiento y luego cuidarlo en casa durante el partido. Le conté a Rach y acordamos que el sábado en la mañana llevaríamos a Ian a casa de mi mamá, luego yo la dejo a ella en el aeropuerto y me devuelvo a la concentración

- Te prometo que no tardare nada en la reunión – me dio un corto beso – llegare al partido – me aseguro antes de volver a besarme

El sábado finalmente llego – Te amo – le dije a mi esposa apenas desperté como cada mañana y luego la bese, nos duchamos y después Ian y yo jugamos con la pelota dentro de la casa mientras Rach preparaba el desayuno

- El desayuno está listo – nos grito Rach y nosotros corrimos a sentarnos en la mesa –Ian a lavarse las manos – lo regaño – hay que dar el ejemplo – me dijo con una mueca y yo me levante para seguir a mi hijo

- Listo – chillamos ambos y nos sentamos a la mesa

- Mmm Rach estos huevos están deliciosos – le dije y ella sonrió tímidamente, mientras Ian asentía con la boca llena de comida

- Saben – dijo Rachel antes de beber un sorbo de jugo – a final de año deberíamos ir los 3 de vacaciones a Santander – todos sonreímos

- Si – chillo Ian saltando sobre ella para abrazarla

Después de desayunar nos fuimos a casa de mi mamá, entramos y ella estaba en la cocina – Mami – chille y mi madre dio un salto, me acerque y la abrace fuerte contra mi pecho, le bese el cabello y en cuanto Kurt apareció lo obligue a unirse a nuestro abrazo

- Hoy andas muy cariñosito – se quejo mi hermano acomodando su cabello

- Porque es un Finny Bear – susurro Ian y todos estallamos en carcajadas – eso dice mi mami – musito

- Está bien, a nadie le caen mal los abrazos – soltó mi hermano y volvimos a abrazarnos pero esta vez Ian, Rachel y Blaine se nos unieron

- Es hora de irnos – anuncio Rach en cuanto nos separamos, nos despedimos de todos y empezamos a salir de la casa

- Papi, Mami – grito nuestro hijo corriendo para alcanzarnos – los quiero mucho – mire a Rach y ella le sonreía con ese precioso brillo, que solo tiene cuando me ve a mi o a nuestro hijo

- Y nosotros a ti – le conteste mientras nos agachábamos para abrazarlo – y estamos muy orgullosos – él asintió – nunca lo olvides – le suplique y volvimos abrazarnos

Rach y yo nos marchamos rumbo al aeropuerto y ella hizo el papeleo, la acompañe hasta la sala de espera y unos minutos más tarde la llamaron para abordar – Te amo – aseguro antes de besarme

- Yo te amo mas – le dije divertido – porque cada día me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo

- No yo mas – se quejo – porque me hiciste olvidar mi pasado – apreté los labios al escucharla – hay un antes y después de ti en mi vida y agradezco el haberte conocido – le bese y ella sonrió

- Podemos dejarlo en un empate? – pregunte contra sus labios y Rachel asintió – genial porque sino tendría que decir que yo te amo mas, ya que me diste un gran regalo llamado Ian – Rach rio suavemente

- Somos 2 cuerpos en una sola alma para la eternidad – repitió las palabras que yo le dije cuando le pedí que fuera mi esposa

- Por la eternidad – susurre contra sus labios y nos volvimos a fundir en un beso

Hicieron un último llamado para el vuelo de Rachel así que nos besamos una vez más, aferre mis manos a las caderas de mi esposa y ella enrollo las suyas en mi cabello profundizando nuestro beso y dejándome un suave cosquilleo en los labios cuando nos separamos

Me marche al estadio y ya mis amigos estaban ahí, en cuanto todo el equipo llego nos metieron en una de las salas para darnos una charla motivacional. La cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas y tuve un poco de dificultad al respirar, pedí que subieran el aire acondicionado porque también sentía demasiado calor

- Amigo estas en la menopausia – bromeo Puck

- La menopausia le da a las mujeres – lo corrigió Mike rodando los ojos

Unos minutos después sentí un dolor fuerte en el pecho y la mandíbula, metí la cabeza entre mis manos – Estas bien? – me pregunto Blaine y yo asentí. Lentamente mi respiración se fue normalizando hasta que solo me quedó un poco de ganas de vomitar

- Seguro que estas bien? – me pregunto Sam mientras almorzábamos

- Sí, creo que me cayó mal el desayuno – les aclare

Cuando faltaba una hora para que iniciara el partido nos marchamos a los vestidores, nos pusimos el uniforme y empezamos a salir a la cancha – Finn el anillo – Sam señalo mi dedo y yo volví corriendo al vestidor, abrí mi taquilla y sonreí al observar la foto de mi esposa, mi hijo y yo, en el ultimo cumpleaños de Ian

Rach e Ian estaban sentados sobre mi regazo y los 3 sonreíamos ampliamente, tome la fotografía entre mis manos y la apreté contra mi pecho. Ellos son el centro de mi universo, no sería nada si no los tuviera a mi lado, sonreí volviendo a colocar la imagen en su lugar

Baje la vista a mi anillo de bodas, dudando si quitármelo, hoy quiero sentir a Rachel junto a mí, sentir que me ama como yo a ella, lo mire una vez mas y decidí dejármelo. Me puse el guante para que nadie más notara que lo traigo puesto y salí a la cancha.

Mire al palco tratando de ver si mi esposa había llegado, pero era imposible, me acomode bajo la portería y sonreí al recordar que justo en ese marco Ian anoto su primer gol en el Bernabéu y también al pensar en todos los que le faltan por anotar.

El partido inicio y no me sentía al cien por ciento, aun me costaba respirar con normalidad y el dolor en pecho regresaba cada cierto tiempo. El Manchester empezó a atacar e hicieron un tiro directo, me emplee a fondo para realizar la tapada, pero apenas logre golpear el balón con el puño, lanzándolo al tiro de esquina

Cuando faltaba poco para terminar la primera parte Mike anoto nuestro primer gol, lo celebramos y apenas sonó el pitazo final caminamos a los camerinos. Me detuve de golpe al sentir el dolor en el pecho más fuerte que los anteriores, trate de mover mis manos, pero estaba completamente paralizado y de nuevo me faltaba el aire.

Paso como un minuto hasta que el dolor ceso y me pude recomponer, entre a los vestidores y Blaine me miro raro – estas muy pálido – me aseguro – estas bien? – asentí y él me dio una palmada en el hombro. Iba a pedir que me sustituyeran en la segunda parte pero ya me sentía bien y el equipo me necesitaba, así que volví a la cancha lista para dar lo mejor

El Manchester hizo 2 cambios que estaban surgiendo efecto, ellos llegaban con un poco mas de facilidad hasta mi portería, pero aun así yo continuaba atrapando todos sus tiros. Rooney lanzo el balón y corrí para taparlo, en cuanto lo tuve entre mis manos me puse de pie e hice un saque largo que fue a dar directo a Blaine

Empecé a caminar de vuelta a la portería y en ese momento la respiración me falto nuevamente, me lleve las manos a las rodillas, en busca de aire, pero una punzada se clavo en mi pecho y no era una punzada como de aguja, sentía un elefante aplastándome, lentamente mis pensamientos se empezaron a nublar hasta que solo podía pensar en 3 cosas: Rachel, Ian y el dolor

**POV RACHEL**

Subí al avión aun con una sonrisa pintada en mi rostro, Finn es todo lo que pedí o soñé. Abrace el borrador de mi nuevo libro contra mi pecho, en el plasme todo mi amor por mi esposo y muero porque todo el mundo sepa que para mi jamás habrá nadie como mi Finny

Hasta escribí una dedicatoria para mi esposo, fue la parte más sencilla y a la vez la que más me hacía ilusión que Finn leyera, esas palabras era desde mi corazón solo para él. Finn insistió en leerlo, pero le dije que debía esperar a la publicación como todos

Entre a la editorial e inmediatamente me hicieron pasar – Rachel como estas? – me saludaron y yo les sonreí con amabilidad mientras tomaba asiento

- Muy bien gracias– conteste y de inmediato coloque el borrador sobre la mesa

- Terminado? – me pregunto Patricia, editora en jefe

- Si y feliz con el resultado – me apresure a decir

- Lo que haremos en leer un capitulo cada uno – asentí y ellos tomaron las impresiones, las repartieron y se pusieron leer

Me sentía un poco nerviosa observando las expresiones en su rostro y me relaje al ver que Patricia esbozo una sonrisa al terminar de leer. Esperamos unos minutos más a que todos finalizaran y luego cada uno fue expresando su opinión

- Muy bien Rachel creo que no hay más que decir – la mujer se puso de pie y se acerco a mi – el nuevo libro de BB se publicara en los próximos meses – me abrazo y una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla

- Solo una cosa – todos se giraron a mirarme – me gustaría que "Amor Inmortal" diga por Rachel Berry y que las nuevas ediciones de "Ciega" digan lo mismo, no quiero ser mas Barbará Blanco – cuando finalmente estuvimos de acuerdo con todos los detalles me despedí

Llegue lo más rápido posible al aeropuerto y compre un tiquete para el vuelo que despegaba en media hora, camine de un lado a otro en la sala de espera y en cuanto anunciaron que podíamos abordar fui la primera en subir y al aterrizar fui la primera en bajar

Tome el primer taxi que encontré a la salida del aeropuerto – Al Bernabéu por favor – el señor asintió y empezó a conducir – podría poner el partido del Real Madrid? – le pregunte y él me miro de reojo y sonrió

- Claro señora Hudson – encendió la radio y poco después el narrador anuncio el final de la primera parte con marcador de 1 – 0 a favor del Madrid – debo decirle – dijo de pronto el taxista – que su esposo es el mejor portero, diría yo que de la historia – le sonreí ampliamente

- Muchas gracias – dije orgullosa

- Y además sigue ayudando a los necesitados – yo asentí – y me alegra que desde que la conoció a usted dejo de ser un mujeriego – él negó con reprocho

- En serio le agradezco sus palabras – agradecí y luego llame a Santana para pedirle que me guardara un asiento, en cuanto el juego se reanudo guarde silencio

Yo estaba muy tensa cada vez que el balón llegaba a las manos de Finn, los nervios me ganaban y apretaba los puños – no podemos ir más deprisa – me queje y el señor me miro apenado

- Lo siento mucho señora pero hay mucho transito el día de hoy – respire hondo para tratar de relajarme

_- Te digo Jeff que para el Manchester será muy difícil anotar – apunto uno de los comentaristas_

_- Tienes razón, es que la defensa del Madrid esta impecable – agrego el otro_

_- Y qué decir de Hudson que cada día se hace más grande bajo esos 3 palos – sonreí – otro tiro de los rojos sin ningún efecto – narro – Puckerman sale de la zona defensiva dominando el balón y hace un pase largo hasta Evans _

_- Pero es muy difícil que el logre pasar con 2 defensas marcándolo de cerca – resople – de nuevo el Manchester está atacando y le pasan el balón a Rooney, este burla fácilmente a la defensa y tira – él emitió un grito ahogado_

_- Hudson de nuevo haciendo un paradon – lance aire aliviada – el portero tranquiliza la situación y le pide a sus defensas que salgan, Hudson hace un saque largo que va a caer directo a las piernas de Blaine – mire el trafico y aun faltaban más de 5 kilómetros para ya llegar al estadio, al menos llegaría a ver los últimos 10 minutos_

_- David algo le pasa a Hudson – cuando escuche eso mi corazón se paralizo _

_- Creo que se lesiono en la jugada anterior – aclaro _

_- No, él no parece estar bien – dijo el comentarista_

El taxista me miro y a como pude busque dinero en mi bolso y sin decir una palabra se lo entregue al conductor, salí del auto y empecé a correr a todo lo que dan mis piernas rumbo al estadio, el camino parecía alargarse y por más que corría parecía que nunca iba a llegar

A las afueras del estadio había una multitud, por lo que tuve que empezar a moverme entre ellos, con dificultad llegue hasta la entrada de los camerinos del Real Madrid y el policía me hizo llenar el papeleo necesario, ni siquiera sé como logre escribir, pero cuando logre entrar volví a correr hasta las instalaciones

Mi pulso y mi corazón estaban acelerados no solo por la carrera, sino por la angustia que sentía, mis ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas, finalmente logre ver a Sam y camine hasta el – Sam donde está Finn? – pregunte con la voz cortada al ver sus ojos vidriosos, él bajo la mirada

Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla – Sam – dije con voz ahogada, mire a un lado y cuando iba a repetir mi pregunta logre ver la mano derecha de Finn con nuestro anillo de bodas, limpie la lagrima que había derramado y camine hasta él – Finny – susurre.

Todos se iba apartando para dejarme pasar y yo apresure el paso, me detuve en seco y abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi que la mano de mi esposo colgaba de una camilla y su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por una sábana blanca

Retrocedí dos pasos y cerré los ojos mientras las lagrimas bajaban rápidamente y la garganta se me empezó a cerrar – no es él – me susurre a mí misma, mi corazón latía como desbocado, abrí los ojos y los enfoque en el cuerpo sin vida sobre esa camilla

Tome aire pero mi pecho se lleno de convulsiones, apreté los labios para tratar de tranquilizarme y con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban camine hasta la camilla. Cerré los ojos y lentamente coloque mi mano izquierda sobre la parte superior de la sabana

Mi pulso estaba completamente errático y de nuevo apreté los ojos tratando de retener el llanto, los abrí y fije la vista en mi hombro derecho mientras bajaba la sabana – _por__favor__que__no__sea__él_ – suplique mentalmente, sintiendo como las fuerzas me fallaban

Cuando la parte posterior de mi mano rozo su barbilla, apreté el puño y respire agitada, me gire lentamente y ni siquiera tuve que llegar a su rostro, el lunar en su cuello me decía que ese era mi esposo y de inmediato las lagrimas cubrieron mi rostro – Nooo – emití un grito ahogado, sintiendo como todo dentro de mí se desgarraba

Su rostro estaba relajado y sus ojos cerrados – No Finny por favor no – implore con voz cortada, acercado mi rostro al suyo – no me dejes – suplique y empecé a subir a la camilla para recostarme junto a él – abre los ojos mírame – dije subiendo la voz

Hundí mi rostro en su pecho aspirando su aroma, tratando de mantenerlo conmigo y derramando mis lágrimas sobre él. Que hice mal para que esto me pasara, que hice mal para haber encontrado a mi alma gemela y luego perderla de esta manera

- Por favor Finn – aferre mis manos a sus mejillas y mis lagrimas caían sobre su rostro – Finn – grite mientras los zarandeaba, mi dolor paso a frustración – no seas idiota abre los malditos ojos – grite golpeándolo en el pecho con los puños

- Señora él murió de un infarto – me dijo un hombre junto a mi – debemos llevarlo a la morgue – lo mire deseando lograr gritarle que me dejara en paz con mi esposo, pero solo me abrace a Finn

- Llévame contigo – empecé a repetirle una y otra vez – por favor, no podre vivir sin ti – suplicaba mientras sentía las piernas adormecidas y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar

- Rach – me gire un poco para mirar a Santana que ahora estaba junto a mi – debes dejar que se lleven su cuerpo

- Ven amiga – me dijo Britt extendiendo sus manos. Las mire por un segundo y luego mire a Finn, como me pedían que lo dejara? Como podían pedirme que dejara al amor de mi vida? Yo no soy nada sin él, de nuevo me aferre a Finn

Seguí suplicándole que me llevara con él, que sería de mi sin sus te amo cada mañana, sin sus besos, sus caricias, sin su sonrisa, sus ojos marrón que me miran con pasión y amor

- Rach debes ser fuerte por Ian – cerré los ojos y recordé a nuestro pequeño – él te necesita ahora más que nunca – Quinn puso su mano en mi hombro, como se supone que crie a Ian sola, como le diré a mi hijo que su padre murió y que a partir de ahora solo seremos nosotros dos – nosotras estaremos contigo – me aseguro Quinn y yo lentamente empecé a bajar de la camilla

Tome la mano de Finn y la apreté con fuerza – Te amo – musite y luego le apreté mis labios contra los suyos, acaricie su mejilla y con dificultad me separe un poco, mis amigas me abrazaron mientras los doctores se llevaban su cuerpo y de nuevo el llanto se apodero de mi

- Mami – grito Ian

Mire a mi alrededor y ya estaba en la casa recostada en la cama sobre la almohada de Finn, no tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí y por un momento pensé que todo era una pesadilla, pero el vestido negro que traía puesto me decía que era real – mami? – repitió Ian con voz nerviosa, lo mire y él me dio una pequeña sonrisa

- Ven aquí cariño – le pedí y el corrió hasta mi con un pequeño trajecito negro

- Mami no llores – me pidió secando mis lagrimas

- Cariño tenemos que hablar – musite incorporándome

- De papi y el abu Burt? – pregunto en susurro, mientras su ojos se apagaban

- Quien te dijo eso? – cuestione y él sonrió tímidamente

- Papi – contesto como si nada y mi pecho se cerro, ignore lo que me dijo y me concentre en hablar sin llorar

- Ian tu papi y el abuelo Burt ahora están en el mismo lugar – trate de explicarle, mientras las lagrimas nuevamente me traicionaban

- Ya no podre ver a mi papi? – pregunto arrugando la cara y derramando algunas lagrimas

- No cariño – le conteste abrazándolo contra mi pecho – pero tu papi siempre estará con nosotros aquí – puse mi mano en su pecho y una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla – porque él nos ama mucho – le asegure

- Y yo a él – dijo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que había derramado

- Y yo – alcance a decir antes de volver a llorar

Bajamos a la sala y Sam estaba esperándonos, me abrazo y paso sus manos por mi espalda tratando de reconfortarme – Mami – dijo mi pequeño jalándome del brazo y yo me gire para mirarlo – dice papi que olvidaste esto – me entrego mis aretes negros

- Ian no es gracioso que estés mencionando a tu papa – lo regañe y él bajo la mirada, me sentí mal por reprenderlo, así que me agache para abrazarlo y luego cargarlo

Subimos al auto y al salir de la casa los fans habían llenado el jardín de flores, velas y fotografías, respire hondo, mucha gente admiraba a mi esposo. Llegamos a la iglesia que estaba a reventar, muchos se acercaban a darme el pésame

Me senté junto a Carole y nos tomamos de las manos, ella sabía por lo que yo estaba pasando, pero yo ni siquiera podía imaginar el dolor que embargaba a mi suegra al perder primero a su esposo y ahora a uno de sus hijos

Ian se sentó junto a mí y unos minutos más tarde Aly apareció con una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo iluminarse el rostro de mi pequeño, le agradecí que estuviera aquí y ella tomo asiento junto a él. La misa inicio y yo mantenía mi mirada fija en mis manos, cuando llego el momento Puck subió al pulpito

Dijo unas cuantas palabras que me obligue a no escuchar, cuando era mi momento de hablar Kurt me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a subir – muchas veces las palabras entre mi esposo y yo no eran suficientes – mi voz se quebró y tome un momento para recomponerme – quiero despedirme de él, de la misma manera que declaramos nuestros votos – respire hondo y cerré los ojos mientras la melodía empezaba a sonar

(Rachel)

…_porque no me rindo y quiero verte una vez más._

Para empezar,  
>haces que este mundo sea un mejor lugar<br>cuando hablas llenas todo de verdad  
>y haces que me olvide de la soledad<p>

Para empezar  
>nunca quise envejecer con nadie mas<br>y no sé qué va a pasarme si te vas  
>solo se que quiero estar en donde estás…<p>

Con dificultad termine la canción con mis ojos fijos sobre el ataúd, volví a mi lugar y lentamente todos empezaron a salir, nosotros nos quedamos al final y mi hijo me tomo de la mano, la apretó fuerte, me dio una pequeña sonrisa y yo se la devolví

Ian es el mejor regalo que Finn pudo dejarme, un hermoso niño que sabia justo cuando yo necesitaba una sonrisa de medio lado, tal y como la de su padre, caminamos hasta el cementerio y ahí nuevamente el sacerdote dijo unas palabras

En cuanto empezaron a bajar el cuerpo me aleje un poco y mi pequeño estuvo siempre a mi lado, lo cargue y él tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – Te amo Rachel – me dijo justo como Finn le pedía que lo hiciera cada vez que salía de viaje y luego me dio un beso

- Gracias – le susurre

- Mami – dijo mientras me abrazaba – dijo papi que le pidas sus videos al tío P – lo aparte para mirarlo, no entendía lo que me decía, actuaba como si estuviera hablando con Finn

- Que videos? – le pregunte tratando de comprender y él levanto los hombros

Poco a poco todos se fueron marchando hasta que solo quedamos los más allegados, me acerque a ellos y baje a Ian – Cariño te podrías quedar con tu abuelita y Aly – él asintió y camino hasta ellas y yo fui a la tumba de mi esposo

- Jamás dejaste de ser un idiota – solté dejando que las lagrimas volvieran a bajar – me dejaste sola – me arrodille sobre el césped – decías que no te querías enamorar y cuando lo haces… – mi voz se corto y me recosté junto a la tumba – sabes cuánto me duele? – cerré los ojos y podía imaginarlo frente a mí con su rostro triste – creí que si me enojaba me sentiría mejor – confesé – pero no puedo enojarme – respire tratando de controlar el llanto – te amo y sé que tu amas y que si hubiera sido tu decisión habríamos envejecido juntos, porque nuestro amor es inmortal – reí de manera cortada y apreté los labios – te prometo Finny, que jamás me voy a dejar vencer, seré feliz y cuidare a Ian, porque no quiero que donde sea que estés, te sientas triste por esto – las lagrimas no paraban de bajar – espérame – le suplique – y…

- Mami – me interrumpió Ian lo mire y él me sonreía con sus ojos apagados

- Te amo Finny Bear – le dije a mi esposo antes de incorporarme y cargar a mi hijo – te amo Ian – le susurre a mi hijo y empecé a alejarme de la tumba

- Espera mami – pidió Ian removiéndose para bajar, volvió corriendo a la tumba y lo podía ver moviendo sus manos un poco después se volvió a mí con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, me extendió sus brazos y lo volví a cargar – Chao papi – musito

* * *

><p><em><strong>En memoria de todos futbolistas muertos en medio de una cancha de futbol a causa de un infarto y a sus familias que no tuvieron la oportunidad de despedirse, pero que siguen adelante con el recuerdo de sus seres queridos en sus corazones<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola,<strong>

**Sé que muchos o ninguno esperaba o quería que esto pasara, pero deben saber que esta fue la idea inicial de este fic, a partir de este momento se desarrollo toda la historia**

**Taty y yo conversamos muchísimas veces sobre este capítulo preguntándonos sin en realidad queríamos escribir esto y nuestra respuesta siempre fue un SI, porque?**

**La dedicatoria lo dice todo, mucha gente ha pasado por esto, tal vez su esposo no muere en una cancha, pero si salió una mañana rumbo al trabajo y no regreso. Por eso hay que vivir la vida, amar hasta que te duela (sé que suena trillado, pero es la verdad)**

**Aun nos queda un capi para terminar y esperamos verlos ahí**

**De nuevo **muchísimas** gracias x todos los reviews:**

**Fio: Que bueno verte por aca, Bienvenida y muchas gracias**

**Noe: Finn siempre sera un amor 9me uno a ti y jamas lo cambiaria), definitivamente Ian es un mini Finn, aunq tiene su propio estilo, mil gracias x siempre dejar review**

**Hannita: Muchas gracias, nos qdan asi solo xq amamos Finchel**

**Karenth: Odio q tu compu este mal :(, Finn romantico Hudson. Mil graciaaasss**

**Marlene: Ian es un amor, lo mejor de los 2, Muchas gracias  
><strong>

**Saludos**

**Iri y Taty**


	20. Cap 20 Promesas

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida copia parcial o total. Favor comunicarse conmigo en caso de querer distribuirla**_

**_Si somos nosotras! No es ningun fantasma, revivimos y esperamos que les guste el capitulo final de EJA _**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 20 – PROMESAS<strong>

**POV IAN**

- Hey Pa – salude sentándome frente a su tumba – tengo que ponerte al día con mil cosas, empezare por el tío B, en serio está haciendo bien su trabajo como entrenador, llevamos 7 partidos sin perder y bueno el tío K está muy feliz con todos los bonos y regalos que han tenido últimamente, está planeando remodelar la casa, ya sabes cómo es él – levante los hombros – que más – me desacomode el cabello pensando en las cosas que aun no le cuento a mi papá – uy ya se, oficialmente Beth se va a casar con Joe, te imaginaras como está el tío P, histérico es poco, la tía Q creo que se va a venir a quedar por unos días con nosotros, a ver si se le pasa – hice otra pausa para aclarar las ideas, me gusta dejar un espacio entre cada una de las cosas que le cuento – Cory y yo pues estamos igual, mami está enfadada porque dice que quiero imitar tu peor etapa, pero en realidad no llegamos a tanto como tú y el tío P, nosotros solo salimos con chicas, ya sabes yo aun no… bueno tu entiendes – resople nervioso, mi virginidad no es un tema que me guste tratar en voz alta –aunque sabes creo que Cory se enamoro, él no lo quiere reconocer, pero yo podría jurar que si – reí bajo burlándome de los intentos de mi mejor amigo por negarlo – bueno además de estar enojada porque me parezco en eso a ti, mami está bien, linda como siempre, con esas sonrisas que te iluminan el día, entiendo porque la amaste tanto, ella es especial, en serio quiero encontrar a alguien como mi mami – suspire arrugando la cara – estos días son un poco difíciles para ella, pueden haber pasado 13 años pero ella no te olvida – cerré los ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas – no olvido mi promesa, siempre la voy a cuidar – sonreí al pensar que de niño creía que esa promesa consistía en seguir actuando como si mi papá estuviera vivo y no llorar por nada

No puedo olvidar las noches en que hacia llorar a mi mamá cuando le daba mensajes de parte de mi papá, hasta tuve que ir a un psicólogo, que no sirvió de mucho, la única que me hizo entrar en razón de lo equivocado que estaba, fue ella "Ian cuidarla, no es hacer como si tu papá siguiera vivo" me dijo una tarde mientras estábamos sentados en el jardín trasero de mi casa.

Mi pecho se cerró al recordarla, llevo 8 años sin ver a esa niña y es como si hubiera tatuado su nombre en todo mi corazón, no hay manera de que me olvide de ella y lo he intentado, durante este tiempo hasta me prohibí decir su nombre en voz alta – Alana – grito mi cabeza

_- Alana – grite en el aeropuerto – mami no dejes que se la lleven – suplique limpiando las lagrimas que caían como mares _

_- Lo siento cariño, pero su mamá cree que es lo mejor – trato de explicarme mi mami acariciándome el cabello_

_- Aly – volví a gritar y ella solo movía su mano a manera de despedida mientras su madre empezaba llevarla fuera de mi vista _

Llore mucho después de ese día, primero yo perdí a mi papá y Aly perdió al suyo 3 años después, su mamá creyó que lo mejor era separarnos, según ella "un par de niños no iban a poder llevar tanto dolor juntos". Desde mi punto de vista solo empeoro las cosas, porque tuve que agregar el nombre de Alana Sevilla Flores en mi lista de perdidas

- Ahh y Pa – dije moviendo la cabeza para deshacerme de los recuerdos – la semana pasada me entregaron los resultados de mis exámenes rutinarios – desde que murió mi papá, mami me obliga a hacerme exámenes para eliminar cualquier preocupación sobre posibles infartos – está todo bien como siempre, no hay nada de qué preocuparse – mi el reloj y resople – es hora de que me vaya – dije de mala gana – en unos días vengo a visitarte – me despedí

Empecé a salir del cementerio y me detuve al escuchar el llanto desgarrador de una mujer, el cual provoco que una lagrima se me escapara al escucharla, sonaba justo como mi mamá los primeros meses que estuvimos solos. Me gire para buscar a la mujer y la encontré acostada sobre una de las tumbas, la mire indeciso de acercarme, pero finalmente lo hice

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca me anime a leer el nombre en la lapida y por un instante desee no haberlo hecho, mire a la chica y aunque no la estaba viendo de frente sabía que no lucia tal y como la he estado imaginando durante todos estos años

- Aly – dije apenas en un susurro, sintiendo como mi corazón de alguna manera se quebraba y alegraba al mismo tiempo

Ella se giro lentamente y sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas y gran parte de su maquillaje había manchado su rostro, ya no traía su cabello largo, sino que lo corto de manera asimétrica sobre sus hombros. En todas las noches que imagine reencontrarme con ella jamás cruzo por mi cabeza que lo haríamos frente a la tumba de su madre

Moví la cabeza para concentrarme en lo que diría, ya no importaba lo que yo imaginaba, ahora ella estaba de nuevo frente a mí y me miraba completamente confundida – soy yo Ian – dije mientras me acuclillaba para quedar frente a ella

- Hola – contesto con una tímida sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos, al contrario los hizo llenarse más de lagrimas, haciéndome desear abrazarla

Me reprimí, yo estaba seguro que mis sentimientos por ella no habían cambiado, pero no tenía la menor idea de lo que ella sentía, puede que hasta tenga novio. Nos quedamos mirándonos un rato más sin decir una palabra hasta que ella avanzo y enrollo sus manos en mi cuello

La apreté con fuerza contra mí para demostrarle que no estaba sola que ahora me tenia de vuelta en su vida y que yo haría todo lo posible por hacerla feliz, ella se separo un poco y mis labios se empezaron a abrir para decirle que estaría bien, pero ella se levanto de golpe dejando un frio vacio en mi pecho

- Debo irme – aseguro empezando a alejarse – que gusto verte – dijo con voz suave y cálida

- Aly espera – chille levantándome de golpe y apresurándome a alcanzarla – hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hablar, yo…

- Ian otro día será – su tono de voz cambio a uno más frio

- Entonces te doy mi número y me llamas – empecé a buscar una de mis tarjetas de presentación en mi billetera y se la extendí, Aly la tomo y se quedo mirándola por un momento

- Bien te llamare – dijo antes de girarse y empezar a caminar como bólido

Tal vez yo estaba loco de remate, pero solo verla había hecho que el día me pareciera hermoso y perfecto. No voy a negar que fuera un encuentro extraño, pero qué más da, ahora Aly tiene mi número telefónico y me puede llamar cuando quiera

- Mami – grite en cuanto llegue a la casa, casi dando saltos de felicidad

- Aquí estoy cariño – escuche a mi mamá contestarme desde la sala

- Hola mami – la salude mientras la besaba en la frente – y la abu?

- Salió de compras y luego irá con tu tío K al cementerio – asentí con una sonrisa, hoy era el día en que todos los integrantes de mi familia van a ver a mi papá

- Y tú ya fuiste? – le pregunte mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y ella instintivamente recostaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro

- Si cariño, volví hace un rato – resoplo y nos quedamos en silencio por un momento

- No sabes a quien me encontré en el cementerio – le dije con un toque de excitación en la voz

- A quien? – pregunto incorporándose para mirarme a los ojos

- A Aly – mi mamá me miro con los ojos como platos y de inmediato una gran sonrisa cubrió su rostro

- Pero que hacia ahí? – me pregunto y le conté todo lo que paso – Cariño, estoy segura de que te llamara pronto – aseguro acariciándome la espalda

- Y que tienes planeado hacer hoy? – le pregunte mientras ella volvía a acurrucarse en mi hombro

- Quería ver las video memorias de tu padre – le sonreí y me incorpore para ir por ellas

Subí rápidamente las escaleras y tome la cajita que había sobre la mesa de noche, todos sabíamos que ahí mi mamá guardaba todos los videos, luego fui a mi habitación y tome el pequeño estuche con mi cd, observe por un momento y con letra clara decía "Para Ian" lo metí al fondo de la caja de mi mamá decidido a mostrárselo por primera vez

- Por favor pon el cd que dice #1 – me pidió mi madre cuando volví a su lado, lo hice y ella espero a que me volviera a sentar a su lado para empezar a reproducirlo

_- Hola soy Finn Hudson_ – saludo mi papá con una sonrisa de medio lado – _esta es mi primer video memoria y voy a empezar con esto porque quiero guardar cada buen momento de mi vida_ – en ese momento esbozo una amplia sonrisa al estilo súper galán y hace un guiño – _miren lo que acabo de encontrar_ – dice mostrando un sostén rojo. Disimuladamente miro a mi mamá y ella esta cruzada de brazos – _supongo que es de la rubia de ayer_ – suelta como si nada levantando los hombros

- Ma si quieres cambiamos este – le digo, para evitarle el enfado

- No cariño – dice colocando su mano suavemente sobre mi hombro – me gusta ver como tu padre cambio – su voz es otra cuando se refiere a él, es aun más dulce que de costumbre – ese es el idiota de la gasolinera y yo me enamore del hombre que había bajo esa mascara de Casanova – la bese en la frente y volvimos a reproducir el video

**POV RACHEL**

Volví a recostarme sobre el hombro de Ian y en el siguiente video mi esposo estaba llorando, la mayoría de las palabras que salían de su boca eran completamente inentendibles – la abu – susurro mi hijo y yo asentí levemente

- Tu abuela antes se deprimía mucho por la muerte de tu abuelo Burt – le explique y él hizo una mueca de comprensión – algunas veces termino en el hospital – Ian me abrazo con fuerza

- Me alegra que a ti no te pasara lo mismo – sonreí amargamente al recordar que algunos días no tenía fuerza para seguir, pero yo no me iba a dejar vencer, mi amor por Finn y por mi hijo me mantenían con vida

Volvimos a colocarnos en la misma posición y los videos de Finn seguían apareciendo, había algunos cuando mostraba sus conquistas en que deseaba meterme en la pantalla y torcerle el cuello, pero también estaban esos que me recordaban quien realmente era: amante del futbol, su familia y protegiendo a quien lo necesitara

El primer disco termino y de inmediato le indique a Ian que colocara el segundo, me incline hacia el frente y apoye los codos en mis piernas, ya sabía lo que seguía – _Hola soy Finn Hudson_ – la ropa que usaba de inmediato me recordó a ese primer encuentro en la gasolinera – _hoy es 26 de febrero_ – agradezco que Finn haya hecho estos videos, porque no creo que mis recuerdos fueran tan específicos – _hoy conocí a una chica preciosa_ – sonreí con suficiencia – _no sé cómo se llama, no sé de donde es, pero ella será mía_ – lance un bufido y mi hijo se giro a verme

- Habla de ti? – me pregunto mientras en el video su padre cantaba

- Si, esa fue la primera vez que nos vimos, después de eso yo lo bautice como "El idiota de la gasolinera" – Ian soltó una carcajada

La canción termino y la siguiente video memoria fue después de nuestra cena casi obligatoria de la subasta, Finn aun tenía manchas de helado en su cabello, lo que me provoco una risita – ya no es tan idiota – comenta mi hijo mientras cambia al siguiente video

- Yo en ese momento aun pensaba que era un idiota, pero con una táctica diferente – Ian me mira extrañado

- Y ahora que piensas?

- Que esa fue la primera vez que me mostro al hombre del que me enamoraría – Ian sonríe y presiona un botón en el control

_- Hoy es 15 de mayo_ – los ojos de mi esposo se veían al borde de las lagrimas y yo volví a acurrucarme junto a mi hijo – n_o sé por dónde empezar_ – su respiración agitada corta las palabras – _Rachel tenias razón_ – las lagrimas corren por sus ojos y yo respiro tratando de contener las mías – _no pude evitar al amor por siempre_ – Ian apretó mi mano justo cuando yo también empecé a llorar – _estoy enamorado de ti, al parecer solo esperaba por ti_ – reconoce con una amarga sonrisa – _sentí que me iba a morir al verte sufrir_ – él guarda silencio un rato mientras trata de recomponerse – _tú me odias y es mejor así, yo no debería sentir esto, no puedo amar_ – al terminar la frase su rostro se ha recompuesto – _este sentimiento se quedara aquí_ – toca su pecho y respira hondo

- Tú ya lo amabas? – me pregunta mi hijo

- Una parte de mi amo todo lo q el hizo por mi esa noche, ahí supe q él no era solo el idiota de la gasolinera – sonrió acariciando el cabello de mi hijo – pero una parte de mi aun lo odiaba o tal vez solo tenía mucho miedo de volver a amar – Ian asintió

Los siguientes videos eran casi todos sobre mí, al inicio su indecisión entre amarme u olvidarme y poco a poco su resolución por conquistarme y cuando lo logra, están los videos en los que planea nuestras citas o como siempre expresa sus sentimientos, al fin llegamos al video en que mi esposo sostiene mi anillo de compromiso

- Cuanto tiempo después de ese video te pidió que te casaras con él? – Ian ya está poniendo un nuevo CD

- Como 2 meses después – él asiente y vuelve a concentrarse en los videos

De ahí en adelante sus memorias son de nuestra familia, el primero al borde de las lagrimas al enterarse de que sería padre, la primer ecografía de Ian, nuestra primer noche los 3 juntos – _Mira Rach sus pucheros se parecen a los tuyos_ – chilla mi esposo en cuanto nuestro hijo está por llorar

Finn guardo cada uno de nuestros momentos importantes y ahora yo los puedo ver cada vez que lo extraño o que me siento demasiado frágil como para seguir adelante, en cada uno de ellos encuentro la fuerza necesaria – Porque no hay ningún video de su boda o la luna de miel? – pregunta Ian en cuanto terminamos

- No seas ansioso – le contesto antes de pasarle el último CD

- Para mi Rach – susurra mi hijo al leer portada, este es el disco especial que dejo mi esposo para mí y está formado por 3 momentos muy importantes: la mañana de nuestra boda, la luna de miel y la noche antes de su muerte

Me concentre en la pantalla y me olvide del resto del mundo a mi alrededor – _Hola Rach_ – saludo Finn con una sonrisa de medio lado – _estamos a unas horas de ser marido y mujer_ – resoplo emocionado – _anoche casi no pude dormir, solo pensar que hoy en la tarde ya serás mi esposa y despertaras cada mañana junto a mi_ – su sonrisa se amplió más mientras movía las manos de manera nerviosa – _estoy ansioso por planear nuestra vida juntos_ – una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla – _cenas románticas, atardeceres tomados de la mano, hacer el amor cuando nos plazca_ – mientras decía la última frase puso su mejor cara seductora – _tener hijos_ – tome la mano de Ian y las tomas de nuestra luna de miel empezaron a salir – _me alegra haber sido un idiota durante tantos año_s – susurra Finn y en el fondo puedo verme dormida – _así mantuve alejadas a todas esas mujeres de mi corazón, hasta que tu llegaste y te lo robaste para siempre_ – Finn hace unas tomas de mi – _nunca tendré como pagarte todo lo que me has dado_ – la noche antes de su muerte al fin llega y las lagrimas corren por mis mejillas – _esta canción es para ti, te amo Rach_ – empieza a tocar la melodía

(Finn)

_It's hard for me to say the things  
>I want to say sometimes<br>There's no one here but you and me  
>And that broken old street light<br>Lock the doors  
>We'll leave the world outside<br>All I've got to give to you  
>Are these five words when I…<br>_

Como cada vez que veo este video las lagrimas bajan hasta que siento que me falta el aire

_…Lock the doors  
>We'll leave the world outside<br>All I've got to give to you  
>Are these five words when I<em>

Thank you for loving me  
>For being my eyes<br>When I couldn't see  
>You parted my lips<br>When I couldn't breathe  
>Thank you for loving me<p>

Mi hijo me abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho cuando la canción termino – gracias por mostrarme todos los videos – murmura antes de darme un beso en la frente – sabes que papi también me dejo uno a mi? – pregunta y yo asiento aun sin sacar mi cabeza de su pecho – quieres verlo? – levanto la cabeza y él sonríe de medio lado

- Me encantaría – Ian no dice nada más y se levanta de un salto y cambia el CD

El video de Ian, no sé si se puede decir que es más hermoso que los míos, Finn recopilo los mejores momentos de ellos 2 juntos, jugando futbol, algunos que les hice yo misma mientras dormían o comían y claro sus palabras – _Te amo hijo, jamás lo olvides_ – le da un suave beso mientras está dormido en su cuna – _eres el mejor regalo que nos pudo dar la vida_ – acaricia suavemente su cabello _– por favor siempre cuida a tu mamá_ – suplica y la pantalla se pone negra

- Oh Ian – alcanzo a decir con voz ahogada

- Sabes mami – me susurra – hace unos días recordé que cuando estaba pequeño me dijiste que iríamos de vacaciones a Santander – asiento – pero nunca hemos ido – una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro

- Deberíamos decirle a todos tus tíos – a mi hijo se le ilumina el rostro

- Si un paseo familiar – chilla y sale corriendo a traer el teléfono, llamamos a todos y acordamos irnos de vacaciones dentro de 2 semanas

Al día siguiente Carole salió de compras con Kurt y mi hijo se fue a su entrenamiento, mientras yo me quede sentada en la cama mirando el espacio vacío que le corresponde a mi esposo – así que haciendo a Ian prometerte cosas? – pregunto acariciando la almohada de Finn – sabes que yo también tengo una promesa? – el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar – no dejare a nuestro hijo solo hasta no estar segura de que es completamente feliz – susurre antes de contestar

- Hola – al otro lado puedo escuchar la respiración de la otra persona – hola – repito

- Señora Hudson – la voz del otro lado es casi un susurro – soy Alana – dice con voz un poco mas fuerte

- Aly hola – digo feliz de escucharla

- Ian está? – me pregunta y por su voz entiendo lo mal que la está pasando

- No cariño, él salió a su entrenamiento, pero si quieres le digo que te llame al número que se registro – dije todo atropelladamente para que ella no terminara la llamada

- Si por favor – murmuro antes de colgar

El resto de la mañana me pase caminando de un lado a otro hasta que Ian volvió y le pude dar el mensaje, él subió corriendo y se metió a su cuarto para hablar con ella – Mami – me dijo cuando llego de verla – invite a Aly a ir con nosotros a Santander

- Me parece una gran idea – le asegure antes de abrazarlo

Siempre después de verla Ian se sentaba en el sillón a contarnos como le había ido, al inicio tenía mucho miedo porque se notaba cuanto Ian la quería y yo no estaba segura de los sentimientos de ella, pero conforme pasan los días me doy cuenta de que Aly siente lo mismo. La sonrisa pintada en la cara de mi hijo es realmente contagiosa, estos últimos días me he encontrado a Carole cantando y yo la verdad no puedo evitar unirme a ellos

El día de viaje, Ian fue el primero en levantarse, lo escuche caminando de un lado al otro y llamando al dueño de la casa que rentamos para confirmar nuestra llegada. Mientras tanto yo me quede unos minutos más en la cama, anoche tuve unos sueños muy vividos con Finn, estos sueños casi siempre vienen a mi después de ver los videos que él me dejo.

- Buenos días mami – los ojos chocolate de mi hijo recibieron en cuanto abrí los míos

- Bueno días, hijo – dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. En momentos como este es cuando Ian más me recuerda a su padre, él heredo, la deslumbrante sonrisa torcida de Finn

- Te prepare el desayuno – me extendió una bandeja – además ya tengo las maletas en el auto y lleve a la abu a la casa del tío K, solo faltas tú – me dijo casi sin respirar entre cada palabra

- Ok, tranquilo, ya me levanto – le dije mientras mordisqueaba una tostada

- Iré llamando a Aly para ver si ya esta lista – respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta

Unos 30 minutos más tarde y después de muchas miradas ansiosas de parte de mi hijo, estaba sentada en la parte posterior del auto, y nos dirigíamos a la casa de Aly – mami estás segura de que prefieres ir atrás? – volvió a preguntar mi hijo y yo asentí. Le dije a Ian que necesitaba más espacio para mis piernas, pero la verdad solo quería dejar a Aly en el asiento del copiloto.

Mi hijo toco la bocina cuando llegamos a la casa a Aly y ella salió enseguida, al parecer Ian no era el único ansioso. Él bajo inmediatamente para tomar la maleta, darle un suave beso en la mejilla y luego ayudarla a subir al auto. No puede evitar sonreír ante ese gesto tan caballeroso de parte de mi hijo y el sonrojo en las mejillas de Aly

- Buenos días, señora Hud... – empezó a decir

- Rachel, solo Rachel – la interrumpí, sonriéndole para infundirle confianza

- Rachel – asintió

- Bueno ya nos podemos ir – dije en cuando Ian se coloco el cinturón

Para no aburrirnos en el recorrido nos turnábamos en elegir algún disco de música, así que pasamos de musicales hasta algo más rockero. Y al poco tiempo nos sorprendimos cantando a todo pulmón alguna estrofa conocida y luego riéndonos.

Al inicio Aly solo reía y no se atrevía a cantar algún verso, argumentando que era demasiado desafinada – Ah vamos Aly escúchame a mi – todos volvimos a reír, ya que Ian no heredo el talento vocal de Finn y mucho menos el mío, pero como toda la familia ama la música. El comentario hizo que la chica se relajara y poco a poco empezó a tararear

El sueño me empezó a vencer, me recosté en el asiento y me abrigue con la frazada que estaba junto a mí, después de toda la noche soñando con Finny no había podido descansar mucho. Desperté hasta que Ian me toco con suavidad el hombro – mami ya llegamos

- Genial – dije incorporándome rápidamente

Ian empezó a bajar nuestras cosas y las llevo al porche, mientras Aly y yo mirábamos emocionadas la casa en la que nos alojaríamos – te gusta? – le pregunte colocándome a su lado y ella se giro a mirarme con una gran sonrisa

- Es hermosa – contesto mirando los grandes ventanales y la enredadera que tenía uno de los muros principales de la casa

- Es muy la parecida a la de mi primer viaje a Santander con Finn – ella asintió – aunque esta es mucho más grande – termine en medio de un suspiro

- Esto debe recordarle mucho a él – me dijo Aly apenada

- Muy bien ya acomode todas las maletas, vamos a echar un vistazo – nos interrumpió Ian sin advertir nuestra platica

Rápidamente nos tomo de las manos y nos empezó a guiar por el lugar, y nosotras sonreíamos ante el entusiasmo de mi hijo. Al llegar al piso superior nos mostro las habitaciones y decidí elegir una y empezar a arreglar mis cosas antes de la cena

- Se me olvidaba mencionar – dijo Ian – hoy yo preparo la cena – hizo una pequeña reverencia y Aly rio disimuladamente

- Oh no Ian – exclame al imaginar la cena que me esperaba – no quiero pizza – me queje

- No? – pregunto con un puchero como los que hacia cuando pequeño

- Bueno entonces la hare yo – chillo la chica a su lado – y tú serás mi asistente – él asintió feliz y yo me dispuse a entrar a mi habitación

Después de desempacar mis cosas, me di una ducha, el viaje había sido agotador y necesitaba reponer energía. Cuando termine baje y a la mitad de las escaleras, escuche las fuertes risas de los chicos provenientes de la cocina.

- No Ian, debes limpiar los camarones – le indicaba Aly – sino serán incomibles – le explico con paciencia, mi hijo no era un experto en la cocina y parte de eso era culpa de Carole y mía por consentirlo tanto

- Es mucho trabajo – se quejo – no podemos solo comerlos – sonreí al imaginar el puchero de mi hijo

- No – volvió a decirle comprensiva – vamos te ayudo

- Puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunte entrando y me detuve de golpe para analizar la escena

Ian tenía un delantal de vuelos rosas, el pelo y la cara sucios de harina y estaba sentado en medio de un montón de verduras y camarones. Aly no estaba en mejor estado, tenía el pelo revuelto, pero medio amarrado con una coleta y la cara llena de harina, se encontraba junto a una cacerola en la cocina.

A pesar del desastre en la cocina, las dos estaban sonrientes y con las mejillas con un tono rojo encendido – parece que se divirtieron – exclame y ellos me sonrieron con complicidad

- Vamos a limpiar todo – aclaro Aly – y sobre ayudar, ya casi está todo listo. No Ian?

- Si – concordó mi hijo mientras despedazaba un camarón

- Están seguros? – volví a preguntar

- Si mami, porque no tomas una copa de vino y te sientas en la sala a ver televisión – propuso y Aly lo apoyo pasándome la botella de vino tinto y una copa

- Ok – respondí sin protestar mas y me dirigí a la sala

En realidad, no sentía ningún deseo de ver televisión así que subí a la habitación y tome mi segundo libro acaricie las letras grabadas en la portada y baje de vuelta a la sala, me dispuse a leer recostada en el sillón y con cada palabra los sentimientos por mi esposo se reviven a través de Will y Emma. Estuve así por un buen rato, hasta que la voz de Aly me interrumpió para avisarme que la cena estaba lista

Cerré Amor Inmortal y me dirigí al comedor donde encontré a Ian terminando de acomodar la mesa, mientras Aly traía los platos de la cocina. La cena fue fantástica y transcurrió en medio de una plática sobre algunas de las anécdotas de Aly, e Ian hablando de sus encuentros con jugadores y lo orgulloso que se sentía cada vez que algunos de ellos, reconocían su apellido y nombraban a su padre, mientras yo les conté de mi vida con las chicas antes de llegar aquí y la conocida historia del idiota de la gasolinera.

Después de terminar de asear todo nos dirigimos a la sala para ver una película, mi hijo y Alana se sentaron en el mismo sillón, mientras yo me acurruque en uno más pequeño, envolviéndome con la frazada que Ian nos entrego. Me dedique a observarlos disimuladamente, ella acurrucada contra su pecho y él acariciándole el cabello.

Los movimientos de la mano de Ian se fueron deteniendo poco a poco hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido, la chica entre sus brazos lo cubrió con la manta y le dedico una sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con su cabello – creo que el viaje ya hizo efecto en él – susurro – si quieres podemos apagar la película – ofreció al notar que yo no prestaba atención

- Si quieres, aunque confieso que no tengo nada de sueño, dormí bastante durante el viaje – respondí y ella asintió

- Yo tampoco – concordó y en ese momento Ian emitió un pequeño ronquido

- Había olvidado que roncaba – soltó mirándolo de manera divertida

- Si – afirme con una risa – pero solo lo hace cuando está realmente cansado – defendí mientras le guiñaba el ojo

- Me alegra que nos hayamos reencontrado – dijo con la mirada perdida – desde que él apareció siempre me hace sonreír

- Al fin alguien que me entiende – exclame provocando que ambas soltáramos una carcajada

- Al principio tenía miedo de aceptarlo en mi vida – confeso bajando la cabeza – pero Ian llena mi vida de alegría con solo una mirada – asentí, yo la entendía, era el mismo sentimiento que yo tenía al ver a mi hijo o a Finn – él es muy afortunado por tenerla a usted – los ojos de Aly se pusieron vidriosos

- Pero más importante, ahora te tiene a ti – le di una pequeña sonrisa – y a partir de ahora ninguno de los 2 volverá a estar solo – ella asintió – pero sabes – dije moviendo la conversación a un lugar más alegre – Ian nunca dejo de pensar en ti – su sonrisa se amplio

- Yo tampoco pude dejar de pensar en él – admitió sonrojándose – Ian es mi primer amor y mi primer beso… – la mire con los ojos como platos

- Primer beso? – cuestione confundida – antes no te habían besado? – Aly se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

- Fue el día antes de irme…

- Espera ese beso fue hace años? – la interrumpí y ella asintió – Ian jamás menciono nada

- En realidad fui yo quien lo beso – confeso y de inmediato escondió su rostro en el hombro de mi hijo – cuando el beso termino pensé que era la peor idea del mundo, pero Ian me sonrió y me dijo que me quería – Aly termino su relato con un suspiro

- Soy tan feliz de verlos así – confesé y ella me regalo una sonrisa – creo que ya es hora de dormir – Aly asintió y empezó a zarandear a Ian para que se despertara

- Qué pasa? – chillo Ian levantándose de un salto

- Nada, tranquilo – musito Aly colocando las manos en sus hombros – es hora de ir a la cama – el asintió abrazándola

- Ahh muy bien vamos – tartamudeo medio dormido – buenas noches mami – dijo dándome un beso en la frente

- Buenas noches cariño – le sonreí – que descansen

- Tu igual – me respondió Aly, mientras tomaba la mano de mi hijo

Me fui a la cama y la conversación con Aly no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, la verdad no importaba que llegara primero, si la tristeza o la felicidad del amor, lo importante es aprovecharlo cuando llega, tal y como lo hicimos Finn y yo, lentamente el sueño me fue venciendo y desperté a la mañana siguiente con más energía de la normal así que decidí salir a correr

Cuando regrese a la casa y no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente al ver los vehículos de mis amigos estacionados frente a ella. No alcance ni a tocar la puerta cuando Quinn y Tana se lanzaron a mis brazos con una gran sonrisa

- Ya está aquí, Britt – grito Santana, apartándose un poco

- Rach – chillo corriendo para lanzárseme encima – pensaba que te habían raptado los extraterrestres – dijo poniendo cara entre terror

- Al fin – me gire para encontrarme a Noah – estoy muriendo de hambre – se quejo y yo rodee los ojos – estas mujeres no nos dejaron tocar ni las galletas – reí ante su intento de parecer enfadado

- Nadie toca la comida hasta que aparezca la tía Rach – Cory me abrazo con fuerza mientras imitaba la voz de Santy

- No te burles de tu madre – se quejo ella – Sam mira a tu hijo – lloriqueo mi amiga

- Cory – dijo el aludido poniéndose serio – Hola Rach

- Hola…

- El ultimo que llegar lava los trastes – grito Britt, interrumpiéndome y las carcajadas inundaron la habitación mientras todos corríamos a la cocina

- Hola, Tía Rach – me saludo Beth junto a un Joe

- Hola chicos – conteste mientras me sentaba a la mesa

- Donde están Ian y Aly? – pregunte al ver que no estaban

- Perdidos en su mundo rosa y lleno de conejitos – se burlo Cory dándole un pequeño codazo a Beth, a lo que ella respondió riéndose

- Quieren que les cuente sobre la chica que Cory… – chillo mi hijo entrando en el comedor

- No tienes nada que contar – lo corto su amigo un poco nervioso

El desayuno paso entre las anécdotas del viaje, el millón de paradas que realizo Puck, los múltiples regresos a casa de Britt, el pinchazo de la rueda de Kurt y Blaine o los mareos de Carole debido a la conducción alocada de Cory

Por la tarde los chicos organizaron a la familia para un juego – vamos chicos – se quejo mi suegra – yo ya estoy muy mayor para jugar "botellita" – Ian y Cory empezaron a reír a carcajadas mientras los demás tratábamos de contenernos

- No abu – empezó a decir mi hijo – vamos a jugar verdad o reto – Ian la abrazo de manera cariñosamente – Cory las reglas – él se puso de pie con la mano en su frente y explico el procedimiento – hay una regla más – mi sobrino lo miro confundido – Aly – ella se levanto con una gran sonrisa

- No pueden elegir 2 veces lo mismo – todos asentimos

- Que empiece el juego – chillo Beth

El primero en participar fue Kurt y eligió "reto" así que Sam le dijo que debía vestirse como Joe, mi cuñado miro al muchacho de pies a cabeza y arrugo la cara, pero cumplió el reto sin protestar. Mi hijo hizo girar la botella y la boquilla señaló a Cory, de inmediato Ian y Aly se pusieron de pie e hicieron el baile de la victoria

- Verdad – susurro Cory con resignación

- Estas enamorado de Sugar Motta? – mi hijo una voz extraña mientras decía el nombre de la chica, Santy y Sam no quitaban los ojos de su hijo

- Así como enamorado – empezó a decir mirando sus manos – me gusta – reconoció y todos empezamos a chiflar como locos

- Saben que debería ser solo verdad – propuso Britt – así me entero de más cosas

- Los que estén a favor de que el juego sea verdad o verdad, que levanten la mano – dije y todos excepto Cory levantamos la mano, el siguiente fue Puck

- A veces quisieras torcerle el cuello a tu yerno? – pregunto Artie y todos reímos

- Verdad – reconoció mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja , volvieron a girar la botella

- Te gusta más ser chef que modelo? – le pregunto Beth a Britt

- Verdadero – grito mi amiga y de inmediato hizo lo mismo

En ese rato ahí sentados nos enteramos de muchas cosas, como que Puck ama los disfraces que Quinn usa algunas noches, Sam y Santy planean irse a vivir a New York, Britt y Artie van a inaugurar su séptimo restaurante en el país, Kurt y Blaine planean adoptar un cachorro y no sé cuantas cosas más

Por la tarde los hombres nos obligaron a jugar un mini partido de futbol y nos pusieron en dos equipos, en el primer equipo estaban Blaine, Quinn, Britt, Beth, Joe, Aly y yo; y en el segundo Carole, Puck, Tana, Kurt, Sam, Ian y Cory. Artie se ofreció a ser el árbitro así que todos nos acomodamos en el patio y el partido comenzó

Al inicio Puck le realizo varias faltas a su yerno según él de manera inofensiva, pero Beth y Quinn estaban muy enfadadas – una entrada más de esas y te sacamos del juego – lo amenazo su hija y él asintió bajando la cabeza

- Chicas tengo un plan – nos llamo Quinn al ver que perdíamos 3–0, nos explico en qué consistía y todos estuvimos de acuerdo

Respire hondo y deje que Sam se acercara a mí con el balón y cuando estuvo sufrientemente cerca me lance al piso haciéndole honor a todas mis clases de actuación – mami – escuche a Ian gritar y en un segundo lo tenía junto a mi – estas bien? – pregunto y yo seguí haciéndome la herida "uno menos" pensé

Mientras estaba a un lado con Ian, pude ver como Quinn se mojaba el cabello con agua y empezaba a sacudirse para acomodarlo, lo que obviamente no paso desapercibido para Puck, que se puso a mirarla embobado, mientras Beth aprovechaba la distracción para robarle el balón y pasárselo a Blaine que anoto nuestro primer gol

Todos empezamos a dar saltos emocionados mientras los demás nos miraban sorprendidos, Tana fue la primera en reaccionar y les golpeo el brazo, primero a mi hijo – para que no vuelvas a creer en tu inocente madre – y luego golpeo a Puck – y tú para que aprendas a controlar la hormona – nadie pudo evitar reírse hasta que terminamos dando por terminado el partido

Después de una tarde de ejercicio todos estábamos demasiado cansados como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera dormir, subimos a las habitaciones y a pesar de estar tan cansada no lograba conciliar el sueño así que baje sin hacer ningún ruido, tome una frazada y salí al patio posterior

La brisa nocturna me recibió apenas cruce la puerta y me hizo tener un pequeño escalofrió, coloque la frazada en el muro y camine hasta una de las mecedoras del jardín, cerré los ojos y de inmediato una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla, este lugar me recordaba a Finn y por eso durante tanto tiempo evite volver aquí

La verdad es que en todo este tiempo jamás he dejado de sentirme casada, jamás he dejado de sentir la presencia de Finn a mi lado. No niego que Finn haya dejado de existir físicamente, sino simplemente acepte el hecho de que él partió antes y me espera, estoy segura que él no se ha ido del todo, no sin mí.

La primera gota de lluvia me despertó de mis ensoñaciones, la segunda me hizo ver que el cielo se había nublado y que me encontraba en medio de la oscuridad y la tercera me hizo sonreír como nunca, amaba la lluvia gracias a aquella primera vez en este lugar cuando mi esposo corría alegre bajo la lluvia

No me importo cuando la llovizna se convirtió en aguacero, aun así permanecí sentada en el mismo lugar, cerré los ojos con más fuerza hasta que una abrumadora calidez empezó a rodearme, mi respiración se agito y sentí como todo a mí alrededor se inundaba con su voz

_- Cada minuto a tu lado hace que mi corazón salte de alegría, desde que te conocí no hay nada en mi vida que quiera hacer si tú no estás a mi lado... _

- Finn – musite – por favor no te vayas – suplique y al instante sentí un roce sobre mis labios, me apresure a llevar mis dedos ahí y un suave cosquilleo me recorrió

Cayo un trueno y me regreso a la realidad, me percate que esta empapada así que me levante lentamente de la mecedora y busque refugio en un sillón que estaba en la terraza de la casa, tome la frazada y me acurre tratando de entrar en calor

Seguí mirando mí alrededor, observando caer la incesantemente lluvia y me volví a perder en mis pensamientos y sensaciones, hasta que recordé unos conocidos versos, nuestro primer dueto juntos

…_Estar contigo_

_Es como un sueño_

_Del no quiero despertar_

_Cierro los ojos y no estás… _

_- Para siempre niña para siempre _– sonreí al escuchar nuevamente su voz

- Te he extrañado tanto– le asegure

De pronto unos brazos y un olor conocido me envolvieron, no abrí los ojos, no lo necesitaba, sabía quién era – ya es hora – afirme sintiendo como una gran sonrisa cubría mi rostro. Lo había esperado tanto, tratando de ser feliz en el camino y aunque ahora las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no las iba a dejar

- Ian es completamente feliz – susurro llenándome de tranquilidad

- Lo sé – conteste y me puse de pie para tomar su mano

**POV IAN**

- Rachel hora de desayunar – grito Aly mientras servía los desayunos

- Noche larga? – le pregunte a mi esposa besando su frente cuando me entrego mi taza de café

- Creo que si – aseguro sentándose a mi lado – últimamente le cuesta despertarse temprano – ella resoplo un poco frustrada – es que se acuesta muy tarde – dijo preocupada – hoy no tenias practica? – cuestiono mirando el nuestro calendario de actividades pegado en el refrigerador

- No, hoy puedo pasar todo el día con mis dos amores – conteste dándole un suave beso

Las últimas dos semanas todos habíamos estado tan ocupados, Aly con la construcción del hotel, yo con el futbol y la fundación y Rach con la pintura – ya estoy aquí – chillo entrando en la cocina – perdón por el retraso – se disculpo sentándose junto a mi

- Buenos días, mi princesa – conteste sonriéndole – un besito para papi – le pedí y ella salto a mis brazos

- Hola Papi – dijo y después cubrió mi rostro de besos

- Y a mí qué? – se quejo mi esposa cruzada de brazos y de inmediato mi hija corrió a su lado e hizo lo mismo

Poco me importaba si Rach ya tiene 12 años, o si es una joven promesa de la pintura, ella seguía siendo mi pequeña, mi princesa, con esos ojos verdes idénticos a los de su abuela materna, mi cabello castaño, la boca de su madre, la tenacidad de su abuelo y el talento de abuela

Jamás podría describirle a nadie la emoción que sentí cuando en el segundo año de casados, Aly me confirmo que íbamos a tener un bebé. El tío P me dijo lo que mi papá y él pensaban de ser padres, pero para mí era más que eso, para mí era la perfección y más aun cuando Aly me dijo el nombre que quería ponerle a nuestra hija

- Papi – musito mientras removía su desayuno – me cuentas de nuevo la historias de estas fotos – pidió Rach sacando el álbum que tenia tras su espalda.

Mire a mi esposa y ella sonreía ampliamente, ninguno de los 3 sabia cuantas veces habíamos hecho esto, pero realmente lo disfrutábamos, Aly tomo el álbum y primero relato la historia de sus padres, al finalizar yo lo tome y empecé con mi parte

Me detuve al llegar a la ultima foto, era de nuestro viaje a Santander y la había tomado Aly, mi mamá y yo estábamos abrazados, mis ojos se pusieron llorosos al recordar que esos fueron los últimos días que compartí con mi madre

Rach se abrazo con fuerza a mí para darme la fuerza para continuar – era una noche de luna llena – empecé y la voz de inmediato se me quebró – llovía muy fuerte, tu abuelita salió y se sentó en un sillón – tuve que detenerme porque las lagrimas comenzaron a caer

- Tranquilo –me pidió mi hija limpiando mis lagrimas y Aly tomo mi mano con fuerza

- Ahí la encontré acurrucada – respire hondo – te juro que ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro – le asegure y Rach asintió

- Lo que no entiendo es cómo los doctores no supieron de que murió – se quejo mi hija

- Los médicos no nos pudieron asegurar cual fue la causa de su deceso – le explico su mamá – unos nos dijeron que fue una gripe mal cuidada sumada la exposición a la lluvia – Rach resoplo frustrada

- La verdad eso no importa – le asegure – ella solo había cumplido la promesa de dejarme hasta que yo fuera feliz – Rachel asintió – mi mamá solo volvió a los brazos del amor de su vida – para este momento todos teníamos los ojos húmedos

- Me hubiera gustado conocer a todos mis abuelos – dijo en un quejido

- Ellos están aquí – Aly puso su mano en el pecho de mi hija – siempre estarán contigo cariño – los tres nos fundimos en un abrazo

- Podemos irlos a visitar hoy? – pregunto Rach incorporándose de golpe – Puedo llevarles un regalo? – cuestiono atropelladamente

- Qué te parece si vamos ya – propuse y mis dos amores aplaudieron emocionadas

Llegamos al cementerio y Rachel fue la primera en bajar, corrió hacia el camino habitual de los sepulcros, primero fue a las tumbas de mis suegros y coloco flores nuevas en cada una. Luego avanzo un poco más lento hacia la de mis padres

Se detuvo ante una lapida blanca que ya contenía unas rosas marchitas, las tomo y las cambio por las frescas que tenía en su mano. Aly y yo nos mantuvimos un poco alejados, tomados de la mano, escuchándola contarles de sus clases de ballet y pintura, además de la vida de nuestros amigos.

El tío P con sus locuras, la tía Q feliz con sus nietos, el tío A y la tía B que aunque casi no nos veía adoraba ir a sus restaurantes, el tío K que siempre pone en exhibiciones las pinturas que ella le regala y los tíos S que viajamos a visitarlos seguido junto con Cory y Sugar

Finalmente nos acercamos y ella guardo silencio por un momento sosteniendo con fuerza la tela que tenia entre las manos – pasa algo? – le pregunte y ella negó con una sonrisa

- Es para ustedes – dijo a sus abuelos extendiéndola – me inspire en una foto que tenemos en la sala – dijo poniendo un lienzo junto al ramo de flores – en serio me gustaría haberlos conocido a todos – emitió un pequeño sollozo y Aly y yo nos apresuramos a abrazarla – pero papi y mami siempre me cuentan de ustedes – acaricie su espalda

- Jamás dejo de pensar en ustedes – confesé y una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro

- A veces juntos vemos tus videos – dijo mi hija mirando la tumba de mi padre – o leemos juntos tus libros, abuelita – los miró un momento y luego levanto su mano en forma de despedida – nos vemos luego – Aly y mi hija me dieron un poco de tiempo a solas

- Los quiero – dije colocando una mano en cada lapida – me saludan a los abuelos – les pedí y me puse de pie – yo saludare a mis tíos de su parte – dije a manera de broma y camine hacia mis mujeres

En cuanto estuve junto a ellas bese a Aly – te amo mi vida – y ella volvió a besarme en respuesta, me gire hacia Rach y la abrace con fuerza y ella enrolló sus pequeñas manos en mi cadera – te amo pequeña – susurre besando su cabello

- Y yo a ti papi

Di una última mirada a mi padres y me despedí mirando la pintura que mi Rachel les había regalado, mi princesa había captado el amor que mis padres se tenían, aun sin conocerlos en persona. Lo que me hacía sentir orgulloso, de que cierta manera su amor había trascendido el tiempo y el espacio. Nosotros somos una fiel prueba de eso, tome la mano de mis dos amores y nos dirigimos a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Que les pareció el capítulo final? Sé que tardamos muchísimo en actualizar y la verdad no hay palabras para disculparnos... Esperamos que el capitulo compense toda la espera... **

**Muchas gracias, por todas las alertas, favoritos y reviews atreves de toda la historia y del capi 19 muchísimas gracias a: May, Alexandra, Hannita, Noe, Nuria, Agus, Pau, Marlene, Gaby, Clau, Karenth, Ignacia, Dany, Ignacia (Naxi) y Angie, sabemos que fue un capi muy duro, pero a la vez era un capi muyy importantes para nosotras, asi que muchas gracias por dejarnos sus palabras**

**En mi perfil hay unas imágenes de este capitulo y de agradecimiento **

**Saludos Iri y Taty!**


End file.
